Ángel demoníaco
by Neissa
Summary: Rin ya no es una niña, pero sigue sin comprender muchas cosas: ¿qué es lo que siente por su señor Sesshomaru? ¿Por qué le recorre ese hormigueo en el estómago cuando lo mira? Y lo más importante: ¿por qué desea él volverla inmortal con el elíxir de Kami?
1. Prólogo

_**Fic:** Ángel demoníaco._

_**Género: **Romance/Drama/Aventura. También habrá toques de humor, pero serán ligeros por cuestiones de trama._

_**Pareja principal: **Sesshomaru/Rin._

_**Advertencias**: De momento no va a pasar nada fuerte, pero más adelante habrá violencia y ligera sangre. Oh, y lemon. De momento he puesto Rating T, pero pondré **M** cuando lleguen las escenas fuertes.  
_

_**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no me pertenece, sólo escribo sobre él.  
_

_**Nota:** Este fic puede leerse sin haber visto mi otra historia, "Retazos de una sonrisa", pues ésta se compone de viñetas sobre la infancia de Rin junto al señor Sesshomaru. Haré leves referencias, pero nada importante. Sí hay un hecho relevante, pero como lo explicaré aquí mismo no pasa nada (si alguien tiene curiosidad, la historia está a su disposición en mi perfil).  
_

_**Para los que leyeron "Retazos de una sonrisa"**: Este prólogo es una versión extendida del epílogo de Retazos, por lo que sólo tienen que ir directamente a la parte donde finalicé éste. Ya sé que lo había mencionado en el otro fic, pero siempre hay por ahí algún despistadillo. :P_

_Bueno, aquí va la historia. Espero que os guste._

* * *

**~Prólogo~**

**

* * *

**

Rin se incorporó soltando un suspiro de fatiga y se pasó una mano por su sudorosa frente. El trabajo y el calor eran dos elementos que no convenía unir, estaba claro.

―¡Rin, aquí hace falta más agua! ¿Te importaría traer un par de cubos del pozo?

La joven miró hacia el camino y se encontró con una muchacha regordeta que hacía exagerados aspavientos para ser divisada. Rin volvió a suspirar. El día no parecía tener fin.

―¡Claro, Karin! Enseguida os llevo los cubos.

La mujer asintió complacida y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la aldea, en donde le aguardaba mucho trabajo. Rin observó cómo marchaba con aire pensativo. Karin era una de las pocas amigas que ella tenía, por mal que empezaran en un principio.

Ambas habían sido secuestradas hacía cuatro años por una banda de bandidos liderados por un poderoso demonio. Iban a ser utilizadas como esclavas en algún remoto lugar sin posible esperanza para el futuro, pero fueron rescatadas por el señor Sesshomaru, quien había asesinado al demonio que las tenía cautivas, un extraño ser llamado Kentiru. Rin se quedó unos momentos traspuesta. "Señor Sesshomaru…". Sacudió la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento de su cabeza y se dirigió con paso decidido al pozo cargando dos cubos vacíos.

Karin y Rin no se llevaron bien en el momento del secuestro. La primera odiaba y temía a los demonios, y había tratado de consolar a Rin cuando ésta le dijo que ella viajaba con dos. La niña se molestó porque juzgara sin saber, pero no quiso discutir con la cautiva ya que tenía la firme seguridad de que el señor Sesshomaru iría a buscarla. Ahora extrañaba aquellos tiempos en los que era capaz de mantener una chispa de esperanza en su corazón. Pero ya no era una niña.

Tiró de la cuerda del pozo para sacar el segundo cubo lleno de agua y se encaminó hacia la aldea. La señora Kagome había organizado una jornada de fiesta en celebración del cuarto hijo del monje Miroku y su esposa, Sango, por lo que todas las gentes del poblado estaban de aquí para allá ayudando con la comida y los festejos.

―Karin, aquí tienes el agua ―informó al detenerse junto a la mujer que se encontraba removiendo con gracia un humeante caldero con estofado. El agradable olor hizo rugir las tripas de la joven.

―Muchas gracias, querida. ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?

Realmente, la relación había cambiado mucho entre ellas. La última vez que Rin había visto a Karin se encontraba alejándose junto al señor Sesshomaru en busca de Jaken y Ah-Un, dejando atrás a las temerosas mujeres que habían sido hechas prisioneras por los bandidos. Ellas habían tratado de hacer entrar en razón a Rin para que no se fuera con un demonio tan peligroso, pero ella las había ignorado. ¿Peligroso el señor Sesshomaru? Jamás me haría daño, se había dicho mientras caminaba a su lado, mirándole con adoración. Ahora comprendía que había muchas formas de hacer daño.

―Por cierto, te estaban buscando por la zona de los caballos.

―¿En serio? ―inquirió hundiendo los hombros. Estaba agotada.

Karin le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

―Ánimo. Kami recompensa a quienes trabajan su tierra con sudor y sangre.

Curiosamente, esas palabras no la animaron. Se dirigió arrastrando los pies hacia donde le había indicado la mujer. Allí la esperaban dos hombres, que solicitaron su ayuda para trasladar unos cuantos tablones a la plaza. ¿En qué estaba pensando la sacerdotisa para la celebración? Rin deseaba preguntárselo, malhumorada por el agotamiento y la sensación de suciedad en su cuerpo sudoroso. En un descuido, tropezó y cayó al suelo junto a los tablones que transportaba en su espalda.

Soltó un gemido adolorido y trató de levantarse, cuando se topó con una mano extendida que cogió para darse impulso y ponerse finalmente en pie.

―Rin, ¿te has hecho daño? ―preguntó Kohaku preocupado mientras recogía lo que se le había caído.

―No mucho. Gracias, Kohaku ―dijo esbozando una mueca y llevándose una mano a la espalda. Se maldijo interiormente por su torpeza.

―Mira, se te ha manchado tu precioso kimono ―se lamentó el hombre sacudiendo el polvo adherido a la prenda con cuidado. Se detuvo unos instantes y bajó la cabeza, ruborizado levemente―. Es una pena, estás muy hermosa con él.

―Te agradezco el cumplido, pero sólo es un kimono ―comentó ella haciendo un gesto con la mano de indiferencia. Kohaku no señaló el cuidado con el que siempre trataba esa prenda, al igual que todas las demás que Sesshomaru le había regalado años atrás. No dijo tampoco que por qué no se ponía otros kimonos que le quedaran mejor ―en dos años había crecido mucho― o los modificaba de alguna manera. Rin no quería hablar de ese tema, y él no deseaba recordárselo.

―Claro, por supuesto ―asintió no muy convencido. Se puso serio de pronto―. Rin, quiero hablar contigo esta noche, en el lago. ¿Vendrás?

―Sí ―aceptó ella, sorprendida por la gravedad que apreciaba en su joven rostro.― Cuando el sol se ponga, allí estaré.

Kohaku la sonrió con ternura. Con un arranque de entusiasmo, cogió dos tablones y la ayudó a llevarlos a la plaza, en donde ambos se separaron para continuar con sus tareas. "¿No se terminará el día nunca?", se quejó nuevamente para sí Rin mientras recorría una calle en busca de un barril de agua con el que refrescarse.

―¡Kagome, estás aquí!

Sorprendida, Rin se giró hacia donde provenía la voz. Distinguió la figura de un monje avanzando a través de la polvareda. Éste se detuvo a unos pasos de ella, desconcertado.

―Vaya, Rin, eres tú. Te había confundido con Kagome ―murmuró Miroku, mirando confundido a un lado y a otro.

―Me pasa tantas veces al día que ya he adoptado ese nombre ―bromeó la joven mientras tosía entrecortadamente por el polvo levantado. Había dejado de extrañarse de que la confundieran con la mujer, pues todo el mundo decía que eran muy parecidas.

―¿No tienes entrenamiento con ella hoy?

―No, es un día de descanso ―contestó ella, pensando interiormente que prefería diez días de entrenamiento intensivo antes que trabajar en una de las celebraciones de la sacerdotisa regional. Eso la recordó algo―. ¿No debería estar su excelencia haciendo compañía a su esposa?

―Ah, he dejado a Sango durmiendo. Ha sido un parto difícil ―aseveró pasando a su lado. Le obsequió con una amplia sonrisa y posó una mano en su hombro―. Hoy estás deslumbrante, Rin, pero tu hermosura se vería amplificada mediante una bonita sonrisa. Hace mucho que no te veo con una en el rostro. ¿Me harás el favor? ―pidió con falsa súplica, juntando las manos.

Rin movió la cabeza con exasperada diversión. Desde que se había casado, Miroku era un fiel marido dedicado por completo a su mujer. No obstante, seguía con su afición de cortejar a jovencitas en broma, para molestia y enojo de su esposa.

―¡Monje! ―La puerta de una casa se abrió de imprevisto y dejó ver a una atractiva mujer realmente enfadada.― ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

―Sango, ¿qué haces levantada? ―preguntó con preocupación el hombre acercándose a ella e instándola a volver a entrar en la vivienda― Vamos, debes descansar.

―¡Con un hombre como tú cualquiera descansa tranquila! ―se quejó ella mientras se dejaba empujar con suavidad por Miroku.

Rin vio entrar a la pareja y suspiró. Le encantaría compartir su felicidad, pero sabía que ya no era posible. Haciendo acopio de toda la energía que le quedaba ―la cual no era mucha― y habiéndose echado un buen chorro de agua fresca por encima, se encaminó dispuesta a cumplir con eficiencia todas las tareas que le encomendasen.

Quedaba un largo día por delante.

* * *

La noche estaba sumida en un agradable silencio, sólo roto por el canto eventual de algún grillo o el corretear de unos zorros. Rin se recogió sus piernas mientras recorría con la mirada el oscuro lago, apacible y sereno. Verdaderamente era una noche perfecta. Era una lástima que ella no estuviera de humor para disfrutarla.

Recordó entristecida lo ocurrido en ese mismo lugar tres noches antes, tras la celebración del nacimiento del cuarto hijo del monje Miroku. Luego del enorme esfuerzo, la comida y los bailes organizados por la sacerdotisa Kagome habían sido como un bálsamo milagroso sobre los fatigados aldeanos, y Rin lo había disfrutado como la que más. Cuando empezó a escurecer, se dio un largo baño en el lago para refrescarse y aliviar su cuerpo entumecido. En el momento en el que se secaba el pelo, había aparecido Kohaku en la orilla. Su rostro mostraba turbación, pero también firmeza. Rin leyó la determinación en sus ojos. Mientras con una mano continuaba frotando una suave tela contra su cabello, le indicó con la otra que se sentara a su lado. Éste lo hizo callado y cabizbajo, como si meditara sobre algo. El silencio reinó durante unos largos instantes. Rin había cerrado los ojos, dispuesta a disfrutarlo. Era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de Kohaku: su carácter callado. Le proporcionaba una tranquilidad que no había sentido con nadie. "O casi nadie", se recordó frotándose con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria.

―Rin ―dijo rompiendo al fin la quietud de la noche.

―Dime, Kohaku.

―¿Quieres casarte conmigo? ―preguntó con rubor en las mejillas, oculto a los ojos de Rin por la negrura de la noche.

La joven se quedó unos instantes estática, como si le hubieran lanzado una maldición de parálisis. O le hubiesen pedido en matrimonio, lo cual era lo mismo en la cabeza de Rin.

―Kohaku ―pronunció con cuidado mirándole a los ojos y dejando a un lado la prenda que utilizaba para secarse―. No puedo casarme contigo.

El hombre le lanzó una mirada de frustración y respiró hondamente antes de preguntar tranquilamente:

―¿Por qué?

―No te amo, Kohaku.

―¡Pero podrías amarme! ―exclamó desesperado poniéndose en pie― Con el tiempo, tú…

―El tiempo no influiría en mi corazón. Entiéndelo, por favor. Eres un gran amigo y te quiero, pero sólo eso. Jamás podría llegar a amarte como esposo.

El enfado por el despecho recorrió velozmente por el agraciado rostro del cazador de demonios.

―Rin, tu edad para casarte está llegando a su fin. Esta primavera has cumplido los dieciocho años. Casi todas las muchachas de tu edad ya tienen un hijo o dos a los que cuidar. No puedes seguir retrasando lo inevitable. Yo te quiero, te he querido desde el momento en que te conocí, ¿por qué no lo ves? Si no es conmigo, será con otro.

―Por favor, Kohaku, no quiero oírlo ―susurró Rin en voz baja y entristecida.

El hombre se había quedado mirándola un par de minutos y luego se había marchado rápidamente, dejándola allí sola con sus pensamientos. La joven había dejado escapar unas lágrimas por Kohaku. Ya nada iba a volver a ser como antes entre ellos. Había cruzado la línea que lo impedía.

Rin suspiró a la vez que se tumbaba en la tierra. Ese día había llovido y podía notar la humedad en su espalda, pero no le dio importancia. No había rechazado a Kohaku porque no le quisiera ―aunque ese sentimiento no llegara a amor―, ni porque no fuera un gran hombre de buen corazón. En realidad, de pequeña siempre se había visto casada con alguien como él, soñando con esperarle con la comida en la mesa mientras él regresaba de un día de intenso trabajo. Se había imaginado dándole un suave beso y viéndose rodeada de sus hijos, unos niñitos adorables iguales a su padre.

Pero claro, eso había sido antes de que unos bandidos mataran a sus padres. Había sido antes de que fuera brutalmente asesinada por unos lobos. Había sido antes de ser devuelta a la vida por su amo, el demonio más poderoso de su tiempo, el señor Sesshomaru.

Todos los hombres que había conocido posteriormente los había comparado inconscientemente con él, resultando inevitablemente todos perdedores. No se había casado por su culpa, por su aparente perfección. Y estaba decidida a no llegar nunca al matrimonio. Esa era la razón por la que se entrenaba desde hacía cuatro años con la sacerdotisa Kagome, volverse tan fuerte que no tuviera que depender de ningún hombre en su vida. Como sacerdotisa no tendría la obligación de casarse y sería una persona importante en el poblado, ayudando a los heridos y protegiendo a la aldea de los demonios.

Pero esa era una mentira a medias. La decisión de volverse una sacerdotisa la había tomado hacía dos años, no cuatro. En aquellos tiempos se encontraba alborozada y feliz a la espera de algo que nunca llegó. Pudo mantener sus esperanzas un año más, pero poco a poco esa luz en su corazón se fue apagando hasta extinguirse por completo. No iba a volver. Aunque se lo había prometido, no iba a cumplir su palabra.

_Dos años, Rin. Cuando hayan transcurrido, volveré a ti para saber tu decisión._

Y ella ilusamente había creído que regresaría a la aldea ese mismo día pasados los dos años. Recordaba su nerviosismo, su expectación ante la visión de verle de nuevo y viajar con él como cuando era una niña. Pasaron horas, pero ella siguió fuera, esperándole en la orilla del lago. Una semana, dos. Cuando llegó el mes, se dijo que había entendido mal al señor Sesshomaru o calculado mal el día de su regreso. Pero siguieron pasando los meses, y él no venía. Karin trató de convencerla de que no volvería, que lo más seguro es que la hubiera dejado en la aldea para criarse con gente "normal" porque los demonios no se paseaban por ahí con humanos ―a no ser que fuera como alimento o diversión nocturna, por descontado―. Rin no había querido escucharla, pero paulatinamente fue cediendo antes los consuelos de la mujer, que siempre tuvo un hombro sobre el que llorar para ella. Sesshomaru la había abandonado.

Cuando llegó a concebir esa idea, se entrenó con más ahínco junto a la sacerdotisa. Temía quedarse sola en compañía de sus desoladores pensamientos, y se esforzaba en el día a día en volverse más fuerte, en no tener que depender de nadie. En hacerse invulnerable. Pero siempre terminaban los entrenamientos, siempre llegaba la hora en la que debía acostarse. Y era justamente ahí cuando lloraba durante horas, hasta quedarse dormida. Soñaba con campos llenos de flores donde sólo estaban Sesshomaru y ella. Una pequeña Rin le acariciaba el pelo o tocaba la flauta mientras el demonio blanco descansaba con los ojos cerrados posando la cabeza en su regazo. Le dolía despertarse, pues sabía que no era un sueño: era un recuerdo.

Rin se estiró lentamente sobre la hierba húmeda. Se había prometido meses atrás no volver a llorar por él. No merecía la pena verter lágrimas si no iba a arreglarse así la situación. Ese fue el día en que olvidó cómo se sonreía. Estaba decidida a borrarle de su mente, su belleza, sus suaves palabras, su agradable olor, su atrayente aura. Todo. Lanzando todos sus kimonos al lago se había dicho que en el caso de que regresara, no volvería con él. Le había hecho demasiado daño. No obstante, horas después había regresado al lugar para recoger las empapadas prendas. Que él se las hubiera regalado en los dos primeros años de su estancia en la aldea no quería decir que debiera deshacerse de ellas. Eran hermosos kimonos, y a ella le gustaba llevarlos. Seguía siendo una ilusa, por supuesto, pues pensaba todavía que él volvería; en su corazón sólo había cambiado la respuesta que le daría.

Un suave ronroneo llamó su atención y se incorporó para mirar qué ocurría. Soltó un gemido de dolor en el proceso. Aún tenía el cuerpo adolorido por el día de la celebración pues no había dispuesto de tiempo libre para descansar ―retomó los entrenamientos al día siguiente―. Con una mueca de molestia se puso en pie y se sacudió el kimono, ligeramente manchado por la tierra y la hierba. A simple vista no se veía a nadie en los alrededores, pero recordó unas palabras: _No te he dicho que __veas__ nada, te he pedido que mires, tonta_.. Irónicamente, Jaken la perseguía con sus consejos y reprimendas aún estando ausente. Le echaba de menos.

Volvió a escuchar el ronroneo y prestó más atención, tratando de vislumbrar algo en la oscuridad que reinaba en el bosque que había junto al lago. Vio una cola enorme y se alarmó. ¡Un demonio! Empezó a buscar mentalmente hechizos de rechazo y parálisis cuando oyó el sonido junto a ella. Pegó un salto al tiempo que ahogaba un grito de miedo, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que el demonio no era otra que Kirara, la _mononoke _de Kohaku. Iba a acariciar su suave pelaje cuando ésta salió de nuevo corriendo hacia el bosque. Rin la vio marchar con preocupación. "Kirara parecía inquieta, ¿hay algo en el bosque?". No le dio especial importancia tras pensarlo un rato, pues si de verdad hubiera algo peligroso en los alrededores, avisaría a Inuyasha en vez de merodear por ahí sola.

Volvió a tumbarse con pereza ―esta vez fue más lista y lo hizo sobre una roca plana seca―. No tenía sueño y tampoco le apetecía volver a la aldea de momento, así que se puso a contar distraídamente las estrellas como cuando era niña y el cielo era su techo. Empezó a soñar pronto. Se encontraba en un hermoso paraje echando una carrera al señor Sesshomaru, que no quería dejarse vencer. Su risa era como un eco en su mente, y en medio de su ensoñación deseó volver a reír como antaño. Abrió los ojos de repente, y se sintió desconcertada. Se había despertado sin que nada perturbase su sueño. Echó un vistazo al ambiente y supo que algo andaba mal.

El silencio era aterrador. No se oía nada salvo su respiración agitada. El bosque parecía haber sido congelado en el tiempo; ni siquiera los grillos entonaban su melodía. Rin se puso alerta. En todos sus años de convivencia con demonios había aprendido que los animales eran los que mejor captaban el peligro, y que huían ante la presencia de un ser especialmente poderoso. Se levantó de la piedra y se dispuso a correr en dirección de la aldea, pero una voz tan suave como el terciopelo y fría como el hielo la detuvo:

―Rin.

La joven se quedó estática en el sitio, sin atreverse a mover un solo músculo. No era un sueño. Él estaba ahí, tras ella. Inspiró y espiró hondamente, tranquilizando el alocado ritmo de su corazón. Lo consiguió tras unos instantes de pesado silencio y, sin girarse a mirarlo, se sentó en la orilla del lago abarcándose las piernas flexionadas con los brazos.

―¿A qué habéis venido, señor Sesshomaru? ―preguntó modulando la voz para parecer indiferente y fría. No se dio cuenta de que sus nudillos estaban blancos por la presión que ejercía contra sus piernas. Su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente.

El demonio blanco no se movió de su sitio, a las espaldas de Rin. Le extrañó la actitud de Rin, pero no comentó nada, como era su costumbre. Apreció los cambios que habían hecho mella en la joven. Su pelo negro había crecido hasta media espalda, y su cuerpo decididamente no era el de la niña que había dejado en la aldea cuatro años atrás.

―Vengo a por ti, Rin.

Rin se estremeció al escuchar esas palabras que tantas veces había soñado. Pero se ordenó a sí misma no reaccionar. Ya no era una niña ingenua e ilusa.

―Tal vez no quiera hacerlo. Tal vez haya cambiado de opinión.

El silencio volvió a posarse sobre ellos. Tras unos instantes, Rin no pudo resistir la tentación de mirarlo aunque fuera una vez más. Se quedó sin respiración ante esa visión. Después de dos años si verle, había empezado a creer que su perfección y su belleza habían sido imaginaciones suyas, producto de su idealizada mente. Estaba equivocada. Su pelo blanco se balanceaba delicadamente al compás del suave viento que soplaba. Sus ojos refulgían con una preciosa tonalidad dorada que siempre habían provocado que las rodillas de Rin temblasen como si estuviera en medio de una tempestad. Seguía siendo esbelto, imponente, aterrador. Todo un señor demoníaco. Y en su boca se asomaba una media sonrisa maliciosa.

―¿En serio? ―dijo lentamente. Rin no reaccionó ante la sonrisa: ni representaba alegría ni tan siquiera estaba completa. Sesshomaru la miró profundamente, como si pudiera ver a través de ella. ― Jamás lo habría creído ―continuó impasible con los ojos puestos en ella, quien empezó a sentir aflorar de nuevo su nerviosismo―, sobre todo después de todas aquellas veces en las que me preguntaste si quería ser tu compañero.

Rin se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello. No había pensado que saldría con esas. Todavía hoy le avergonzaba su precoz actitud para con el señor Sesshomaru. ¡Kami, le había propuesto matrimonio! Evidentemente, ella no sabía qué significado tenía la palabra "compañero" para los demonios y, en su tierna inocencia, le había preguntado si quería ser el suyo. Se refería, por supuesto, a acompañarle por el resto de su vida y a no tener que quedarse en una aldea de humanos ―como había acabado, tristemente―, y por esta razón no había entendido la respuesta de Sesshomaru: _Pregúntamelo dentro de unos años. _Cuando Inuyasha le había dicho años atrás por qué había dicho su hermano eso ―entre carcajadas―, ella se había sentido mortificada. El medio-demonio la consoló al ver su intenso rubor comentando que sólo era una niña cuando lo preguntó, y que era culpa de Sesshomaru por haberlo malinterpretado. Sus palabras no surtieron mucho efecto, precisamente.

Y ahora estaba utilizando una tontería de su niñez para hacerla entrar en razón. ¡Increíble!

―Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde eso ―dijo turbada desviando sus ojos de los de él.

―¿Mucho tiempo? En ocasiones olvido que eres humana ―comentó con los ojos entrecerrados. Para él, que había vivido siglos, dos años eran unos cortos instantes.― ¿Ya no deseas escuchar una respuesta?

―Hace demasiado me cansé de esperar. Es más, creo que el hecho de que lleguéis con dos años de retraso es suficiente respuesta.

Sesshomaru frunció los labios ligeramente ante sus palabras. Rin había cambiado mucho verdaderamente, quizás más de lo que le habría gustado. ¿Dónde estaba esa niña feliz y alegre con una sonrisa siempre dibujada en el rostro? Se molestó interiormente por la debilidad que demostraba. Eso no debería afectarle, ni por asomo.

―¿Por qué te muestras tan fría, Rin? ―inquirió tras un incómodo silencio.

Rin soltó una carcajada seca, sin alegría, al percibir el tono helador del demonio blanco.

―¿Y vos me lo preguntáis, amo Sesshomaru? Nadie os supera en frialdad. El hielo se queda corto a vuestro lado ―murmuró con voz queda. Deseaba alejarse de allí. Verle de nuevo le estaba haciendo muchísimo daño. Ansiaba volver a ser una niña para que su relación volviera a ser la misma. Pero sabía que era imposible.

La joven mantuvo la cabeza agachada, negándose a mirarlo. Por eso no vio la exasperación en los ojos de Sesshomaru y su impaciencia por que aquella tonta conversación se acabara. Nunca fue un demonio de muchas palabras, ciertamente.

Como nadie decía nada, Rin le miró y abrió la boca para decir que volvía a la aldea, pero al ver a Sesshomaru acercarse a ella no dijo nada. Éste acercó una mano a su rostro y la joven no pudo evitar recordar la vez que la había acariciado el rostro para consolarla, hacía cinco años. No se movió del sitio por eso, esperando un simple gesto, y fue por eso que quedó tan perpleja cuando Sesshomaru la acercó con firmeza hacia él con un brazo.

Sintió los labios del demonio sobre los de ella, y se vio morir y renacer de nuevo. Las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo eran increíbles, desconocidas para ella hasta ese momento. Siempre había pensado que su primer beso lo obtuvo cuando "chocó" accidentalmente con la boca de Sesshomaru ―y eso que ella buscaba la mejilla, que conste―. Debía replanteárselo: esto era un beso, lo otro había sido un roce casual de labios. No había percibido la diferencia entre ese gesto y un beso auténtico porque los siguientes que había recibido no fueron más que robados cuando iba distraída. Ahora estaba completamente segura de una cosa: éste era su primer beso. El que se lo estuviera dando su querido señor Sesshomaru no hacía sino idealizar aún más la situación.

Él no profundizó el beso, sino que se mantuvo en esa misma postura durante unos instantes más. Por lo general rehuía el contacto físico, pues era un guerrero y no se dejaba cegar por cosas tan insustanciales, pero tuvo que reconocer que la sensación de besar a su joven humana era, ante todo, agradable. Cuando las manos de Rin rodearon su espalda, se supo vencedor.

―¿Ha sido esto lo suficientemente cálido para tu gusto? ―susurró con voz suave separándose de ella unos centímetros. La muchacha lo miró con una mezcla de aturdimiento y ensoñación. Satisfecho, la soltó y se alejó unos pasos ― Espero que haya servido para derretir la coraza de hielo que has forjado a tu alrededor. Me sorprende que un ser tan cándido como tú haya podido llegar a eso.

Rin seguía con mirada confundida, y retrocedió lentamente con la vista fijada en él.

―¿Por qué lo habéis hecho, señor Sesshomaru? Odiáis este tipo de cosas. No… lo entiendo.

―Es simple ―explicó con tranquilidad ―. Recuerdo que tú adoras el contacto: lo demostrabas con cada gesto cuando me acompañabas. Sólo te he concedido lo que deseabas ―añadió esbozando una suave sonrisa, apenas perceptible. Rin sintió cómo iluminaba todo el lago con su hermosura.

Después de un año sin siquiera intentarlo, Rin dibujó en su rostro un esplendorosa sonrisa. Sesshomaru no había cambiado nada: seguía esquivando las cuestiones que consideraba espinosas. Evidentemente, ese "lo que deseabas" le incluía, pero ella no quiso sacarlo a relucir. Era una de las cosas que le más gustaban y exasperaban al mismo tiempo de él.

Posó la mirada en su rostro atentamente y observó anonadada su sonrisa, creyéndola imposible. Y es que el señor Sesshomaru no sonreía, esas cosas eran de humanos o de idiotas ―Rin había supuesto cuando lo dijo que hacía referencia a su hermano Inuyasha―, y él era un señor de los demonios. Rin estuvo durante dos años tratando de arrancarle una sonrisa sin éxito, y al final se había dado por vencida pensando que igual era verdad de Sesshomaru no era capaz de hacerlo. Por tanto, todo esto debía ser un sueño ―iban mejorando indudablemente su calidad―, no había otra explicación. ¿En qué mundo Sesshomaru ―¡su señor Sesshomaru!― la besaría para luego sonreírla? Se parecía demasiado a aquellos sueños que había tenido de pequeña, en donde el demonio la hacía muchos regalos mientras la sonreía con dulzura ―qué imaginación, por Kami―. Convencida, abrió la boca para preguntarle directamente si estaba soñando, pero la cerró con las mismas. ¡A quién se le ocurría! Representaba un doble problema para ella: si de verdad era un sueño y ella lo descubría, despertaría tan pronto como se lo confirmara; si, por el contrario, no era un sueño y se habían besado, él pensaría que era una tonta por preguntar una cosa así ―o tal vez su ego subiera por las nubes, quién sabe―.

"Rin, deja de pensar cosas estúpidas", se reprendió mentalmente. Había algo mucho más simple que eso y menos vergonzoso. Se llevó ambas manos a la espalda y se dio un fuerte pellizco en una. El quejido que salió de su boca provocó que Sesshomaru alzara una ceja, interrogante ante la expresión concentrada y abstraída de la muchacha. Sonrojada, preguntó con voz entrecortada:

―¿Por qué tardasteis dos años en volver, amo Sesshomaru? ―Esa era una cuestión muy importante para ella, y deseaba que él no la esquivara.

Antes de contestar, se sentó en la orilla del lago justo en el mismo lugar que ella había ocupado antes.

―Necesitaba estar alejado de ti, Rin ―admitió con sinceridad, con la vista puesta en las oscuras aguas.

La joven inspiró profundamente y soltó el aire de forma lenta. Sin hacer caso al daño que sus palabras le ocasionaban, preguntó serenamente mientras se sentaba a su lado:

―¿Por qué?

―Necesitaba saber la diferencia ―contestó escuetamente él. Rin lo miró con el ceño fruncido: era demasiado valioso para ella el saber lo que ocurría como para dejarse vencer por sus crípticas palabras.

―¿Qué diferencia? ―insistió.

―La diferencia entre que me acompañases en mi viaje… y que no lo hicieras. Decidí estar tanto tiempo de esa manera como me llevara conseguir mi respuesta.

―¿Y cuál fue?

Sesshomaru la miró largamente. Sus ojos dorados estaban oscurecidos por la noche, pero seguían poseyendo su característico brillo. Rin le devolvió ensoñada la mirada, olvidando momentáneamente de qué estaban hablando.

―No me disgusta tu presencia.

Ya le había dicho anteriormente esas palabras. Hacía cuatro años y medio, ella le había preguntado entristecida si no le hacía feliz, pensando que esa era la razón por la que no la sonreía. Él le había contestado: _Tu presencia no me disgusta_. La reacción de Rin al escucharlas aquella vez no se parecía ni por asomo a la de ahora. Con un resuello de alegría, le abrazó con fuerza pillándole por sorpresa. Él todavía no se había acostumbrado a la manía que tenía Rin con abrazarle, así que le posó simplemente una mano en la espalda, gesto que ella esperaba.

―Rin, tengo que hablarte de algo importante ―dijo con voz grave.

La joven lo soltó y lo miró con curiosidad.

―¿Sí, amo Sesshomaru?

―He recorrido una larga distancia durante el tiempo en que no has estado junto a mí, y me ha llegado la pista de una poderosa fuente. ―Rin lo miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con ella?― Durante muchos años he estado tras ella, y sólo para seguir el rastro de Naraku pausé mi objetivo. Estando él muerto, retomé mis pasos y conseguí algo que buscaba que me conducirá a la fuente. ¿Comprendes?

Rin asintió, sin entender todavía su punto. Ante su gesto, Sesshomaru continuó:

―La fuente destila el llamado _Elíxir de Kami_, una poción capaz de aumentar la fuerza demoníaca de forma similar a la de la perla de Shikon, pero sin su poder de conceder deseos. Si tomara el elíxir, llegaría a alcanzar a mi padre. Me convertiría en el demonio más fuerte que jamás haya existido.

Rin esbozó una amplia sonrisa, encantada.

―¡Eso es estupendo, señor Sesshomaru!

―Pero no es todo ―dijo mirándola brevemente―. Según sé, Naraku escondió el elíxir en algún lugar remoto. Para él era especialmente valioso, pues no sólo da poderes a los demonios, sino también a los humanos. Siendo un simple medio-demonio, pudo aprovechar al máximo sus propiedades ―comentó en tono desdeñoso.

―¿Qué clase de poderes da a los humanos?, ¿más fuerza?

―No, eso está reservado para nosotros, los demonios. A los humanos os entrega una facultad exclusiva nuestra, la longevidad casi eterna.

Rin empezó a atar cabos en su mente, perpleja. Le miró boquiabierta, ¿estaba sugiriendo lo que creía? Sesshomaru desvió su mirada de la de ella, molesto.

―Yo voy a fundar un imperio, uno más grande, poderoso y próspero que el de mi padre. Pero eso me llevará siglos; no se hace de un día para el otro. Jaken participará en él, al igual que tú ―dictaminó con frialdad.

―No me habéis preguntado si es eso lo que deseo ―comentó Rin suavemente.

―Ya sé la respuesta, por lo que sería un gasto inútil de saliva y tiempo, pues conociéndote sé que te irías por las ramas.

Rin no se dejó ofender por sus palabras pues, por mucho que pasara alejada de él, siempre recordaría su carácter helador e indiferente. No importaba: ella veía lo que había detrás de cada palabra, su significado oculto. No iba a preguntar qué lugar ocuparía en su imperio, pues sabía de antemano que esquivaría la cuestión con alguna respuesta cortante y seca. Así era el señor Sesshomaru. No podría quererle de otra manera.

Al ver que el demonio blanco se ponía de pie, ella se apresuró a imitarlo con un entusiasmo que no había sentido en mucho, mucho tiempo.

―¿Y cuándo vamos a ir a por ese elíxir?, ¿esta misma noche? ¿Puedo llevar equipaje? Quiero conservar los hermosos kimonos que me regalasteis. Podría dejar una nota a la anciana Kaede o a la señora Kagome. Sé escribir, ¿sabéis? ―aseguró orgullosa mientras empezaban a caminar y ella se situaba a su lado― Aprendí hace tres años. Me lo enseñó la señora Kagome, que apenas era una recién casada. Recuerdo cómo reñía a Inuyasha por cualquier cosa y él se molestaba y se iba a un rincón enfurruñado. Ella le seguía más tarde para que se le pasara y…

Sesshomaru no la interrumpió en su incesante parloteo mientras la joven trataba de ponerle al día. Se sentía aliviado de que esa apariencia fría e indiferente sólo hubiese sido eso: una simple capa exterior. En el fondo seguía siendo aquella niña alegre y cálida. Bueno, quitando lo de niña. Rin no notó la penetrante mirada de su acompañante mientras relataba aquella vez en la que Shippo había cortado el pelo a Inuyasha mientras dormía, y éste había montado en cólera y empezado a perseguirle por toda la aldea con Tessaiga desenfundada. Estaba todavía riéndose cuando oyó una voz familiar:

―Vaya, vaya, ¿a quién tenemos aquí? Una niña tonta paseando a altas horas de la noche, cuando cualquier bestia puede devorarla. Pero claro, ¿qué se puede esperar de una niña t…? ―Jaken fue bruscamente interrumpido, pues Rin le había encontrado tras un árbol y había corrido a abrazarlo. El pobre demonio apenas podía respirar.

―¡Abuelo Jaken!

―¡Suéltame, Rin! Quiero vivir para ver un hermoso mañana ―se quejó al tiempo que la joven retrocedía, sonriente ―. Sigues igualita que hace dos años, con una tonta sonrisa en los labios. Pensé que en este tiempo habrías conseguido un poco más de cabeza, pero veo que me equivocaba.

Rin apenas prestaba atención a las palabras falsamente malhumoradas de Jaken, pues había visto a una niña de pie junto a Ah-Un. Era realmente extraña; tenía el pelo rojo como el fuego, muy revuelto, y ojos violáceos. Unas marcas negras se dibujaban en su cara, y las facciones de su rostro eran similares a las de una muñeca. No aparentaba más de siete u ocho años. Iba a preguntar quién era cuando escuchó lo que Jaken le estaba diciendo:

―… esa Kagome. Cuando nos dijo ese viajero que te entrenabas con ella todos los días no di crédito. ¡Tú, con lo vaga que eres! Nunca creí que quisieras ser una bruja y que fueras a aprender magia.

―Sacerdotisa ―corrigió distraídamente mirando en dirección a Sesshomaru, quien se encontraba alejándose con expresión grave junto a la niña. Ésta tenía una mirada casi tan fría como la de él, pero además Rin percibió cólera en ella. ¿Qué pasaba con esa cría?

¿Por qué el señor Sesshomaru no había mencionado que sabía que ella estaba aprendiendo magia para ser una sacerdotisa? Tal vez no le diera importancia porque él tenía suficiente poder por los dos ―o los tres, si contaba a Jaken―. En su mente, se imaginó a Sesshomaru protegiéndola de cualquier mal, seguro de su fuerza. "Como un príncipe…", pensó entrecerrando los ojos, ilusionada.

―¡Eso no va a pasar! ―exclamó sonrojada para sí misma sacudiendo la cabeza entre risas. Se estaba volviendo tan audaz como Karin, pensaba entre risitas.

Jaken la miraba con completa perplejidad.

―Sigues exactamente igual ―aseveró como si le estuviera comunicando que le quedaban tres meses de vida ―. Y desde ya te informo que todo lo que has aprendido no va a servir de nada en nuestro viaje, y que no te creas superior por haberte entrenado con una sacerdotisa. El amo Sesshomaru y yo tenemos un objetivo en mente y no queremos que estorbes. Supongo que ahora podrás sobrevivir sola, por lo que te dejaré sola cuando le acompañe a alguna batalla. Eres tonta, pero podrás comprender cosas tan simples como que el fuego quema o que las bayas venenosas no son muy nutritivas… ―Jaken lo pensó un momento y soltó un quejido.― ¡Maldición, no, no lo entiendes! Ya me veo cuidándote de nuevo. ¿Por qué no serás autosuficiente o, por lo menos, no tan débil? Si tan sólo fueras una demonio, me quedaría más tranquilo. Pero eres humana. Y débil y tonta.

Rin le palmeó la espalda amistosamente.

―Seguimos sin novia, ¿eh, abuelo Jaken?

No muy lejos de allí, Sesshomaru giró la cabeza ante el eco del grito ¡INSOLENTE! que resonó a lo largo del bosque. Negó con la cabeza, entre divertido y exasperado. Rin estaba haciendo de las suyas con Jaken. Interiormente, seguía siendo la misma alegre pícara. Aunque a él no le importaba, por supuesto. Volvió a mirar a la _niña_ que tenía delante suyo con renovada seriedad. No le gustaba que le ordenaran nada, por muy importante que fuera lo que quisieran decirle.

―Que sea rápido, Senna. Odio perder tiempo en nimiedades.

La pequeña le sonrió con frialdad, mostrando una hilera de afilados dientes. Sesshomaru no se inmutó ante aquel intento de intimidación. Ella había sido la que le había dicho que debía hablarle de un asunto vital, ¿y ahora se quedaba quieta tratando de que se acobardara? Senna no le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que ese tipo de tonterías no funcionaban con él. Como no abría la boca para decir algo, el demonio se giró dispuesto a regresar, sin molestarse en mirarla de nuevo, pero ésta por fin habló:

―Detente, Sesshomaru ―dijo fastidiada. Los que escuchaban su voz se quedaban perplejos, pues parecía imposible que alguien con un aspecto tan infantil como ella pudiera tener semejante gravedad en sus palabras. Por supuesto, no podían deducir a simple vista que estaban ante una demonio de más de tres mil años de vida.

―Dime lo que tengas que decirme o lárgate ―ordenó con frialdad Sesshomaru sin volverse.

Senna resopló y se cruzó de brazos, molesta ante su actitud.

―No me hables así Sesshomaru, soy varios siglos mayor que tú. ¡Espera! ―exclamó al ver que empezaba a alejarse, cansado de escuchar tonterías. Se puso delante de él y le fulminó con la mirada ― Por todos los infiernos, eres tan impaciente y altanero como lo fue tu padre. Lo que quiero decirte es importante, y espero que me escuches con atención.

El demonio la miró fijamente, y ella lo tomó como una aceptación. En sus ojos violetas apareció una sombra que los llenó de oscuridad.

―Jaken me contó todo lo que pensabas hacer, tu viaje por el elíxir de Kami. ¿Crees que haces lo correcto? El camino para conseguirlo es muy peligroso, y eres el único sucesor digno de Inu no Taishou. ―No mencionó a Inuyasha pues, en su opinión, un medio-demonio era una aberración de la naturaleza.

―Lo que yo haga no es de tu incumbencia ―espetó secamente a la niña.

―Como antigua consejera de tu padre, ya creo que me incumbe. No olvides que él valoraba mucho mis palabras. Tal vez te convendría hacer lo mismo.

Sesshomaru reprimió un bufido. Nada de eso era nuevo para él; conocía a la perfección a todos los sirvientes allegados a su padre. Esa era la razón por la que la había permitido acompañarle hasta la aldea de la sacerdotisa Kaede. No sabía qué buscaba allí, pero tampoco le importaban sus asuntos. Miró a Senna desde toda su altura y esbozó una media sonrisa ―la consejera de su padre siempre se había sentido acomplejada por su baja estatura―, a lo que ella respondió con una mirada furiosa.

―Muy bien, ¿cuál es ese valiosísimo consejo que me convendría escuchar? ¿Tal vez algo con respecto a mi seguridad? ¿Una predicción milagrosa que me salvará la vida? ―inquirió con sorna.

―Mantén a esa humana alejada de ti.

Toda diversión se borró del rostro del demonio, que la miró con repentina tranquilidad. Senna conocía esa mirada: su padre había tenido una igual a esa. Si su hijo poseía su carácter ―y estaba segura de que sí―, se aproximaba peligro. Pero ella no era débil, y había llegado a adorar a Inu no Taishou. Debía hacerlo.

―No me malinterpretes, Sesshomaru. No te estoy diciendo que pongas tierra entre vosotros dos. Mi consejo se refiere a que no dejes que te controle, que te debilite. Que te vuelva su marioneta.

―¿Qué tonterías son esas, Senna? ―La voz de Sesshomaru competía en frialdad con un témpano de hielo.

―Dime, ¿cómo murió tu padre? ―le espetó muy seria.

Sesshomaru no vaciló en responder.

_―_ Cuando selló a Ryûkotsusei, no pudo sobrevivir a las heridas que éste le había infligido.

―Podría haberse salvado ―le contradijo la consejera demonio―, pero no lo hizo. ¿Y por quién? Por Izayoi, esa débil humana. Le dije que no se viera con ella, que la olvidase pero, por primera vez, desoyó mis consejos. Ya sabes cuál fue el resultado. Un edificio en llamas fue su tumba ―sentenció con voz mortífera. Tras unos instantes en los que reinó el silencio, añadió―: ¿Y bien, Sesshomaru? ¿También tú te dejarás matar por una humana?

―No soy como mi padre. Y no sé a qué viene todo esto, pero se va a acabar ahora. ―Con esto, echó a andar sobre sus pasos, pero esta vez Senna no fue sutil y lo detuvo asiéndole fuertemente del brazo.

―¡Eres estúpido, Sesshomaru! ―La expresión asesina en el rostro del demonio hizo que moderara su voz, por lo que continuó―: Sólo te estoy diciendo esto porque no deseo que la historia se repita. ¿Una humana, Sesshomaru? Va a morir en el viaje, y tú vas a seguirla como no cambies de actitud. Un demonio que se enamora de una humana no sobrevive mucho tiempo.

―¿Amor? El tiempo te ha vuelto una necia, Senna ―dijo con desdén. Sus ojos aún refulgían, iracundos.

Ella lo miró largamente y suspiró.

―No bajes la guardia, Sesshomaru. No dejes que ella te vuelva débil. ¿O es que lo que deseas es que ese Inuyasha te sustituya y ocupe el lugar de tu padre? No, por supuesto, que no ―añadió ante la expresión del demonio―, pero es lo que pasará como hagas como tu padre y no me escuches. Sé bien que ella es bonita, pero tú nunca te has fijado demasiado en esas cosas, y mucho menos en humanos. Me preocupas, Sesshomaru.

La niña demonio se internó en el bosque y comenzó a alejarse, pero sus palabras llegaron al demonio con claridad:

―Mantenla como una simple sirvienta y tendrás un poderoso imperio. Ámala, y tendrás tu propia tumba.

Sesshomaru vio sombríamente cómo el bosque se la tragaba a ella y a sus proféticas palabras. Su rostro se mostraba imperturbable, pero su mente trabajaba a gran velocidad. Luego, él mismo fue tragado por la bruma, escuchando a lo lejos la alegre y despreocupada risa de una joven humana.

* * *

_¿Qué tal?, ¿os ha gustado? A los que hayáis leído "Retazos de una sonrisa" me imagino que esto os sabrá a poco. Pero no os preocupéis, porque publicaré pronto el primer capítulo. ;)_

_Cualquier crítica u opinión es bien recibida, para eso está el botón de review._

_Nos leemos,_

_Neissa._


	2. Todos tenemos un mal día

_Bueno, ya dije que tenía preparado el primer capítulo preparado (mas no escrito), así que sólo he tardado dos días en tenerlo listo. Mis vacaciones han ido genial y ya tengo la piel morena (con mi mala suerte, seguro que vuelvo a mi blanco cadáver pasado mañana T.T). Advierto que el lunes empiezo la universidad y que en adelante no seré igual de rápida publicando, pero sí que seré constante. No quiero dejar este fic colgado. ;)_

_Gracias por el review a **León Durmiente** (¬.¬), **Valeriya** (sí, muñeca mona pero peligrosa xD),** Dark priincess** (me alegra verte de nuevo ;)), **Valen96** (me alegro de que te gustara Retazos), **kag-san-ara** (el lemon será más adelante, así que habrá que ser pacientes :P),** angelaok** (Senna es un personaje curioso y más adelante volveré a él. Me alegro de verte por aquí ;)),** beautifly92** (me alegran tus palabras, beauty, así como que me sigas también en este fic),** Miara Makisan** (la relación entre Sesshomaru y Senna es bastante compleja, y se verá más adelante :)), **Hoshi No Negai** (Me gustan tus comentarios, así que no te preocupes por eso xD Y sí, creo que la buena de Rumko se pasó con lo del "pasado doloroso" u.u), **Corazón de Piedra Verde** (me alegro de que te gustara el prólogo), **xire-chan** (me alegro que te gustara ^^),** LunaLoire** (¿consideras Retazos uno de los mejores SesshRin que has leído? Genial, me alegro mucho :P), **Blueberry Bliss** (Oh, ¿Senna te cayó mal? Pero si es un amor (L) me alegro de que te gustara el prólogo ^^), **Akemi-Naomi **(¡comparte palomitas, mujer! Sobre todo si son de mantequilla n.n), **serena tsukino chiba** (me alegra verte de nuevo), **Liliana Galadriel** (gracias, me alegro de que te gustase. Por cierto, me encanta tu nick *_*),** Aire2492** (gracias a ti por seguirme y darme tu opinión sobre lo que escribo ;)), **Silk Maid** (¿sí? me alegra escucharlo. Espero que el fic resulte de tu agrado ^^) y** Lithium **(Pues... hoy xD). Me ha dado por contestaros uno a uno (será porque dentro de nada no tendré tiempo... quién sabe). ¡Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo!_

_Y aquí viene el primer capítulo. Espero que os guste._

* * *

**~Capítulo uno.- Todos tenemos un mal día~**

**

* * *

**

Era un precioso día de otoño. Apenas había nubes en el cielo, y el sol lanzaba sus rayos sobre las cristalinas aguas del río de tal forma que éste parecía brillar. Eso no beneficiaba a una concentrada muchacha, empecinada en lograr su objetivo y derrotar a su escurridizo oponente. La miraba de forma inocente, pero ella no se dejaba engañar: en cuanto se acercara, él saldría a toda velocidad en dirección contraria. Esta vez le atraparía y no tendría piedad. No podía fallar.

Un paso. Dos. Estaba casi sobre él; iba a ganar. Con una sonrisa de anticipado triunfo, la joven se preparó para saltar sobre su presa.

―¡RIN!

La voz de Jaken retumbó por todo el paraje y provocó que la joven, poco atenta a su alrededor, pegara un brinco antes de tiempo y cayera estrepitosamente sobre las heladas aguas del río. Soltó un aullido estremecedor y se puso en pie como pudo, tiritando. Miró decepcionada como el jugoso pez al que había echado un ojo huía espantado. Se las compuso para fulminar con la mirada al demonio sapo, pero éste no pareció darse por aludido.

―Rin ―repitió con voz estridente―, ¿has terminado? La comida debería estar hace media hora asándose en el fuego. ¿No has pescado ni un solo pez? ―inquirió malhumorado pero con palpable matiz burlón.

―Lo habría hecho si no estuvieras viniendo a cada rato. ¡Los espantas a todos! ―se quejó ella mientras salía del agua. Su kimono estaba completamente empapado y manchado de tierra, y el pelo que tanto tiempo le había llevado desenredar tenía ya muchos nudos. Y no había pescado nada en lo que llevaba de mañana. Decididamente, no estaba de humor para escuchar reproches de Jaken.

Con aire muy digno, se dirigió hacia el campamento. Quizás encontrara alguna baya por el camino, se consoló interiormente. Ni la pesca ni la caza habían sido nunca su fuerte, ella era más bien recolectora y agricultora. Le daba pena matar a unos pobres animalillos que aún correteaban, pero no ponía reparos a la hora de comerlos ―cuando no parecían nada vivo, claro―. Rin suspiró audiblemente. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan orgullosa? No había sido muy buena idea presumir ante Jaken diciendo que ella era capaz de sobrevivir sola, pues sabía abastecerse bien. Él le había estado provocando, pero no era excusa ―¿cuándo no trataba de molestarla? ―; ella no duraría una semana sola en un bosque. Y allí estaba, calada de agua de pies a cabeza y sin un solo alimento que restregar en la cara del anciano demonio. ¡Kami, hoy no era su día!

Habían establecido el campamento entre dos altos cedros para no ser captados a simple vista. En un principio esto extrañó a Rin, pues cuando era niña siempre se instalaban en descampados. Luego se dio cuenta de que aquello había sido a propósito: lo que se buscaba era que Naraku los encontrara para ahorrarse el tiempo de rastrearle. Una vez muerto, volvían a lo cotidiano ―o eso había dicho Jaken con superioridad―: pasar desapercibidos. Por lo que había oído, su viaje entrañaba muchos peligros. Cuantos menos obstáculos se encontraran en el camino, mejor.

Llegó a su destino temblando de frío, por lo que se arrimó a la fogata para calentarse y que sus ropas se secaran. Cuando alzó sus manos ante ella y sintió la agradable temperatura, echó un vistazo alrededor. Se sorprendió al ver al señor Sesshomaru tumbado contra un árbol; no por su postura ―Rin dudaba que tuviera otra―, sino porque no hacía tanto que se había ido a inspeccionar el lugar. Tal vez no hubiera nada en los alrededores, dedujo, y por eso había regresado temprano. En el camino apenas se habían topado con pueblos, y mucho menos con demonios. En medio de sus pensamientos, descubrió que él la miraba con intensidad. Apartó su mirada enseguida y la dirigió al fuego, frotándose nerviosa una mano contra la otra. Tras unos instantes, volvió a dirigir tímidamente los ojos hacia él. Sesshomaru seguía con la vista fija en ella, escrutándola atentamente. Rin se removió incómoda.

―¿Desea…? ¿Deseáis algo, amo Sesshomaru? ―pregunto de forma vacilante.

Éste tardó unos instantes en responder. En sus ojos había un brillo extraño; Rin no supo interpretarlo. Por fin, él los cerró y comentó con voz indiferente:

―Tienes el kimono mojado, Rin. Se te pega completamente a la piel. Cámbiatelo.

La joven agradeció que el demonio tuviera los ojos cerrados, pues había enrojecido hasta la raíz del pelo. Casi corriendo se dirigió a las alforjas de Ah-Un y cogió un kimono de repuesto. Se ocultó tras unos arbustos para cambiarse. Resultaba difícil hacerlo con la piel pegajosa por el agua, y más aún con las manos temblorosas ―y no por el frío precisamente―. Estaba muerta de vergüenza. Era como si la hubiera visto desnuda. ¡El señor Sesshomaru! Kami, si hasta había tenido que mandarla a cambiarse… Deseó que se la tragara la tierra.

Una vez vestida con ropa seca, echó una mirada al kimono mojado y suspiró apesadumbrada. No hacía ni una semana que se lo había comprado con todos sus ahorros, y ahora estaba arruinado. No solía gastar dinero en esas cosas cuando vivía en la aldea, pues le preocupaba más su entrenamiento para ser sacerdotisa o sus labores del día a día que su aspecto físico. En realidad, sólo había empezado a interesarse en su imagen cuando empezó a viajar de nuevo con el señor Sesshomaru. No tenía muy claro qué sentía por él, pero estaba segura de querer tener un aspecto aceptable. Rin había comprado ese precioso kimono en una aldea humana mientras recopilaba información, entusiasmada de que Sesshomaru la viera vestida con tanta elegancia. Justamente esa mañana se lo había puesto para eso. Pero no había contado con que Jaken se burlara de ella, tampoco con que aceptara hacer algo que era una tarea casi imposible para la muchacha; mucho menos que se cayera al agua en el intento. Y por fin el hermoso demonio la había visto en el encantador kimono. Rin volvió a ruborizarse intensamente.

El olor a pescado asándose llegó a ella e hizo rugir sus tripas. Gimió interiormente. Ahora cualquiera aguantaba a Jaken. Malhumorada, salió de entre los arbustos y se dirigió hacia el fuego, donde el demonio sapo daba vueltas dos peces de buen tamaño. Evitó a toda costa cruzar la mirada con el señor Sesshomaru.

―Oh, estás ahí ―dijo Jaken al verla aparecer. Sonrió súbitamente y cabeceó en dirección a la comida―. ¿Ves? Así se hacen las cosas. Ya sabía yo que no se podía confiar en ti para hacer una tarea tan simple, pero supongo que pensé que algo habrías aprendido aparte de cómo ser una bruja…

―Sacerdotisa.

―… como, por ejemplo, a conseguir comida pescando. Te mandaría a cazar algún zorro o un conejo, pero igual ellos te cazan a ti. Con lo delgada que estás apenas aprovecharían nada, pero una presa fácil es una presa fácil…

―Bueno, vale ya ―le cortó Rin malhumorada―. Puedes decir que no sé pescar porque en verdad no sé, pero jamás que yo soy una presa fácil. He ayudado a la señora Kagome a cazar algunos demonios que habían atacado al pueblo, y no me resulto nada difícil ―dijo con suficiencia.

―¿Quién dio el golpe de gracia?

―Bueno… lo cierto es que fueron las flechas de la sacerdotisa las que derrotaron a los demonios… ¡pero yo ayudé mucho! Ella misma lo dijo ―insistió frustrada.

Ante esto, Jaken sólo esbozó una sonrisa burlona y bajó la vista para apartar los peces ya listos del fuego. Rin observó cómo lo hacía enfurruñada. Ojalá hubiera pescado algo para darle a Jaken su merecido. Pero si una es nula para hacer una cosa, pues es nula. No tenía remedio y no pensaba pedirle al demonio sapo que le diera unas clases de pesca y caza. Ya se imaginaba cómo se reiría de ella.

Comieron en relativo silencio, cosa que Rin agradeció. No estaba satisfecha, quería demostrar que había cambiado y que podía hacer muchas más cosas que en su último viaje con ellos. Cuando terminó su pez, miró a Jaken con decisión mientras éste recogía los desperdicios.

―Abuelo Jaken, mañana yo me encargo de la comida.

Él la miró por encima del hombro y siguió con su tarea como si nada.

―Mañana pasaremos por una zona árida. No habrá nada que puedas conseguir de comida.

―Lo haré, cazaré algo ―continuó asintiendo con fiereza.

Ante sus palabras, Jaken se incorporó y soltó una carcajada que puso de peor humor a la joven.

―¿Tú, cazar? Debo admitir que en estos años te has vuelto graciosa, niña. No sirves para eso, ni para la pesca o la lucha, es decir, todo lo importante.

Rin entrecerró los ojos. No soportaba cuando Jaken se ponía en ese plan. Si ponía esfuerzo, estaba segura de que conseguiría lo imposible. La señora Kagome siempre lo había dicho. En un principio ella era débil, pero se volvió poco a poco más fuerte hasta alcanzar el nivel actual. Rin haría lo mismo. Este viaje era una oportunidad única para perfeccionar sus habilidades y aprender nuevas. Cuando llegaran al Elíxir de Kami, sería una nueva Rin.

―Si lo intento, podré hacerlo ―le contradijo ceñuda―. Y por cierto, sí sirvo para luchar. En realidad, mi magia es mejor que tu báculo de las cabezas.

―¡Ja! ¿De verdad te crees eso? Sigues siendo una niña tonta. Lo que me fastidia es comprobar que también te mantienes inútil.

―¿Inútil? ¡No decías eso cuando te llevé esa planta curativa, cuando la avispa de Naraku te envenenó!

―Fue el señor Sesshomaru el que me la trajo, lo recuerdo bien. Además, tú…

―Basta ya. No tenemos tiempo como para perderlo en tonterías ―dijo una fría voz a sus espaldas. Jaken y Rin enmudecieron de golpe y se separaron. La joven se avergonzó por segunda vez en el día. Cuando era una niña las palabras de Jaken no la enfadaban tanto, ni las de Sesshomaru le hacían sumergirse en un mar de rubores. Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado en los casi cinco años que se había pasado en la aldea. La opinión de los demás hacia ella se había vuelto importante… No, se vio obligada a rectificar, la opinión de cierto demonio blanco era importante, sólo la suya. Darse cuenta de esto la sorprendió.

―¡Sí, amo Sesshomaru! Siento que tenga que escuchar estas cosas de Rin. Es sólo… ¡Un momento, espérenos!

Rin se apresuró en coger las riendas de Ah-Un y seguir al demonio que se dirigía ya hacia el camino junto al río. Hizo un mohín de disgusto con los labios mientras caminaba a su espalda y Jaken permanecía a su lado, malhumorado. Sesshomaru estaba siendo muy frío con Jaken y ella. Hacía diez días que habían abandonado la aldea de la anciana Kaede, diez días en los que apenas le había dirigido la palabra. Al principio pensó que era porque estaba muy concentrado con el viaje ya que había dedicado muchos años de su de por sí larga vida a la búsqueda del Elíxir de Kami; ahora no estaba tan segura. ¿La ignoraba a propósito? Después de sus dulces palabras había pensado que tal vez… Bueno, no habían sido concretamente dulces, pero si amigables y bonitas al oído. ¿Y qué pasaba con el beso? Rin se sintió caminando sobre las nubes mientras evocaba el recuerdo. La textura de esa suave boca la embrujaba. No podía pensar en nada, sólo en el que tomaba sus labios como si fueran de su propiedad. Podrían llamarla a dos metros de distancia, que no escucharía nada. Ese simple roce provocaba en ella unas sensaciones nuevas e impactantes. Su cuerpo reaccionaba ante él por ese nimio contacto, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

Rin sacudió la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta del camino que tomaban sus pensamientos. Sólo la había besado una vez, y ni siquiera un largo rato. ¡Kami, si hasta había dicho que la había besado por ella! Sintió que olas de decepción enturbiaban su aura de felicidad. ¿Por qué no intentaba besarla de nuevo? No le había gustado, no existía otra explicación. Rin se ruborizó y agachó la mirada provocando sorpresa en Jaken, que observaba confundido la cantidad de emociones que pasaban rápidamente por el rostro de la joven. Por supuesto, ¿cómo iba a agradarle besarla? Nunca antes lo había hecho ―los besos robados no contaban como experiencia―, y no era demasiado atractiva. Sí, era bonita, pero conocía a mujeres mucho más hermosas que ella. Recordó el día, cuando viajaba con Sesshomaru y Jaken siendo una niña, en el que Alina, la demonio-halcón, le había besado con pasión. No había durado ni tres segundos, pues el sentimiento no venía por ambos lados, y Alina había acabado reducida a nada. La demonio era muy bella; su pelo era rojo como el fuego y sus ojos, como los de un ave de presa. Pero el señor Sesshomaru la había rechazado ―matado era más específico― sin vacilar. ¿Cómo podía competir con las mujeres demonio, más hermosas y fuertes que ella? Sólo era una simple humana.

Dispuesta a alejar esa perspectiva de su mente, dio las riendas de Ah-Un a Jaken y se acercó a Sesshomaru. Éste la miró cuando se puso a su lado, pero no dijo nada. Rin no se desanimó.

―¿Cuál es nuestro próximo destino, amo Sesshomaru?

El demonio tardó unos instantes en responder, sin mirarla.

―Hay un demonio al que quiero visitar. Nos dirigimos al desierto de las rocas ―contestó con voz monótona.

―Vaya, suena a que vamos a pasar mucho calor. Pero, en fin, si esa es una parada obligatoria en nuestro viaje, pues no me quejo ―aseguró con voz animada y una gran sonrisa.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada, atento al camino. Sus pasos eran elegantes, pero muy rápidos. A Rin le costaba mantenerse a la par. Desilusionada, vio que él no iba a añadir nada más.

―Esto… amo Sesshomaru… ―dijo con voz apenas audible.

―¿Sí? ―respondió serenamente echándole un breve vistazo.

―¿He… he hecho algo malo? ―inquirió con mirada baja y tono muy suave. Temía que, si hablaba más alto, se le quebrara la voz.

―Claro que no, Rin ―Su voz sonó ligeramente sorprendida. Los ojos dorados del demonio se posaron en ella, examinándola. Se preguntó interiormente qué había alterado a la joven.

―¿No estáis enfadado conmigo?

―¿Debería estarlo? ―inquirió él a su vez con sequedad. No entendía por qué actuaba de esa manera, pero no lo preguntaría. Si ella no decía nada, era porque no deseaba hacerlo. Tal vez fuera una tontería y Rin la estaba exagerando. Sesshomaru sabía bien cómo complicaban las cosas los humanos. El tiempo corregiría ese defecto en ella. Se volvió a hacer el silencio, por lo que comentó con indiferencia―: En cuanto a lo que decías de la alta temperatura del desierto, no es así. Es un paraje árido y frío compuesto por montañas yermas y un suelo de rocas afiladas. En verano es posible morirse por el calor, pero estamos entrando en el invierno y el sol ya no calienta.

Rin se sorprendió por el brusco cambio de conversación. Le alegraba que no estuviera enfadado con ella, pero seguía con la misma incógnita en la cabeza. ¿Por qué no le hablaba?

―¿En serio lo decís? Menos mal que he traído ropa de abrigo, pues no soy muy resistente al frío. Vos no tenéis problema con esa suave y ancha estola que lleváis. Recuerdo que en la aldea…

―¿Qué has hecho con el kimono de esta mañana?, ¿lo has tirado? ―la interrumpió de repente.

―No, ¿por qué? ―preguntó con sorpresa, ignorando el calor que se agolpaba en sus mejillas. Y seguían con el dichoso kimono…

―¿Dónde está?

―En mi alforja, con el resto de la ropa. ―Rin no entendía a dónde quería llegar a Sesshomaru. ¿Qué importaba eso?

Él no tardó en iluminarla, para su desgracia.

―Es decir, has guardado un kimono mojado y sucio junto a la ropa de invierno ―comentó con cierta exasperación camuflada de indiferencia.

Rin tardó unos segundos en comprender. Poco a poco, fue abriendo los ojos hasta que pareció que se le iban a salir de las cuencas. Se detuvo bruscamente y se volvió corriendo hacia Ah-Un al grito de_ "¡Mi ropa!"_. Sesshomaru la observó mientras lo hacía, meneando ligeramente la cabeza. Podía ser que su aspecto fuera el de una mujer hecha y derecha, pero continuaba siendo una niña. Recordó el interesante espectáculo que había presenciado esa mañana. No dejaba de sorprenderse de lo mucho que había crecido Rin. Molesto consigo mismo, fijo su mirada al frente y siguió caminando a paso un poco más rápido.

"Que no esté todo estropeado, que no esté todo estropeado", rogaba mentalmente a Kami mientras revisaba su ropa. Soltó un hondo suspiro de alivio. Sólo se había mojado un kimono veraniego y un pequeño pañuelo. Sacó con cuidado las prendas afectadas para colgarlas de la montura de Ah-Un. Con un poco de suerte estarían secas antes de que se ocultara el sol.

Resignada, volvió a caminar junto a Jaken, quien se burlaba de su despiste. No tenía ganas de conversar en ese momento con Sesshomaru; la consumía la vergüenza. ¿Es que no podía hacer nada bien? Una aterradora idea cruzó en ese instante por su mente. ¿Y si era esa la razón por la que el señor Sesshomaru le había retirado la palabra y la trataba tan fríamente? Tal vez Jaken no era el único que la consideraba una inútil. Esa idea la desoló.

Miró al demonio blanco que caminaba frente a ella con melancolía. Seguramente Sesshomaru se arrepentía de haberle pedido que lo acompañase tras haber visto que no era buena para nada. Ni pescaba, ni cazaba, ni poseía sentido de la orientación… ¡ni sabía que no deben mezclarse prendas húmedas con secas! Tampoco era excepcionalmente fuerte, pues la mayoría de sus encantamientos estaban dirigidos a la curación ―lo cual tampoco era de mucha utilidad allí, dada la gran resistencia del señor demoníaco―. Era buena tocando la flauta y sabía muchas melodías, pero eso no ayudaría en la batalla ―siempre podía probar a tocar hasta que se murieran de aburrimiento o meterles la flauta en un ojo―; sólo había perfeccionado ese arte porque sabía que al amo Sesshomaru le gustaba escucharla.

Lo que la molestaba no era sentirse buena para nada, pues cuando era una niña sabía hacer muchas menos cosas que ahora. No, lo que hacía trizas su ego era que se hubiera hecho tantas ilusiones en la aldea ―antes de dar por hecho que él no volvería a buscarla― pensando que ya era una mujer fuerte y autosuficiente, preparada para comerse el mundo. Ahora se sentía como si éste la estuviera dando vueltas sobre un fuego ardiente. ¿De qué le servía todo lo que había trabajado si no era de ayuda a Sesshomaru?

No notó cómo cambiaba el paisaje y se volvía más montañoso. El poco profundo río en el que había pescado esa mañana ―o intentado más bien― había quedado hundido en un alto y escarpado acantilado. Apenas se le veía desde su posición. Rin despertó de sus ensoñaciones cuando sus dos acompañantes se detuvieron abruptamente frente a ella y echó un vistazo a su alrededor, sin ver nada. Miró extrañada a Jaken, preparada para preguntarle qué estaban haciendo ahí parados, pero él se adelantó con un chillido indignado que resonó por todo el valle:

―¡¿Dónde está el puente?

"¿Puente?", se preguntó Rin, mirando a un lado y a otro sin ver nada que se le pareciese. No había nada con lo que cruzar el acantilado.

―¿Qué puente, abuelo Jaken?

―¡El que estaba aquí! Había un puente de piedra para pasar a la entrada del desierto ¡y ya no está! ―exclamó frenético. Buscó con la mirada al señor Sesshomaru y batió sus verdosos brazos con desesperación― Le juro que estaba aquí, amo Sesshomaru. Jaken no se habría equivocado con algo así. Ayer fui a recorrer esta zona mientras buscaba comida y lo vi. ¡Juro que lo vi!

Sesshomaru no contestó a eso; ni siquiera lo miraba. Sabía que Jaken no mentía, pues cuando su subordinado le contó el día anterior su descubrimiento salió a inspeccionar la zona. Y justo aquí debería haber un antiguo y fuerte puente de piedra. Pero el caso es que ya no estaba. Frunciendo levemente el ceño, se acercó al borde del acantilado y observó sus profundidades. El ojo humano o de un demonio ordinario no habría captado nada más que un minúsculo río circulando por el fondo, pero el suyo vio algo más: grandes bloques de piedra separados unos pocos entre sí, completamente destrozados. Las grietas visibles en ellos eran irregulares, pero estaban cortados de forma limpia. No había duda: alguien había derruido el puente en el lapso de tiempo de un día. Alzó la nariz para tratar de captar el olor del responsable. Seguramente habría dejado un rastro, aunque fuera nimio.

―¿Seguro que no te falló la vista, abuelo Jaken? Comienzas a ser un "poquito" viejo.

―¡Niña tonta, sé bien lo que vi! ¿Y qué sabrá de edades una mocosa impertinente como tú? ¡Si aún llevas pañales! ―se burló.

―¿Ah, sí? ―le espetó con los ojos entrecerrados. ¿Pañales? ¡Increíble, si tenía casi diecinueve años!

―¡Sí! Y tambié…

―Rin, Jaken, nos vamos ―cortó la discusión Sesshomaru con su fría voz. Les volvió la espalda y continuó por el camino al mismo ritmo que antes. Jaken se apresuró en seguirle, pero Rin se quedó quieta en el sitio.

Sabía que el demonio podía cruzar el acantilado con un solo salto, pero que debía desviarse por sus acompañantes. Si tan sólo Ah-Un no tuviera un ala desgarrada por un accidente hacía unos días… Rin miró hacia el acantilado y creyó ver unas diminutas manchas grisáceas. ¿El puente, tal vez? Se dijo que sí y esbozó una sonrisa complacida.

―¡Amo Sesshomaru, Jaken, volved! ―gritó con decisión. Ambos se voltearon para mirarla; Jaken, frunciendo el ceño y Sesshomaru alzando una ceja, interrogante. Rin amplió su sonrisa― ¡Sé la manera de cruzar el acantilado!

―¿En serio? ―inquirió Jaken volviendo asombrado y algo receloso― ¿Y cómo es, si puede saberse?

―Yo reconstruiré el puente.

―¿Puedes hacer eso? ―Jaken la miraba de una nueva forma; sus ojos brillaban admirados. No obstante, la sombra del recelo seguía ahí.

―Por supuesto ―declaró ella orgullosa.

Sesshomaru se había acercado también, pero no había dicho nada. Rin no se desanimó; esta era su oportunidad de demostrar que podía ser un miembro útil del grupo. Trató de forzar su memoria y recordar cómo se reparaban objetos forjados en piedra. La sacerdotisa Kagome no había insistido mucho en sus enseñanzas sobre la reparación de este tipo de material, pues sólo el pozo estaba hecho de piedra y ya se encargaba ella de su cuidado. Su especialidad era la madera ―por las casas y las carretas― y la cerámica ―por las vasijas y varios utensilios―. Nunca antes había intentado una reparación de ese grado ―y mucho menos de metales, pues la señora Kagome no se había molestado en mostrarle hechizos de reparación tan difíciles―, pero siempre había una primera vez para todo.

Se concentró cuanto pudo y alzó las manos frente a ella, con las palmas abiertas. _"Que lo que fue vuelva a ser. Que la piedra sea una. Ayúdame, Kami"_, recitó para sí con los ojos cerrados. Tras unos instantes así, los abrió vacilante y descubrió con desencanto que no había pasado nada. Puso más empeño y recitó de nuevo en baja el hechizo. El sonido de una roca pequeña arrastrándose le hizo mirar para el acantilado.

Jaken y Rin observaron, llenos de asombro, cómo una a una todas las partes del puente ascendían y se fundían para dar paso a una construcción fuerte y sólida. No podía creerse lo bien que le había salido. ¡Si hasta parecía nuevo!

―No puedo creerlo ―musitó Jaken a su vez, atónito. Se giró para mirarla con admiración―. Tengo que retirar eso de que eres una inútil, has hecho un muy buen trabajo, Rin. Es igualito al puente que vi ayer.

―Gracias ―contestó con falsa modestia. Le era muy difícil no mostrarse orgullosa de su hazaña.

La joven corrió junto a Jaken hasta el centro del puente y saltó, victoriosa. Miró en dirección a Sesshomaru, sonriente ante la perspectiva de que estuviera mudo de asombro. No era así. Los ojos del demonio parecían dos orbes heladas. La sonrisa de Rin se congeló en su rostro. ¿Por qué no se alegraba? Ahora no tendrían que dar un rodeo y ahorrarían tiempo. Ni siquiera sabían si había otro puente cerca por el que cruzar el escarpado acantilado. ¿Acaso no había salvado la situación?

Se obligó a recomponer de nuevo su sonrisa y gritó con alegría en dirección a Sesshomaru:

―¡Venid, por aquí podemos pas…!

―Rin, Jaken, salid de ahí ahora mismo ―siseó con una furia que cohibió a la joven.

―Pero…

―¡No lo repetiré una segunda vez, Rin! ―exclamó un poco más fuerte y adelantándose de forma extraña un paso. Su cara no mantenía su habitual inexpresividad.

Y no tuvo que repetirlo. La grieta del puente que Jaken y Rin no habían visto se hizo más ancha, dividiendo la estructura en dos con cada uno en un lado diferente. Trataron de aferrarse desesperadamente al otro para no separarse, pero no llegaron a tiempo. En unos escasos segundos, el puente caía como si nunca hubiera sido reparado.

Rin vio, asustada, como su cuerpo se precipitaba hacia el vacío rodeado de gigantescas rocas. La cabeza le daba vueltas, y su corazón latía frenético mientras su pelo se ondeaba con violencia. Todo a su alrededor era una mancha borrosa, y daba vueltas sobre sí misma de forma descontrolada. No pudo ni chillar. Iba a morir aplastada. El río carente de profundidad estaba a siete metros, seis, cinco. Había llegado su final. Por fin, Rin emitió un estridente grito de espanto.

―¿No crees que es un poco tarde para hacer eso, Rin? ―inquirió una suave voz pegada a ella. Pero eso era imposible, pues había muerto. ¿Estaba en el cielo? Debía ser así, pues esa era la voz de un ángel.― Abre los ojos, Rin.

Ésta obedeció de forma vacilante y se sorprendió de que el paraíso tuviera el aspecto de un paisaje rocoso con un insignificante río en medio. ¿Y qué era eso tan mullido que le hacía cosquillas en la nariz?

―Agárrate fuertemente a mi cuello. Más ―insistió la voz. Ella volvió a obedecer inconscientemente. No comprendía dónde estaba. La cabeza le daba vueltas y no sentía su cuerpo.

Cuando sintió que ascendía a gran velocidad, enterró la cabeza en el cuello de aquel desconocido y se estremeció de miedo. El proceso no duró más de seis segundos, pero a ella se le hicieron horas. Ya nada se movía, salvo el pecho contra el que se apretaba con desesperación.

―Rin, tranquilízate. Estás a salvo ―le explicó la serena voz que antes se había dirigido a ella.

La joven levantó la vista poco a poco, con el cuerpo aún temblando por la impresión. Las agradables facciones, el largo pelo blanco y los brillantes ojos dorados le relevaron la identidad de su salvador. Pero ella, en su aturdido y asustado interior, siempre lo había sabido.

―A-amo Sesshomaru… yo… yo… ―tartamudeó con voz entrecortada y débil. No dijo nada más. Enterró la cara en su pecho y derramó unas lágrimas contra él. Seguía sin poder controlar los estremecimientos.

―Deja de temblar, Rin ―le ordenó el demonio con voz seca, pero sin apartarla. Su olfato captó el olor de la sal. No obstante, no mencionó las lágrimas que la joven dejaba en su ropa entre suaves gimoteos que no podía evitar.

―Lo… lo lamento, amo Sesshomaru. Yo… he sido una estúpida ―dijo entre hipidos y con la voz amortiguada por la prenda de él.

―No, sólo descuidada e impulsiva, pero eso es porque eres joven. Nunca arriesgues tu vida haciendo algo que ni siquiera te sale bien. Con el paso del tiempo aprenderás eso, yo mismo puedo enseñarte. Pero no vuelvas a hacer una tontería así, Rin, te lo advierto ―dijo secamente con su fría voz. Poco a poco, Rin fue despegándose de él. Se encontraba acunada por el brazo derecho del demonio, que la mantenía alzada contra su pecho. Con su mano izquierda agarraba la parte de atrás del oscuro kimono de Jaken, el cual envolvía su cuerpo desmayado.

―¡Abuelo Jaken! ―gritó bajándose y cogiendo el ligero cuerpo del demonio inconsciente. Aunque pareciera increíble, no había soltado en toda la caída el báculo de las cabezas.

Sesshomaru vio cómo Rin pegaba al demonio palmaditas en la cara para despejarle mientras exclamaba una y otra vez su nombre. Había faltado poco para que no lo contaran. Este pensamiento lo enfureció. Cuando la joven y Jaken habían corrido hacia el puente, él había logrado distinguir el olor de algunas plantas aromáticas que usualmente se empleaban para hechizos. El puente había sido derruido con la fuerza bruta y otra persona había encantado la zona para que no volviese a ser reconstruido. Alguien experimentado en el arte de la magia habría conseguido romperlo, pero Rin era tan primeriza en ese campo que ni tan siquiera había sentido el poder de un hechizo en el ambiente.

Soltó un siseo contenido de pura furia. Ese maleficio no había sido el único. Cuando trató de adelantarse para sacar a Rin y a Jaken del engañoso puente, algo lo había retenido. No había sido muy difícil disolver esas cadenas invisibles, pero esos preciosos segundos podían haber marcado un antes y un después. El cuerpo de Rin se encontraba a unos escasos dos metros del suelo ―había atrapado a Jaken más arriba, debido a su cuerpo poco pesado―. Observó los ahora apenas imperceptibles temblores de la muchacha y frunció el ceño. Había conseguido oler la esencia de un demonio en el lugar. Tenía algo familiar, pero no era de nadie que conociera. Tal vez luego recordara a quien relacionaba ese singular aroma.

―¡Abuelo Jaken! ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó preocupada ante el pálido verde que coloreaba su rostro. Éste abrió un poco más los ojos y gimió.

―¡Kami! ¿Vas a perseguirme hasta el infierno, Rin?

―No estás muerto, abuelo Jaken. Y tampoco está bien bromear con esa clase de asuntos ―le reprendió mientras le ayudaba a incorporarse. Jaken no temblaba, aunque sí parecía sufrir serios mareos. Recordó que llevaba algo de medicina contra ellos en las alforjas de Ah-Un. Se volvió para alcanzarlas, pero no vio al demonio de cuatro patas.

Desconcertada, lo buscó con la mirada, oteando el paisaje. ¿Dónde se había metido? Por fin dio con él. Estaba en el otro lado del acantilado, mirándolos con expresión atenta. Ella le devolvió la mirada, y se mantuvieron así unos segundos largos. Él la apartó el primero y se giró para seguir el camino que Sesshomaru había tratado de recorrer antes de que construyera el puente ―hablando de malas ideas…―.

―¡Eh, Ah-Un, no te vayas, por favor! ―gritó Rin desesperada, viéndole alejarse.

Sesshomaru se puso en ese momento a su lado de forma tan sigilosa que la joven se sobresaltó. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderle su capacidad de moverse como si de una sombra se tratase.

―Déjale ir, Rin. No puede cruzar de ninguna forma este acantilado con ese ala rota. Tampoco yo puedo con su peso. Tratará de alcanzarnos por tierra si realmente hay otro puente. Si no, esperará a que su herida sane y pueda llegar a nosotros volando ―explicó mientras observaba indiferente a su acompañante perderse tras una curva.

"_¡P-pero ahí llevo mi ropa!", _quiso decir la joven. No lo hizo, pues no quería dar la falsa impresión a su señor Sesshomaru de que aquellas cosas la afectaban tanto. ¡Kami, acababa de precipitarse por un barranco y se quejaba de que no tendría ropa! No, eso no habría sido un buen comentario. Después de todo, él no parecía muy preocupado.

―Es una suerte que el abuelo Jaken no hubiera dejado su báculo de las cabezas en las alforjas de Ah-Un ―observó haciendo recuento de todo lo que llevaba el demonio herido en su lomo. Su ropa, varios brebajes, hierbas especiales que la sacerdotisa Kagome le había dado antes de que se marchara y algo de dinero. Trató de no soltar un quejido.

―¡Suerte! ―graznó el demonio, súbitamente recuperado― Como si yo fuera a dejar descuidado un regalo del señor Sesshomaru como otras ―añadió haciendo referencia a los kimonos que se había traído para el viaje.

Antes de que la joven pudiera replicar, Sesshomaru comentó con aire indolente:

―En unas horas se ocultará el sol y no es conveniente quedarse en este tipo de zonas. ―Dicho esto, empezó a caminar dirigiéndose a la espesura de un pequeño bosque que se veía en la lejanía. Su rostro permanecía inexpresivo, pero en su mente bullía el movimiento. ¿Quién era el demonio que le había tendido una trampa? Debía conocerlo, no cabía duda. Él, como señor demoníaco, tenía muchos enemigos. Eran incontables aquellos que le habían desafiado para medirse con el hijo del gran Inu No Taisho. Cualquiera de los que habían resultado vencidos en la batalla podría tratar de matarle. Contuvo un gruñido de fastidio. Si Naraku estuviera vivo, no tendría dudas sobre quién era el inconsciente que osaba molestarlo, pero ahora… Tendría que seguir pensando. Tarde o temprano obtendría su respuesta.

―Hoy por poco muero, Rin. Si no fuera por el amo Sesshomaru… ―se quejó Jaken después de media hora de camino.

La joven bufó a su lado.

―¿Cuántas veces más quieres que me disculpe, abuelo Jaken? Sé que lo que hice fue un error. Y por cierto, yo también pude morir hoy.

―Claro, los dos estuvimos a un paso de la muerte por tu impulsividad e inexperiencia. ¡Y tú dándotelas de bruja todo-poderosa! ―Rin no se molestó en volver a corregirle: podría pasarse así toda una vida (y estaba segura de que lo hacía a propósito)― ¿Recuerdas eso que te dije antes? Lo de que me arrepentía de lo de que eras una inútil.

―Sí ―contestó distraída. Ese día le había mostrado muchas cosas y fijado unos objetivos. Sería más fuerte y demostraría a Sesshomaru que le escuchaba. No volvería a cometer el mismo error. Practicaría y practicaría hasta que le salieran bien todos los hechizos que conocía.

―Pues lo retiro: eres una niña inútil, débil y tonta.

―Oh, cállate.

"_Acabaré cumpliendo todas vuestras expectativas, amo Sesshomaru". _

_

* * *

_

_Todos tenemos un mal día, nadie es perfecto... Pobre Rin, se lo hago pasar fatal. Pero bueno, por estar con el señor Sesshomaru yo haría cosas peores n.n ¿Qué tal veis el primer capítulo? ¿Os gusta, os decepciona, os es indiferente,...? Senna no aparece, lo sé, pero la razón es porque yo no pienso en ella como una compañera de viaje. Aparecerá más tarde, de mientras tenemos a los tres de siempre (sin el pobre Ah-Un momentáneamente)._

_¡Hasta la próxima! (que espero que no sea muy tarde)_

_Nos leemos,_

_Neissa._


	3. Luka

_Hola a todo el mundo. ¿Cómo lleváis la entrada del otoño? Yo estoy que me caigo, snif. He tardado menos de lo que me esperaba en tener el segundo capítulo, así qu supongo de que no os quejaréis (mi tiempo últimamente es muy limitado)._

_Gracias por el review a **León Durmiente, Liliana Galadriel, kittirasi, Valeriya, Miara Makisan, KaitouLucifer, Akemi-Naomi, serena tsukino chiba, Aire2409, beautifly92, sulla, Silk Maid, Corazón de Piedra Verde, lokalokita, Valen96, dark priincess, Lithium, angelaok, andi, Nyuuko Lambzaki, Luna Loire, KShieru, AnGyy **y** nagisa-chan.** He cambiado el rating del fic gracias a la sugerencia de beautifly 92, y lo pondré M cuando lleguen las partes fuertes._

_Un saludo de paso a Sango Hale, con quien mantuve una entretenida charla. Por esto hago una aclaración: el Elíxir de Kami no hace inmortales a los humanos, sólo muy longevos (como un demonio). No se vuelven invulnerables y pueden morir como cualquier otro humano por una enfermedad, accidente o asesinato. Rin no a a ser tan fuerte como Sesshomaru si lo bebe, será exactamente igual que ahora, sólo que vivirá mucho más tiempo._

_Una vez aclarado eso, dejo el segundo capítulo. Que lo disfrutéis._

* * *

**~Capítulo dos.- Luka~**

* * *

Rin frunció los labios, desencantada. Daba igual por dónde lo mirase. Era un completo desastre. Se puso de perfil y se compuso mejor el pelo, desordenado hasta decir basta. Su cara estaba limpia, tenía un aspecto saludable y sus labios no se habían cortado por el frío. No obstante, una parte importante de su aspecto fallaba de tal forma que el conjunto se echaba a perder irremediablemente.

¿Por qué tardaba Ah-Un tanto?, se preguntó observando su reflejo en el agua del río. Llevaba el mismo kimono desde hacía cuatro días. Normalmente le aguantaba limpio más tiempo, pero bastaba con que no tuviera recambios para que se le ensuciara a más no poder. Cuando era niña podía permanecer con la misma ropa dos semanas tranquilamente, y ni le molestaba ni le preocupaba su imagen. Ahora no podía soportar que la vieran así ―que _alguien_ en especial la viera así―, la volvía loca. No estaba muy segura del porqué de su decisión de tener un aspecto correcto y elegante, pero algo quedaba claro: el tener barro, hierba y otras sustancias extrañas adheridas al cuerpo la hacía sentir muy incómoda. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan presumida? A Rin le preocupó la cuestión. Ella siempre había sido una chica práctica y de acción, ajena a la opinión de los demás. Por ende, ir cargada de suciedad o sudor tras un día de duro entrenamiento no la quitaba el sueño. Total, ¿qué importaba lo que murmuraran a sus espaldas las cotillas mujeres de la aldea o la desaprobación de los hombres? Tenía una serie de prioridades en la mente en las cuales la estética no participaba.

Pero el caso era que ahora tampoco debería obsesionarla su aspecto. ¿Cuál era su objetivo? Conseguir el Elíxir de Kami. ¿Qué era necesario para cumplirlo? Ser una sacerdotisa fuerte ―o bruja, según Jaken― y no vacilar cuando se requiriera su ayuda. No tenía que resultar atractiva mientras lanzaba un conjuro de repulsión o entonaba una melodía curativa. Todo era culpa de los ojos del señor Sesshomaru. Antaño nunca había podido descifrar qué transmitían, si es que la indiferencia no contaba como sentimiento. Rin percibía en el tiempo que había vuelto con él que eran analíticos, críticos. Los ojos de una mente calculadora y fría. Era evidente que a su amo no le interesaba su imagen, pero ella no podía dejar de avergonzarse cuando la observaba. Deseó volver a su infancia, cuando un demonio la había mordido y traspasado una interesante facultad por un breve lapso de tiempo. Poder leer los pensamientos de los demás. No había sacado mucho en claro en lo que se refería a Sesshomaru, pero aún así le gustaría retornar en el tiempo y entrar en los confines de la mente del misterioso demonio.

Se apartó de la orilla del río soltando un hondo suspiro y echó a caminar en dirección a la cueva donde habían instalado el campamento esa misma mañana. La temperatura había bajado tanto que era imposible negar la llegada del invierno. Por las noches solía hacer mucho frío ―razón de más para tener más ropa consigo, incluyendo la de abrigo que estaba en las alforjas de Ah-Un―. Sólo esperaba no resfriarse pues ahí no tenía hierbas curativas. Lo único que le faltaba era tener la nariz rojo y moqueante. Al llegar a la cueva, se dio cuenta de que Jaken no se encontraba ahí. ¿Habría ido por comida? El rugiente estómago de la muchacha deseó que así fuera. Al que sí vio fue a Sesshomaru, apoyado junto a su espada en la rocosa pared. Parecía reflexivo y Rin por un momento dudó en ir a hablarle. Decidió hacerlo ante la cada vez peor situación.

―Amo Sesshomaru―empezó situándose de pie frente a él. Éste abrió levemente los ojos y la miró sin mucha atención―. Amo Sesshomaru, ¿sabéis cuándo vendrá Ah-Un? ¿Va a tardar mucho más? Es que resulta que tenía algunas cosas importantes en sus alforjas y…

―Sobrevolando la zona le he visto a unas millas de aquí con el ala casi recuperada. Si para mañana está curada, vendrá volando hacia el mediodía; en caso contrario, le veremos por la noche.

Rin compuso una sonrisa llena de felicidad a lo que el demonio respondió arqueando una ceja.

―¿Qué es eso que tanto te preocupa, Rin?, ¿llevas algo de valor en las alforjas de Ah-Un? ―A pesar del grado de interés de la pregunta, la voz de Sesshomaru sonaba indiferente, como si el tema no le importase.

Un sonrojo cubrió el rostro de la joven. ¿Podría considerarse de valor la ropa? Para el señor Sesshomaru seguro que no ―un señor demoníaco tenía mejores cosas en las que pensar, y más dada su condición de guerrero―.

―Oh, bueno… Lo cierto es que había dejado allí algunas plantas curativas y… ya sabéis…

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño y la revisó atentamente con la mirada, buscando en ella signos de malestar o palidez pronunciada. Su aspecto seguía lleno de vitalidad y no actuaba como una persona enferma. No obstante, preguntó para asegurarse:

―¿Las necesitas para algo, Rin?, ¿te sientes mal?

―¿Qué? ―exclamó sorprendida ante la gravedad de su tono. Movió las manos frente a ella con negación y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa― No, no os preocupéis, señor Sesshomaru. Estoy perfectamente. Es sólo que me gustaría tenerlas a mano para emergencias. Últimamente está haciendo mucho frío ― "y estoy de lo más torpe", añadió mentalmente. Era débil, pero no quería que él se diera cuenta de cuánto. Las prácticas de encantamientos no resultaban tan sencillos sin supervisión de alguien que sabía realizarlo con soltura. De pronto se sintió nostálgica. ¿Qué estaría haciendo la señora Kagome en ese momento? ¿Cuidando a sus cachorros ―como llamaban los de la aldea cariñosamente a los hijos de la extraña pareja―? , ¿o tal vez a algún enfermo? ¿Habría entrado en batalla contra algún demonio peligroso? Rin se preocupó, aunque aquello no tuviese sentido: si la sacerdotisa Kagome y su marido no podían con un enemigo, poco podría ayudar ella.

Sesshomaru observó con atención la cantidad de emociones que pasaban por el rostro de su protegida. Resultaría interesante ver cómo trabajaba su cabeza. El demonio casi lanzó un gruñido. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Realmente, en los últimos tiempos meditaba las más insustanciales cuestiones.

―Hay hierbas curativas para resfriados comunes y heridas superficiales no muy lejos de aquí, en el camino hacia el este del bosque. Esta noche habrá una fuerte tormenta de nieve y desaparecerán. Si quieres, puedes recogerlas, pero debes volver rápidamente. Va a anochecer pronto.

Si hubiese sido Jaken quien le decía esas mismas palabras, le habría espetado que no era una niña y que podía cuidarse sola. Pero él era el señor Sesshomaru y Rin valoraba altamente sus consejos ―u órdenes que eran a todos los efectos―. No tardó mucho en localizar el lugar que el demonio le había indicado. Allí estaban los remedios para el frío y rasguños. Puede que pareciera algo extraño que llevase eso teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de batallas en las que participaba Sesshomaru, pero nunca estaba de más ir preparada. ¿Y si Jaken se resfriaba? Si no quería soportar a un gruñón enfermo, debía hacer algo.

Regresó a la cueva al cabo de un rato y esta vez sólo se encontró a Jaken, quien cocinaba dos peces ―últimamente le había dado por demostrar su "sorprendente" habilidad, para desgracia de la joven―. Comieron en silencio mientras el fuego se consumía lentamente. ¿Dónde estaría el señor Sesshomaru? Era tarde como para inspeccionar la zona.

Se enroscó junto a la pila de leña mientras aún ardía. Había sido un día largo y frío y su cuerpo estaba resentido. Si hubiese sido verano se habría dado un baño en el río para quitarse la suciedad de encima. Ahora temía convertirse en un cubito si se internaba en las heladoras aguas del arroyo. Haciéndose una bola para protegerse del frío de la noche, fue cerrando los ojos hasta que, sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormida.

* * *

Unos ruidos la despertaron de su pacífico sueño. Realmente había dormido bien, sin tener que despertarse a media noche tiritando por el frío y teniendo que volver a encender el fuego con un penoso pulso ―lo cual también le daba problemas para dormir después―. Las luces de la mañana se vislumbraban tenuemente por la entrada. Rin se levantó con lentitud bostezando y estirándose perezosamente. Cuando estuvo completamente despierta, se dio cuenta de por qué había dormitado tan acogedoramente. Sobre ella se encontraba Fluffy, la suave estola blanca de Sesshomaru, enroscándose protectoramente contra su cuerpo. Parpadeó un par de veces. ¿Cómo había llegado eso hasta aquí? Al despejar su espesa mente, cayó en que sólo una persona podía haberla tapado con esa prenda. Se sintió dividida entre la vergüenza y la alegría ―no había que olvidar que Sesshomaru la había visto temblando de frío como un perrito abandonado y que por eso había echado a Fluffy por encima de ella―. Era un demonio realmente atento, aunque muchos no lo vieran.

Depositó la esponjosa estola sobre una roca cuidadosamente y salió fuera para echarse un poco de agua del río en la cara. Tras dar unos pasos, la joven se detuvo, maravillada. El amo Sesshomaru había tenido razón. Una fuerte nevada había estado azotando la noche con su habitual fuerza. El color blanco estaba por todas partes, reflejando la luz solar. Rin se puso una mano sobre los ojos mientras trataba de llegar al río sin darse de bruces con un árbol. Debía haber supuesto en qué estado estaría. "Pues congelado, tonta", se burló una voz en su cabeza sospechosamente parecida a la de Jaken. Chocó una de sus palmas contra la cara y se giró para regresar. El señor Sesshomaru estaba de vuelta en la cueva. Fluffy descansaba sobre sus hombros con su habitual elegancia, dando al demonio un aspecto frágil ―cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia―. No parecía que fuera a mencionar lo de "arroparla", por lo que Rin decidió seguir su ejemplo. Sabía por el tiempo que había llevado con él que no le gustaba hacer cosas que se interpretasen como gentiles o amables, aunque indirectamente las hiciera, y que mencionándolo sólo conseguiría que se molestase. La joven se encogió de hombros. Lo importante es la acción, no comentarla ―aunque se moría de ganas por agradecer a su señor su gesto―. Mientras cavilaba, no se dio cuenta de que Sesshomaru se había levantado y recogido su espada, colocándosela en el obi. Su suave voz la despertó de sus ensoñaciones y batallas mentales:

―Rin, avisa a Jaken. Es hora de irnos.

―Pero sigue durmiendo… ¿está bien que le despierte? ―preguntó dubitativa. Miró al rincón donde Jaken dormitaba con un aura apacible alrededor.

Como respuesta, cogió una pequeña piedra entre las tantas que se encontraban a sus pies y la tiró directamente al pequeño demonio durmiente con expresión imperturbable. Ésta rebotó contra la frente de Jaken, quien giró tres veces sobre sí mismo y abrió los ojos con aturdimiento.

―Amo Sesshomaru… ― gimió entre sueños. Rin se apresuró a acercarse y ayudarle a que se incorporara.

En menos de diez minutos se encontraban de nuevo en camino. La piel verdosa de Jaken tenía una pequeña rojez justo entre los ojos ―qué puntería la del señor Sesshomaru―, pero Rin le consoló diciendo que con un poco de nieve sobre el pequeño golpe el dolor remitiría ―aunque lo cierto es que el demonio estaba de sobra acostumbrado a ese tipo de llamadas de atención por parte de su amo―. ¿Era una especie de juego que se traía Sesshomaru con su sirviente? Tal vez le gustara pasar un rato de diversión como todo el mundo.

Del cielo gris empezaron a caer lentamente pequeños copos de nieve. Rin observó, extasiada, cómo estos se depositaban en su mano y se derretían. En su pueblo natal no había nevado mucho. Era más bien de clima lluvioso. Sólo recordaba una vez, cuando sus padres aún vivían, que se había levantado de la cama e ido a recoger ramitas del bosque cuando sus pequeños pies descalzos se habían topado con una sustancia fría, muy fría. Tanto, que la pequeña Rin no pudo evitar pegar un bote, sobresaltada, y caerse sobre el escalón que se encontraba en la entrada de la casa. Ese día sus padres les habían quitado las obligaciones para que se fueran a jugar con ese helador elemento. Como siempre, el recuerdo de sus padres y hermanos le trajo una oleada de nostalgia y melancolía. Sacudió la cabeza tras unos breves instantes. Ahora tenía una nueva familia.

Miró de reojo a Sesshomaru, que tan callado y cerrado había estado últimamente. Trató de imaginárselo como a un hermano. La propia idea la hizo soltar una risita. Poner a Sesshomaru, tan alto, elegante, frío y poderoso, junto a su hermano mayor Ren, un chico revoltoso, divertido, sucio y prepotente ―nunca la había dejado de llamar "enana"―, era una imagen de lo más cómica. Ya veía a su amo entrecerrando los ojos ante alguna de las expresiones de Ren y dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Se lo tenía merecido; ella no era ninguna enana. Sonrió con tristeza. Su hermano debía tener veintitrés años, aunque nunca podría celebrarlos. Lo echaba mucho de menos.

Tratando de alejar aquellos deprimentes de su cabeza y no derramar las lágrimas que se habían agolpado en la comisura de los ojos, cogió un puñado de nieve entre las manos mientras continuaba caminando ―no resultaba muy difícil si se tenía en cuenta de que a cada paso que daba se hundía medio metro en la nevada superficie del camino―. Lentamente fue dándole forma. El frío le quemaba las manos y deseó tener consigo alguna de sus ropas de invierno, con largas mangas que le evitaban hacer cosas como esa. Logró dotar a la nieve de una forma de esfera casi perfecta. Se adelantó a sus acompañantes corriendo ―con cuidado, claro, no había que olvidar qué tenía a sus pies― y luego se puso de cara a ellos con una gran sonrisa. Jaken la miró con el ceño fruncido y el demonio blanco mantuvo su expresión indiferente. Dispuesta a quitársela y a revivir viejos momentos familiares, lanzó la bola con toda su fuerza a la cabeza de Sesshomaru. Al no tener mucha puntería, ésta se estrelló contra el estómago. La nieve se desprendió y se deslizó por el kimono del demonio hasta llegar parcialmente el suelo. Rin no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas mientras el atónito silencio envolvía a los otros dos. Cuando la joven se tranquilizó, Sesshomaru abrió lentamente la boca para preguntar con voz de terciopelo:

―¿Me atacas, Rin?

¿Era indignación lo que apreciaba en la voz de Sesshomaru? Rin meneó la cabeza, sonriente. Aquello empezaba a parecer mejor de lo que había creído en un principio.

―Tal vez ―respondió divertida, lanzando otra bola de nieve que se estrelló contra la estática pierna del demonio. ―Defendeos, amo Sesshomaru.

Jaken despertó de su estupor al ver que la muchacha se preparaba para lanzar una tercera soltando una risa alegre. ¡Aquello era increíble! ¡Al señor Sesshomaru! Lleno de indignación, espetó a Rin:

―¡Por Kami y toda su grandeza! ¿Se puede saber qué tienes en mente, Rin? ¡Ya no eres una niña, deja de comportarte así! ¿Cómo te atrever a insultar al señor Sesshomaru de esta manera? Por una vez en tu vida, para de hacer tontería… ―Un nuevo proyectil helado le dio en la cabeza, cortando su reprimenda. Rin estalló en carcajadas cuando el anciano demonio pegó un salto, molesto, y cogió un gran montículo de nieve para lanzárselo.

Y así fue como comenzó la guerra de bolas de nieve. Sesshomaru se encontraba en medio del campo de batalla, preguntándose la razón por la que sus seguidores perdían el tiempo de esa manera. Una bola le dio en la nuca y se giró para fulminar con la mirada a su atacante. Rin escondió tímidamente la cabeza tras un árbol, con la sonrisa inocente de quien no ha roto un plato en su vida. El demonio suspiró. Por agradable que resultara ver que su protegida había recuperado su risa de niña, no podía permitirse retrasos, y menos con lo que había estado rastreando en los últimos cuatro días.

Con un movimiento elegante que pasó desapercibido por sus acompañantes, sacó a Bakusaiga de su obi. Carraspeó ásperamente para llamar la atención de los combatientes, pero estos le ignoraron. Frunció levemente el ceño. Odiaba que le ignorasen. Cuando Rin alzaba un puño en señal de victoria sobre Jaken, Sesshomaru cortó el viento con Bakusaiga. Un remolino de viento se produjo en el camino para el desconcierto de los otros dos. En cuestión de minutos quedaron enterrados bajo una espesa capa de nieve. Jaken la derritió con su bastón de las cabezas eficazmente, pero Rin no subió hasta la superficie. Soltando algo que quedaba a caballo entre gruñido y bufido de exasperación, Sesshomaru enterró levemente una garra en la nieve para sacar a una joven con ojos como platos tras unos cortos instantes. Rin esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ante el ceño fruncido de su señor.

―Gracias, amo Sesshomaru ―dijo con voz alegre. Se puso en pie sola y pasó a sacudírselas ropas.

El demonio iba a darse la vuelta para continuar el camino cuando atisbó por el rabillo del ojo los movimientos de la muchacha. No le dio tiempo a actuar.

―Suelta eso, Rin ―le advirtió lentamente. La joven miró dubitativa la bola de nieve que acababa de preparar y luego a Sesshomaru, indecisa ―. ¿Estás segura de querer pagar el precio de tus acciones, Rin? ―inquirió amenazadoramente, entrecerrando los ojos.

Rin soltó finalmente un suspiro y arrojó su arma al suelo. Sabía que Sesshomaru no la haría daño, pero no quería que se pusiera de mal humor ―si es que no lo estaba ya―. La verdad es que se había divertido mucho jugando. Hacía tiempo que no tenía unos instantes de descanso, de paz para simplemente disfrutar. Jaken era un duro oponente, pero el claro vencedor había sido el amo Sesshomaru. ¿Cómo podía haber pensado por un instante que no iba a participar en la pelea? Su señor odiaba perder, según recordaba. Una vez, cuando era niña, había echado una carrera contra él ―no hace falta hablar del resultado, ¿no?―. Competir contra él resultaba interesante ―aunque tal vez la palabra más adecuada para definir lo que habían hecho era _"jugar_"―. Resignada, supo que no habría muchas escenas como esa a lo largo del viaje, sin duda. Los gustos de Sesshomaru se remontaban a la guerra y… bueno, a la guerra. Rin se dio cuenta en ese momento que no sabía nada sobre lo que le gustaba hacer a su señor. ¿Qué habría hecho en esos siglos en los que no perseguía ningún objetivo? La joven se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia; ya se lo preguntaría algún día. No cayó en la cuenta de que ese gesto había hecho desplazar su kimono del hombro derecho, dejándolo descubierto.

Quien sí se fijó fue Sesshomaru, impaciente por continuar. La piel de Rin era morena, pero estaba perdiendo el color ante las pocas horas solares. Tenía un lunar en el hombro y unas pequeñas pecas en el nacimiento del brazo. Alargó el suyo para colocarle el kimono correctamente, pero a medio camino se arrepintió. Molesto por su propia actitud, dijo con brusquedad:

―Rin, ¿te parece inteligente llevar piel descubierta con una temperatura tan baja como ésta?

La joven lo miró al principio sin entender. Exasperado, Sesshomaru observó tras unos largos segundos que la idea había llegado a su cerebro y se apresuraba a corregir el descuido con un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Alzó una ceja ante ese fenómeno que se había estado repitiendo en el tiempo que habían estado en su viaje, tras dejar la aldea. No recordaba que la pequeña humana Rin se avergonzase con tanta facilidad, y le gustaría saber qué era lo que la incomodaba. No se lo iba a preguntar directamente, pero el asunto no dejaba de intrigarle.

Tras ponerse adecuadamente su kimono, Rin siguió al demonio blanco que había reemprendido el viaje junto a Jaken. ¿Por qué tenía que ser justamente él quien le dijera aquellas cosas tan abochornantes? Si Jaken le hubiera llamado la atención, ella le habría sacado la lengua y colocado su ropa sin mayor problema. Pero él siempre lo complicaba todo, aunque no era su culpa… Kami, estaba hecha un lío.

El paisaje cambió abruptamente, señalando la inminente entrada de un desierto. Los árboles desaparecieron de repente, en una zona en concreto. Apenas se oían los sonidos del bosque ―aunque con Sesshomaru allí siempre se reducían al mínimo―; los pájaros no cantaban, el rumor del viento contra las caducas hojas estaba apagado y no se veía ningún zorro o conejo deambulando por la zona. Era un paisaje desolador, aún estando todo cubierto por su admirada nieve. ¿Sería así todo el tramo del desierto? "No, claro que no. Seguramente sea peor", se dijo, deprimida en cuestión de unos segundos y olvidando el buen rato pasado hacía media hora. Karin solía decir que ella era como una flor: en primavera y en verano se abría en todo su esplendor, en otoño empezaba a apagarse y en invierno se volvía mustia ―sí, tener amigas para esto―.

Sin previo aviso, comenzó a levantarse un fuerte viento desde todas direcciones. Rin se volvió extrañada hacia Sesshomaru; él siempre era previsor en cuanto al tiempo meteorológico se refería. Un día antes podía explicar con precisión si llovería torrencialmente o haría un sol abrasador. Gracias a eso sabían cuándo hacer una parada y en dónde convendría realizarla. El que no hubiera previsto una nueva tormenta de nieve ―y de esa magnitud― era sorprendente. No obstante, supo que algo no andaba bien cuando vio la expresión del demonio. Cólera, entendimiento, rabia. Por primera vez, la mirada de Sesshomaru era como un libro abierto ―dado que hacía apenas unos años que había aprendido a leer, no había utilizado mucho esa expresión hasta hacía relativamente poco―. Dio un paso en su dirección para preguntarle a él o a Jaken qué sucedía, pero una ráfaga de viento frontal le impidió dar el siguiente.

Su vista se vio nublada de blanco. Los ojos le escocían y lagrimeaban por la fuerza del viento, y en el fragor de la nevada su llamada al señor Sesshomaru quedó ahogada. No veía lo que tenía a dos metros frente a ella. Intentó recordar algún hechizo para esa situación mas no dio con ninguno. Dificultosamente empezó a caminar hacia delante, donde creía que estaban sus acompañantes. Desesperada, se vio sola en aquel paraje. ¿Dónde estaba el señor Sesshomaru?

Se dijo que debía conservar la calma e ir caminando hasta encontrar un lugar donde refugiarse. No podía permanecer allí parada, tenía que permanecer en un lugar resguardado hasta que la tormenta amainase. Con esta idea en mente, se echó a andar con lentitud, ralentizada por la nieve del suelo y el viento de frente. Tal vez caminara durante media hora, pero si le dijeran que habían sido cinco no se extrañaría. No recordaba nada de lo que había alrededor. Claro, lo contrario hubiera sido sorprendente: todo era igual, blanco por la densa capa de nieve. El miedo se agolpaba poco a poco en su cuerpo, por mucho que ella tratara de contenerlo. Iba a morir congelada. Ni Jaken ni el amo Sesshomaru estaban ahí. El primero podría haberle dado algún consejo o tomado el mando de la situación y ella le habría seguido. Sesshomaru hubiera arreglado la situación, simplemente. Tal vez estuviera idealizándolo un poco, pero realmente le creía capaz de detener una tormenta de ese calibre.

Aliviada, contempló cómo entre las ráfagas de nieve se vislumbraban unas sombras de lo que parecía una estructura sólida. ¿Habría llegado a algún poblado? A pesar del lamentable estado de sus piernas, apretó el ritmo. Pronto podría sentarse frente a un cálido fuego y tal vez probar un tazón de sopa caliente. La idea le hizo sonreír, lo que produjo que seguidamente esbozara una mueca de dolor. Demonios, ahora tenía los labios cortados. Su cuerpo estaba insensibilizado por culpa del frío y mover un pie tras otro le costaba un mundo, pero no se detuvo. Las sombras estaban cada vez más cerca, casi al alcance de la mano… Aunque claro, también te puede parecer que puedes tocar las estrellas con las yemas de los dedos.

Con un quejido dolorido vio la estructura "sólida". No era más que un antiguo castillo. Y decía antiguo por no decir derruido piedra por piedra. Ni siquiera tenía dónde esconderse. Aún con el terrible estado de su cuerpo, un brillo de determinación relució en sus ojos marrones. No iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. Recorrió el lugar arrastrando los pies por la nieve ―que ya le llegaba a la rodilla― y creyó ver algo en un destello de luz. No era más que un desnivel. ¿Qué había emitido esa luz?

Una alarma se despertó en el interior de Rin y ésta se volvió con rapidez, pero no la suficiente. Un fuerte golpe a su espalda la arrojó al escarpado desnivel con brusquedad, arrancándole un grito que no se oyó. Su cuerpo rodó sobre la nieve a tanta velocidad que Rin quedó semiinconsciente, mareada por las vueltas y las heridas que las piedras le ocasionaban. Cayó sobre un saliente en un golpe seco. Por un instante, Rin perdió la respiración. Se asomó gateando hacia el final del saliente y miró hacia abajo, lo cual le produjo un aumento de las nauseas. Inspiró y espiró rápidamente, conteniendo las ganas de vomitar. No sabía cuánto tiempo estaría allí; no podía permitirse el perder la poca comida que reposaba en su estómago.

Casi arrastrándose por el suelo llegó a la zona más resguardada en las rocas. Hacía el mismo frío pero el viento no llegaba. Temblaba violentamente, sus pequeñas manos estaban blancas y casi congeladas. "No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar, no voy a llorar,…", pensaba una y otra vez mientras se abrazaba las piernas en posición fetal y ocultaba la cabeza en ellas. ¿Cuánto duraría así? En su estado no podía realizar magia, no estaba acostumbrada a conjurar nada en una situación extrema como aquella. Sólo le quedaba rezar a Kami y no perder la esperanza.

Un gruñido cercano le heló la sangre. Tuvo miedo de moverse, pues cada movimiento suyo ocasionaba un sonido amenazador que conocía demasiado bien. Rin negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa llena de ansiedad. Aquello debía ser una pesadilla. Lentamente fue alzando la cabeza sin identificar a la bestia que había emitido los ásperos gruñidos. Un montón de enmarañado pelo gris y blanco llamó su atención de entre las rocas que había en la pared frente a ella. Era verdad, estaba ahí. Un chillido de miedo quedó atascado en su garganta. Los ojos rojos, las afiladas garras, los puntiagudos dientes. Todo era igual a aquella vez. No, negó vehementemente sacando fuerza de donde creía que se había agotado. No iba a ser su fin. No volvería a morir de la misma manera.

El lobo lanzó un nuevo gruñido más alto que los anteriores cuando Rin se levantó para alejarse silenciosamente del peligroso animal. El pie se quedó quieto en el aire. Temerosa de hasta respirar, la joven se preguntó si la seguiría si echaba a correr. Seguramente sí: así eran los depredadores. Olían el miedo y se lanzaban ferozmente sobre su indefensa presa, quien se removía en vano hasta emitir el último aliento. Se puso en postura de batalla ―no es que supiera mucho de la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, pero no le quedaba otra― y esperó. El lobo no se movió de su sitio. ¿Estaría esperando a que se diera la vuelta para atacarla? Se estremeció al pensar en los desgarradores dientes que marcaron su piel hacía tanto tiempo. Cogió una piedra del suelo y se acercó muy lentamente hacia la bestia inmóvil. El color rojo llamó su atención. Sangre, mucha sangre. Soltó la piedra, que cayó provocando un sonoro eco contra las tres paredes del saliente. La pata del lobo había sido gravemente herida, desde su posición podía verlo. Se sintió como una tonta. Claro, era evidente que el animal también había caído al desnivel, no había una entrada para llegar allí. Ese pensamiento la alarmó. ¿Cómo iba a encontrarla el señor Sesshomaru si no se la veía desde la superficie? "Encontrará la manera, Rin, tú no te preocupes".

Se fue acercando al lobo en tanto sus gruñidos se intensificaban. Las orejas del animal estaban echadas hacia atrás en postura amenazante. Y por si eso no le hacía volverse y echar a correr de miedo, también le mostró una hilera de agudos dientes. Rin se sintió dividida. ¿Debía ayudarle a costa de su vida? Ya una vez había comprobado lo letales que eran los lobos, no quería repetirlo una segunda. Además, éste estaba herido. Lo pensó durante un rato, pero rápidamente llegó a una conclusión: si iba a morir aquel día, mejor sería que lo hiciera ayudando a un herido. Kami acogía en su seno a aquellos de corazón bondadoso, o eso decía la anciana Kaede. Llena de una nueva valentía, se arrodilló a tan sólo un metro del lobo, quien la miraba con sus sanguinarios ojos rojos.

―No voy a hacerte daño, tranquilo. Tranquilo, tranquilo. Voy a ayudarte, no te haré daño. ¿Ves? N tengo ningún arma, sólo unas hierbas para curarte esa herida que tienes en la pata. ―Se sintió un tanto estúpida mostrándole al lobo las hierbas medicinales como si la entendiera, pero lo cierto es que funcionó. Los gruñidos cesaron, pero él continuaba con una mirada llena de recelo y amenaza. ― Bien, bonito. Tú no te muevas, ni me enseñes los dientes ni me comas, ¿de acuerdo? Soy toda pellejo y huesos, no te gustaría ―le decía con voz muy suave mientras estrujaba una de las hierbas en un puño y la volvía polvo. El animal no le quitó la vista de encima mientras lo hacía.

Con muchísimo cuidado le introdujo la medicina molida en la herida abierta. Apenas respiraba mientras lo hacía, preparada para levantarse y echar a correr en el caso de que el lobo se retorciera de dolor, pensase que quería atacarlo y la desgarrase con sus dientes. Tan concentrada estaba en su labor que no se dio cuenta de que el animal permanecía muy quieto y no emitía ni un quejido. Terminó con un suspiro de alivio. La herida parecía peor de lo que era en realidad. En unos días sanaría. Si salían de allí, obviamente, lo cual no quedaba muy claro.

Se agazapó de nuevo en su sitio cuando hubo terminado de vendar la herida con un retazo de tela de su kimono ―total, dudaba que pudiera deshacerse de la capa de suciedad que llevaba encima―. Intentaba no quedarse dormida, pues había escuchado a unos montañeros que dos años antes habían pasado por la aldea que dormirse con ese frío y a la intemperie podía suponer no despertar jamás. Los segundos transcurrían con dolorosa lentitud; empezaba a dudar que pudiera salir de esta. De pronto, el lobo se levantó renqueando y se acercó a ella. La joven lo observó desplomarse junto a su cuerpo y apretarse a él. El suave pelaje del animal le entibió las manos y su aceptación, el corazón. Apoyó una cabeza en su lomo, perdiendo completamente el miedo. Tal vez fuera el aturdimiento o el embotamiento de su cabeza; no importaba.

Poco a poco, su cuerpo fue recuperando el calor mientras la temperatura descendía. Sorprendida, miró el cielo. La tormenta estaba amainando y dejaba a la vista un cielo poco estrellado. Una noche muy nublada. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado allí tirada? Recostándose contra el pelaje del lobo, cerró los ojos. Tenía tanto sueño… Debía… debía dormir. No pasaba nada porque lo hiciera un rato. El sueño era demasiado pesado…

Un repentino graznido salió de la boca del lobo, quien se incorporó con velocidad. Rin se echó hacia atrás, pero ella no era el objetivo del animal. Con pasos torpes se dirigió hacia el exterior del saliente, se detuvo y comenzó a gruñir con más fuerza. La joven no supo qué hacer. Puede que hubiera una bestia peligrosa afuera y el lobo había salido a enfrentarla. No era justo, pero estaba tan cansada… No tenía fuerzas.

―Rin.

Sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente, su cuerpo se desemperezó. Sólo una voz en el mundo tenía ese tono, sólo una poseía esa suavidad en el habla y, a la vez, esa fuerza. Sólo una persona pronunciaba su nombre de esa manera.

―Se-señor Sesshomaru ―murmuró con voz débil. Tenía que ponerse en pie e ir con él. Su cuerpo no respondió a la petición de su mente, por muy desesperante que resultara.

El demonio se introdujo en la pequeña abertura del saliente ignorando los amenazadores sonidos que le dirigía el lobo blanco. Cuando la tocó, el lobo saltó sobre él. Sin mirarle, le golpeó con la empuñadura de su espada y lo arrojó contra la pared. Al ver que su inesperado amigo soltaba un quejido débil de dolor, Rin se levantó preocupada. Agarró el brazo con el que Sesshomaru se preparaba para descargar a Bakusaiga sobre el animal.

―No, por favor, amo Sesshomaru… ―le rogó con apenas fuerza. ―No me ha hecho nada. Le he curado y me ha protegido del frío… No le matéis, os lo suplico.

Mirándola intensamente, guardó de nuevo la espada en su obi no sin pensárselo un rato antes. Sin decir nada, atrajo a Rin a sus brazos. Su cuerpo estaba muy caliente y la joven no se detuvo a pensar en lo que hacía exactamente. Instintivamente, se apretó contra él, buscando deshacerse de ese frío que seguía royéndola por dentro. Sin soltarla, salió al exterior y miró hacia arriba. Rin leyó en su mirada lo que iba a hacer.

―Sesshomaru… el lobo no puede…

No consiguió terminar pues el demonio había dado un poderoso salto y luego otro, apoyándose en ambos lados del escarpado desnivel. En cuestión de minutos estaban en la tumba del que hubo de haber ido un gran y próspero castillo. Nada más tocar el suelo con los pies, Rin miró a Sesshomaru para decirle que tenían que volver a por el lobo, atrapado en el saliente. No podía dejarle ahí para que se muriera de hambre o frío. Él volvió a adelantársele.

―Ah-Un ―llamó con voz fría. El demonio de cuatro patas apareció tras un gran bloque de piedra. Rin esbozó una sonrisa a pesar de sus labios magullados ―, hay un demonio lobo bajando este desnivel. Cógelo y súbelo aquí.

Rin se llenó de confusión mientras Ah-Un desaparecía de la vista.

―¿Demonio? ―inquirió, sin creérselo.

―Sí, un demonio lobo común ―respondió simplemente él, mirando alrededor con ojos tan fríos como la nieve que tenía a sus pies.

Ahora todo tenía sentido. Los ojos rojos eran un claro distintivo, pero también que comprendiera lo que le decía y no la atacase cuando descubrió sus buenas intenciones. No obstante, seguía en una encrucijada mental. ¿Acaso ella no había muerto a manos de los seguidores de un demonio lobo? Sesshomaru no le dejó continuar por esa línea de pensamientos.

―No pude llegar antes porque el viento disipó tu olor.

La joven lo miró sorprendida. ¿Trataba de justificarse?

―No importa, amo Sesshomaru. Habéis llegado y me habéis salvado. Eso es lo importante ―contestó disfrutando de su calor corporal. Fluffy se enroscó a ambos cuerpos y acarició su mejilla.

―Dado que has gastado todas las hierbas curativas en ese lobo, tendrás que utilizar las que llevabas en las alforjas de Ah-Un para sanar tus propias heridas ―observó con voz templada. Así que también se había dado cuenta de eso. Rin nunca dejaba de sorprenderse de lo perceptivo que era su amo Sesshomaru.

―Fue horrible, señor Sesshomaru. No podía ver nada… el viento era tan fuerte… ¿Os podéis creer que me pareció que alguien me empujaba al desnivel? Parece mentira cómo puede cambiar el tiempo de un momento otro…

Rin, murmurando contra el kimono de Sesshomaru, no captó en pronunciado ceño fruncido que se había formado en su agraciada frente. El demonio trataba de ocultar su ira tras una máscara de indiferencia. Era lo que suponía. Debía darse prisa y acabar con todo esto.

En ese momento apareció Ah-Un llevando al lobo atravesado en su lomo. Al verse en tierra pegó un amplio salto. Claro, los demonios se curaban deprisa. Rin le sonrió y esperó a que se fuera, pero éste no se movió. Lentamente, se acercó a ella para lamerle las yemas de los dedos. La joven rió, encantada.

―Te llamaré Luka ―decidió pasando una mano por el áspero pelaje de su cabeza. Se detuvo al mirar en dirección a Sesshomaru ―. Bueno, si puede venir con nosotros, por supuesto. ¿Os importaría que él…?

―Si me molesta, morirá ―dijo con sequedad.

Rin abrazó el cuello de lobo. Ahora que su amo había dado el visto bueno a la idea, Luka era uno más del grupo. Nunca había tenido una mascota ―aunque tal vez fuera ella una mascota para él, dada su gran inteligencia y astucia demoníaca―. Emprendieron el camino que Rin había recorrido hacía muchas horas sin saber por dónde iba. Resultaba un agradable paseo con bonitas vistas. Tal vez el que no hubiera una fuerte tormenta influenciara en su nueva concepción del paisaje. Recordó de pronto algo.

―Amo Sesshomaru, ¿y Jaken?

―Le dejé en una cueva cercana.

Asintió sonriente y permaneció a su lado, junto a su nuevo amigo lobuno. No podía parar de sonreír, por extraño que pareciese. Unas horas antes había jurado que iba a morir y era presa del terror. Ahora era como si todo hubiese sido un mal sueño. Acababa de despertar.

Lo que no sabía es que la pesadilla de avecinaba mientras unos ojos rojos observaban en la distancia cada uno de sus movimientos, esperando el momento para actuar. Ya faltaba poco.

* * *

_Y... ahí lo dejo por el momento. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Os preguntaréis quién es el enemigo y yo voy a daros una pista: tiene que ver con Retazos de una sonrisa. Hala :) No sé cuando volveré a publicar con el lío que tengo, pero seré constante._

_Para cualquier opinión o crítica está el botoncito de review. ;)_

_Nos leemos,_

_Neissa._


	4. Veneno

_Buenas a todos. Esta noche vengo con el tercer capítulo del fic, titulado "Veneno". No sabéis lo difícil que es sacar tiempo para escribir con el estrés que llevo encima._

_Hoy voy al grano a agradecer los reviews a **León Durmiente, Sulla, Liliana Galadriel, Sango Hale** (me encanta el review xD),** beautifly92, Blueberry Bliss, Miara Makisan, KaitouLucifer, Valeriya, Kittirasi, Valen96, Nyuuko Lambzaki, serena tsukino chiba, angelaok, Silk Maid, Hoshi No Nega**i (ugg... Tocada y hundida -.-" Toda la razón del mundo), **LunaLoire, Akemi-Naomi, Lithium y Nina Feliz.**_

_Como Hoshi me ha indicado, he puesto mal lo del ala rota de Ah-Un porque... ¡él no tiene alas! ¡Horror! Pero vosotros sois buenos y vais a empezar a pensar que se lastimó una pata y que por eso no podía volar (?)... :)_

_Ahora, el capítulo. Espero que os guste, es un poco más largo de lo habitual._

* * *

**~Capítulo tres.- Veneno~**

**

* * *

**

―Ponte un poco más a la izquierda… No, más. Te has pasado, da un paso a la derecha. Muy bien, ésta es la buena. Prepárate, Luka, porque ahí va.

El demonio-lobo emitió un gruñido de asentimiento mientras se colocaba en posición de ataque. Rin cerró los ojos y unió sus manos por los dedos pulgares. Luka aprovechó ese momento para lanzarse en su dirección con un gran salto. La joven abrió los ojos repentinamente cuando lo sintió casi encima de ella.

―¡_Repulsión_! ―exclamó empujando el cuerpo del lobo con sus manos desnudas.

Luka viró varias veces en el aire y aterrizó de pie, jadeando. Rin sonrió ampliamente. Le acarició las orejas mientras murmuraba elogios a su gran resistencia. Había llevado tiempo, pero ya sabía ejecutar de forma decente los hechizos de defensa básicos. Antes de conocer a Luka no había podido practicar esa clase de encantamientos pues no tenía contrincante, por lo que las enseñanzas de la señora Kagome se habían oxidado ligeramente en su cabeza. No obstante, la repulsión había sido casi perfecta. En ese instante, se sintió un poco más útil.

Satisfecha consigo misma, volvió junto a Luka al campamento temporal que habían instalado en un risco rocoso a las afueras del desierto. La temperatura rozaba los cero grados, por lo que llevaba un abrigado manto sobre su kimono de invierno ―"gracias por no perderte en los confines del mundo con mi ropa, Ah-Un"―. Luka soltó un graznido y empezó a correr al lugar donde se encontraba Jaken descansado, sobre una roca plana. El demonio lobo le adoraba, se apreciaba a primera vista. El otro trataba de ocultarlo, pero también sentía simpatía por el recién llegado. Rin estaba un poco celosa. Había viajado junto a él por mucho tiempo y seguía siendo una "niña tonta e inútil"; el lobo "desprendía inteligencia por cada poro de su piel". Pero bueno, bien por Luka. Si podía librarse de las reprimendas malhumoradas de Jaken, tanto mejor para él. No le afectaba, no, señor. Aunque si pudieran atribuirle el mérito de conseguir que el demonio se uniera al grupo… Tonterías, daba igual. Era una mujer fuerte e independiente. No necesitaba camelos.

Al ver que el señor Sesshomaru no estaba por ahí, decidió dar una vuelta. En ocasiones le gustaba estar sola para despejarse la mente y poder pensar con claridad. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde que era una niña. La vida se había vuelto más estresante. La pequeña Rin se pasaba el día riendo y recogiendo flores, o curioseando aquí o allá bajo la atenta supervisión de Jaken. Ahora debía preocuparse por mejorar sus capacidades. Tenía que asumirlo: no era fuerte. ¡Si ni siquiera podía levantar la espada del señor Sesshomaru dos palmos del suelo! No obstante, tenía potencial como futura sacerdotisa; Kagome se lo había dicho en múltiples ocasiones. Rin empezó a soñar despierta. Se imaginaba a ella misma dentro de unos años como una poderosa sacerdotisa a la que todo el mundo acudía en busca de consejo, ayuda o protección. Sería una persona sabia ―¿había mencionado ya que sabía escribir?―, con mucho mundo, y asentiría con gravedad cuando alguien le contara un problema como había visto hacer a la anciana Kaede. Diría cosas como "Sí, he visto esto antes. Debes recoger estas plantas curativas y después…" o "Mmm… conozco al demonio del que hablas. No será sencillo, pero realizaré un conjuro para sellarlo". La admirarían, y nadie recordaría su pasado. Daría igual que fuese huérfana o que tuviese amigos demonios. Confiarían en ella. Nadie la llamaría tonta o inútil. Y lo que era más importante… el amo Sesshomaru reconocería su fuerza. No sería una carga para él, por eso había estado entrenando duramente desde que emprendieron el viaje desde la aldea. Ya no sería la "tonta Rin".

Iba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no reparó en una hilera de pequeñas rocas frente a ella hasta que tropezó con ella. Se puso los brazos para protegerse la cara en un acto inconsciente, pero un brazo salió de la nada y la agarró firmemente en el aire.

―Rin, debes estar siempre alerta. No puedes distraerte con la facilidad con que lo haces ―dijo una voz dura a su derecha. Rin bajó la cabeza, avergonzada.

―Lo lamento, amo Sesshomaru, no volverá a pasar.

Él asintió una vez y siguió caminando hacia delante. Rin lo miró confusa. ¿Cuándo había llegado? No había oído a nadie acercarse. Suspiró resignada; nunca sería capaz de pillarle por sorpresa como él hacía con ella. Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya casi se perdía bajando una pronunciada cuesta. La muchacha dejó sus cavilaciones de lado con decisión.

―¡Amo Sesshomaru, esperadme, por favor!

El demonio blanco se detuvo con una mirada inexpresiva sobre la joven que corría a su encuentro. Llegó donde él sin aliento ―no había calculado la distancia que había recorrido en unos escasos minutos―, pero con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

―Me gustaría enseñaros un… un encantamiento que he estado practicando ―jadeó mientras se situaba frente a él. Era hora de mostrarle cuánto había mejorado. Puede que se estuviera precipitando si intentaba ejecutar un hechizo de reparación de piedra o metal o de defensa, pero no de curación. No había nada que se le diese mejor.

―¿En serio? ―inquirió con poco interés mirando el horizonte.

Rin no se desanimó.

―Sí, ¿lo veréis?

―Bueno, pero que sea rápido, Rin. Tengo una cosa que hacer ―comentó con reserva en su tono de voz. La joven no le dio importancia pues sabía que eran muchos los secretos que celosamente guardaba su amo en su interior. Por el contrario, ella estaba entusiasmada ante su respuesta. ¡Era su momento!

―¿Veis esta herida? ―Le mostró un corte en el brazo.― A continuación, haré que desaparezca. Sólo tengo que…

Sesshomaru la interrumpió asiéndola del brazo. Su mirada estaba fija en la herida reciente que serpenteaba de forma irregular por la suave y pálida piel de la joven. Por lo que parecía, se la había producido un colmillo agudo.

―¿Quién te ha herido, Rin?

―No es lo que pensáis. Nadie me ha atacado ―se apresuró a aclarar ante el tono fríamente controlado del demonio. ―. Me lo hice en el entrenamiento con Luka. Él me mordió por accidente y como no era nada ni me dolía mucho, pensé…

―Te dije que podía quedarse si no me molestaba ―le recordó Sesshomaru con peligrosa suavidad sin soltarle aún el brazo.

"En realidad, a vos nos os ha hecho nada", pensó para sí. Debía resolver la situación, no podía dejar que Luka se marchase por orden del amor Sesshomaru. Le estaba ayudando mucho, había salvado su vida aquella noche de tormenta y era un buen compañero de viaje. Además, Jaken no la perdonaría.

―No volverá a pasar, señor Sesshomaru. Ahora realizaré el hechizo para que veáis que no es nada. Veamos… ―Rin buscó en su mente los encantamientos para cortes superficiales. Esto le pasaba por improvisar. Por fin, dio con él― "_Que lo que una vez fue, vuelve a ser. Que la piel se una y la herida desaparezca. Ayúdame, Kami"._

El efecto fue instantáneo, la herida cicatrizó y se curó en cuestión de segundos. No quedaba rastro de ella. Orgullosa, miró a Sesshomaru, quien todavía sujetaba su brazo firmemente.

―¿Qué os ha parecido? ―preguntó ilusionada.

―Vete donde se encuentra Ah-Un y prepárate un brebaje para la herida. Que Jaken te ayude ―dijo él soltando el brazo y continuando el camino.

Rin se sintió unos breves instantes descolocada, pero no dejó que se fuera colocándose de nuevo frente a él.

―¿Por qué?, ¿algo va mal?

El demonio frunció el ceño al ver que no había ido a cumplir su orden inmediatamente, pero se impuso paciencia. Rin no se iría hasta que saciara su curiosidad ―empezaba a pensar que no era un rasgo de su niñez, sino de su personalidad―.

―Rin, ese lobo es un demonio. Lo más probable es que sus colmillos contengan veneno. Dado tu estado, intuyo que será una baja cantidad, pero debes expulsarlo antes de que se vuelva peor. Si deseas volver a repetir tus entrenamientos con él, protege tu cuerpo mejor.

Sabía que su tono era brusco, pero Rin debía comprender que había cosas que no se podían hacer. Maldición, ya no era una niña. No se sentía culpable por hablarle con dureza pues sabía que debía hacerlo. No obstante, le molestaba que su protegida se viera tan afectada por sus palabras ―mirada baja, hombros caídos, un vago asentimiento con la cabeza acompañado del murmullo "sí, amo Sesshomaru"―. ¿Sería por su condición humana? ¿Tan aterrador resultaba? Debía ser así; Rin no era una cobarde. Insatisfecho por sus conclusiones, partió hacia delante siguiendo el rastro de olor que había captado antes. ¿Sería quien él pensaba? Estaba casi seguro, pero debía asegurarse.

La joven volvió apresuradamente al campamento para realizar lo que el señor Sesshomaru le había mandado. No dirigió la palabra a Jaken, quien la miraba con una ceja alzada ante su expresión sombría. Se dispuso a preparar el brebaje contra venenos comunes calentando un poco de agua que había recogido en un río próximo. Su realización no era muy complicada, así que no necesitaba la ayuda del anciano demonio que descansaba apaciblemente acariciando las orejas de Luka ―quien le triplicaba en tamaño―.

Tal vez su destino fuera hacerlo todo mal. Tal vez Kami hubiera decidido hacerla quedar como una patosa y tonta irremediable ante el señor Sesshomaru y así iba a seguir para los restos. Nunca sería de utilidad para el grupo. Quizás Jaken tenía razón. Puede que su condición que mujer humana no le diese para más. Estaba segura de que si fuera un chico sería más aceptada, más fuerte, más inteligente. A todo el mundo le gustaban más los hombres. Ellos eran guerreros en su mayoría, mientras que sólo unas pocas mujeres podían aspirar a algo más que esposas. Ella no deseaba eso. Karin le había dicho que lo mejor es que se casara y formara una familia como ella había hecho; Kohaku también le echó en cara que le rechazase cuando iba camino a la eterna soltería. ¿Tal vez sólo sirviese como atenta esposa y devota madre? La señora Kagome podía haber dicho que ella tenía talento para animarla o porque no tenía a nadie más para coger como aprendiz. Se levantó para coger de las alforjas de Ah-Un los dos últimos ingredientes del brebaje aún sumergida en cavilaciones.

Ah-Un la vio llegar ida, resopló y se quitó de su camino. Rin estuvo a punto de estrellarse contra un árbol. Extrañada, se giró hacia el demonio. Había creído que estaba todo recto. Se encogió de hombros. Eso la pasaba por ser tan distraída, ya se lo había dicho el señor Sesshomaru. Alargó la mano para coger de las alforjas las hierbas curativas pero Ah-Un volvió a moverse para esquivar su mano.

―¿A qué juegas, Ah-Un? Déjame, tengo que coger algo importante de las bolsas que llevas ―dijo Rin algo molesta por la actitud del demonio, quien actuaba como si acabara de conocerla y la ignoraba―. ¡Ah-Un, por favor!

―Rin, ¿qué ocurre? ―Jaken se había acercado con Luka detrás al ver cómo la joven empezaba a mostrar signos de ansiedad, pero ocultó su preocupación tras su habitual velo de malhumor.

―No me deja coger una hierbas que necesito para hacer una poción contra venenos ―se quejó señalando a Ah-Un. ¿Por qué se comportaba así el demonio? Siempre había sido bueno con ella y le había salvado más de una vez la vida cuando era pequeña.

―Oh, vamos, no será para tanto. Ah-Un ―dijo con voz autoritaria―, deja que cojamos las hierbas de tus alforjas. Yo te lo mando.

El demonio soltó un bufido más fuerte que sobresaltó a Jaken y provocó una caída hacia atrás. Rin lo veía y no se lo creía. Ahora ni Ah-Un la consideraba útil. La ninguneaba como todos los demás. Algo en su interior se encendió con abrumadora fuerza. Apretó los puños con rabia. No era una niña tonta. No era una inútil carga. Sabía leer, había acompañado al señor Sesshomaru por mucho tiempo y conocía a los demonios, ejecutaba gran cantidad de hechizos casi a la perfección. ¿Por qué la trataban así? No lo soportaba.

―Ah-Un, quieto ―ordenó una fría voz a sus espaldas. El demonio obedeció al instante y permitió dócilmente que Jaken, todavía receloso, le extrajera de sus alforjas los restantes ingredientes de la poción. Cuando lo hubo hecho, se volvió hacia Sesshomaru.

―Nunca, jamás, Ah-Un había hecho esto a Jaken, amo Sesshomaru. No lo entiendo, ¿creéis que alguien lo ha…?

―Señor Sesshomaru, quiero luchar contra vos.

El paraje rocoso quedó en un absoluto silencio. Ambos demonios se volvieron a mirarla con distintos grados de perplejidad. Rin le miró con decisión. Sólo había una manera de que reconociese su fuerza, y era aquella.

―¿Qué has dicho, niña tonta? ―inquirió Jaken con voz chillona.

―Lo que has oído, abuelo Jaken: quiero luchar contra el señor Sesshomaru.

―No lucharé contra ti, Rin. Así que olvídalo ―dijo el demonio blanco con el ceño fruncido. ¿Trataba de insultarlo? Ella era su protegida. Sería un despropósito intentar acabar con su vida. ¿O acaso no entendía Rin que una batalla era una lucha a muerte entre combatientes en el que sólo uno podía salir vivo? La examinó disimuladamente mientras los ojos de ella seguían puestos en él. Sus pequeños puños estaban cerrados, respiraba agitadamente, sus ojos emitían un leve destello rojo. Por supuesto, había tenido razón. El veneno del lobo había empezado a hacer mella en ella, aunque no lo notase. ―Tómate el brebaje y descansa, Rin. Mañana partiremos temprano al desierto.

―¡No, quiero pelear con vos, amo Sesshomaru! ―exclamó frustrada. Notaba la sangre circular bajo sus venas, su calor. No le gustaba en absoluto.

―Deja de decir tonterías y obedece, Rin ―sentenció seriamente.

Ahora era el señor Sesshomaru quien la llamaba tonta. No, no lo soportaba. Sintió que su furia se volvía más intensa.

―Os he desafiado. ¿Os echaréis para atrás?

Las palabras surtieron efecto, como Rin había supuesto. El señor Sesshomaru era un guerrero, después de todo. No entendía por qué quería luchar contra él, sólo obedecía lo que le pedía el cuerpo. Nunca se había sentido así, tan furiosa. Era una sensación extraña.

―No, no me echaré para atrás ―contestó Sesshomaru suavemente. Jaken se sobresaltó. Conocía ese tono y sus implicaciones. Ahora él también estaba enfadado. La situación empezaba a tornarse peligrosa.

―Amo Sesshomaru, no hagáis caso a esta niña tonta. No ha dormido lo suficiente y por eso se muestra tan irascible. La obligaré a tomarse el brebaje y…

―¡NO ME LLAMES TONTA, JAKEN! ―explotó la joven juntando ambas manos por los pulgares en dirección a Sesshomaru y exclamando con toda la ira que sentía―: ¡_Golpe directo_!

Sesshomaru esquivó fácilmente el ataque dando un prolongado salto. Frunció el ceño al ver hacerse añicos la roca que había estado a su espalda. Al parecer, la furia daba a Rin mayor efectividad en sus hechizos ofensivos. Tomaría nota. Sesshomaru se situó en otra detrás de la joven. No deseaba luchar contra Rin, pero no le estaba dejando opción. El veneno se estaba propagando con rapidez. No creía que fuera a tomarse la poción curativa voluntariamente. "Maldición", se dijo para sí. Sabía que el lobo traería problemas. No debía haber cedido ante Rin, por mucho que ella desease que los acompañara. Senna tenía razón: se estaba volviendo un blando. Iracundo ante tal perspectiva, blandió fuertemente a Bakusaiga. Cuando Rin le envió otro de sus hechizos de ataque, lo bloqueó con su espada.

La joven se mostró contrariada. Ése era uno de sus mejores conjuros, pero él lo rechazaba una y otra vez. ¿De verdad era tan débil? Su furia flaqueó un instante que Sesshomaru aprovechó empujándola contra una dura piedra. Los ojos del demonio habían pasado del dorado al rojo. La batalla le estaba afectando. Jaken observaba la lucha, impotente. A este paso Rin moriría. No podía hacer nada, pues con inmiscuirse en la batalla sólo conseguiría morir él también. Maldita sea, ¿por qué Rin actuaba de forma tan extraña? Ella era dulce, impetuosa y siempre alegre. ¿Qué la había enfurecido así? Miró de reojo a Ah-Un, quien no se perdía detalle de la pelea que se llevaba a cabo frente a sus ojos. Él era otro que no se mostraba como siempre. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

―¡_Repulsión_!

El hechizo dio de lleno en el pecho de Sesshomaru, quien gruñía con fuerza. Rin se estremeció al ver que éste apenas afectaba al demonio. Él retrocedió un paso de forma indolente y volvió a cargar contra la joven. Sesshomaru ya no la veía, por lo menos no a Rin. Veía a su adversario, alguien a quien debía matar. El darse cuenta de esto disminuyó de nuevo su furia y aumentó su temor. Kami, ¿por qué lo había desafiado? Ahora no lo recordaba.

―¡_Parálisis absoluta_! ―exclamó en un vano y desesperado intento de frenar al demonio. Pero él sólo realizó un ligero movimiento para esquivarlo. Después alzó a Bakusaiga frente a él con intención de ejecutar algún ataque.― ¡Amo Sesshomaru! ―gritó Rin asustada.

Sesshomaru sintió que esas palabras penetraban en su ahora sanguinaria mente. Vio ante sus ojos a Rin, temblando y mirándolo como si estuviera frente a la misma muerte. Soltó un siseo. Estaba molesto con él mismo por semejante falta de autocontrol tan impropia de un guerrero demonio, no, más aún, del hijo de Inu no Taisho. Pero también estaba enfadado con Rin por haberle empujado a semejante estado de frenesí. Si no hubiese gritado, la habría despedazado con Bakusaiga o con sus garras. Con sombría tranquilidad, alzó su espada y rozó el cuello de la joven con ella.

―Estás muerta, Rin. La batalla termina aquí ―sentenció con voz de ultratumba. Con el tono ligeramente alterado por la furia, continuó―. Si vuelves a tener la necia idea de desafiarme, asegúrate de ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotarme. Tú sabes que yo odio pelear contra los débiles.

Rin ardía en vergüenza por semejante humillación. Sin mediar palabra, dio media vuelta para perderse entre los afilados riscos rocosos del paraje montañoso. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan, tan estúpida?

Jaken y Sesshomaru la vieron marchar. Cuando el anciano demonio trató de seguirla, Ah-Un le cortó el paso con mirada amenazante.

―¡Apártate, bestia traidora! ―ordenó Jaken agitando en su dirección el báculo de las cabezas.

―Silencio, Jaken. Ah-Un, vuelve al campamento ―dijo con tono autoritario Sesshomaru. Ante la expresión de su subordinado, añadió simplemente―. Ella volverá.

"Pero debe tomar el brebaje pronto", continuó para sí mismo con el ceño fruncido. La muchacha debía estar en esos momentos muy confusa, pero como aún tenía el veneno de su cuerpo podía tratar de luchar con él nuevamente. Y no sabía si esta vez podría responder de sus actos. Aún sentía la sed de sangre en su garganta. Primero debía tranquilizarse. Para esta clase de problemas, era crucial tener una mente fría y despejada. Rin volvería antes de que acabara el día.

La joven humana corría sin dirección entre las rocas cortándose ocasionalmente con ellas la cara, las piernas o los brazos, pero no sentía dolor. Estaba realmente avergonzada por lo que había hecho. Había atacado al señor Sesshomaru y gritado a Jaken, quien sólo intentaba arreglar la situación. Se había vuelto una mala persona sin quererlo. Nunca la iban a perdonar. Ella misma no se pensaba perdonar nunca. ¿Cómo había podido hacerlo? Ella quería y admiraba al señor Sesshomaru. ¿Por qué se había puesto de un segundo para otro tan furiosa? No tenía sentido. Muy bien, él no había estado muy entusiasmado con su hechizo, pero también dijo que estaba ocupado con otra cosa. Era tonta. Como decía Jaken, era una niña tonta.

Pero lo peor había sido la mirada del amo Sesshomaru. Una mirada fría, sin sentimientos, como las que destinaba a sus enemigos, a quienes odiaba. ¿La odiaba ahora? Rin sonrió tristemente mientras comenzaba a andar más despacio. Sí, debía odiarla. Había tratado de matarlo. Se horrorizó al caer en la cuenta de eso. ¡Matarlo! Los "golpes directos" eran hechizos ofensivos de mucha potencia que si daban al objetivo, lo mataban. ¿Por qué, Kami, por qué había decidido atacarlo de esa manera? Más aún, ¿por qué querría atacarle desde un principio? Esa pregunta recorría una y otra vez su mente sin que pudiera dar una respuesta.

¿Qué sentiría el señor Sesshomaru por ella?, se preguntó de repente. ¿Era una simple sirvienta, su protegida humana o tal vez… otra cosa? Recordó entonces la conversación que había tenido con Karin hacía casi un mes, el día después de la noche en que ella y Sesshomaru se habían reencontrado. Ella había entrado en la casa de su amiga al amanecer y Karin se asustó mucho, pensando que era un espectro. Cuando vio el saludable aspecto de su amiga, se tranquilizó y se apresuró a regañarla.

―Rin, ¿sabes qué hora es? Exacto, ¡pronto! Riuro todavía no se ha levantado para ir a trabajar en la aldea y yo tengo sueño. ―Alzó los brazos para estirarse como en muestra de su estado de agotamiento. Rin no se dejó distraer y entró animada a la que había sido su segunda casa en el transcurso de cuatro años.

Encontró a Riuro, el marido de Karin, desayunando en la mesa de madera que había en la habitación y lo saludó alegremente. Éste le devolvió con una media sonrisa el saludo.

―Rin, ¿qué haces por aquí? Se te ve muy contenta por algo ―comentó el hombre pegando un mordisco al brote que tenía en la mano. No era muy usual en los últimos tiempos ver a Rin sonreír y le alegraba encontrársela así ―por muy pronto que fuese―.

―Tenía noticias para Karin y no podía esperar –dijo risueña mientras la otra mujer se limpiaba las manos con un retazo de tela.

―¿Qué noticias son esas para que vengas a estas horas?, ¿no deberías estar entrenando?

La sonrisa de la joven se borró de repente.

―¡Oh, cielos! ¡Se me había olvidado completamente! Tengo que ir a avisar ahora mismo a la señora Kagome…

―No, no ―negó con la cabeza la mujer mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa―. Ahora me ha entrado la curiosidad y no voy a dejarte que te vayas hasta que me hayas contado lo que pasa. Siéntate y confesa, Rin. ¿Qué bicho te ha picado?

―Bueno, os dejo solas. Tengo trabajo ―se despidió Riuro haciendo un ligero ademán con la mano. Rin le sonrió y Karin le hizo un simple gesto. Miraba a la joven con fijeza.

Rin se mantuvo un rato pensativa ante la mirada inquisitiva de su amiga. ¿Por dónde empezaba? El final era lo más importante de la historia, pero la anciana Kaede siempre decía que las cosas se contaban por el principio. No obstante, el carácter de Karin de ir siempre al grano la hizo decidirse. Agrandó su sonrisa y exclamó con voz alegre:

―¡El señor Sesshomaru ha vuelto!

La mujer la miró durante unos instantes y empezó a palidecer. Luego, buscó una silla para acercarla a la mesa.

―Lo mejor será que me siente ―creyó oírla musitar.

―Oh, vamos, Karin. No pongas esa cara. Parece que te he dicho que me voy a morir pronto ―dijo Rin componiendo una mueca.

―Puede que no andes tan desencaminada…

―¿Cómo?

―Cuéntame la historia desde el principio, Rin.

Y así lo hizo. Sin saltarse nada ―ni siquiera sus propias impresiones de la imponente presencia de Sesshomaru o sus sentimientos encontrados―, le fue contando poco a poco todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Pensó en mencionar a la pequeña niña demonio que acompañaba a Jaken y a Sesshomaru, pero llegó a la conclusión de que eso sólo pondría más nerviosa a Karin. Suficiente tenía con la pronunciada palidez de su piel. A ella no gustaba el señor Sesshomaru, pero nada en absoluto. Cuando terminó con la parte en que la mandaba a la aldea para partir en cuanto estuviera lista, su amiga todavía no había abierto la boca ―algo raro en ella, ya que le encantaba interrumpir para hacer comentarios sobre todo―.

―¿Y bien? ―inquirió vacilante después de un rato de silencio incómodo.

Karin la miró seriamente a los ojos.

―Pensé que habías dicho que aunque volviera, no reanudarías tu viaje con él ―le recordó secamente.

―Ya, pero no sé. Me ha dado una explicación y…

―Sí, una explicación muy convincente. El Elíxir de Kami ―repitió con burla. Al ver que Rin empezaba a molestarse, dijo―. Rin, te seré sincera, ¿de acuerdo?

La joven asintió, presintiendo que no le gustaría lo que iba a escuchar. Karin empezó:

―Primero, siempre he pensado en por qué un demonio tan poderoso como es el hermano de Inuyasha llevaría a una niña humana consigo. Sí, ya sé que no para comérsela ―se apresuró a decir cuando Rin iba a protestar―, pero sí con otra razón. Una niña no sirve para placeres adultos ―Rin se sonrojó intensamente ante la insinuación―, ni tampoco es de utilidad para la guerra. Entonces, ¿para qué? Pensé y pensé (aquel día, cuando nos encontramos secuestradas y te marchaste, dejaste una huella grabada muy hondamente en mí), y llegué a una conclusión: él te quería como un objeto que la admirara pues ¿quién mejor que un niño para sentirse más fuerte, más bello, más inteligente? Un niño que le adorara como a un Dios.

―Es tu prejuicio a los demonios el que habla por ti, Karin. El señor Sesshomaru me quiere por mí misma, no para que le adore.

―No, amiga mía, no es el prejuicio, es mi experiencia en la vida la que habla. Todos, demonios y hombres, son iguales. Buscan algo en ti y, cuando se aburren, te dejan a un lado como un trapo usado.

―No puede creer lo que estás diciendo. ¡Tú estás casada! ¿Qué pasa con Riuro? ―inquirió Rin dispuesta a que se retractase. No fue así.

―Él es como los demás, sólo que a mí no me importa. Yo le quiero. Él no se interesa en mí de la forma que tu demonio lo hace en ti… o eso pensaba antes de que me contaras lo del beso.

―¡Sólo fue un beso! ¿Qué insinúas? ―exclamó sonrojada la joven.

―Lo sabes perfectamente.

―¡Pues no! El señor Sesshomaru no está interesado en mí de _esa_ forma, así que bórratelo de tu cabeza, Karin.

―No olvides mis palabras, Rin, o acabarás llorando. Llorando y sola.

¿Y cómo estaba ahora? Bueno, no llorando, pero sí terriblemente sola. Todavía no alcanzaba a comprender qué había querido decirle aquel día Karin. ¿Qué los hombres son malos? Ella era la mala. No estaría en ese estado si no hubiese desafiado como una idiota a uno de los demonios más poderosos de todos los tiempos. ¿Debía volver y disculparse? No ganaría su perdón, pero nada perdía intentándolo ―su orgullo y dignidad ya estaban bajo tierra―.

Un chapoteo proveniente de entre unas rocas llamó su atención. Se asomó por un hueco para observar con curiosidad quién estaba ahí. Era un muchacho, tal vez más joven que ella. Tendría quince o dieciséis años. No parecía dársele la pesca mejor que a ella. Reprimió una risa cuando lo vio caer al agua tratando de coger un pez con las manos. Cuando se levantó con aire contrariado y el mismo pez saltó ante sus narices dándole en la cara, como si se estuviera burlando de él, Rin no pudo evitar soltar una alegre carcajada. El joven alzó la vista hacia ella, lo que produjo que la joven se silenciara y compusiera una sonrisa amistosa. Bajó con cuidado por la rocosa ladera hasta el pequeño riachuelo.

―¡Hola! ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Rin ―dijo saludándole con la mano.

Él esbozó una media sonrisa.

―Shin ―contestó con arrogancia. Luego, apartó la vista de ella y volvió a su tarea.

―Es difícil pescar, ¿eh?

―Bah, no cuesta tanto.

Rin frunció los labios desencantada. No parecía un muchacho muy agradable, la verdad. Le dejaría allí para que siguiera a lo suyo, ella tenía que volver para disculparse. Por lo menos, el hablar con alguien le había distraído unos segundos. Soltando un hondo suspiro, se dispuso a subir de nuevo la ladera para llegar al camino.

―Espera, niña.

La joven se volteó, molesta.

―No soy una niña ―espetó frunciendo el ceño.

―Sí, sí, lo que tú digas ―contestó él todavía sonriendo con aire condescendiente―. ¿Tú no ibas acompañada por tres demonios?

―Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?

―Digamos que lo sé y ya está. ―Salió del lago y se sentó en una roca plana. Al ver que Rin seguía de pie sin moverse, se impacientó.― ¿A qué esperas, niña? Ven, vamos.

"No eres mi dueño para ordenarme esas cosas", quiso decirle. No obstante, no le gustaba ser desagradable con la gente. Igual él era así con todo el mundo y por eso la trataba así. Tal vez sus padres le habían educado así.

―¿Qué quieres? ―preguntó malhumorada cuando se sentó a su lado.

Shin abrió la boca para contestar, pero algo que vio le hizo cerrarla de nuevo, muy lentamente. Rin se sintió incómoda ante el escrutinio. "¿Nadie te dijo cuando eras pequeño que quedarse mirando a alguien fijamente es de mal gusto?", quiso decir también. Nuevamente, se contuvo. No sabía por qué, pero aquel niño imponía en ella respeto.

―Dime, Rin, ¿has peleado últimamente con lobos? ―inquirió divertido señalando sus ojos. La joven se tocó los párpados confusa.

―Sí, pero no entiendo por qué tú sabes eso. Y no me gusta que un desconocido conozca tanto de mí. Lo siento, Shin, pero tengo que volver. ―Hizo un ademán de levantarse, pero él la cogió del brazo y tiró de él para que cayera nuevamente en la roca. ―¿Pero qué…?

―No digas nada, Rin ―dijo él con un tono tan suave como el terciopelo. La obligó a mirarlo a los ojos y ahí se quedó. Rin estaba fascinada por el color de aquellos preciosos orbes. ¿Eran azules o violetas? ¿Tal vez un color verde extraño? No podía apartar la vista.

―¿Qué… qué quieres?

―Nada, sólo dame tu mano ―susurró con el mismo tono.

Rin obedeció al instante. Él sacó un pincel de la bolsa que tenía tras la roca y un pequeño cuchillo. La joven miró asustada el afilado arma.

―Oh, vamos, no pongas esa cara. No te va a pasar nada… o casi nada. Lo cierto es que me da igual ―comentó con indiferencia mientras hacía un corte superficial en el brazo de la muchacha, quien contuvo un gemido de dolor―. ¿Ves como no ha sido para tanto? Ahora viene lo interesante.

Con sumo cuidado, empapó el pincel con la sangre de la herida abierta y comenzó a escribir en la mano de Rin. Terminó en muy poco tiempo. Miró desde diferentes ángulos cómo había quedado y asintió, satisfecho. Se levantó entonces para guardar su pincel en la bolsa y luego echársela al hombro. Aún aturdida, la joven se miró la mano para ver qué había hecho aquel loco. Era un kanji, aunque no conocía su significado.

―Me llaman el pintor de sombras, ¿sabes? ―comentó Shin con una sonrisa despreocupada ―Me pusieron ese nombre a los ocho años. Soy el mejor en lo mío, ya lo comprobarás tú luego. Tal vez mueras, quién sabe, aunque preferiría que no. ¿Cómo vas a reconocer mi arte si estás en la otra esfera? Es ridículo.

―Estás loco ―le espetó enfadada levantándose también―. Quítame esto ya.

―Estás furiosa, ¿verdad? Bueno, no podía ser de otro modo con el veneno del lobo circulando por tus venas.

―¿De qué estás hablando?

―No importa, aunque esto es mejor de cómo lo habíamos planeado. No tendré ni que hipnotizarte para que ataques al demonio perro. Lo harás tú solita… pero tal vez tenga que darte un empujón aparte de la herida abierta. ―Se acercó a ella y la obligó como antes a mirarle a los ojos.― Vete a tu campamento, Rin, y mátalos a todos.

―No… no voy a hacerlo ―musitó ella, comenzando a asustarse.

―Lo harás, y estoy seguro de que muy bien ―la aduló dándole palmaditas en la espalda. Una especie de graznido sonó en la lejanía―. Vaya, parece que ya me tengo que ir ―dijo disgustado. Esbozando la misma media sonrisa que compuso cuando ella se presentó, añadió―: Espero que estés viva la próxima vez que te vea, niña.

El cuerpo de Rin dio media vuelta solo y escaló con eficiencia la ladera. Luego, echó a correr desandando su anterior trayecto. Rin comprobó con horror que, efectivamente, se dirigía al campamento. Debía tratar de detenerse, de que su cuerpo no se rebelase. Pero era difícil, muy difícil. No podía controlarlo. Era una simple marioneta.

Sus pies no parecían notar el esfuerzo que estaban ejerciendo. Se movían sin pausa uno detrás de otro. Su cuerpo no se agotaba, no se quedaba sin energías como usualmente le pasaba cuando corría tanto. "No quiero hacer esto, no quiero", pensaba desesperadamente, impotente a pesar de sí misma.

No tardó mucho en llegar hasta el campamento. El atardecer era precioso. Lástima que ella no estuviese en condiciones de disfrutarlo. Se acercó más despacio ocultándose entre las rocas. Allí estaban Luka y Jaken en un rincón, con mirada ausente. Ah-Un dormitaba en el centro, mientras que el objetivo de aquella mezquina orden se encontraba con la espalda apoyada en una roca y ojos cerrados, alejado de todo.

Quiso gritar: "¡Señor Sesshomaru, ayudadme!" o "¡Señor Sesshomaru, tened cuidado!", pero su cuerpo tampoco la dejaba hablar. Maldito Shin. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo todo eso? Con sigilo poco habitual en ella, se desplazó rodeando el campamento. Unas pequeñas rocas sueltas descubrieron su posición. Rin suspiro aliviada. Menos mal.

―¿Quién está ahí? ―se oyó la voz de Jaken. El anciano demonio oteó a su alrededor, pero al no ver nada, gritó de nuevo―: ¡No te ocultes! Muéstrate.

Entonces el cuerpo de Rin pareció decidir salir a la vista. La joven no comprendía cómo, si ella no lo controlaba, podía pensar por sí mismo. ¿O tal vez era manipulado a distancia y por eso improvisaba? "Eso no es lo importante ahora, Rin", se amonestó al ver a Sesshomaru mirarla con el ceño fruncido. Se lamentó interiormente. Si no iba a perdonarla por lo de la tarde, ahora muchísimo menos.

―Golpe directo ―dijo con una voz monótona que no era la suya. De la palma de su mano salió el hechizo con una fuerza y velocidad que no tenía esa tarde. Asustada, vio que Sesshomaru lo esquivaba con dificultad. Su brazo goteaba sangre.

―Rin, ¿qué estás haciendo? Primero lo de antes y ahora… ―se quejó alarmado Jaken al ver a ambos combatientes examinándose.

―¿Qué tienes en la mano, Rin? ―inquirió Sesshomaru interrumpiendo al otro demonio.

Ella no respondió sino que lanzó otro hechizo ofensivo a Sesshomaru. Él volvió a esquivarlo, notando cómo con el tiempo aumentaba la precisión en el ataque. Necesitaba que volviese a lanzarlo para ver mejor lo que Rin tenía escrito en la mano.

La joven trataba de detenerse, de reprimir la magia que pujaba por salir, pero todo era inútil. Cada vez los hechizos eran más peligrosos. Ya había herido a Sesshomaru y su cuerpo parecía pedir más violencia, más sangre. ¿Por qué pasaba eso, si aquel monstruo de Shin no le había inducido a que lo sintiera? Cuando un conjuro especialmente letal rozó el hombro de Sesshomaru, decidió actuar. Luchó contra sí misma para decir algo, alguna advertencia. Debía ser fuerte.

El demonio se dio cuenta de que algo cambiaba en Rin. Se había dado cuenta del kanji de poder que llevaba en la mano y que alguien le había puesto. La magia que pasaba a través de él salía con más fuerza, más velocidad, más poder. No podría aguantar mucho tiempo más si no luchaba con Bakusaiga y mataba a Rin. Pero no deseaba llegar a ese extremo.

―A-amo… Sessho… maru.

Se volvió hacia ella con mirada fría y calculadora. Rin estaba consiguiendo contrarrestar el veneno del lobo que circulaba por su cuerpo. Parecía imposible que una humana pudiera lograrlo una vez estuviera extendido de la forma en la que estaba, pero así era.

―Por f-favor… amo Sesshomaru… ―suplicó con lágrimas asomándole por la comisura de los ojos.

Entonces Sesshomaru supo qué hacer. Con movimientos en zigzag llegó hasta donde se encontraba antes de que decidiera lanzarle un nuevo hechizo. Le asestó un golpe seco con el puño en el estómago, provocando que la joven se quedara sin respiración. Poco a poco, todo se fue sumergiendo en las tinieblas que rodeaban a Sesshomaru. Luego, total oscuridad.

Se despertó adolorida horas más tarde, cuando la noche había hecho acto de presencia. El cielo estaba estrellado, como a Rin le gustaba, pero no lo estaba mirando a él. Aclarando la vista, la fijó en el demonio que la observaba con expresión imperturbable. Trató de levantarse.

―Amo Sesshomaru…

―No te muevas, Rin ―ordenó fríamente el demonio.

La joven miró su cuerpo vendado y luego se examinó la mano. Tenía un vendaje sobre la palma. Demasiado cansada como para seguir indagando, dejó caer la mano sobre el suelo. Sesshomaru tenía razones para estar enfadado. Había tratado dos veces de matarlo. Al final no lo había conseguido ―gracias a Kami―, pero decían que lo que importaba era la intención. Después de aquel agotador y conflictivo día, sintió que las lágrimas invadían sus ojos.

―Yo lo siento tanto, amo Sesshomaru. Fue mi culpa. Yo no quería… no sé por qué lo hice, pero yo no… No… No…

Sesshomaru vio con disgusto como Rin empezaba a llorar amargamente. Le habían dicho que a los humanos el llorar les reconfortaba el alma y les permitía seguir adelante, pero él odiaba verla en ese estado de dolor.

―Basta, Rin. De lo único que tienes culpa es de no haber obedecido mi orden de tomar el brebaje inmediatamente. Ha sido difícil expulsar todo el veneno que circulaba por el cuerpo, mas no imposible. Ahora estás bien, por lo que deja de llorar ―ordenó con voz dura.

Contrariado, observó cómo sus palabras provocaban que Rin llorase con más fuerza.

―Es cierto, soy una tonta. Ahora echaréis la culpa a Luka de mi error. Os lo suplico, no lo hagáis. Él sólo quería ayudar. Además, no debí acercarme a ese chico tan malo que me dibujó el kanji en la mano. Fue demasiado confiada. Vos me previnisteis contra ello y el ser distraída, pero yo hice oídos sordos.

―¿Chico? Háblame de él.

Rin le contó entre hipidos la historia mientras Sesshomaru iba frunciendo cada vez más el ceño. Con que así había sido, ¿eh? La joven no dejó de llorar cuando terminó, aunque ocultó la cara en la manta que habían colocado bajo ella. Sesshomaru dejó sus pensamientos para otra ocasión.

Recordó aquella noche en la aldea de los humanos, cuando Rin había estado tan reacia a seguirle. Recordó lo que había hecho para que le obedeciese. Con mano suave, levantó la cabeza de la joven y posó suavemente sus labios en los de ella. Rin abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿La estaba besando de nuevo? Sin detenerse a pensarlo mucho, echó los brazos a su cuello para abrazarle con fuerza. Era como estar en el paraíso junto a Kami. Importaba a Sesshomaru, estaba segura. Y lo que era más importante: éste la había perdonado. No podía ser más dichosa.

―¿Estás ya mejor, Rin? ―preguntó el demonio tras unos instantes para asegurarse que su táctica había funcionado. Sonrió ligeramente viendo aumentada su vanidad cuando Rin le devolvió su habitual mirada ensoñada. ―Ahora debes dormir ―dijo con un poco más de dureza.

La joven asintió todavía sonriente y se recostó en la manta. Sesshomaru la miró hasta que cayó dormida. Había sido duro para ella, lo habría sido para cualquier humano. Mataría al responsable de aquel ataque.

Y es que ya sabía quién era el que había enviado al afamado pintor de sombras.

* * *

_¿Y bien? Le he puesto un poco más de drama porque lo pedía la trama, y la pobre Rin ha quedado baldada (vais a empezar a pensar que me cae mal, ya lo veo xD). En fin, opiniones y demás, por el precioso botoncito de abajo. No sé cuando volveré a publicar, así que pido paciencia._

_Nos leemos,_

_Neissa._


	5. Una nueva pista

_¡Feliz Navidad! Espero que estéis disfrutando de las fiestas y que no paséis el mismo frío que yo. Siento mucho muchísimo el no haber publicado antes, pero el trabajo me ha estado ahogando estos meses y me ha sido imposible. Pero en fin, ha llegado la Navidad y con ella, actualización. _

_Agradezco el cometario a **Miara Makisan, Piubella01, Silk Maid, Corazón de piedra verde, kittirasi, Akemi-Naomi, beautifly92 **(siento no haber publicado en tu cumple u.u)**, serena tsukino chiba, Nina Feliz, León Durmiente, Sango Hale, Valeriya, lokalokita, Valen96, LunaLoire, Hoshi no Negai, Lithium, riza-paola, Halldora' Ballohw, dark priincess, MiyukiChan14, Ely, Disagea, Lils White, kaoruchan17, Arale Norimaki, Olga y okashira janet**. ¡Gracias por vuestro apoyo y críticas!_

_Debería comentar un par de cosas que me han remarcado en los mensaje,s pero me he entretenido mucho. Dejo esto para cuando tenga un rato (contestaré personalmente a esos reviews), pero de mientras os dejo el capítulo cuatro del fic. ¡Espero que os guste!_

_Y... ¡dentro!_

* * *

**~Capítulo cuatro.- Una nueva pista~**

**

* * *

**

El sol matinal arrojaba débiles rayos de luz sobre las rocas del árido paisaje. El frío era palpable por aquellos parajes de un modo casi insoportable. Gracias a Kami, Rin llevaba ya su abrigada ropa de invierno y apenas notaba la temperatura de su alrededor ―cosa que no pasaba con Jaken, quien tiritaba visiblemente para su enojo y orgullo herido―.

La joven no podía caminar muy bien todavía y le hubiese gustado ir a lomos de Ah-Un, pero el demonio la esquivaba cuando veía venir cual intento de subírsele encima. Rin seguía sin comprender qué era lo que le molestaba o qué se suponía que le había hecho para que ni siquiera la mirara. Le dolía su actitud, pues recordaba buenos momentos de cuando era una niña junto al demonio. Había tratado dos veces de hacer las paces con él, acercándose con una gran sonrisa y tratando de acariciarle suavemente la frente, pero el gruñido que había emitido fue determinante para cortar de raíz sus buenas intenciones. Jaken tampoco sabía nada del asunto, ni tan siquiera comprendía por qué el amo Sesshomaru dejaba a Ah-Un tener esa postura desafiante. Era impensable que un subordinado suyo tuviera esa actitud. El demonio sapo contuvo un estremecimiento. Si él actuara así, Sesshomaru… Mejor ni pensarlo.

Rin hizo una mueca al pisar mal entre dos piedras, pero no se quejó. No quería molestar más de lo que ya había hecho ―si es que podía llamar "molestar" a tratar de matar a su querido señor Sesshomaru…―. No, no diría una palabra. Daba igual que sus piernas se cayeran a pedazos, ella no soltaría el más diminuto lamento. Dirigió una mirada disimulada a la esbelta figura que caminaba grácilmente unos metros delante de ella. ¿Había soñado ese delicioso momento?, ¿o de verdad la había besado? Pese a ser terriblemente frustrante, no conseguía recordar nada con claridad. Siendo sincera, no veía posible el que su señor se acercara y acariciara sus labios con los suyos así, por las buenas. ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Después de todo, ella lo había complicado todo. Sí, había sido un sueño, pero tal vez el mejor que había tenido en la vida. Casi sentía sus labios calientes cuando los tocaba con sus frías manos. Su corazón se aceleraba y su respiración se agitaba. Rin suspiró disgustada. Actuaba como una tonta. Ni tan siquiera el beso había tenido lugar. "Tonta, tonta, ¡tonta!", se repitió mentalmente llena de turbación.

―Rin, ven aquí.

La muchacha levantó la vista al instante hacia delante, sonrojándose. Mientras se decía para sí que no tenía ninguna razón para estar avergonzada, se situó al lado de su señor Sesshomaru, quien no la había mirado en ningún momento. Él lucía el aspecto de siempre: perfección terrenal. Jaken le había dicho muchas veces que era muy parecido a su padre, Inu no Taisho. Nunca supo si se refería a su poder demoníaco o a su evidente belleza, pero en ningún momento se le ocurrió preguntar―¡lo que le faltaba para que el demonio acabara de burlarse de ella! ―. Si fuera esto último, no le extrañaba nada que dos mujeres tan hermosas como Irasue, la madre del amo Sesshomaru, o Izayoi le hubieran amado. Al pensar en la madre de Inuyasha se ensoñó; ¡se enamoró de una humana! A pesar de lo que pensaran el resto de los demonios, él lo hizo. ¿Podría su hijo…? "Deja de pensar en cosas estúpidas, Rin".

―¿Tu herida ha sanado bien, Rin? ―preguntó Sesshomaru con voz impasible sacando a la joven del remolino de sus pensamientos.

―Yo… esto… Ah, claro ―balbuceó con una sonrisa nerviosa y ojos brillantes.

―Te distraes con facilidad. ―No era una pregunta.

―Lo siento.

―Debes concentrarte más, Rin. Por cosas como estas sucedió lo del lobo ―declaró con frialdad.

A Rin se le demudó la cara. Se removió nerviosamente mientras seguía manteniendo el paso junto al demonio.

―Lo lamento tanto, amo Sesshomaru. No volverá a pasar, os lo prometo ―juró tratando de adoptar una postura decidida.

―Eso espero. Pero no era de esto de lo que quería hablar. Cuando el sol se ponga voy a ir a visitar a alguien. Volveré mañana al mediodía. Díselo tú a Jaken, últimamente está más decidido a molestarme con sus tonterías que de costumbre ―añadió echando una breve mirada al pequeño demonio que peleaba con Ah-Un por subirse sobre él.

Rin hizo lo mismo. Jaken se quejaba con frecuencia de la actitud de Ah-Un, pero el señor Sesshomaru le ignoraba. También había refunfuñado una que otra vez por su propia conducta, a lo que la joven se había alegrado de que el demonio hiciera oídos sordos. Volvió la vista hacia él de nuevo.

―¿A quién vais a visitar?

―Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Rin. Ocúpate de decírselo.

Rin encajó la contestación con una leve sonrisa.

―No os preocupéis, señor Sesshomaru. Lo haré.

Él no contestó, como Rin esperaba. La siguió con la mirada mientras se giraba, volvía sobre sus pasos y se ponía a la par que Jaken. Miró al horizonte con expresión indescifrable. Ella no parecía encontrarse mal por la herida, por lo que el veneno debería estar totalmente extraído. Estaba un poco más deprimida que de costumbre, así que había supuesto a que era debido al corte que tenía en la mano. No era muy profundo, pero sólo era una humana; y de entre los humanos, las mujeres y los niños eran los más débiles. Y siendo Rin casi una niña… Frunció el ceño. No debía haberla besado. Por mucho que hubiera sido para que parara de llorar, no tendría que haberlo hecho. No había sido igual a la primera vez, pero no alcanzaba a precisar en qué. Lo que más le había preocupado es que ella sacara conclusiones precipitadas. No obstante, Rin no había hecho la más mínima alusión al beso. Sesshomaru no sabía cómo encajar eso. ¿No tenía importancia para ella?, ¿qué buscaba? Acentuando aún más el ceño de su frente, decidió adelantar su marcha.

Rin observó al demonio mientras se perdía en el horizonte. ¿A quién iba a visitar?, se preguntaba con curiosidad. Estaban en medio de un desierto, no entendía quién podía vivir allí. ¿Un demonio roca?, ¿una roca demonio?

―¿Sabes quién vive por aquí, abuelo Jaken? ―preguntó volviéndose al pequeño demonio.

―No, no lo sé, Rin. ¡No me molestes con preguntas tontas! Estoy demasiado ocupado tratando de contener a esta bestia para que podamos acampar.

La "bestia" le respondió con un profundo gruñido que le hizo retroceder. Luka se situó frente a Jaken con una postura agresiva.

―¡Mirad, ahí hay un sitio para pasar la noche! ―exclamó alegremente Rin ignorando a todo el mundo y dirigiéndose a una pequeña zona llana rodeada de altas rocas. ―Ahí no nos dará el viento. Es realmente cortante. ¿Qué hacéis ahí parados? ¡Vamos!

Lentamente dejaron de mirarse amenazadoramente y la siguieron. Rin suspiró con alivio unos metros delante de ellos. Había tenido suerte, últimamente los nervios de sus acompañantes habían estado realmente a flor de piel. Temía que finalmente explotaran ahora que Sesshomaru los había dejado por un rato.

Comieron en silencio los pequeños animalillos que había cazado Luka esa mañana. El fuego era muy débil en comparación con el frío del ambiente. Rin contuvo sus ganas de acercarse a Ah-Un para coger de sus alforjas una manta de lana. No quería problemas cuando estaba tan cansada. Se acurrucó junto a las llamas y cerró los ojos.

Un estornudo la despertó. Somnolienta, se incorporó mientras se restregaba los ojos con parsimonia. El cielo todavía no había aclarado. Soltó un sonoro bostezo y terminó de levantarse. Entonces se dirigió hacia el lado opuesto de la pila de cenizas.

―Abuelo Jaken, ¿estás malo?

El pequeño demonio la miró de reojo y se acurrucó más en su manto. No obstante, su voz fue de evidente burla:

―¿Yo, enfermo? ¡Cómo se te ocurre! Sólo los humanos pillan un resfriado.

―Yo no he dicho que hayas pillado un…

―¡Vuelve a la cama, Rin!

"Demonios", se dijo condescendiente para sí mientras meneaba la cabeza. Antes muertos que confesar que ellos también podían sangrar, como todos. Un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza. No le extrañaba que Jaken hubiera cogido frío. Su mirada adquirió un cariz de decisión. Iba a ir donde Ah-Un y coger más ropa de invierno. Si se lo daba, bien; si le plantaba cara… ya lo pensaría sobre la marcha. Que nadie dijera que ella no era capaz de improvisar. Echó a andar hacia detrás de la roca donde había visto al demonio descansar la noche anterior.

―Ah-Un, tengo frío y querría ponerme más abrigo. Ya sé que últimamente estás de morros y no me hablas, pero creo que podríamos arreglar las cosas y… ―Detrás de la roca no había nadie. Rin se paró confusa. ― ¿Ah-Un?

Gritó su nombre varias veces más, pero sólo escuchó en respuesta su propia voz rebotando contra las escarpadas paredes rocosas. ¿Ah-Un se había ido? Asustada, corrió de nuevo junto a Jaken, quien se había quedado dormido.

―¡Abuelo Jaken, despierta! ¡Ah-Un se ha ido, debemos buscarle! ―exclamaba rápidamente mientras le sacudía.

―Todos tenemos necesidades, Rin… Ya volverá… ¡y deja de quitarme la manta!

―¿Qué? No, no se ha ido a "eso", no se habría alejado tanto. ¡Se ha marchado! ¡Tenemos que ir a buscarle!

―Bah, ya tiene sus años. Que vuelva él solito. Después del trato que le ha dado al viejo Jaken estos días, que no espere que le ayude, no…

Rin miró indignada cómo el pequeño demonio volvía a taparse y cerrar los ojos. ¡Esto era increíble!

―Abuelo Jaken ―empezó de nuevo con tono razonable―, si no te preocupa Ah-Un, muy bien, puedo llegar a entenderlo. Pero tal vez si te pueda llegar a inquietar (¿un poquito?) lo que diga el amo Sesshomaru como vuelva y no le vea. Más aún: lo que dirá como sepa que no hemos salido a buscarle.

Jaken se incorporó de golpe y la miró con inseguridad. Trató poner un tono de desdén al contestar:

―Bah, ¿por qué iba a importarle al señor Sesshomaru eso? Dirá lo de siempre: ya volverá ―aventuró no sin cierto nerviosismo en la voz.

―¿He mencionado que llevamos TODO (ropa, comida seca, hierbas medicinales y varios utensilios) en las alforjas de Ah-Un?

―¡Pongámonos manos a la obra enseguida! ¿Por qué no me has despertado antes, niña tonta? ¡Siempre tengo que hacerlo todo yo! ―se quejó a viva voz mientras Rin rodaba los ojos― ¡Luka, vamos, en marcha!

El demonio lobo abrió un ojo y poco a poco se fue estirando con pereza. Rin se iba a acercar a acariciarle detrás de las orejas, pero en ese momento Luka bostezó. La visión de los afiladísimos dientes la hizo palidecer y redirigir su trayectoria. Mientras recogía la fina manta que había utilizado para dormir, se regañó a sí misma. "Es Luka, tonta, ¡no te va a hacer nada!", pensó mientras dejaba escapar un risita nerviosa.

―¿Todavía estás así, Rin? ¡Vamos!

―Sí, sí.

Sus voces resonaban a lo largo del camino rocoso, pero nadie contestaba a su reclamo. ¿Ah-Un les ignoraba deliberadamente o se había alejado tanto que no les oía? Con el paso del tiempo Rin empezó a preocuparse. ¿Y si Ah-Un les estaba escuchando pero no podía responder?, ¿estaría herido por algún otro demonio del desierto? Poco a poco su voz se fue enronqueciendo, por lo que se mantuvieron en silencio mientras caminaban. Un graznido alegre salido del hocico de Luka les sobresaltó.

―¿Qué pasa? ―exclamó Jaken sorprendido mirando al demonio, quien movía la cola animadamente.

Luka estaba eufórico. Pegaba pequeños saltitos y se posaba sobre sus patas delanteras como si estuviera jugando. Rin sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía así el demonio. Se había deprimido a raíz del incidente con el veneno que pasó a Rin cuando estaban entrenando. Sesshomaru le lanzaba unas miradas mortíferas, de esas que hielan la sangre ―así las había sentido Rin, y eso que no estaban dirigidas a ella―, y se refería a él como "inútil bestia". Cuando se acercaba a la joven para lamerle la mano, arrepentido, una sola mirada de Sesshomaru le echaba hacia tras velozmente.

Luka volvió a aullar animado y Jaken frunció el ceño.

―A ver, Luka, ¿Ah-Un está cerca? ―El lobo meneó la cabeza alegremente― ¿Has olido comida?, ¿no? Mmmm… Muy bien, me rindo: ¿qué te pasa, por Kami? ―El demonio le devolvió una mirada profunda con sus ojos lobunos―. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no podías hablar? Como el amo Sesshomaru no me dirige apenas la palabra, en ocasiones extraño una conversación intelectual, entre iguales…

―¡Yo puedo hablar contigo, abuelo Jaken! ―se ofreció Rin con una gran sonrisa.

―¿Qué parte de "intelectual" o "entre iguales" es la que no has entendido, niña tonta?

―Eres… ―empezó a decir ofendida.

―¿Qué es eso? ―inquirió Jaken abriendo mucho los ojos.

Rin se volvió malhumorada pensando que quería distraerla, pero efectivamente algo no cuadraba en el paraje. Una enorme masa de viento se arremolinaba en la lejanía de forma muy poco natural. Con curiosidad, Rin dio dos pasos al frente para salir de detrás de las paredes de piedra y poder verlo mejor, pero Jaken la detuvo agarrándola del brazo. De un tirón la puso detrás de él. Luka volvió a removerse contento.

―Jaken, ¿qué…?

―No digas nada, Rin. Tampoco te muevas ―le advirtió con el ceño fruncido y asiendo fuertemente el bastón de las cabezas. Rin permaneció en silencio por cautela.

El remolino iba en línea recta, así que no llegaría donde estaban ellos. Jaken suspiró audiblemente. Al sentir su brazo aflojarse, Rin se soltó con confusión.

―Bien, parece va a pasar de largo. No hay de qué preocuparse ―aseveró el pequeño demonio. La joven esperó a que le explicara _qué_ iba a pasar de largo, pero ante su silenciosa satisfacción solo dijo con ironía:

―Oh, sí, menos mal que no nos han encontrado. ¡Eso sería horrible! ―añadió con una risita dando un salto. Su pelo se expandió completamente en el aire y se depositó en sus hombros suavemente.

Se oyó un silbido del viento más alto en ese momento. Cuando se volvieron a mirar, comprobaron que el remolino había cambiado de dirección. Jaken le dirigió una mirada colérica:

―¡Idiota, te dije que no te movieras! ¡Te ha olido! ―gritó mientras volvía a cogerle el brazo con fuerza.

―¿Olido…? ¿Cómo que olido? ¿Qué es _eso_, abuelo Jaken? ―La voz de Rin ahora era asustada.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral, pero no por frío esta vez. Ya había sentido antes esa sensación. El miedo empezó a dominar su cuerpo sin saber cuál era la razón. Los graznidos de Luka la ponían aún más nerviosa, y no pudo evitar retroceder un par de pasos― arrastrando a Jaken a su vez―.

Cuando la gran masa de aire arremolinada estuvo a diez metros de ellos, sólo tuvo un desesperado pensamiento: "Venid pronto, amo Sesshomaru".

* * *

Sesshomaru miró con indiferencia la sangre de sus garras y luego al pobre diablo que había osado cortarle el paso. No sentía pena por él así como no la sentía por los débiles y los estúpidos. Y había demostrado sobradamente que era ambas cosas. ¿Cómo podría ser de otra forma si le había repetido que no tendría piedad si no se apartaba de su camino? Era verdad que por aquellos parajes no le conocían, pero el sentido de la supervivencia estaba extendido a todas las criaturas ―menos a su medio-hermano, claro―. Siguió caminado como si nada hacia la gran mansión de piedra que se imponía sobre los riscos rocosos. Había que fijarse mucho para darse cuenta de que estaba allí, pues se mimetizaba completamente con su entorno. Sesshomaru se habría pasado de largo la primera vez que estuvo recorriendo esa zona si no hubiera percibido vida demoníaca dentro.

Un segundo demonio le salió al paso para su molestia.

―¡Alto! ¿Cómo has logrado llegar hasta aquí? ―inquirió con agresividad mostrando sus filosos dientes ― No importa, da un paso más y te descuartizo. Eres también un demonio, ¿verdad? ¿O tal vez un humano? ―volvió a preguntar mirando con desconfianza el aspecto del intruso.

Sesshomaru casi dejó escapar un bufido burlón. Éste tampoco era muy poderoso. Qué gracia. Si ni tan siquiera podía percibir su energía demoníaca que podía confundirlo con un humano… Frunció el ceño. No, no le parecía en absoluto gracioso. Posó una mano en Bakusaiga, sin intención todavía en sacarla ―esa diminuta alimaña no tenía una sangre merecedora de ser la envoltura de su espada―. En cambio, dijo con voz muy suave:

―Dile a tu amo que tiene visita.

El guardia no prestó atención a lo que decía. Dio varios pasos al frente.

―¿Quién eres? Mi señor no me ha comunicado que esperaba visita y no te había visto antes, por lo que eres un enemigo.

―¿Y por qué alguien como tú debería haberme visto antes, me pregunto? No lo repetiré de nuevo: avisa a Ryota de mi llegada. No te gustaría que yo mismo me habrá paso, escoria.

―¡¿Cómo te atreves? Voy a…

―¡BASTA!

Ambos demonios se giraron en la dirección de donde provenía esa orden. Una mujer demonio se acercaba a ellos con expresión a caballo entre agitada y furiosa. Se detuvo en medio de ambos y dio la espalda a Sesshomaru. Con grandes aspavientos, empezó a gritar:

―¿Qué se supone que haces? ¡Ponte a trabajar, estúpido!

El demonio se puso a la defensiva escondiendo sus dientes.

―Eso es lo que hacía. Él…

―Él, él. ¡Él nada! Vuelve a tu puesto, que yo me encargo de esto.

Sesshomaru torció la boca al ver que se refería a él como "esto". Ryota debía atar más en corto a sus subordinados ―o tal vez tenía la mala suerte de encontrarse con los más incompetentes―. Pero no había venido aquí para eso. Se dirigió a la mujer con tono cortante.

―Llévame donde está tu amo en este mismo instante. No tengo tiempo como para perderlo en estas bufonadas.

Los ojos de ella estaban brillantes cuando se giró para mirarlo. Esa actitud no le sorprendió, esa mansión estaba llena de idiotas.

―¡Señor Sesshomaru, cuánto tiempo sin verle! ¿Me recuerda? Soy Honoka. Nos vimos en su segunda visita. Bueno, yo os vi desde lo lejos, pero…

―¿Estás sorda, mujer? Te he dicho que me lleves donde tu señor. Mi paciencia tiene un límite, y está durando más de lo que suelo tolerar.

Honoka hizo un mohín de disgusto con los labios al ver que no la llamaba por su nombre y señaló una puerta que estaba en la esquina. Le guió por uno de los pasillos laterales antes de conducirlo por el general. Estaba decepcionada, cualquiera que la mirara se daría cuenta. Había esperado que el Lord de las tierras del Oeste se deslumbrara aunque fuera un poquito con su hermosura o que hiciera algún comentario. Todos allí alguna vez la habían alabado en alguna ocasión, normalmente la primera vez que la veían. Pero él no, claro. Frunció el ceño sin que el demonio, quien la seguía, se diera cuenta. No se iba a dar por vencida. Si no fuera tan bello podría replanteárselo, pero habiéndole visto tan de cerca… No, ni hablar.

―¿Qué os trae por aquí, señor Sesshomaru? ―preguntó con alegre simpatía girándose a mirarlo directamente.

―Nada que pueda interesar a una sierva como tú ―le espetó fríamente.

"Ladras ahora, pero terminarás comiendo de la palma de mi mano", pensó con rabia. Con el orgullo herido presente en su voz, preguntó:

―Hubieras preferido que Himeko estuviera aquí, ¿verdad? Lo lamento, pero sólo estoy yo.

Sesshomaru no contestó pues no lo vio necesario. Honoka hizo una seña y un guardia abrió la puerta corredera dejándole pasar. Era una habitación frugal, típica de una casa mucho más humilde. La riqueza se veía en los detalles ―telas de seda, adornos antiquísimos de demonios y también de humanos,…―; Ryota no era un demonio ostentoso. Más bien era algo parecido a un ermitaño acogido en su soledad.

―Cada vez que vengo veo más guardias, Ryota. ¿De repente agradeces la compañía o ves cercana a tu querida amiga, la muerte? ―inquirió con serenidad mientras se sentaba frente a él.

Era un demonio realmente mayor. Su piel estaba gastada por culpa del paso de los años, y donde antes hubo una espesa cabellera rojiza ahora sólo quedaban algunos mechones canos y desaliñados. Sus ojos eran la única muestra de que una vez había sido joven, brillantes y de tonalidad violácea. Parecían llamas en mitad de la cara.

―No bromees con esas cosas, Sesshomaru ―refunfuñó mientras bebía un sorbo del cuenco que tenía frente a sí. ―¿A qué viene esta inesperada visita? ¿Qué problemas podrías tener tú para acudir a este débil viejo?

―Deja esa falsa humildad de lado, Ryota, no casa contigo ―le cortó sin dejarse sorprender.

Él se quedó callado un momento pero luego rompió en carcajadas.

―Falsa humildad, ¿eh? Nunca cambiarás. Debes aprender a ser más educado con tus mayores, y más si buscas algo de ellos, ¿no crees? ―ironizó mientras despedía a los siervos con un gesto. Cuando se quedaron solos, preguntó con curiosidad ― Pero no logro entender la razón de tu llegada, ¿qué buscas?

―Vengo a reclamar la deuda pendiente, Ryota. No olvides que yo te salvé la vida, ahora espero que tú me devuelvas el favor.

―Sí, sí ―se quejó el anciano demonio―. Deja de darle vueltas al asunto, Sesshomaru, tú siempre has sido directo. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

―Busco el Elíxir de Kami. Dime su localización exacta ―dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos, buscando una reacción que no se hizo esperar.

―¿El Elíxir de Kami? ¡Eso no es más que un mito! Pero supongo que algo podré arreglar ―añadió al ver la mirada heladora del demonio blanco― Tengo a mi servicio a alguien que se instruyó con un nigromante y conoce todo sobre este tipo de misticismos. A mí no me interesa en absoluto, pero veo que a ti sí ―gruñó con molestia.

―Bien, ¿dónde se encuentra?

―No está aquí, pero creo con casi total seguridad que la conoces. Su nombre es Himeko, ¿la recuerdas?

Sesshomaru hizo memoria y la vio. Sí, la conocía. Mucho tiempo atrás, cerca de tres siglos, le había acompañado en su busca por ser más y más fuerte. Era una demonio fuerte por aquella época, debía serlo mucho más en la actualidad.

―¿Cuándo volverá? ―preguntó con simplicidad.

―En unos días. Salió ayer a cazar a las afueras del desierto y eso es lo que tarda en ir y volver. Puedes quedarte aquí a esperarla si lo deseas ―le ofreció a regañadientes.

Era lo que Sesshomaru esperaba, pero necesitaba asegurar su postura antes de que el solitario Ryota se echara para atrás.

―Tengo tres acompañantes más y una mascota. Imagino que tu generosidad también se extiende a ellos ,¿no es cierto?

Ryota se quedó unos momentos callado, pero al final gruñó:

― Claro, llena mi casa de extraños. No hay nada más encantador.

―No sabía que ahora te gustaran las cosas encantadoras ―comentó Sesshomaru arrastrando las palabras al tiempo que se ponía en pie.

―¿Ya te vas? Venga, ahora que te vas a quedar irremediablemente aquí déjame darte la bienvenida. Bebe un poco de sake conmigo, Sesshomaru ―siseó entrecerrando los ojos, como desafiándole a no aceptar su hospitalidad.

Sin poder hacer otra cosa, el demonio blanco se sentó y esperó pacientemente hasta que aquel demonio se quedara dormido por su evidente embriaguez.

Realmente, todos en aquella mansión eran unos idiotas.

* * *

―¡Alto! ¡No te acerques más! Muéstrame quién eres ―ordenó Jaken blandiendo con fuerza su bastón llameante. Con lentitud se fue dispersando la polvareda y, con ella, el remolino de viento.

Rin entrecerró los ojos para tratar de identificar a quien fuera que estuviese ahí dentro, pero no lograba ver nada. La sensación de desosiego permanecía en su pecho de forma punzante, indicándole que algo no andaba bien. Cuando el viento por fin paró, una voz se levantó por encima de los riscos rocosos:

―¡Kagome!

Rin parpadeó sorprendida y Jaken gruñó. ¿Kagome?

―Kagome, querida, ¿qué haces en este lugar? ―Una figura se abrió paso en medio de la polvareda con una gran sonrisa. Detrás de él se oyeron unos gruñidos escalofriantemente familiares para Rin, quien retrocedió asustada.

Tras la figura aparecieron muchas más, y sólo entonces la joven supo por qué Luka estaba tan contento: los estaban rodeando una manada de lobos. Eran exactos a los de aquella vez: pelaje gris, ojos rojos, puntiagudos dientes,… Rin se llevó una mano al pecho. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que parecía que se le iba a salir.

―Kagome, ¿por qué no dices nada? Ya sé que ha pasado tiempo, pero dudo que hayas podido olvidarme. ―Kouga sonrió con vanidad y se acercó unos pasos más hacia ella. No notó que Rin retrocedía en tanto él se adelantaba.

Jaken se situó frente a ella con enfado.

―¿Qué hace un pestilente lobo como tú por aquí? Sin ofender ―añadió al ver reproche en la cara de Luka―. Esto, sí, ¡márchate ahora de mi vista o atente a las consecuencias!

―Vaya, ¿tienes a "esto" por escolta? ―se burló señalando a Jaken, a quien poco le faltaba para echar humo por las orejas. ―¿Está ese chucho cerca de aquí? No he olido a ese estúpido de Inuyasha. No me digas que le has dejado por fin ―aventuró con una gran sonrisa. Rin no decía nada, simplemente miraba con fijeza. Su tez estaba muy pálida―¿Qué te pasa, Kagome? ¿Estás enferma? ¿Acaso…?

―Yo no soy la señora Kagome ―musitó mirando de reojo a la manada que los rodeaba.

―¿Cómo dices, querida?

―¡He dicho que yo no soy Kagome, la sacerdotisa!

Koga soltó una risita pensando que era una broma pero se le cortó al acercarse a mirarla mejor. Nerviosa, Rin le permitió que la observara a un metro escaso y la olisqueara el pelo. Finalmente, él se alejo contrariado.

―Tú no eres Kagome ―asintió severamente.

―Eso ya te lo había dicho.

―Pero te le pareces mucho ―siguió diciendo pensativo. Luego se le iluminó la cara― ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Eres su hermana pequeña!

―Lo siento, sólo soy su alumna. Me llamo Rin.

―Ah, yo soy Kouga, un demonio lobo ―se presentó torpemente. No podía creerse que hubiera podido confundir el olor de su adorada Kagome con tanta facilidad. ¿Habría pillado un resfriado? ― ¿Por qué hueles como Kagome sin ser siquiera de su familia?

―Oh, igual es por el kimono. Era suyo, y no me lo había puesto nunca hasta ayer ―contestó Rin relajándose al ver que los lobos no tenían intención aparente de devorarla.

Kouga sonrió. Claro, él había olido el aroma de un lobo y de una mujer humana, y al acercarse le había parecido captar la débil esencia de Kagome. Rin… había oído su nombre antes, pero no conseguía ubicarla.

―¿Por qué te has acercado aquí, si no es para comernos? ―inquirió Rin sin dar rodeos.

―¿Comeros? Yo no… ―empezó riéndose, pero se dio cuenta de que eso era lo que solía hacer antes (antes de que conociera a la bella Kagome, claro). Carraspeó y continuó seriamente― Había captado el olor de un lobo solo, y pensé que era de los míos. Hace unos días hubo una tormenta muy fuerte y perdí algunos. Ahora mismo los estaba buscando por esta zona mientras mi gente revisa los alrededores.

Luka se acercó a él de dos saltos moviendo locamente su peluda cola. El demonio se arrodilló y le acarició el pelaje con una sonrisa amistosa.

―A ti no te conozco, amigo. ¿De dónde vienes? ―Luka gruñó algo que ni Rin ni Jaken comprendieron― Ah, comprendo. Sí, la tormenta ha devastado toda aquella zona. Los animales que vivían allí se han dispersado a lugares con menos destrozos ―comentó Kouga mientras asentía. Amplió entonces su sonrisa―. Eh, ¿qué te parece la idea de venirte conmigo y unirte a mi manada? Ser un lobo solitario está bien por un tiempo, pero a la larga suele resultar aburrido no contar con amigos con los que cazar, ¿no te parece?

―¡Mucho cuidado con lo que dices, lobo! ―le espetó hablando por fin Jaken― Luka está con nosotros, ¿verdad, Rin?

―Bueno, si él…

De improvisto los cuerpos de Kouga y los lobos se pusieron alerta. En la fracción de segundo en la que la joven pensaba preguntar qué ocurría, el demonio la asió a ella con un brazo y al Jaken con el otro para empujarlos contra la pared de piedra de unos de los laterales del camino. Una ráfaga de bolas de energía inundó entonces su vista. El lugar donde habían estado un segundo antes se hundió bajo la presión que ejercía. Una figura en el cielo ocultaba tras de sí el sol.

―¿Eso es un dragón? ―preguntó Kouga en postura de ataque.

―No, no es _un _dragón ―corrigió Rin con tristeza―. Es Ah-Un.

El demonio estaba descontrolado. Lanzaba bolas de energía por su boca en todas direcciones y convulsionaba su cuerpo de forma poco natural. Los bozales que normalmente llevaban sus dos cabezas habían desaparecido. Soltaba unos aullidos desgarradores. "Está sufriendo", pensó Rin con angustia un momento antes de que otro ataque de Ah-Un le rozara el brazo. Kouga volvió a desplazarla a un lugar "seguro".

―Maldita sea, ¿qué le pasa? ¿Por qué nos ataca esa cosa? ―gruñó adelantándose con colmillos y garras sacados. Un pequeño brazo lo detuvo. Pensó en desasirse de un tirón, pero estaba sujeto con más fuerza de lo que había creído. Se giró para enfrentarse a la joven.

―¡No puedes atacar a Ah-Un! Él es bueno y no quiere hacernos esto. No entiendo qué le pasa… ¡pero algo le obliga a actuar así! ¡Estoy segura! ―gritó Rin desesperada al ver que el demonio lobo seguía intentando soltarse.

―No importa qué le pasa. Si nos da una de esas bolas, podría llegar a matarnos.

Rin lo sabía. Ah-Un había sido su fiel guardián cuando era una niña. Él la había protegido con mucho cuidado cuando el amo Sesshomaru iba a la batalla, pues el abuelo Jaken, por mucho que dijera, no tenía mucha fuerza. Era impensable que de repente los odiara o quisiera traicionarlos. ¿Por qué? Decidida, se abrazó completamente al brazo de Kouga para impedir su avance. Resistió cuando la zarandeó, aunque estuvo a punto de caer en un par de ocasiones. Cuando dirigió su mirada al frente, vio a Ah-Un volando delante de ellos. Sus dos cabezas preparaban una única bola de energía. Rin se paralizó. No, no iba a matarla, Ah-Un no haría eso. Kouga gritaba algo, pero ella no lo escuchaba. Sólo veía a su amigo apuntándola, dispuesto a herirla con el ataque que tantas veces había utilizado para protegerla.

La bola por fin se completó y el demonio echó ligeramente atrás la cabeza para darle impulso. El corazón de la joven se encogió, pero no cerró los ojos. Quería verle aunque fuera la última vez. Una veloz mancha borrosa la nubló la vista. Sacudió levemente la cabeza para despejársela.

―Ah-Un, basta.

El demonio soltó un aullido ensordecedor. Rin lo miró y sonrió a pesar de la situación. Sesshomaru había vuelto antes de lo previsto. Bakusaiga brillaba alzada en el aire, interpuesta entre ellos y Ah-Un. No veía el rostro del señor demoníaco, pero la joven supo al instante que estaba enfadado. Muy enfadado.

―¿No me he expresado claramente, Ah-Un? He dicho que te detengas ―repitió con voz terriblemente fría.

Sin hacerle caso, el demonio dragón cambió de objetivo y se lanzó a embestir a Sesshomaru. Sin el menor atisbo de emoción en el rostro, descargó su espada en un costado de Ah-Un, quien gimió hondamente.

―¡NO! ―gritó Rin al verle caer sobre sus patas delanteras y derrumbarse. Fue corriendo donde él para comprobar que no era una herida mortal y miró a Sesshomaru seguidamente cuando se acercó al demonio― Amo Sesshomaru, ¿por qué habéis…?

―¿No te resulta familiar lo que tiene debajo del corte, Rin? ―la cortó con recuperada indiferencia al situarse junto a ella.

La joven frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar la herida. Agrandó los ojos al percibir una mancha artificial en la escamosa piel de Ah-Un. Era… ¿tinta?

―Tiene dos capas ―La voz suave de Sesshomaru la sobresaltó. ―A simple vista se ve. Una es fresca, la otra no tanto.

―Lo revisaré, amo Sesshomaru ―dijo Jaken solícito. Tenía rasgado parte de su kimono y algo sucia la cara, pero se le veía bien.

―Rin, ¿por qué te pusiste en medio? ―inquirió Sesshomaru mientras el pequeño demonio se ponía a trabajar― Ah-Un es un demonio de ataque potente pero lento. Tenías tiempo de apartarte. El otro demonio iba a realizar un contra-ataque que iba a resultar inútil, mas tú no tenías forma de saberlo. No comprendo tu motivación, Rin.

La joven alzó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Se le veía tan perfecto como siempre, así que no podía saber si había peleado con otro demonio o no. Su expresión era tranquila, pero no sabía qué emociones atormentaban su corazón. Rin suspiró. Ella era la que no entendía las motivaciones de su señor Sesshomaru.

―No quería que Kouga hiciera daño a Ah-Un, así que le cogí del brazo. No me moví porque no creí que fuera a hacerme daño, eso es todo ―mintió bajando la vista a los pies del demonio.

―Has sido una imprudente, Rin ―Era una afirmación.

―Lo he sido. Perdonadme, amo Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño ante esa nueva disculpa. Empezaban a ser el pan de cada día. No obstante, no iba a enfadarse pues sabía que eran sinceras. Soltando un suspiro apenas audible, comentó con voz seca:

―Curiosamente, tu prudencia y capacidad de raciocinio parecen irse conmigo cada vez que os dejo a ti y a Jaken solos. No importa; en un tiempo no nos vamos a separar… ― "Es demasiado peligroso", pensó para sí mismo.

Los ojos de Rin se iluminaron por la alegría. ¿No más batallas ni reconocimientos de tantas horas? ¡Iban a permanecer todos juntos! Reprimió su infantil impulso de saltar llena de júbilo. Con esas palabras se le pasó la sensación de cercanía a la muerte que dos veces había recorrido su cuerpo ese día. Por eso fueron como un cubo de agua fría las siguientes palabras del demonio.

―… pero el lobo se irá ―La cara de Rin empalideció. Sesshomaru continuó antes de que se le ocurriera replicar algo―. Me es molesto. Ahora puede irse con el demonio lobo.

Rin despidió con lágrimas en los ojos a Luka, quien le lamió la cara para consolarla. No hacía mucho tiempo que le conocía, pero las semanas parecían años. Verle alejarse en el horizonte junto a otros tantos lobos hizo que su corazón se encogiera de pena. "Si ves a Kagome y a Inuyasha, salúdales de mi parte", había dicho Kouga antes de echar a correr junto a los demás, junto a Luka. Caminó en silencio junto a Sesshomaru mientras Jaken curaba a Ah-Un unos metros atrás. La primera capa de tinta era de unas dos semanas, justo cuando el demonio se había separado de ellos. La segunda no tenía un día. El mensaje estaba claro.

―Estará mejor con ellos, Rin.

La joven se volvió sorprendida hacia Sesshomaru. Él caminaba hacia el frente con mirada serena y andar elegante. Los guiaba a una mansión, o eso había comentado, donde había información sobre el Elíxir de Kami. No tenían tiempo que perder, ni siquiera podían detenerse a curar a Ah-Un en condiciones. El que Sesshomaru estuviera tan impaciente indicaba que la pista era segura.

―Lo sé, amo Sesshomaru ―contestó ella con voz apagada―. Pero no puedo evitar que… duela.

―Se te pasará ―afirmó con seguridad presente en su voz.

Rin asintió con dejadez. Sabía que el hecho de que Luka la hubiera infectado con su veneno había sido determinante para que Sesshomaru tomara esa decisión. El lobo estaría bien con sus semejantes, por supuesto, pero no podía evitar echarse la culpa de su ida. Para cambiar de tema, preguntó:

―Entonces, ¿los que viven en esa mansión de la que hablabais pueden ayudarnos? ¿Saben la localización exacta del Elíxir de Kami?

―Esperaremos allí la llegada de Himeko. Ella nos conducirá hasta él.

―¿Himeko? ―repitió Rin. No le sonaba nada ese nombre― ¿Quién es?

―No debes preocuparte por ella, Rin.

Rin frunció el ceño. Sesshomaru había esquivado su pregunta, como hacía cuando no quería contestar. Para no levantar sospechas, preguntó sobre el castillo y sus habitantes, a lo que Sesshomaru le explicó sobre su capacidad de fundirse con el exterior y cómo había salvado la vida a Ryota, el señor del lugar. Tan absorta estaba escuchando que se le olvidó el asunto de Himeko hasta la noche, cuando acamparon para la cena.

Decidida a no dejar su curiosidad insatisfecha, se llevó a Jaken a un aparte mientras Sesshomaru descansaba con la espalda apoyada en una roca lisa. Fingiendo que recogía ramitas secas del suelo para encender el fuego, preguntó en voz baja:

―Abuelo Jaken, ¿sabes quién es Himeko?

Jaken se la quedó mirando unos instantes y luego se llevó la mano al mentón, pensativo.

―¿Himeko? No estoy seguro… tal vez… No, esa está muerta… Pero puede que… ¡Ah, ya lo recuerdo! Creo que era la anterior acompañante del amo Sesshomaru. ¡Claro, Himeko! ―Rin le chistó para que bajara el volumen, pues Sesshomaru había abierto un ojo para observarlos― Sí, sí ―gruñó Jaken bajando la voz―. Sé quién es.

―Ah, ¿entonces fue su acompañante? ¿Por qué se separaron?

―Lo desconozco. Sólo sé que ella y el amo Sesshomaru estuvieron muy… unidos. Ya me entiendes ―Hizo un gesto locuaz que Rin no comprendió.

―¿Unidos? ¿Cómo hermanos? ―preguntó con confusión.

―Como amantes, niña tonta.

La cara de Rin adquirió una tonalidad profundamente rojiza. Jaken soltó una risita y llevó las ramitas secas a la pila. La joven se quedó quieta, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Amantes? Himeko y Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru y Himeko. Debía ser una mujer demonio impresionante, tanto en poder como hermosura. E iba a acompañarles en su viaje. Iba a ver cómo Sesshomaru la trataba cariñosamente ―después de todo, ¿no actúan así los amantes?―, cómo respondía a sus caricias. Tal vez hasta le sonreiría. Rin se sentó en el suelo, ignorando las quejas de Jaken por no ayudarle con la comida. Miró a Sesshomaru, quien a su vez no despegaba su dorada mirada de ella.

¿Cómo iba a soportarlo?

* * *

_¿Y bien? Todavía no he dicho mucho y quedan un montón de cosas sin resolver, pero espero que os haya gustado. :)_

_Como siempre, agradezco los reviews. Las críticas son bienvenidas._

_Nos leemos,_

_Neissa._


	6. Malicia

_¡Hola, gente! ¿Cómo estáis? ¡Espero que disfrutando del año nuevo! Yo vuelvo para publicar el quinto capítulo del fic antes de sumergirme a fondo en los exámenes, que están a la vuelta de la esquina. No creo que esta vez haya problemas con la extensión del capítulo, pues creo que es el más largo que he escrito. :P_

_Agradezco los comentarios a **okashira janet, LunaLoire, Corazón de Piedra Verde, Kaitou Lucifer, black urora, lokalokita, Hina, Valeriya, Silk Maid, Disagea, Hoshi no Negai, Ely, Lils White, MiyukiChan14, Blueberry Bliss, Halldora' Ballohw, Leon Durmiente, riza-paola, MaJoSaMe, Sango Hale **y** beautifly92.**_

_Os dejo el capítulo. Como siempre, espero que lo disfrutéis._

* * *

**~Capitulo cinco.- Malicia~**

* * *

Una amante.

Rin esbozó una mueca. ¿Cómo no lo había podido adininar? ¿Amor de hermanos? ¡Era una idiota! No obstante, también era comprensible que no hubiera visto venir a Jaken cuando lo dejó caer, pues ¿cómo imaginar que esa Himeko había sido tan sumamente cercana a Sesshomaru? "Más cercana de lo que yo nunca seré", se dijo la joven bajando los ojos mientras caminaba llena de tristeza. Al reflexionar sobre sus pensamientos, se ruborizó. "¡Pero tampoco es que yo quiera _ese_ tipo de cercanía con el amo Sesshomaru! No, no, yo me conformo con estar a su lado, que me hable, me mire, me pregunte cómo estoy… Aunque tampoco es que lo haga muy a menudo". Rin suspiró. El tiempo que iba a pasar con Himeko en el grupo ―que no sería poco― iba a ser incómodo.

Miró la espalda del demonio blanco y frunció el ceño. ¿Sesshomaru, el frío señor demoníaco, había tenido una amante? Nunca, jamás, se le habría pasado por la cabeza tal cosa. ¡Pero si repelía el contacto físico! "Últimamente no", dijo una molesta voz en su cabeza que Rin ignoró sin contemplaciones. Era cierto que el amo Sesshomaru era hermoso y poderoso, pero pensar que podía haber amado a alguien… Himeko debía ser una mujer formidable; hermosa, fuerte e inteligente. Una auténtica mujer demonio totalmente apropiada para él. Su compañera perfecta. ¿Y qué era ella, después de todo? Como diría el abuelo Jaken, un intento fallido de sacerdotisa de origen humilde y nulas capacidades. Sólo una niña tonta.

"¡No te deprimas, Rin!", se animó mentalmente dándose palmaditas en las mejillas para darlas el color que había perdido. Tal vez Himeko fuera, además de fuerte y hermosa, una mujer amigable y simpática. Quizás quisiera ser su amiga y pasaran un buen tiempo juntas. La joven sonrió un poco más animada. Podría estar de nuevo con una mujer y viajaría con ella. Cuando era pequeña no extrañaba el contacto femenino, pero ahora se le hacía muy incómodo ―más bien se moría de la vergüenza― hablar con sus acompañantes sobre ciertos temas íntimos ―con Jaken, más bien. Ni se le pasaría por la cabeza molestar al amo Sesshomaru con esas cosas―. La abuela Kaede siempre había dicho que no había mal que por bien no viniera.

―¡Al mal tiempo, buena sonrisa, chica! ―exclamó alegremente haciendo que Jaken la mirara extrañado y sacudiera la cabeza con condescendencia.

―A esta niña se le va la cabeza… mira que hablar sola…

―Ahora estás hablando tú solo, abuelo Jaken.

―¡Silencio, niña tonta!

Rin le sacó la lengua con aire pícaro. Le gustaba jugar así con Jaken y simular que el tiempo no había pasado, que su separación jamás había tenido lugar. Pero ya no era una niña y el pasado, pasado quedaba. Por mucho que lo intentara, las cosas no volverían a ser iguales.

―¿Echas de menos a Luka, abuelo Jaken? ―inquirió Rin mirando el cielo. Las nubes parecían esponjosas al tacto. Distraídamente, alzó su brazo como si fuera a acariciarlas.

―Bah, él está bien como está ―dijo Jaken con su voz gruñona.

Rin lo miró con expresión preocupada.

―Reprimir los sentimientos es malo. Alimentan tu corazón de malas vibraciones y terminan explotando de manera horrible en el peor momento posible ―sentenció la joven sombríamente. Luego sonrió y abrazó al sorprendido demonio.―. Puedes llorar, abuelo Jaken. Yo te comprendo―dijo dulcemente sobre su hombro.

―¡P-pero qué haces, niña tonta! Suéltame ahora mismo si no quieres que te de un buen… ―La mirada acerada que le dirigió Sesshomaru detuvo abruptamente la exclamación acalorada.― ¡Bien, nada violento, pero sí me enfadaré… pero poco! ―Sesshomaru volvió la vista al frente con perfecta indiferencia. Jaken suspiró de alivio, pero se desasió de los brazos de Rin.

Ella lo miró con reproche. Sabía que Jaken estaba triste y no entendía por qué no decía nada. En la aldea siempre lo había recordado como un demonio quejica e histérico cuando algo le molestaba. Ella también se sentía apenada por la marcha de Luka aunque seguramente no tanto como él. Después de todo, Jaken había hecho buenas migas con el lobo rápidamente y en los últimos tiempos se animaba con facilidad. ¿Terminaría con eso ahora que Luka ya no estaba?

El único que no lamentaba la ida de su fugaz acompañante era el amo Sesshomaru. Claro que él había sido quien había ordenado su marcha inmediata. ¿Le odiaría Jaken por eso? "No, el abuelo Jaken admira al amo Sesshomaru y daría su vida por él, estoy segura", pensó Rin con convicción.

―Amo Sesshomaru ―dijo con timidez al acercarse a él. Desde que Jaken había dicho lo de Himeko… "¡Deja de actuar como una tonta, Rin!". El demonio la miró con sus fríos ojos. ― ¿Cuánto tiempo creéis que tardará Ah-Un en recuperarse? ―inquirió con turbación.

―Ya tendría que estarlo. Apenas le hice un corte superficial ―comentó volviendo a mirar al risco rocoso y escrutándolo atentamente.

―Ah― sólo dijo Rin con incomodidad. Lo cierto es que Ah-Un caminaba con normalidad y no había hecho ningún movimiento raro desde el día anterior. Al fin y al cabo era un demonio dragón y se recuperaba de sus heridas a una velocidad más rápida que la del demonio común. No hablaron de nada más en el trayecto.

Llegaron a una mansión de piedra bien entrada la tarde. Rin y Jaken habían seguido caminado como si nada, pero se detuvieron al ver a Sesshomaru y Ah-Un quietos frente a la escarpada ladera de roca. La gran casa estaba semi-oculta en el paraje con su perfecto camuflaje. Cuanto más se acercaban, más se sorprendía Rin por su rústica majestuosidad.

―Es impresionante, ¿verdad? ―musitó admirada cuando entraron en el patio exterior.

―En realidad, no―contestó Sesshomaru con sequedad.

―Niña tonta, la familia del amo Sesshomaru es dueña de las tierras del Oeste. ¡Por supuesto que sólo considera esto como una choza inmunda! ―le replicó Jaken en un aparte. Rin recibió estas palabras con desilusión: si Sesshomaru pensaba eso de la increíble mansión, ¿qué opinaría de la triste y destartalada casita de madera a la que había llamado alguna vez hogar? Una vez más se dio cuenta de su inmensa insignificancia.

―¡ALTO! ¿Quién va?

Dos demonios con cabeza de serpiente aparecieron de pronto en lo alto de las murallas que rodeaban la mansión. Jaken sacó su báculo de las cabezas y los apuntó con él, pero Sesshomaru se adelantó unos pasos con expresión ligeramente contrariada ―con lo cual Jaken adivinó que estaba claramente molesto―. Sonrió triunfante a las serpientes. Ahora conocerían a su señor Sesshomaru.

―¿Otra vez esta tontería? ―inquirió el demonio con mortal suavidad.

―Intrussoss, idenfificaoss ―siseó uno de los guardias.

Sesshomaru no sólo no lo hizo, sino que se les quedó mirando con fijeza. Las serpientes se removieron en el sitio con una nueva sensación de inquietud pero no abandonaron su puesto. Un tercer demonio entró en el patio y se sorprendió al ver a Sesshomaru y sus acompañantes.

―¿Quiénes son? ―gritó nervioso a los guardias del muro.

―Avissa a Honoka. Ella ssabrá que hacer ―contestó el otro demonio sin apartar su mirada de Sesshomaru. Ni corto ni perezoso, el sirviente volvió corriendo al interior de la mansión.

Pasaron unos tensos momentos de espera. Rin observó con una tranquilidad que Jaken no compartía cómo intercambiaban miradas amenazadoras los guardias de aquel lugar y su amo Sesshomaru. No lo entendía, ¿no era aquel el lugar donde iban a quedarse? Creía que ya había arreglado todo. ¿No eran bienvenidos? Rin sonrió. Si no se quedaban allí, no encontrarían a Himeko y, tal vez,… La joven se horrorizó. "¡Eres una egoísta! La necesitamos para encontrar aquello que el señor Sesshomaru busca desde hace tantísimo tiempo. Tengo que hacerme a la idea de que la quiero aquí tanto… o casi tanto como el amo Sesshomaru". El sirviente volvió a aparecer jadeando por la puerta. Salió vacilante a la luz mientras una figura le seguía muy erguida.

―H-he traído… ya está… conmigo…

―¡Por Kami, hombre! ¡Bebe un poco de agua y deja balbucear como un idiota! ―le espetó la mujer que estaba a su espalda. Miró con desinterés a los visitantes y se quedó tan sin aliento como el demonio sirviente. Rin observó confusa cómo los ojos de aquella bonita demonio se dilataban. ―¡Señor Sesshomaru! ¡Habéis vuelto!

Jaken y Rin retrocedieron un paso sobresaltados al ver a la mujer acercarse a una velocidad alarmante al demonio blanco, quien permanecía inmutable. Una oscura duda cruzó la mente de la joven.

―Abuelo Jaken, ¿no será esa Himeko? ―preguntó preocupada observando de reojo a la bonita mujer. Era tan vivaz y expresiva…

―No digas tonterías, Himeko es mucho más hermosa que esa demonio.

―Creo que me voy a tirar de esas almenas.

―¿Cómo dices?

―Nada, nada.

La alegre mujer les hizo señas para que entraran y se situó junto a Sesshomaru, pero no llegó a tocarlo. "Mujer estúpida, pero prudente", gruñó interiormente Jaken al ver a aquella patética demonio intentando llamar tan descaradamente la atención de su amo Sesshomaru. Que lo hiciera Rin pasaba, pero que fuera una total e insignificante desconocida… ¡imperdonable!

―¡Menuda falta de respeto! ―escupió en voz alta. La mujer lo oyó y alzó una ceja con ironía. Volteando ligeramente la cabeza, lanzó una maliciosa mirada a Jaken. Abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero su mirada topó con Rin, quien lanzaba miradas de admiración a la mansión sin prestar atención a la tensa situación. Honoka dejó de caminar al tiempo que emitía un bufido.

―¿Una humana? ¿Aquí? ¿Se puede saber que haces? ¡No puede haber humanos aquí! ―exclamó con mirada encendida. Dio un paso al frente con expresión amenazadora pero el brazo de Sesshomaru le impidió dar más.

―Ella me acompaña y obedece mis órdenes, no las tuyas. ¿Comprendes? ―Oprimió con fuerza el hombro de la mujer demonio y ésta soltó un quejido.

―Yo… lo siento. No quería… ―intentó decir Rin, incómoda por la situación que había originado sin querer. Sesshomaru soltó a Honoka y continuó caminando.

―¡E-espere, señor Sesshomaru! Le acompañaré para que vea al amo…

―Recuerdo el camino, estúpida mujer. Acompáñales a ellos a sus aposentos.

Honoka hizo una mueca ante la frialdad de sus palabras y suspiró. Iba ser difícil derretir esa coraza de hielo, pero si Himeko había podido, ella no iba a ser menos. Mandó llevar a Ah-Un a los establos preparados para demonios de gran tamaño y ordenó que le dieran de comer heno de calidad a la mascota de Sesshomaru. Rin y Jaken se molestaron al escucharlo.

―Disculpa, pero Ah-Un no es la mascota de nadie. Él sigue al amo Sesshomaru por propia voluntad ―aclaró Rin con el ceño levemente fruncido.

―No me hables en ese tono, mocosa humana ―le espetó la mujer con odio. La joven se sorprendió al ver esa cantidad de rencor en sus ojos. ¿Qué había hecho para que la tratara así? ― Bueno, supongo que tendré que llevaros donde dormiréis. No hay muchas habitaciones libres en este momento ―mintió con una falsa sonrisa. Con lo cerrado que era Ryota, no admitía muchas visitas. La mansión estaba siempre ocupada por él y sus sirvientes.

―Deja de parlotear, mujer, y haz lo que te han dicho ―dijo Jaken con arrogancia imitando a su señor Sesshomaru.

Honoka gruñó y les hizo un gesto de mala gana. La habitación de Jaken no era muy grande, pero podían dormir cómodamente dos personas. Rin quiso seguirle cuando entró a inspeccionar el lugar, pero la demonio la detuvo tironeándole del brazo con fuerza.

―No, no, querida. No puedes dormir ahí, con ese demonio. ¿Acaso crees que eres un hombre? ―Su sarcasmo molestó a Rin.

―Yo he dormido muchas veces con…

―Silencio, no deseo oír las perversiones de una humana. Te llevaré a tu cuarto.

La joven, ruborizada al comprender sus palabras, la siguió sin replicar nada más. No dijeron nada durante el camino, por lo que Rin se dedicó a mirarla mejor. Era bonita con sus ojos azules y su oscuro pelo. El yukata que cubría su cuerpo resaltaba a la perfección sus formas femeninas y acentuaba el contraste entre su piel pálida y su rojo atuendo. Lo único que revelaba que era una demonio eran sus puntiagudas orejas ―al igual que los afiladísimos dientes―.

Le extrañó la ropa que llevaba. El yukata era un kimono reservado para el verano, y apenas estaban saliendo del invierno. De pronto se dio cuenta del calor que hacía allí dentro. ¿Cómo podía estar tan distraída que no notaba su frente perlada de sudor? No comprendía cómo podía hacer esa temperatura cuando en el exterior era uno capaz de morirse congelado. De pronto se chocó con la espalda de Honoka y por poco no cayó al suelo. Ésta la miró con tanto desdén que a Rin se le quitaron las ganas de preguntarle por el fenómeno término.

―Aquí duermes tú ―dijo señalando al frente.

Rin miró la diminuta puerta corredera y la abrió. Una nube de polvo la obligó a toser violentamente. La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero la joven casi prefería que fuese así. Si la de Jaken no era muy grande, la de ella no era apta para personas. Más bien parecía que lo habían estado utilizando hasta la fecha como almacén, pues había cajas por doquier y figuras de cerámica extrañas.

―Si te molesta la suciedad, limpia, pero NO toques nada de esta habitación, ¿entiendes? Si lo haces, pagarás caro tu atrevimiento.

Esperó a que Rin asintiera para salir de la decadente habitación con aire digno. La joven miró a su alrededor y se encogió de hombros. Puede que los últimos tiempos se hubiera acostumbrado a dormir con mucho espacio ―después de todo, lo hacía al aire libre―, pero de pequeña compartía una habitación bastante pequeña con sus numerosos hermanos. Que no se dijera que ella era una quejica que no se adaptaba a cualquier situación. Por Sesshomaru.

―Además, tiene cierto encanto… rústico y tradicional ―dijo con una risita. Tocó con el índice una vasija resquebrajada, que hizo un chasquido y terminó de partirse por la mitad―. Mmm… mejor no toco nada.

Dejó sus escasas pertenencias en un rincón medianamente limpio y salió a buscar a Jaken. Le encontró bufando en su cuarto sobre algo de jerarquías e indignidad. Nada nuevo.

―Abuelo Jaken, ¿vienes a buscar conmigo la cocina? Tengo un poco de hambre.

―Rin, ¿dónde estabas? Todos abandonáis al pobre y viejo Jaken a su suerte ―se quejó mientras pateaba su delgado futón.

―Oh, vamos, nunca haríamos eso ―dijo Rin risueña mientras le cogía de los hombros y le sacaba de la habituación. Jaken detestaba que hiciera eso ―su diferencia de alturas quedaba demasiado en evidencia―, y la joven lo disfrutaba.

―Rin, pones cara de niña buena, pero yo sé que en otra vida fuiste una diablesa.

―¿De verdad?

―No tienes por qué emocionarte tanto, niña tonta.

La cocina estaba en el primer piso de la mansión ―como ninguno de los criados habían querido darles indicaciones, tuvieron que pasearse por toda la casa con el olfato agudizado―. Era un poco triste que su instinto de supervivencia hubiera llegado a eso, pensaba Rin mientras se imaginaba a las muchachas de la aldea riéndose de ella. "Bah, ellas no viajan ni tienen aventuras con el señor Sesshomaru… Sólo se casan, tienen hijos, envejecen con sus amigos después de una vida llena de paz y… Tengo que comer algo".

―Disculpe, ―llamó a uno de los demonios que removía con un gran cucharon un puchero lleno de una masa viscosa y marrón. Rin puso una mueca y se dispuso a pasar un poco de hambre, pero al girarse la bestia azulada se vio obligada a preguntar educadamente―: ¿es ésta la cocina? ¿Podemos tomar algo de lo que hayan preparado? Aunque sean sobras ―añadió sin mirar a Jaken y suplicando mentalmente que no saliera con uno de sus ramalazos de dignidad. Curiosamente, no dijo nada. Tal vez tuviera tanta hambre como ella.

―No, muchacha, no tenemos nada guardado. Pero si te metes aquí dentro, la cena estará servida para dentro de media hora ―indicó señalando el recipiente de la masa viscosa. Sus compañeros de cocina se rieron sin dejar de trabajar.

―¿Habla en serio? ―inquirió con curiosidad Rin a Jaken. El demonio la fulminó con la mirada por su falta de sensatez.

―Más les vale que no, si no quieren sufrir en carne propia la cólera del gran Sesshomaru ―dijo en voz alta y con una marcada nota de orgullo.

―¿Sesshomaru?, ¿quién es ese?

―El señor de las tierras del Oeste, hijo y heredero del poderoso demonio perro Inu no Taisho.

Rin sonrió ante los alardes que hacía Jaken ante el impresionado personal, aunque estuvo de acuerdo en todo. Lo único que le sorprendía era que no conocieran al amo Sesshomaru. Pensaba que era famoso en todas partes, y más después de toda la historia de Naraku. Estuvo escuchando como Jaken continuaba su oda al señor Sesshomaru hasta que el demonio que antes la había querido cocinar en esa masa mugrosa dijo con recelo:

―Y si ese Sesshomaru es tan poderoso como dices, pequeño demonio, ¿por qué iba a preocuparle lo que le pasara a una débil mujer humana? Digo yo que tendrá mejores cosas en las que pensar, ¿no? ―Todos sus compañeros estuvieron de acuerdo y volvieron sus miradas a Rin, quien seguía tranquila. Jaken era un experto en tratar esos temas, así que mejor dejárselo a él.

―El señor Sesshomaru tiene una relación muy… especial con esta humana, así que sí, le preocuparía ― "Y os mataría a todos", añadió mentalmente con placer. ¿Cómo se atrevían aquellos insignificantes criaturas a hacerles esperar cuando le rugía tanto el estómago? Impaciente, exclamó―: ¡Y ahora dadnos de comer u os arrepentiréis!

Como si hubiera aparecido mágicamente comida en la despensa, les trajeron todo tipo de fruta y algunos brotes de verdura. Mientras mordisqueaba un brote de soja y volvían a la habitación de Jaken, Rin comentó:

―Sabes amenazar muy bien, abuelo Jaken. Casi me lo he creído yo.

―Eran amenazas reales, niña tonta ―le espetó el demonio con la cabeza alta y pegando un mordisco a una jugosa manzana roja.

―Ya, y a mí me apesta el aliento.

―Ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta.

―… Eres un ser bajito y gruñón, y te vas a quedar para siempre así. Enano y triste Jaken.

Kol vio alejarse de su cocina a los dos extraños visitantes pegando voces. Hacían una pareja curiosa, y no sólo por la diferencia de razas. Suspiró y echó más raíces a la cena. El señor no tendría tierna carne humana para comer. Ya se había imaginado los agradecimientos al cocinero…

―Estúpido, deja de soñar despierto y acaba de una vez la cena. El amo Ryota y el señor Sesshomaru saldrán pronto de su reunión con el estómago vacío.

―Eh, que yo no tengo la culpa de que me vengan a molestar los visitantes a mi cocina, señora Honoka ―se quejó el demonio mientras removía con más fuerza y velocidad.

Honoka abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

―¿Los visitantes?, ¿han venido aquí?, ¿a qué?

―A por comida, claro.

―¡¿Y les has dado? ―exclamó indignada golpeando la mesa con un puño. Kol tosió vacilante. Había que tener mucho cuidado con esa demonio en especial.

―Bueno, hablaron de ese Sesshomaru que acabas de mencionar y… No queremos problemas con tipos poderosos.

―¿Problemas? ―se burló―, ¿por qué ibas a tener algún problema? Dudo que Sesshomaru le importe un comino lo que les pase a sus debiluchos sirvientes. Aquí puede conseguir otros. ―La sonrisa de Honoka indicó a Kol que la mujer tenía en mente quién iba a acompañar al demonio.

―El pequeño demonio sapo no dio a entender eso. Parece ser que el señor Sesshomaru tiene un gran afecto por la humana. Será su amante, me imagino. No sé qué puede ver en una mujer humana, por bonita que sea. Son comida, y con la comida no se juega. Además…

―¡BASTA! ―Kol pegó un pequeño salto ante el grito de la mujer, de pronto enfurecida. Se acercó amenazante― ¿Amantes, has dicho? Eso es absurdo. A quien le gustaban las mujeres humanas era a su padre, él los detesta. Y él no tiene por costumbre tomar "amantes", es un ser frío y solitario. No te creo.

―Pues es lo que me han dicho ―se excusó poniendo las manos al frente―. Pero si odia a los humanos, ¿por qué le acompaña una de ellos? Es extraño, ¿no crees?

―¿Extraño? ¡Estupideces! Es su sirvienta y ya está. No guardan más relación. Dudo siquiera que le haga mucho caso a esa niña―dijo remarcando con desdén la última palabra.

―¿En serio? Malditos sean, les he dado comida de la despensa guardada expresamente para el amo Ryota. Cuando les vea herviré a la cría en compensación, ¡cómo se han atrevido a reírse así de mí! Le agradezco esta información, señora Honoka.

―Sí, sí ―gruñó. De pronto, una idea cruzó su mente. Sonrió perversamente.― Mmm… ¿Kol? ¿Guardas por ahí esos bichos demonio para el caldo?

―Sí, pero llevaría tiempo prepararlos. No olvide que crudos dan un intenso dolor de estómago.

―No te preocupes, puedes servirlos crudos.

―Pero el amo Ryota podría ponerse enfermo y…

―Él no los probará. En realidad, sólo va a degustar esta comida demoníaca especial una persona ―ronroneó con suavidad en la voz y malicia en los ojos.

Kol no pudo hacer otra cosa que soltar una carcajada.

* * *

―Rin, ¿seguro que te encuentras bien? ―preguntó por tercera vez Jaken, preocupado. Estaba sentado junto al futón de la chica sin dejar de estornudar por el polvo de la habitación que se levantaba cuando se movía un centímetro.

―Sí, se me va pasando ―respondió con voz débil. Luego sonrió al inquieto demonio―. No te preocupes, Jaken, no han vuelto los dolores del primer día. Esa infusión de hierbas me ha estabilizado la tripa, te lo agradezco.

―Deberíamos haber avisado al amo Sesshomaru ―se quejó.

―¿Para qué? No nos ha atacado un demonio ni hemos sufrido un accidente, sólo he tenido la mala suerte de tomar comida en mal estado. No debemos distraerle con cosas así cuando está tan concentrado en tratar asuntos con el señor de esta mansión.

―Sigo diciendo que envenenaron la comida.

―Vamos, abuelo Jaken, no seas absurdo. No tienen razones para hacer eso, y si las tuvieran, ¿no nos habrían dado ese caldo a los dos?

―Ese cocinero no me ha dado buena espina ―gruñó meneando la cabeza.

―A ti nadie te da buenas vibraciones ―rió suavemente. Se incorporó de su futón y sufrió un pequeño mareo. Era normal tras haber estado tres días en cama, enferma.― Creo que ya va siendo hora de que me levante…

Se puso en pie y cogió un pequeño peine de madera para adecentarse su maraña de pelos. Pensó en cambiarse el arrugado kimono, pero lo dejó para más tarde. Ahora no tenía ganas de nada más que salir al patio a respirar un poco de aire puro. Cuando se volvió hacia la puerta, se topó con la mirada concentrada de Jaken sobre ella.

―¿Pasa algo?

―Rin, ¿tu pelo no era antes más largo?

―¿Qué? Claro que no. ¿De dónde sacas eso? ―replicó, nerviosa.

―No me líes, niña tonta. Soy muy observador y recuerdo perfectamente que esos cinco años en los que estuviste en la aldea del tonto de Inuyasha dejaste crecer tu pelo hasta las caderas. Ahora lo tienes a media espalda, ¿cuándo te lo has cortado?

―Yo… ¿qué importa eso? ¿Tanto te importa mi aspecto, abuelo Jaken? ―dijo con brusquedad mientras echaba su pelo hacia atrás. El demonio pegó un salto, indignado.

―¡En lo más mínimo, tonta! Yo sólo me preocupo por lo que diría el amo Sesshomaru, es todo.

―¿Crees… que no le gustara? ―inquirió poniendo los ojos como platos.

Jaken, a pesar de su malhumor, la examinó cuidadosamente.

―No lo sé, llevas el pelo como cuando eras una niña. Pero repito que NO me importa.

Rin suspiró y asintió. Se despidió de Jaken para salir como había planeado y disfrutar del fin de su cautiverio. Mientras caminaba se pasó una mano por el pelo y se entristeció. Ella no había tenido más remedio que cortárselo, pero no se lo diría a Jaken. Sólo se preocuparía más ―porque, a pesar de lo gruñón que era, se preocupaba mucho por ella―. No, era un problema que debía encarar ella sola, sin su ayuda o la del amo Sesshomaru. Era mayor y pensaba arreglarlo como los adultos: con una charla pacífica y una sonrisa amistosa. Tal vez se tratara de un error. Tal vez la había confundido con otra persona y por eso la tomaba con ella. Tal vez no. Ya lo vería.

Acariciando su pelo, pensó en el día que había comido ese caldo en mal estado. En un principio creyó que se había tratado de un accidente, como es natural, pero lo que no era algo muy normal fue que ella se alegrara tanto o que pareciera tan pagada de sí misma. Tampoco era normal que el segundo día que había pasado en cama se hubiera levantado con jirones de pelo por todas partes. Primero se asustó, pero luego vio que apenas se había tocado la zona de la raíz y que no tenía heridas en el cuerpo. Se arregló el pelo como pudo, pues al no tener espejos le costó trabajo igualárselo.

Pero no había sido sólo eso: su comida le llegaba fría; la bebida, caliente. El mismo día que había cortado su pelo pidió una tina de agua para tranquilizarse y relajarse. El agua estaba muy sucia y helada, casi como si estuviera a punto de hacerse un cubito. Se quejó a un sirviente que pasaba por allí, pero éste le contestó groseramente que si no le gustaba, que se marchara por donde había venido. ¿Qué pasaba con los de aquella casa? Debían empezar a relajarse y disfrutar la vida, parecían todos muy estresados.

―Es algo bonita, pero le quita todo el encanto que pueda tener el que actúe como si fuera una niña. ¿Has visto que infantiles son sus gestos? Bah, no entiendo como el señor Sesshomaru no la ha mandado a paseo con lo que odia que la gente sea así.

―Igual es su mascota.

―Quizás. El amo Ryota dijo que Sesshomaru había dicho que iba a traer una mascota y dijeron que no era el dragón. Por descarte…

Rin ignoró las risas crueles que despedían Honoka y otra mujer con un yukata precioso. Pasó a su lado en el pasillo rápidamente mientras notaba sus miradas burlonas sobre ella. Honoka era una mala persona, no cabía duda. "Dale el beneficio de la duda, Rin", se dijo por enésima vez. Puede que pecara de tonta, pero también era posible que todo fuera un gran malentendido.

Dio una vuelta por el patio, disfrutando de la suave brisa que traía el norte. No hacía mucho frío, y era de real alivio el salir de aquella sauna. No era de extrañar que todos en aquella mansión llevaran ropa de verano ―aunque desconocía la razón de aquel intenso calor―. Un gorjeo a su lado la obligó a pegar un brinco por el susto. Miró con ojos muy abiertos a la sigilosa niña que se había situado junto a ella sin que lo notara. Ésta la observaba con gran curiosidad en sus ojos pardos.

―Hola, pequeña. ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó amistosamente con su mejor sonrisa.

―Salí a dar una vuelta para huir de Honoka. Quiere probarme un nuevo kimono espantoso, así que me esconderé debajo de alguna piedra. ¿Y tú? ―dijo directamente meneando sus rizados cabellos morenos.

―Yo tenía mucho calor, así que vine a despejarme un poco. ¿Sabes porque está tan caliente esta casa?

―El amo Ryota ama el calor. En invierno contrata a hechiceros, monjes o sacerdotisas para mantener una temperatura permanente similar a la del verano ―explicó con simplicidad mientras levantaba una piedra y empezaba a meterse en el hueco que había bajo ella.

―Cuidado, vas a mancharte,… perdona, creo que no nos hemos presentado. Yo soy Rin, ¿cómo te llamas, preciosa?

―Hikari, y tú sí eres preciosa. Pensaba que las humanas eran todas feas con cuerpos extraños, pero tú eres bastante normal.

Rin se sonrojó ante la apabullante sinceridad de la niña. Era refrescante escuchar lo que una persona pensaba sin mentiras ni recelos de por medio. Por eso le encantaban los niños. "Te gustan los niños porque tú eres una de ellos, niña tonta".

―¡Maldición, fuera de mi cabeza! ¿También tengo que soportar tus burlas cuando no estás?

―¿Es normal en los humanos el hablar solos? ―inquirió mirándola fascinada mientras discutía con su Jaken imaginario.

―No, es que yo soy así ―confesó Rin hundiendo los hombros, resignada. Hikari salió de debajo de la roca (desde donde la había espiado con sus grandes y brillantes ojos) y la cogió el rostro con las dos manos.

―Eres adorable ―sentenció con un asentimiento de gravedad. Rin se sonrojó más intensamente ante el cumplido y fue a dar las gracias, pero la niña no había terminado―. Debes corregirlo. Honoka dice que las mujeres adorables son pisoteadas en la vida. Hay que ser dura y encarar la situación con una mirada segura y nada adorable. Lo siento.

―¿Tu forma de ser dura y encarar la situación es esconderte bajo las piedras para no probarte un kimono? ―comentó Rin con suspicacia. Hikari parecía una niña joven, pero no había caído en la cuenta de que los demonios pueden aparentar edades que en realidad no tienen.

―Bah, esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que he dicho. ― Se metió de nuevo en el hueco y se tapó con la piedra llena de musgo anaranjado. Sus ojos pardos brillaban de forma algo inquietante (tal vez porque sólo se le veía esa parte del cuerpo).―Si te cruzas con mi hermana, no me has visto. Si me traicionas, no te voy a volver a hablar ―amenazó.

―Bien, bien, no te preocupes, pequeña Hikari. ¿Quién es tu hermana?

―Te lo he dicho antes: Honoka. Y no soy pequeña, sólo que soy bajita para mi edad.

―¿Honoka?, ¿es tu hermana?

―Sí, y no hables tan alto o te oirá. Me sorprende que no haya venido aún. Tal vez esté en el segundo piso y no nos oiga desde allí.

Rin tuvo un mal presentimiento. Se despidió de Hikari descuidadamente y echó a correr al segundo piso. Primero se detuvo en la habitación de Jaken. Sonrió al verle dormir a esa hora de la tarde tan a pierna suelta. Debía estar cansado. Aliviada, se dirigió tranquilamente hacia su cuarto. La puerta corredera no cedió cuando se propuso a abrirla, pero eso era porque estaba vieja. Después de varios intentos fallidos, la puerta hizo un chasquido y se hizo a un lado bruscamente, provocando que Rin cayera al suelo con fuerza. Soltó un quejido a la vez que se levantaba. Algo suave al tacto en su mano llamó su atención. Contuvo un largo gimoteo. Era un kimono blanco, _su_ kimono. Estaba hecho trizas y apenas quedaba nada de él unido. Las flores bordadas en la delicada tela ya no parecían tal cosa, sino retazos de tela sin conexión alguna. Sería imposible coserlo de nuevo.

―El kimono que me regaló el amo Sesshomaru…

"No vas a llorar, Rin, esa zorra quiere que lo hagas, pero no vas a darle el gusto. Sólo es ropa, ropa bonita, pero ropa al fin y al cabo. No llores, no llores", pensaba con fiereza mientras un traidora lágrima recorría su mejilla.

¿Por qué?, ¿qué había hecho para merecer eso?

* * *

Escuchaba las risitas de aquella odiosa mujer mientras bebía de su cuenco lentamente. Jaken estaba a su lado y no entendía nada. Sesshomaru estaba sentado al lado del señor de la mansión y hablando aparentemente de algo serio ―aunque también era cierto que una conversación con Sesshomaru no podía ser de otro modo―. Apenas quedaban rastros de las lágrimas que había derramado el día anterior. El ataque no había sido tan grave: únicamente la ropa había sido destrozada. Pero se había juntado todo, y Rin había estallado. No estaba acostumbrada a que la odiaran de esa manera, o mejor dicho, se había acostumbrado a que la trataran bien ―porque de pequeña no se podía decir que los hombres de su aldea natal la hubieran tratado con toda la dulzura del mundo cuando quería cualquier cosa, incluido comer o beber―.

Sesshomaru miraba en su dirección de tanto en tanto, por lo que Rin solía ocultar su rostro tras su cortina de pelo. No quería parecerle débil, no ahora que Himeko estaba por llegar y destacaría por su fuerza. Apretó su cuenco con más fuerza de la necesaria. Esa misma tarde se enfrentaría a esa mujer y exigiría respuestas. ¿Por qué la odiaba?, ¿qué le había hecho?, ¿no iba a parar nunca? No, ella le obligaría a parar. Si no era capaz de solucionar algo así, ¿cómo iba a poder ser una sacerdotisa tan buena como Kagome? No podría ayudar a los demás si no conseguía primero ayudarse a sí misma.

Pasó la tarde esquivando a Sesshomaru y a Jaken. No quería molestarlos, y menos al amo Sesshomaru, tan molesto por la tardanza de Himeko. Himeko… seguramente la habría extrañado con el paso de los siglos. Aunque doliera, estaba deseando verla para saber qué clase de mujer podía ganarse de Sesshomaru ―no es que ella fuera a seguir su ejemplo, ni mucho menos. Era pura… curiosidad―.

Cuatro días habían pasado desde su llegada a la mansión. Cuatro infernales días. Estaba deseando que esa demonio llegara de una vez para marcharse de allí. Honoka parecía ser una experta en hacer que la gente sufriera sin hacerla daño directamente. Rin odiaba a ese tipo de personas por su mezquindad.

―Si mal no recuerdo, Ryota, dijiste que tardaría tres días en llegar. ¿Tu ineptitud llega también a esto?

―Vamos, Sesshomaru, deja de gruñir ―bromeó el demonio haciendo referencia a su origen. Al repasar lo que había dicho, exclamó con indignación ―. ¿Y a qué infiernos te refieres con lo de "también"? ¡Yo no soy un inepto!

―Qué puedo decir: con seguidores así, el carácter del amo queda en evidencia.

Ryota soltó una risita burlona.

―Tienes razón, como siempre. Lo cierto es que la niña humana, el demonio bajito y malhumorado y el dragón del establo reflejan con exactitud tu car…―La fulminante mirada de Sesshomaru le impidió continuar. Maldición, si fuera un par de siglos más joven, le daría su merecido. Ya nadie respetaba a sus mayores.

―Más te vale que Himeko aparezca aquí en los próximos dos días ―sentenció Sesshomaru con voz fría. Apartó la vista del contrariado Ryota y la dirigió a un pilar de madera. Se lo quedó mirando unos instantes fijamente.

Rin contuvo la respiración tras la columna hasta que vio que el demonio blanco se marchaba de ese pasillo junto al amo de la casa. Soltó un suspiro de alivio. Él no la había visto. Sabía que actuaba cobardemente, pero realmente no quería verlo ―o más bien que la viera― hasta que todo estuviera solucionado. A la hora de la cena se acercaría para hablar sobre cualquier cosa. ¿De qué podrían conversar? En la cabeza de Sesshomaru ahora sólo estaba Himeko, y ese tema le resultaba incómodo. ¿Sabía Sesshomaru la razón por la que hacía tanto calor en la casa? Podía también decírselo ―aunque podía darse el caso de que no le interesara en absoluto―. Se mantuvo pensativa unos instantes. Fue entonces cuando una silueta en las sombras de mujer la desconcentró y devolvió al presente. ¡Honoka! Parecía llevar prisa, pues su cara denotaba impaciencia. Decidida, la siguió con un sigilo digno de un depredador.

Torcía las esquinas a una velocidad pasmosa, obligando a Rin a caso correr tras ella. La joven se sorprendió cuando salieron al exterior, pero continuó empecinada en su persecución. Honoka habló unos instantes con el guardia de la entrada, quien se retiró después de dar una llave a la mujer. Ésta abrió una de las puertas traseras que daban al desierto para seguidamente salir sin mirar atrás. Rin aprovechó la efímera marcha del guardia para continuar.

El desierto seguía igual de yermo y frío, naturalmente. Se frotó los brazos abrazándose a sí misma. Se había destemplado por la diferencia térmica. Miró a un lado y a otro, pero no vio a nadie. ¿Dónde se había metido?

―¿Me buscabas, mocosa humana?

Rin miró para arriba, de donde venía la sarcástica voz. Honoka estaba sentada en una piedra de la gran pared que marcaba el camino. "Maldición, me ha visto", pensó la joven con nerviosismo. Se obligó a dejar todo eso de lado. Había llegado la hora.

―Sí, te he estado buscando, Honoka. Tenemos que hablar.

¿Por qué tenía que temblarle la voz en un momento como ese?

―Bien, pues habla. Pero que sepas que el tiempo es oro, y yo odio perder oro ―comentó con suave amenaza entrecerrando los ojos y mostrando sus dientes en una sonrisa cruel.

―Yo… yo quería hablarte de… ―Su boca se había resecado de pronto, y su saliva era pastosa. Nunca antes se había sentido así. Estaba segura de que cinco años antes hubiera encarado todo esto con gran firmeza y determinación. ¿Había perdido su coraje? No, eso no podía ser. Una vez se había prometido que sería una guerrera digna de acompañar al señor Sesshomaru. Basta de correr.

―Me abuurro… ―dijo Honoka fingiendo un bostezo. De un salto bajó al camino y empujó con el hombro al pasar junto a ella. Rin reaccionó y la empujó a su vez con enfado.

―¿Cómo te atreves? ―le espetó la demonio con furia en su voz.

Pero Rin no se quedaba atrás.

―¡CÁLLATE! ¿Sabes tú lo que es que alguien te trate como si fueras escoria sin conocer la razón? ¿Qué no pare de hacerte la vida imposible? Espera, cómo vas a saberlo, ¡pero si tú eres ese alguien!

―Una palabra más, y te arrancaré esa lengua de víbora.

―¿Tú hablas de lenguas de víboras? Yo no acostumbro a hacer esto, pero no porque no me atreva sino porque he tenido suerte en la vida de cruzarme con pocas personas como tú. He querido ser agradable, pero tú sólo me has respondido con desprecio. ¿Puedo saber al menos el por qué? ¿Por qué, Honoka? ―Esta última pregunta fue formulaba con cierto matiz de desesperación.

―Mira, zorra humana…

Un amenazante gruñido a la derecha de las mujeres interrumpió la acalorada discusión. El sonido fue haciéndose más y más grande, provocando un escalofrío en Rin. Honoka soltó una maldición y sacó de su yukata unas afiladas cuchillas. La joven, al verlas, palideció, pero Honoka no la miraba a ella. Observaba con gran cautela una gran roca que se iba moviendo poco a poco, casi imperceptiblemente. De pronto, fue impulsada para arriba por un ancho caparazón. Las mujeres retrocedieron al ver salir del agujero que había dejado la piedra a un enorme escorpión. Parecía furioso. Honoka y Rin se miraron. Sus gritos le habían estropeado la siesta, y no le había hecho ni pizca de gracia.

Sin vacilar, Honoka lanzó una de sus cuchillas al animal, pero ésta rebotó contra su dura coraza. Soltando un chillido, irguió el aguijón y amenazó a la mujer con él, por lo que fue inconscientemente retrocediendo hasta que su espalda se topó contra la pared. Puso los ojos como platos y buscó desesperadamente más cuchillas en su yukata. Las había gastado todas.

"Huye, Rin, ahora que está distraído", dijo una voz en su cabeza. La joven se quedó petrificada en el sitio, a espaldas del enorme escorpión. Se removió, indecisa. "¡Vamos!", volvió la apremiante voz, "¿vas a morir por una persona que te ha tratado peor que a la basura? ¿Qué te odia sin motivo y no dudaría en dejarte morir si tuviera ocasión? Es tu enemigo. ¿Ayudaría el amo Sesshomaru a sus enemigos?". Lo sabía y deseaba echar a correr en dirección contraria, pero curiosamente no podía, parecía anclada al sitio mirando como hipnotizada la cruenta escena. Cuando el animal se preparó para hundir su aguijón en el cuerpo de Honoka, el corazón de Rin se desbocó. "¡Corre! ¡Ella te dejaría morir! ¡Es lo que en realidad deseas!".

―¡Pero no está bien! ―gritó en voz alta. Echando a correr sin apenas sentir las piernas moverse, exclamó desesperada ―¡Kami, ayúdame! ¡Parálisis!

Unas finísimas cuerdas doradas empezaron atar al enorme animal, que se quedó petrificado con el aguijón a unos escasos centímetros de Honoka, quien lo miraba con ojos desorbitados. Rin observó cómo las cuerdas comenzaban a rasgarse por la energía interna del demonio escorpión. Entrando en pánico, gritó a Honoka, todavía impactada:

―¿Qué haces ahí? ¡Corre, vamos!

Tuvo que agarrarla del brazo cuando vio que no respondía ni parecía oírla, y así le dio un par de tirones hasta que reaccionó y echó a correr junto a ella. Finalmente era Honoka la que la arrastraba gracias a su velocidad de demonio. No se detuvieron hasta cruzar la puerta trasera de la mansión y cerrarla tras de sí con rapidez. A lo lejos se escuchó un frustrado rugido. Sin poder evitarlo, ambas sonrieron, pero borraron su sonrisa tan pronto se dieron cuenta de lo que hacían. Se instaló entre ellas un silencio tenso e incómodo. Rin, para romper el hielo, dijo nerviosamente:

―Ha estado cerca, ¿eh?

Honoka no contestó, sino que mantuvo su atenta mirada azul sobre ella. Rin no podía saber qué pasaba en ese momento por la cabeza de la mujer. Finalmente, suspiró y comentó:

―Me has salvado la vida. No tenías que hacerlo, pero lo hiciste.

Rin pasó el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro, incómoda. ¿Cómo responder a eso? Claro que no tenía por qué haberla salvado. En realidad, lo más natural hubiese sido dejarla ahí y que ese bicho se la comiera. Pero su conciencia no podía permitirla eso. Lo lamentaría demasiado después.

―¿Por qué? ―insistió Honoka frunciendo el ceño― ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

―Yo… no lo sé. Porque es lo correcto, supongo.

―¿Lo correcto? Se nota que eres humana. ―Soltó un bufido burlón al decirlo.

Rin endureció en cuerpo al percibir que las pullas volvían y se preparó para contraatacar. Su cuerpo, listo para el ataque, no estuvo pues preparado para el fuerte abrazo que le dispensó Honoka tras vacilar unos instantes. La soltó tras tres largos segundos, y pareció incómoda y avergonzada por lo que había hecho.

―Bueno, que no se diga que los demonios no somos agradecidos. Mira, tú me caes mal y no puedo evitarlo, pero a partir de ahora te dejaré en paz, te lo prometo. No voy a decirte que intentaré ser tu amiga, porque eres una simple humana. No obstante, tampoco tengo que ser tu enemiga. Dejaré pasar tu relación con Sesshomaru en respuesta a lo que has hecho hoy.

―Gracias… supongo. No puedo decir que lamente escuchar eso de que no seremos amigas, pues no es que me hayas caído muy en gracia después de estos últimos cuatro días ―contestó Rin con igual sinceridad.

Honoka soltó una risita mientras la conducía al patio central, lleno de árboles de cerezo y flores primaverales ―aquella casa era en verdad muy extraña, casi tanto como sus habitantes―. Hablaron de bastantes cosas, entre ellas del Elíxir de Kami. Rin se sintió un poco estúpida al ver que muchos conocían su leyenda, mientras que ella ni siquiera había oído nombrarle hasta que volvió a la aldea el amo Sesshomaru.

―… pero bueno, ya te informará mejor Himeko ―finalizó con cierta amargura.

―Sí, eso me han dicho ―dijo apenas sin escucharla. Su mente viajaba a miles de kilómetros de allí.

―Mucho cuidado con ella.

Aquello llamó la atención de la joven, sobre todo por el tono sombrío con que fue dicho.

―¿Por qué lo dices? ―inquirió con curiosidad.

Honoka soltó una carcajada seca y desprovista de alegría.

―¿Crees que yo he sido cruel contigo, pequeña humana? No seas ingenua, con ella lo vas a pasar mucho peor. Y no te valdrá el espectáculo que me habías reservado. Himeko no es tan blanda como yo.

―¿Y cómo sabes eso? ¿La conoces tan bien acaso?

―Cómo no hacerlo, es mi querida hermana mayor.

La sangre de Rin se le congeló en las venas. ¿Su hermana? Kami, si era la mitad de mala que Honoka, estaba perdida. Claro, ¿cómo Sesshomaru iba a fijarse en alguien dulce y amigable? Él no lo era, así que lo más razonable era buscar a una demonio que tuviera su carácter. Si hacía caso a lo que Jaken le había dicho, Sesshomaru había cambiado muchísimo desde que conoció a Rin y se había vuelto más "compasivo", pero esa Himeko no tenía por qué haber cambiado. Tal vez fuera la antigua versión femenina del amo Sesshomaru.

―Yo creía que tu hermana era Hikari. Nadie me había comentado que tu hermana en realidad era Himeko.

―¿Por qué deberían habértelo dicho? ―inquirió ella. Al darse cuenta de su tono grosero, añadió más amablemente― Tanto Hikari como Himeko sonmis hermanas, la primera la pequeña y la otra la mayor. Siempre nos dicen que somos muy parecidas, pero en verdad diferentes.

―¿Hikari y Himeko son parecidas? ―preguntó sorprendida.

―Sí y no. Ambas tienen puntos comunes en su carácter que yo no comparto, y también habilidades demoníacas semejantes, pero actúan de formas muy diferentes. Entre las tres existe una jerarquía marcada por nuestros nombres: Honoka, que significa "flor de armonía" (irónico, ¿eh?); Hikari, que es "luz"; y Himeko, como no podía ser de otra forma, "princesa".

―Entonces… ¿eso quiere decir que eres la más débil de las tres hermanas? ―inquirió tan directa como siempre pero dulcificando el tono para que no se ofendiera.

―Sí, y Himeko es la mayor y más poderosa. Y siempre se ocupará de que lo sepamos ―añadió más para sí misma que para Rin.

―¿Odias a tu hermana pequeña por ser más fuerte que tú?

―No, no la odio. Yo me he ocupado de su educación desde que murieron nuestros padres. ―Rin se sorprendió de que dijera esto como quien dice que hacía un bonito día.― No me mires así, nosotros los demonios estamos en continuas guerras, es normal que muramos a manos de otros demonios ―repuso con suficiencia.

―¿Y Hikari es feliz así? ―insistió de nuevo al recordar a la niña que se ocultaba bajo una piedra.

―Claro que sí… a ratos. Es un poco extraña, pero se siente satisfecha con la vida aquí. Ahora que lo pienso, no la he visto desde ayer por la tarde. Voy a buscarla, tengo que hacer que se pruebe un kimono nuevo ―dijo esto como una despedida, a lo que Rin le gritó que esperase.

―No es por meter el dedo en la llaga ni nada de eso, pero me destrozaste un kimono ayer. No me importaría tanto si no me lo hubiera regalado el señor Sesshomaru.

―¿Sesshomaru te regala…? En fin, no importa. Con el kimono no puedo hacer nada, pues hice un buen trabajo. ―La nota satisfecha oculta en su voz la molestó. Honoka se mantuvo pensativa un momento y luego continuó así ―: ¿qué te parecería tener uno de mis yukatas? Son caros y mucho más apropiados para llevar en este caldero hirviendo. Tu kimono recuerdo que era muy pesado, y el invierno se está acabando. Por cierto, si tienes demasiado calor en la casa, puedes ir a los baños termales de la tercera planta. Los de mujeres están en el segundo pasillo mirando desde las escaleras y girando dos veces a la derecha.

―Pero que el invierno vaya a terminar no justifica que… ―Antes de que pudiera acabar su protesta, Honoka se marchó a paso veloz sin decir nada más.

Rin la miró entrar en la mansión con el ceño fruncido. Poco a poco, en su frente se fue borrando hasta que, finalmente, esbozó una gran sonrisa. ¡Había solucionado ella sola el tema de Honoka! Sin ayuda de Luka, Sesshomaru, Jaken, Ah-Un o hasta Kouga. ¿Cómo le estaría yendo al lobo, a todo esto? ¿Se llevaría bien con el resto de la manada? El demonio lobo seguramente le habría hecho un hueco en el grupo sin problema, así que seguramente no tenía de que preocuparse. Si hubiera algo que le molestase, siempre podía volver con ellos ―aunque tendría que pedir permiso a Sesshomaru, claro―.

Al entrar en la mansión, ésta la recibió con una nube de calor sofocante. Ahora que se había acostumbrado al frío del desierto, la temperatura del interior le resultaba insoportable. Decidió hacer caso al consejo de Honoka e ir a tomarse un buen baño relajante ―sobre todo para quitarse la suciedad de sus anteriores "baños"―. Fue a su cuarto para coger una toalla o un lienzo para cubrirse cuando saliera del agua, y se encontró una sorpresa sobre su futón. Un yukata rojo con flores amarillas y blancas descansaba encima de él perfectamente doblado y liso. Rin lo tocó y sonrió por su suavidad al tacto. No era un kimono que le había regalado el señor Sesshomaru, pero era igualmente precioso.

Más contenta, se dirigió hacia la tercera planta. "A ver… ¿dónde había dicho que estaban las aguas termales reservadas para las mujeres? Segundo pasillo (¿o era el primero?) y luego girar dos veces… ¿hacia dónde?". Recordaba que había que girar en la misma dirección, pero no sabía si hacia la izquierda o la derecha. Además, había más de dos pasillos, ¿se refería a los dos pasillos que estaban frente a la escalera o los dos que estaban a su espalda? Debía ser lo primero, pues si no, no sabía cómo iba a numerarlos.

―¡Ya recuerdo! Era segundo pasillo y luego girar dos veces hacia la… ¿izquierda? Sí, la izquierda.

Paseó por los pasillos de aquella complicada casa y lanzó sonrisas alegres a los sirvientes con los que se topaba. Estos se mantenían recelosos, por lo que Rin se preguntó si la odiaban de verdad o sólo era influencia de Honoka. A todo esto, ¿por qué Honoka era tan importante en la casa? ¿No decía que era la más débil de las hermanas? En la mansión hablaban sólo de ella, de Hikari o Himeko no decían ni palabra. Ya se lo preguntaría la próxima vez que la viera si se sentía con ganas. Se alegraba de haber solucionado las cosas con Honoka, pero no podía perdonarla tan fácilmente. Dejaría que el tiempo decidiera por ella. Se podía dar el caso que fuera una mentira todo lo que la había dicho y que Himeko fuera en realidad un amor de persona. Puede que todo fuera una nueva trampa. "Debo confiar más en las personas", se dijo Rin con un suspiro. Para que luego dijera el amo Sesshomaru que no era en absoluto desconfiada.

Lo de los baños no había sido una mentira, descubrió Rin al llegar a una puerta que abrió y despidió una fina capa de vapor de agua. Reprimiendo un grito de placer ante el hallazgo, corrió a quitarse el kimono en la antesala y dejar preparado el yukata para ponérselo luego. Una vez todo listo, enrolló bien su cuerpo con el suave lienzo y se dirigió hacia el exterior. Se sorprendió de que no hiciera frío, pero comprendió que el amo del lugar habría querido ir a tomar su baño sin tener que molestarse por la baja temperatura al entrar y más al salir.

Contenta, escuchó el sonido de agua moverse ligeramente. Al acercarse su expresión de felicidad quedó congelada en su cara. Esa escena tenía tres aspectos a tener en cuenta: primero, aquel no era el baño de mujeres; segundo, alguien estaba ya disfrutando el caliente agua (aquí hay que tener presente el primer aspecto); y tercera, pero ni por asomo menos importante, era Sesshomaru quien se encontraba sumergido en aquel estanque natural mirándola directamente, sin expresión en la cara por la que se pudiese deducir qué estaba pensando. Se mantuvieron la mirada durante largos instantes, pero una vez que Rin cayó en la cuenta de la desnudez del demonio dio media vuelta y posó sus ojos en la pared de piedra que había frente a ella. Su cara ardía por la vergüenza.

―¡Perdón! Creí que eran los baños de mujeres. Yo… debí equivocarme con las indicaciones. Disculpadme, amo Sesshomaru, me iré enseguida ―balbuceó como pudo, tratando de no pensar en la escena a sus espaldas. Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero las palabras que salieron de la boca de Sesshomaru la dejaron paralizada.

―No tienes por qué irte, Rin. ¿No querías darte un baño?

Estaba más sereno y relajado de lo habitual, su expresión transmitía paz y no su acostumbrada frialdad y dureza. Era muy extraño verle así. Con todo, Rin le encontró muy hermoso. Volvió a la Tierra cuando notó la mirada directa de Sesshomaru sobre ella, y se sonrojó más si cabía al recordar lo que había acabado de decir.

―Yo… yo no podría ―dijo débilmente. Siendo sincera, sabía que podía hacerlo, pero le sería imposible relajarse ante la cercanía desnuda de Sesshomaru.

―Como desees ―respondió él igual de sereno echando la cabeza hacia atrás sobre una roca y cerrando los ojos. Fascinada, Rin no supo si debía seguir allí, observándolo, o buscar los baños termales para mujeres. Antes de que se decidiera, Sesshomaru preguntó―: ¿Has tenido algún problema en esta mansión? ¿Alguien te ha molestado?

―No ―mintió al pensar en Honoka―, claro que no. ¿Por qué lo decís?

―Has estado guardando un extraño silencio y tu expresión no era la que acostumbras a llevar ―comentó manteniendo aún los ojos cerrados. No varió el tono al añadir―: Si deseas mentirme como acabas de hacer, hazlo. Pero debes saber que sólo te lo admitiré esta vez. Cuando yo hago una pregunta, es porque deseo que me digan la verdad, ¿comprendes?

―Lo lamento, amo Sesshomaru.

El demonio blanco estaba muy raro. Rin pensó que esas aguas termales debían ser exquisitas para lograr que Sesshomaru se relajase de esa forma cuando estaba tan molesto por el retraso de Himeko. Pero de serenar el alma a no enfadarse cuando sabía a la perfección que le mentía o pedirle que compartiese un baño con él… Oh, Kami, que tonta era. ¡Por eso le había pedido que se bañara con él! Su rostro perdió el rubor y compuso una sonrisa. Y ella que se estaba imaginando ya cosas extrañas…

―Amo Sesshomaru, ¿queréis que os lave la espalda?

―¿Cómo?

El hecho de que abriera de repente los ojos con ligera sorpresa o se girase a mirarla con cara de contrariedad le indicó que tal vez había metido la pata. Maldita sea, quién la había mandado comportarse de esa forma tan audaz. Ahora parecía idiota.

―Ya sabéis, lavaros la espalda… ¿no? ¿Por qué me habéis sugerido compartir vuestro baño entonces? ―inquirió con un tono de voz que ella misma reconoció como tonto.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada. Se limitó a cerrar los ojos y volver a poner su cabeza en la postura anterior. Rin observó con ojos brillantes cómo algunos cabellos del demonio caían al agua y flotaban suavemente.

―Si deseas lavarme la espalda, hazlo. Si no, no lo hagas ―dijo de forma indiferente.

La joven se sorprendió al reconocer esas palabras. Le había dicho algo muy parecido cuando ella había querido consolarle por algo cuando era pequeña. ¿Cómo había sido? "Puedes quedarte, si lo deseas. Si no, vete". Rin sonrió ante ese recuerdo de la infancia atesorado con gran cariño en su interior.

Introdujo un pie en el pequeño estanque sin quitarse el lienzo del cuerpo y se dirigió a paso lento hacia Sesshomaru. El demonio echó su espalda hacia delante cuando Rin quiso colocarse de pie tras él. Con gran suavidad, pasó el paño enjabonado por aquella blanquecina piel. Rin sentía el calor que despedía el cuerpo a través del retazo de tela, y se sorprendió. Siempre había creído que debía ser tan frío como denotaban sus palabras. Apenas tardó en terminar, por lo que Rin le propuso lavarle también los largos cabellos. Sesshomaru no se negó, para alegría de la joven. Se sentía de nuevo como su yo niña, tan unida y cercana al demonio. Dado que tenía mucho pelo, tardó un poco más en dejárselo limpio, aunque no es que le importara mucho, admitió para sí misma con gran placer ―y cierta vergüenza―. Al estar tan concentrada en su labor, no notó cuando una persona más entró en el espacio de las aguas termales ni cuando se situaba en el borde del estanque. Sesshomaru sí.

―Vaya, al final decides aparecer. Uno de tus grandes defectos es que te encanta tener a la gente en vilo ―comentó fríamente.

Rin iba a preguntar que a qué se refería cuando una voz muy cerca a ella le hizo pegar un brinco en el agua a pesar de la suavidad de su tono.

―Si ese es mi defecto, el tuyo es que eres muy impaciente, Sesshomaru. Apenas me llegó el mensajero de Ryota esta mañana. Vine corriendo por ti.

―¿En serio? Qué extraño, pero lo dudo mucho. Tú no tardas tanto en cazar, según recuerdo. ¿O has perdido facultades con el paso de los siglos?

―Qué cruel, Sesshomaru ―dijo la voz melosa que Rin identificó como mujer. No podía ver nada a causa del vapor de agua acumulado en el aire―. ¿Después de tanto tiempo me tratas así?

―Sabes que odio esperar.

―Y yo odio hacerte esperar, Sesshomaru. He llegado hace unos minutos a la mansión. Vine aquí directamente cuando me dijeron que te estabas dando un baño. Yo quería hacerte un poco de compañía, pero veo que ya estás bien servido.

―Tus palabras esconden tus propósitos, y todavía no me has dicho lo que quiero oír.

―Eso siempre te ha gustado de mí, pero ya me advirtió Ryota que tal vez te encontrara un poco molesto conmigo. Tranquilo, ya te compensaré, Sesshomaru.

―Que no te quepa duda, Himeko.

Y fue en ese preciso momento cuando el corazón de Rin deseó hacerse añicos.

* * *

_¿Y bien? ¿Os ha gustado? Ojalá que sí. =)_

_Ya sabéis, comentarios y críticas con el botoncito de abajo._

_Nos leemos,_

_Neissa._


	7. La extraña mujer demoníaca

_¡Hola! :) ¿Sigue alguien ahí? ¡Lamento mucho el retraso, pero esta vida mía no me deja actualizar más de seguido! Este capítulo en especial me ha costado mucho porque lo he tenido que escribir a cachos en días bastante separados. Espero que no haya quedado una cosa rara._

_Agradezco el review a** riza-paola, Silk Maid, beautifly92, Ely, Corazón de Piedra Verde, Lils White, black urora, okashira janet, vero-SesshKing, Hoshi no Negai, Miyuki-Chan, Rin tsuki, serema tsukino chiba, Disagea, MaJoSaMe, thelmin, Halldora' Ballohw, dom, LunaLoire, Valeriya, LADY ANETTE, angelaok, Hikari tsuki, Hella** y **zelene**. Vuestros mensajes me inspiran mucho. En realidad, cada vez que veo uno me dan ganas de acabar el siguiente capítulo en ese mismo momento._

_Contesto por aquí a Hella, ya que al no estar registrada no me deja utilizar el "reply": Me alegro muchísimo de que te gustara Retazos de una sonrisa. Es un fic que disfruté mucho escribiéndolo. Puede parecer muy simple, pero me rompí mucho la cabeza al organizarlo. En cuanto a este fic, lamento que no haya cumplido tus espectativas. No obstante, siento decirte que hacer un SesshRin con las características originales que se les dieron me parece casi imposible (¿Sesshomaru enamorado de una humana?). Es necesario profundixar más en su personalidad y explorar aspectos que puedan estar ocultos. Y te equivocas, un prólogo sí es una introducción a la historia. En realidad, suele ser algo que la precede y que será determinante en el cuerpo. No sé a qué te refieres con "características técnicas", la verdad. Por último, no comprendo por qué ves a Rin como una mujer caprichosa. Es decir, sí, en ocasiones actúa como tal, pero no esperarás que sea totalmente igual que en la serie original, ¿verdad? Ha crecido y ha experimentado cambios, pero estos no son tan notables. En ocasiones la pongo como una niña, en otras como una adolescentes con sus frecuentes explosiones de humor. Al menos así lo he intentado._

_Y bueno, aquí os dejo el sexto capítulo. ¡Espero que os guste!  
_

* * *

**~Capítulo seis.- La extraña mujer demoníaca~**

**

* * *

**

Las gotitas de agua resbalaban por su pierna trazando surcos húmedos en la suave superficie de su piel. El temblor de su pequeño cuerpo provocaba que hicieran el recorrido con mayor velocidad, juntándose al final en un estrecho camino que las llevaba al cálido suelo de madera. Pero Rin no temblaba por la sensación térmica ni porque estuviera enferma.

En su interior se debatían un cúmulo sin fin de sentimientos: contrariedad, expectación, dolor, ansiedad, nerviosismo. Miedo. Miedo a que la llegada de aquella hermosa mujer que los había interrumpido en el baño supusiera algo más que un paso más en la búsqueda del ansiado Elíxir de Kami. La familiaridad con que Himeko había tratado a Sesshomaru, la ligereza con que éste le había contestado… debían ser muy cercanos. "Claro, tonta, ¿no fueron amantes?". Era peor de lo que se había imaginado. Ella era tan… preciosa. A su alrededor había un aura de poder sutil, pero palpable, signo de que era mucho mayor a lo que dejaba entrever su piel tersa y blanquecina y sus cabellos azabaches. Aunque no sabía por qué se sorprendía, si ya conocía por Jaken las enormes cualidades de su nueva guía. Aquello sólo había sido una confirmación.

Y había aparecido en el peor momento posible.

Era cierto que había deseado morirse de la vergüenza cuando comenzó a frotar su espalda para enjabonarla, pero le había recordado a su infancia. Antes ella siempre hacía cosas parecidas por él… bueno, no le incluían a él desnudo, aunque no había visto nada esta vez. Se sintió muy feliz y no por la acción en sí, sino por el vínculo que se había formado entre ambos por unos míseros instantes. Su cuerpo se había transportado a otra dimensión llena de paz junto a su señor Sesshomaru… y al final se había unido a la fiesta Himeko.

Rin se encontraba ahora en la antesala de las aguas termales, aún cubierta únicamente por el pequeño y áspero lienzo. Habían pasado treinta minutos desde la entrada en escena de la mujer demonio. Después de eso, Sesshomaru había procedido a levantarse ―Rin dio gracias a Kami con el rostro intensamente encendido a que el lugar estuviera lleno de un denso vapor― y a marcharse con Himeko mientras la preguntaba sobre las circunstancias de su retraso. Tan concentrados estaban que no repararon en la presencia de Rin, todavía en el baño con el agua a la mitad del muslo. Con un suspiro melancólico, la joven se dijo que debía empezar a acostumbrarse a ser ignorada.

Se levantó del banquito de madera sobre el que estaba sentada y extendió el yukata enfrente de ella. Sin frotarse con la toalla, su cuerpo ya estaba totalmente seco. Preparó el kimono para ponérselo y ver qué tal le quedaba ―su cuerpo y el de Honoka eran muy diferentes―. Se estremeció al notar una corriente de aire frío recorriéndole la piel desnuda, sin caer en la cuenta de que la puerta debía estar abierta para que esto pasase.

―Vaya, ¿todavía estás aquí? No sé si lo habrás notado, pero éste es el área para hombres. No está permitido que las mujeres entren aquí.

Rin ahogó un gritito de sorpresa al oír de nuevo esa voz. Con las mejillas teñidas del color del carmín, corrió a taparse de nuevo con el retazo de tela que antes había dejado caer al suelo.

―¿Señora Himeko?

―¿Para qué te cubres? ―preguntó ésta mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella. La miró directamente con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios― Estamos entre mujeres, ¿no? No seas tan tímida.

Rin parpadeó unos momentos y sacudió la cabeza con turbación.

―Yo… lo siento, señora Himeko. Es sólo que no estoy acostumbrada a… a… ¡¿qué hacéis? ―chilló cuando la mujer le arrancó el lienzo del cuerpo y lo observó con sus preciosos ojos azul turquesa.

Mortificada y avergonzada de que la viera así precisamente ella, le pidió por favor que le devolviera el lienzo. Himeko negó con la cabeza mientras le sonreía despreocupada, esquivando los poco acertados intentos de Rin de recuperarlo por sí misma. Al ver que no conseguía nada, se tapó con sus delgados brazos. ¿Qué se proponía esa mujer? ¿Humillarla? Honoka ya le había advertido lo mala que iba a ser con ella. ¿Tal vez hubiera comenzado su tortura nada más llegar? Qué horror. Había pensado que tendría más tiempo.

―No seas tan mojigata conmigo, pequeña Rin. Seguramente mi querido Sesshomaru ya te ha hecho esto una o dos veces… ―comentó con un gorjeo irónico mientras agarraba ambas muñecas de la joven y la empujaba contra la pared, impidiéndole la escapatoria.

―¡Claro que no! ¡El amo Sesshomaru nunca haría algo así! ―exclamó Rin retorciéndose para soltarse. Pero Himeko tenía un agarre potente.

―¿No? Vaya por Kami. Lo lamento por ti. ―Con sorpresa, soltó una risita.

―¿Y por qué ibas a lamentarlo? ¡Sueltéme, señora Himeko! Alguien puede entrar y vernos ―suplicó sin otra alternativa. Ella estaba contra una pared de la antesala de baños termales masculinos, desnuda, con una mujer demonio casi pegada a su cuerpo (por suerte, ella no estaba desnuda. Eso sólo habría descolocado más los nervios de Rin)―. ¿Por qué está haciéndome eso? ¡Suélteme, AHORA!

―Tranquila, pequeña Rin, no hace falta que te pongas agresiva ―Se separó de ella y la dejó vestirse rápidamente mientras se limitaba a reírse. ―¿Sabes, Rin? Eres muy bonita. Tienes un buen cuerpo. No me extraña que Sesshomaru te quiera cerca de él, ya me entiendes ―Soltó nuevamente una risita. Rin bufó. Y luego decían que ella era una persona alegre.

―Yo no me he puesto agresiva, sois vos la que me ha atacado. No sé a qué vienen esos falsos halagos, pero el señor Sesshomaru no es que me quiera a su lado por eso.

―¿No? ¿Y por qué te quiere, si se puede saber?

―Pues él… él me quiere a su lado porque… ―Rin se quedó en blanco. ¿Por qué quería su amo que le acompañara en sus viajes? ¿Por sus comentarios ingeniosos y divertidos que alegraban su día? "No creo, Rin".

―Oh, vamos, no hace falta que me mientas ―dijo Himeko con sonrisa cómplice al ver que la joven no pensaba acabar la frase―. El hecho de que te encontrara compartiendo un baño con él, desnudos, y tú lavándole, arroja bastante luz sobre este asunto. Pero no te lo estoy reprochando, Sesshomaru es un demonio realmente hermoso.

―¡No estábamos desnudos! Bueno, él sí, pero yo no. Yo llevaba esto ―indicó con una mano sobre el lienzo.

―Oh, claro, estabas muy cubierta ―ironizó la mujer. Al ver que Rin se precipitaba a contestarle, le paró con un gesto de mano. ―Mira, no quiero ponerte tan a la defensiva. Sólo quiero que seamos amigas y me llames Himeko. Vamos a pasar a partir de ahora mucho tiempo juntas y como sólo estamos tú y yo entre hombres, lo ideal sería que nos aliáramos, ¿no? ―inquirió con voz melosa. Su cabeza estaba casi pegada a la suya y sus alientos se entrecruzaban. Realmente, esa mujer le ponía muy nerviosa. El corazón de Rin latía con fuertes pulsaciones.

―Sí, podemos ser amigas si lo deseas… Himeko.

―No te noto muy convencida, pequeña ―observó esbozando una media sonrisa―. Bien, mejor será que hablemos cuando te hayas vestido. No queremos que entre un hombre y te vea en esta facha, ¿verdad?

Rin musitó que no, ruborizada. Ni siquiera se molestó en pedir a Himeko que se volteara mientras se cambiaba; seguramente ella volviera a reírse de su comportamiento. No entendía qué pasaba con esa mujer. Parecía maliciosa, pero a la vez agradable. La molestaba con sus burlas, pero también la halagada. Sus palabras podrían parecer venenosas en otro contexto. No obstante, aquí parecía amigable sorna. Se terminó de vestir, ya que antes lo había hecho tan rápido que el yukata parecía un amasijo de tela extraño y amorfo. Himeko, al verla pelear con su obi, la ayudó ajustándoselo a la cintura. Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de la joven al sentir sus brazos rodearla. No podía evitar verla como un ave rapaz preparada para descender sobre el inofensivo ratoncillo de campo.

―Bien, listo ―dijo la demonio con una sonrisa satisfecha. Frunció el ceño al ver el yukata bien puesto―. Vaya, es muy bonito. Pero lo cierto es que tu yukata me es familiar, ¿dónde lo has comprado?

―Oh, tal vez te suene porque era de Honoka ―contestó ignorando la pregunta. No quería poner en un aprieto a la mujer, y menos ahora que ya no se llevaban tan mal.

―¿De Honoka? ―repitió frunciendo más si cabía el ceño. Tras unos segundos, soltó una carcajada desdeñosa que sorprendió a Rin― Como si mi querida hermanita tuviera tan buen gusto escogiendo kimonos. Ese yukata que llevas es mío. Me lo regaló el amo Ryota cuando pasé a trabajar para él.

Rin se la quedó mirando sin saber qué decir. Se removió en el sitio y musitó con un tono de voz incómodo:

―No te preocupes. Iré a mi cuarto, me lo quitaré y te lo traeré de vuelta. Lo lamento mucho, no sabía que era tuyo.

―¡Oh, no, no hace falta que me lo des! Te queda genial, en serio ―le aseguró Himeko borrando el ceño y sustituyéndolo por una esplendorosa sonrisa―. Si te soy sincera, prefiero que lo lleves tú antes que esa z… antes que mi hermana. Yo tengo muchos yukatas bonitos, después de todo.

―¿En serio no te importa? ―se sorprendió Rin. Aquello era del todo surrealista. Todavía esperaba que saliera la malvada bruja a arrojarla a su caldero humeante.

―¡No, tonta! Quédatelo si quieres. Pero dime una cosa, ¿por qué te regaló Honoka un kimono? No es propio de ella, y mucho menos a humanos. No me digas que sois amigas ―insinuó alzando una ceja con ironía.

―No, no somos lo que se dice muy amigas. Sólo tuve un pequeño "accidente" con uno de mis kimonos. Tu hermana tuvo la amabilidad de regalarme otro. ―Rin esbozó una sonrisa dulce y sacudió infantilmente su cabellera. Lo hacía inconscientemente de que era pequeña y ni siquiera se daba cuenta del gesto. Himeko empezó a reírse de nuevo.

―Eres adorable, niña humana. Me dan ganas de pegarte un mordisco para ver si en verdad eres de caramelo.

―Pues… preferiría que no lo hicieras ―comentó divertida Rin. Tanto halago empezaba a hacer mella en ella. No parecían dichos con falsedad, por mucha ironía que hubiese en los ojos de Himeko. Se había comportado tontamente al prejuzgarla por lo que otros le habían dicho, sobre todo Honoka. ¡Si ella había sido la que había hecho su vida un infierno! Se alegraba, se alegraba mucho. No obstante, la cercanía de la demonio y el tono meloso de su voz seguían inquietándola.

―Me gustaría hablar contigo luego, Rin. A solas ―dijo de pronto sacando a Rin, quien como de costumbre se encontraba ensoñada.

―Uh, ¿a solas? ¿No querrás tirarme por un barranco o llevarme a algún lugar aislado para que una criatura horripilante con afilados dientes me arranque la piel a tiras? ―bromeó la joven.

Himeko la miró fijamente mientras Rin se reía, impasible. Una extraña sonrisa se formó poco a poco en la comisura de sus labios. Rin retrocedió alarmada al ver como la mujer daba un paso hacia ella y luego otro, acorralándola contra la pared. No se encontraba desnuda, pero su corazón latía igualmente desbocado esta vez. Su voz sonó tan dulce como el resonar del río una mañana de primavera:

―Pequeña humana, si en verdad quisiera verte morir aplastada, empujaría tu frágil cabeza contra el suelo hasta que sólo quedara un espeso charco de sangre. No necesitaría un demonio grande y fiero para arrancarte la piel a tiras, ¿ves? ―Le mostró con malicia sus afiladas uñas, pintadas de una forma que ella nunca había visto― Lo podría hacer con mis propias manos. Dejar a otros lo que puedes hacer tú es una bajeza, ¿no… crees? ―Hablaba como si fuera un rumor suave cuando deslizó la yema de un dedo por su cuello, acariciándolo. Luego tomó con delicadeza uno de sus cabellos morenos y se lo paseó por la mano. ―¿Y bien? No me has contestado. Quiero hablar contigo, Rin, de mujer a mujer. ¿Me concederás ese placer?, ¿sí? ―Rin asintió, muda de asombro. Petrificó su cuerpo al sentir a Himeko acercar su cabeza hacia la suya. Cerró los ojos, temerosa de sus dientes. Entonces sintió una suave y aterciopelada calidez en sus labios. Jadeó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, huyendo de ese beso demoníaco. Himeko se rió cuando la joven se quejó del golpe que se había dado contra la pared. ―¿Ves? Eso ocurre cuando tratas de escapar de mí. Es imposible, jamás sale bien.

―¿Qué ha sido eso? ―inquirió con un tono más infantil del que hubiera querido poner.

―¿También tengo que explicarte eso? Kami, este viaje va a ser más divertido de lo que me imaginaba.

* * *

―Abuelo Jaken, si llegara a darse la situación, ¿me protegerías de Himeko?

El demonio sapo miró receloso a la joven que se encontraba abrazada a él, de rodillas y con los ojos cerrados con dramatismo. Chasqueó la lengua con molestia ante el tono lastimero con que le hacía esa petición tan extraña.

―¿A qué viene eso, Rin? ¡Déjate de bromas!

―No es una broma. Me preocupa en serio. Pero no por las habituales razones. Ella es… no sé, un poquito rara.

―¿Rara? ¿La señora Himeko? ¡Un poco de respeto! No olvides que es amiga del amo Sesshomaru. Su relación en el pasado fue bastante íntima.

―¡A eso iba! Jaken, quiero decirte algo.

Demonio y humana se miraron durante unos instantes con los ojos muy abiertos. Finalmente, Jaken le espetó:

―¿Vas a decírmelo o lo tengo que adivinar, niña tonta?

―Me da vergüenza que alguien lo oiga, así que acércate. Te lo diré al oído. ―Él se la quedó mirando pensando que era una broma. El rostro serio y decidido de Rin le sacó de dudas. Pensando que todo aquello era una gran bobada, se acercó a regañadientes― No te rías, abuelo Jaken. Pero tengo la sospecha de que a Himeko le gustan… le gustan…

―¿Sabes que tengo cosas que hacer?

―¡Calla, que me desconcentras! A ver, lo que quiero decir es que… ―Rin suspiró para calmar el mar revuelto de emociones en su interior. Lo soltó―: ¡le gustan las mujeres!

Jaken se enfadó.

―¡¿Para qué me dices que me lo vas a contra al oído si luego chillas como una condenada?

Rin ignoró a las criadas serpiente que se rieron entre siseos al pasar junto a ellos sin parar con sus tareas. Frunció el ceño ante la escasa respuesta de su bajito guardián.

―¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas del asunto?

―Que la comida de este lugar te sienta fatal a la cabeza. No te preocupes, no es culpa tuya. Ese cocinero creo que nos tiene fichados. El otro día me sirvió un estofado con un hígado putrefacto. Estaba pensando en ir donde ese amo Ryota y decirle…

―No me ha sentado nada mal, bobo. Hablo en serio ―se quejó cruzándose de brazos y parándose en mitad del pasillo.

―Por favor, Rin, sé que tu madre murió antes de hablarte de estas cosas… Pero dime que no tengo que explicarte lo que hacían el amo Sesshomaru y ella ―suplicó moviendo los brazos a los lados.

―¡No! Yo sé perfectamente lo que hacían ―En realidad, no "perfectamente". Pero se hacía una idea vaga. ―Olvídalo, abuelo Jaken. Debo haberme equivocado ―sonrió, insegura.

―Para no variar.

―Y hablando de mujeres… ¿qué tal si…?

―¡No sigas por ahí, niña tonta! Estoy a las mil maravillas solo. ―Rin se encogió de hombros, divertida. ―Cambiando de tema (si es que esto puede calificarse de tal), ya sé cuál es nuestro próximo destino. Oí comentárselo a Himeko cuando hablaba con Ryota de la ruta de viaje.

―¿Sí? ¿Algún sitio donde hayamos estado antes?

―No creo que tú lo hayas visitado. Yo fui hace unos cincuenta años junto al señor Sesshomaru. Los aldeanos la llamaban la "Roca de la bruja".

―¿Es un simple nombre o tiene que ver con una bruja?

―¿Y yo qué sé? Ni que me importaran las habladurías de unos humanos pobres.

Una vocecita a sus espaldas llamó su atención.

―Su nombre viene por Kitami, la sacerdotisa de un pueblo del Este donde se encuentra esta roca.

―¡Hikari! ¿De dónde has salido? ―le preguntó sonriente Rin mientras la cogía en brazos. No era una niña muy pequeña; Rin jadeó por el esfuerzo, pero continuó sonriendo.

―Yo estoy en todas partes ―contestó solemne. Dirigió su mirada hacia Jaken ―. Hola, yo soy Hikari. ¿Eres el hijo de alguno de los criados?

―¡No soy un niño, mocosa tonta! ―le espetó rojo de furia pegando saltos para llegar a la altura de sus ojos.

―No te lo tomes a mal, Hikari, a mí también me lo llama ―le susurró Rin al oído para que no se sintiera herida. Ella la miró inmutable.

―Normal, tú sí que eres una niña.

¿Quién había declarado que era el día de todos contra Rin? Iba a tener unas serias con él. Sin borrar la sonrisa, ignoró la observación de la pequeña demonio.

―Hikari, tú sabías de esa roca, ¿no? ¿Por qué se llama así?

―Ya te lo he dicho, Rin, por Kitami ―suspiró con cara de pedir paciencia a Kami. Exactamente igual que como hacía Jaken. Empezaba a sentirse menospreciada ―. Fue una sacerdotisa que se enamoró de un demonio. Él la engañó con frases dulces y miradas encantadoras, y cuando llegó la hora de la verdad Kitami no pudo matarlo. Los del pueblo la tacharon de bruja e incendiaron el templo, enfurecidos. Resulta que el demonio había estado matando aldeanos por pura diversión sin que la sacerdotisa se enterara de quién era el responsable. Jugó con ella como un verdadero demonio. Sorprendentemente, parece ser que al final llegó a sentir algo por ella. Trató de salvarla del fuego, pero una viga del techo les cayó encima. Sólo se encontró el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa, ahora renombrada como bruja. Pusieron una roca en el lugar donde había estado el templo y lo llamaron "La Roca de Kitami". Los más rencorosos y nosotros, los demonios, la llamamos en cambio "La Roca de la bruja".

Tras sus palabras, se hizo el silencio. Rin estaba horrorizada. Qué historia más terrible. ¿Bruja? ¿Por cometer un error? ¿O tal vez por enamorarse? ¡Ni que fuera un pecado!

―¿Te gusta mi colgante?

La joven se sintió descolocada. ¿Colgante?

―No me mires tan tontamente. Mira, mira ―señaló el collar que llevaba colgando del cuello. Era de color azul, y en donde debería haber una piedra preciosa se hallaba un precioso camafeo relleno de una sustancia de color plateado. ¿Sería plata fundida? ―. ¿A que es bonito? Y tiene mucho valor. El amo Ryota me lo ha regalado por portarme bien.

―¿No decías que no eras una niña?

―Calla, envidiosa. ―Hikari le sacó la lengua y se bajó de un salto de sus brazos. Dio un par de vueltas sobre sí misma― El amo Ryota no suele regalarme cosas. Últimamente ha estado muy extraño, posiblemente por vuestra llegada. No soporta tener visitantes y seguramente esté deseando que os vayáis ―comentó con su sinceridad aplastante.

―Pues mañana dormirá tranquilo. Partiremos con el alba ―le informó Jaken de mal humor.

―Qué pena. Quería jugar contigo más, Rin. Pero si no hay más remedio… ¿te gusta mi kimono? Éste ha sido un regalo de Himeko, me lo ha traído de su viaje. ¡Y no es mi cumpleaños! Estoy feliz ―exclamó con una gran sonrisa pegando saltitos. Con el último, se quedó flotando en el aire mientras se reía inocentemente.

―Hikari, ¿estás…?

―Rin, vámonos. Todavía tenemos cosas que preparar. ¡No, no te vayas a tu cuarto aún! ―la instó cuando la joven se había girado en dirección a sus aposentos. Apenas prestaba atención a lo que decía el pequeño demonio, fascinada por el vuelo de la pequeña niña.

―Pero… ¿no decías que…? ―preguntó distraída.

―Ayúdame a buscar al señor Sesshomaru. Tengo que confirmarle el estado de Ah-Un para que podamos emprender en condiciones el viaje.

¡Ah-Un! ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado? Preguntó con ansiedad:

―¿Ya está recuperado?

―Totalmente. Y parece ser que el establo se le ha hecho pequeño. Es una suerte de que no nos vayamos a quedar mucho más, pues ese Ryota podría ponerse pesado con mi señor Sesshomaru si Ah-Un llegara a derribar ese ridículo cubículo que le han asignado.

―¡Me alegro tanto! Pronto todo estará como siempre. Tú, el señor Sesshomaru y yo…

―Y Himeko. No hagas que la has olvidado, niña tonta, que nos conocemos.

―¿Olvidarla, yo? La edad te está volviendo desconfiado y paranoico. Pero tranquilo, abuelo Jaken, Rin estará aquí para cuidarte y…

―¡Basta ya! ―exclamó el demonio sobresaltando a Rin, quien se incorporó de golpe con expresión confundida. Soltó un largo suspiro de frustración― Y lo peor de todo es que hablas en serio…

―¿Decías algo?

―¡Que vamos a buscar de una buena vez al amo Sesshomaru!

El demonio blanco se encontraba en el patio exterior. Su pose era tranquila pero firme. Junto a él se encontraba un imponente caballo negro que intentaba pegar coces a los dos guardias que a duras penas trataban de someterlo. La mano de Sesshomaru se posó en un los flancos traseros, calmando al animal. Rin se sintió impresionada ante el buen manejo de los animales de su señor. Jaken vio con claridad el respeto de ese indigno animal hacia el amo Sesshomaru inspirado por el miedo. El caballo no sabía de dónde venía el peligro, pero sin duda era precavido. "Bestia prudente", pensó Jaken encogiéndose de hombro y sonriendo de orgullo por el demonio blanco.

―¡Amo Sesshomaru! ―exclamó al legar junto a él corriendo con sus cortas piernas.

―Jaken ―dijo simplemente él, frunciendo levemente el ceño al verle tan contento―, creo recordar haberte dado instrucciones precisas de dejar todo preparado para la marcha de mañana.

El otro dio un respingo. Hundiendo la cabeza, dijo entre tartamudeos:

―He seguido vuestras órdenes al pie de la letra, mi señor. Sólo venía a comunicaros que Ah-Un se encuentra en un estado óptimo para viajar.

―Bien.

De un salto se montó en el caballo, ya suelto por los guardias. Rin abrió la boca impresionada por la elegancia y fuerza que transmitía la simple imagen del demonio. Fue a desearle un buen viaje ―¿a dónde iría en caballo?―, cuando una silueta entró en su campo de visión. Su corazón dio un vuelco. No, sus nervios no podrían soportar su extraño tejemaneje de nuevo. Necesitaba aclararse las ideas para luego así aclarárselas a Himeko. ¡No estaba bien acosar así a la gente! Empujarla de esa manera contra la pared… ¿y si alguien les hubiera visto? La demonio se acercaba a zancadas hacia donde se encontraban. Su mirada le indujo a pensar que tramaba hablar con ella, tal y como había prometido. Kami, si sólo fuese hablar… ¡Himeko era una mujer extraña!

―¡Amo Sesshomaru! ―Todos los presentes se giraron a mirarla ante el repentino grito de ella. Les ignoró a todos salvo a él― Por favor, ¿puedo ir con vos a hacer el reconocimiento… o lo que sea que vayáis a hacer? Necesito dar una vuelta, este clima me asfixia ―añadió al darse cuenta de que era necesario poner una excusa para justificar su inesperado capricho.

Sesshomaru giró su caballo hacia ella sin cambiar su expresión y preguntó tras un instante con suma lentitud:

―¿Acaso sabes montar a caballo, Rin?

―¡Sí! Aprendí en la aldea ―No dijo que a lo que había aprendido era a no caerse de la montura. Era un simple tecnicismo.

―Está bien. Que te traigan un caballo. Voy a salir inmediatamente.

En ese momento llegó Himeko con cara de contrariedad hasta ellos. Paseó su mirada desde Rin hasta Sesshomaru y se quejó en voz alta:

―¡Pero bueno! Yo buscándote y resulta que estás aquí, a punto de irte.―Su voz denotaba decepción, pero la demonio no pudo resistir la tentación de añadir con ironía― Así que te vas a montar con Sesshomaru en vez de cumplir tu palabra de conversar conmigo, ¿eh? Bueno, no te lo reprocho. Recuerdo que era muy… divertido.―Dicho esto, se marchó riéndose de su propio chiste.

―¿A qué se refería con eso? ―preguntó Rin una vez que se hubieron alejado de la mansión de piedra.

Sesshomaru esbozó una diminuta sonrisa divertida.

―No lo entenderías, Rin.

Himeko estaba siendo demasiado directa con la joven, en opinión de Sesshomaru. Estaba claro que había decidido que ella sería su nuevo entretenimiento. Debía vigilarla: si no había cambiado desde que había estado junto a él, Himeko tenía la reprobable costumbre de romper todos sus "juguetes". Rin seguramente no llegaría a entender su extraña conducta o sus frases de doble sentido, pero tal vez fuera mejor así. Lo único que esperaba es que su inclusión en el grupo no ralentizara su búsqueda en vez de acelerarla. El Elíxir de Kami parecía tan cercano que casi podía saborearlo. Le gustaba creer que nadie era imprescindible, y que cualquiera que supusiera un obstáculo en su camino debía ser eliminado. No había excepción. Aquel era el mundo donde imperaba la ley del más fuerte.

Su poder actualmente igualaba al de su padre; en alguna ocasión había demostrado su superioridad hasta sobre él. Pero no era suficiente. Debía volverse más fuerte. Eso era lo único que importaba. Si Himeko podía llevarle a conseguirlo, sería bienvenida. Finalmente todos, humanos y demonios, le venerarían… ―Miró a Rin, quien cabalgaba torpemente a su lado― Y aquellos que decidieran seguirlo por propia voluntad serían sus protegidos. Muchas veces había sido definido como un demonio complicado y retorcido, pero sus planes eran bastantes sencillos, ¿verdad?

―Amo Sesshomaru, me han comentado que mañana nos iremos hacia una roca… ¿cómo se llamaba?

―La Roca de la bruja.

―Pensé que era la Roca de Kitami ―replicó Rin con reproche. Había esperado que el amo Sesshomaru la hubiera llamado por el nombre de la sacerdotisa. Eso hubiese indicado que… la aceptaba. A ella, a lo que había hecho. Lo que había sentido.

―Como gustes ―comentó el demonio con desinterés.

El motivo por el que se encontraba montando en un animal inferior en ese preciso momento no era otro que las vibraciones de energía que había estado sintiendo desde hacía días. Eran demasiados demonios como para que fueran los que normalmente habitaban el desierto. No obstante, eran muy débiles ―por lo menos, comparados con su fuerza―. Si no fuera así, no habría dejado a Rin acompañarle. La joven había aprendido unos cuantos trucos de magia, pero con eso no iba a derrotar a un demonio de nivel intermedio. Escuchó a trescientos metros de allí un golpe y un chasquido. Sin emoción aparente en el rostro, vislumbró una larga cola ocultarse en un hoyo natural. No comentó nada a Rin, pues había pocas posibilidades de que fueran a atacarlo en ese momento. Los humanos tendían a preocuparse por nimiedades.

Los caballos se detuvieron, nerviosos. Movieron la cabeza con brusquedad y pegaron un pequeño brinco que hizo pegar un chillido a Rin. "Bestias inútiles y asustadizas", pensó Sesshomaru con fastidio. Sin decir una palabra cogió a Rin de la cintura y la colocó en su propia montura. Su caballo se tranquilizó al notar la mano del demonio en su grupa. El de Rin se escapó al galope. Había sido Ryota el que le había recomendado ir a caballo por los alrededores para no levantar sospechas entre los habitantes de la región. Era una tontería, por supuesto―él era mucho más rápido que un caballo, y lo mismo iba por sus enemigos―, pero había cedido para no discutir con el obstinado demonio.

―¿Por qué se han puesto así? ―inquirió Rin confundida mientras veía a su caballo al galope perderse en un camino.

―¿No decías que sabías montar? ―preguntó a su vez Sesshomaru.

―¿Eso dije? Bueno, no quiero mentiros, amo Sesshomaru. Sólo quería irme por un rato de ese sitio y por eso dije que sabía.

―No quieres mentirme, pero antes lo has hecho. Sabes que no tolero que no me digas la verdad, Rin ―La voz del demonio era seria y seca.

Rin se removió en la montura, incómoda y nerviosa por las palabras de Sesshomaru.

―Perdonadme, no lo volveré a hacer.

―Vuelves a mentir, Rin ―Su tono cambió radicalmente y se tornó suave y tranquilizador, en contraposición a lo que insinuaba. Rin se encogió al tiempo que se ponía colorada. Él tenía razón, nunca puedes prometer a otra persona que nunca vas a mentirle más.

Sesshomaru notó como la joven apretaba la espalda contra él inconscientemente. Aún sin verle la cara, le parecía un libro abierto. Parecía que eso jamás iba a cambiar en ella, pero esa debilidad no lo molestó. No lo permitiría en un demonio guerrero, ni tan siquiera en Jaken, sin embargo en una pequeña humana podía hasta resultar aceptable. No obstante, no permitiría que le mintiese. Si iba a seguirlo, sería totalmente sincera y franca. Había sufrido muchas traiciones en el pasado hasta el punto de no confiar en nadie. Quien ahora lo intentara sufriría su ira. Claro que no pensaba que Rin dijera una mentira que lo colocara en una posición vulnerable, pero no estaba de más asegurarse.

―Esto… amo Sesshomaru, ¿conocéis la historia de Kitami?

Por la entonación con que lo había dicho, Sesshomaru dedujo que aún seguía turbada y trataba de cambiar de tema.

―Sí.

Rin esperó, como tantas otras veces, que él añadiera algo más. El demonio no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Estaba demasiado concentrado en su alrededor como para prestar demasiada atención a lo que le decía. Unos ojos amarillos estaban posados en su nuca, lo intuía sin cerciorarse. Esos idiotas lo estaban infravalorando. ¿A quién querían engañar con ese burdo intento de pasar desapercibidos? La chica sentada delante suyo seguía esperando expectante una respuesta más completa sin caer en la cuenta de nada. Suspiró e hizo otro intento:

―¿Qué opináis de esa historia, amo Sesshomaru? Yo creo que es muy bonito el amor que sintió la sacerdotisa hacia el demonio ―aseguró con una sonrisa alegre.

―Ella fue una estúpida por enamorarse de alguien que evidentemente iba a hacerle daño. El amor vuelve ya de por sí débil a humanos y demonios, pero en su caso se sumó la necedad de ambos y supuso su muerte ―comentó como de pasada. Contó once demonios en las proximidades. Agudizó su vista y olfato para buscar más en los seiscientos metros. Si la cifra era relativamente alta, volverían de inmediato a la mansión. No podía dejar que Rin se involucrara más en aquello de lo que ya de por sí estaba.

―¡Amar no da debilidad! Yo creo que te vuelve más fuerte, te hace seguir tus ideales con más decisión. El corazón…

―… es algo a lo que recurren los humanos cuando no saben cómo encarar una situación. Siempre es el corazón que todo lo puede. Si realmente fuera así, no habría muertes ―"y los demonios no existiríamos", añadió para sí irónicamente.

―Pero Inuyasha se vuelve más poderoso cuando quiere proteger a Kagome o a sus amigos. Lucha con toda su fuerza. Y eso gracias al amor.

"Inuyasha. Qué buen ejemplo de fuerza", pensó el demonio con una sonrisa cínica.

―En tal caso, yo debo ser más débil que todos aquellos que aman, ¿no? ―dijo arrastrando suavemente las palabras. La tensión se palpaba en el ambiente. Sesshomaru contó seis demonios más. No era una cifra preocupante ya que se trataban de demonios sin apenas fuerza o poderes especiales.

―N-no quería decir eso… Pero… ―inspiró fuertemente para luego decir― si amaráis a alguien seríais más poderoso.

―En ese caso, ¿para qué buscar el Elíxir de Kami? Con encontrar a una persona a quien dedicar tales enternecedores sentimientos ya estaría todo solucionado, ¿no? ―ironizó de tal forma que hirió a Rin. Más serio, continuó con las palabras que una vez le había dedicado Senna ― Un demonio que se enamora de una humana no sobrevive mucho tiempo. Está sobradamente demostrado.

"Pienso demostrar que estáis equivocado, amo Sesshomaru", se dijo Rin con convicción. Una vez había pensado que lo único que necesitaba su señor era sonreír para alcanzar la felicidad y divertirse, pero había visto que no era tan sencillo como le pareció en un primer momento. Igualmente una sonrisa era sólo un gesto, un movimiento de los labios. No, lo que el señor Sesshomaru necesitaba era un sentimiento puro, verdadero. El amor. Rin se sonrojó sin que el demonio, pensativo a su espalda, lo notara. "¿Qué pasa, Rin? ¿Te ofreces tú misma para el puesto?", dijo una vocecita irritante en su cabeza. "¡No, claro que no! Yo sólo sugería la posibilidad de…". La joven comenzó un acalorado debate mental contra sigo misma. Después de pasar casi toda la infancia con un demonio que no hablaba y otro que sólo abría la boca para regañarla, se había convertido en deber suyo el darse conversación. Era eso o volverse loca. No estaba mal el arreglo, ¿no?

Sesshomaru dio la vuelta al caballo y esperó que Rin le preguntara la razón por la que regresaban tan pronto, pero se sintió sorprendido al ver que no decía nada. En el pasado siempre había odiado responder preguntas triviales o estúpidas; el hecho de que Rin decidiera seguirle le había obligado a cambiar un poco su manera de proceder. No notaba un gran cambio en ella a como era de más pequeña en cuanto a personalidad, pero sí era cierto que la notaba más reservada. Eso lo complacía ―siempre y cuando no se guardara cosas que le incumbieran para sí, por descontado―. En realidad, le extrañaba ―aunque no lo dejase entrever― que no hubiese añadido más en el tema de esa tonta historia de la roca a la que se dirigían. Solía ser muy insistente en aquellos asuntos en los que creía tener la razón.

Un demonio de más nivel entró en escena, para fastidio de Sesshomaru. ¿Qué era lo que pretendía? Tal vez se había equivocado al pensar en un primer momento que su enemigo quería pasar desapercibido y vigilarle. Ahora parecía que, por el contrario, desea que él notara su presencia y se sintiera amenazado. Estúpido iluso. A oponentes más fuertes él se había enfrentado y salido victorioso. Si no fuera por el Elíxir de Kami, iría directamente donde ese líder oculto no tan lejos de allí para ver cómo se desenvolvía contra él. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no tenía una batalla digna de mención, pero dudaba que ese necio y despreciable demonio pudiese ofrecérsela.

―Amo Sesshomaru, ¿a Himeko le gustan las mujeres?

El demonio mantuvo una postura estoica ante esa curiosa e imprevista pregunta. Después del corto período que había tenido a Rin junto a él, se había acostumbrado a que pasara de un tema a otro como cambiase el viento.

― ¿A qué viene esa extraña pregunta? ―inquirió sin responder. En verdad, los gustos sexuales de Himeko eran un tanto… peculiares. Pero no era algo que Rin pudiera comprender.

La joven casi bufó. Sesshomaru era el dios de la evasión.

―Bueno, ella vino después de lo del baño e hizo cosas… no sé, un poco raras, y además…

―Entiendo, ¿por eso le tienes miedo?

Rin se envaró. ¿Cómo había llegado a esa conclusión? ¡Ni hablar!

―¿Miedo? ¡No es eso! Yo no tengo miedo a esa mujer, os lo aseguro, amo Sesshomaru ―insistió con una fiereza que resultó hasta divertida al demonio. No obstante, sonaba serio cuando comentó de nuevo:

―Entonces, simplemente la odias. ―Era una afirmación.

―No entiendo de dónde sacáis esas cosas, señor Sesshomaru ―dijo Rin a la defensiva.

―Huyes cuando la ves; cada vez que se la menciona, te pones nerviosa. Por otra parte, es normal que una humana albergue ese tipo de sentimientos ante situaciones como estas. Ya te lo dije hace unos años, no está mal que te sientas débil si tratas de ponerle fin.

¿Debilidad? Rin de pronto cayó en la cuenta de por dónde iba la mente de Sesshomaru. ¡Creía que ella no soportaba a Himeko porque se veía inferior a ella en fuerza y se sentía débil! Pensaba que envidiaba a esa hermosa demonio. Tras meditarlo unos instantes, se dio cuenta de que en verdad la envidiaba un poco, pero pensaba superarlo. ¡Ella misma tenía sus virtudes, aunque fueran pocas! Sin embargo, seguía ahí el problema por el que había iniciado la conversación.

―No me habéis respondido, amo Sesshomaru. ¿A Himeko le gustan las mujeres? ―En el tiempo que había pasado en la aldea, había visto el trato amo-siervos, y no se parecía en nada a como estaba acostumbrada a hablarle. Pero si cuando era niña su franqueza no lo había molestado, ¿por qué ahora?

―No es un asunto que puedas llegar a entender ni tratar ahondar. Si algo de lo que haga te molesta, simplemente ignóralo o dímelo si lo consideras necesario.

¿Ese nuevo intento de evadir la respuesta era un "sí" o un "no-pienso-añadir-más-en-esta-cuestión"? El demonio seguía siendo un enigma para ella.

―Sesshomaru, hay una cosa más que… ―Rin calló indecisa en ese punto. Sesshomaru esperó pacientemente a que continuara― No entiendo… Si me lo permitís, estuvisteis muy extraño anoche. Quiero decir, que eso no fue malo, pero no deja de ser… pues eso, extraño.

―Si dices que no fue malo, ¿por qué le das más vueltas? ―inquirió con voz suave. Rin sentía en su espalda el calor que despedía su pecho, lo cual la desconcentraba a tal punto que le costaba seguir aquella sencilla conversación.

―No soléis pedirme ese tipo de cosas… el que me bañara con vos… Me sentí muy confundida ―confesó con sinceridad y las mejillas levemente sonrojadas gracias a que él no podía ver su rostro. No había caído en que era un experto en adivinar sus emociones sin una prueba visual.

―Entiendo. Mi sugerencia no fue en absoluto racional. No la repetiré.

La espalda de Rin se puso recta como una tabla y rozó con la cabeza el mentón del demonio.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ―Su voz sonó alarmada, pero no le importó.

―No eres una niña, Rin y, a la vez, lo eres. No trates de jugar con estos asuntos.

No entendió a qué se refería. ¿Jugar? Si ella no estaba jugando… ¿y qué tenía que ver con lo que estaban hablando? Sesshomaru no intentó explicárselo al captar su confusión. Ella era todavía demasiado inocente. Comparado con su edad, Rin apenas había probado la esencia de la luz solar.

Cabalgaron unos minutos en silencio. Sesshomaru, que en ningún momento había olvidado en dónde se encontraba, seguía atento a las irregularidades del ambiente. Veinticinco demonios. ¿Debía hacerles una invitación? Los eliminaría tan rápido que duraría un parpadeo de Rin. Pero estos seguían alerta a el movimiento del caballo, quien parecía más cómodo con los intrusos que había a su alrededor que con su imponente jinete. Nuevamente, Sesshomaru se llamó necio a sí mismo por haber seguido la indicación de ese idiota de Ryota y llevar con él a esa bestia inútil.

―Sé que estoy sobrepasando los límites y hablando demasiado, pero es que hace tanto tiempo que no estoy a solas con vos que n…

―¿Deseas preguntar algo más, Rin?―le cortó tratando de impregnar en su voz una amabilidad que no cuadraba bien con el fastidio que sentía por dentro. Por suerte, tantos siglos vagando por el mundo habían servido para que nunca nadie supiera que pensaba o sentía. Y esa, y no su espada o su armadura, era su mayor fortaleza.

―¿Qué… sientes por Himeko?

―Eso no debería importante, Rin ―la reprendió con suavidad.

―Sé que me estoy metiendo en cosas que no me atañen, amo Sesshomaru. Perdonadme, sólo tenía curiosidad.

El demonio miró con fijeza su cabeza morena. Rin estaba demostrando sentimientos peligrosos. Inquirió arrastrando las palabras:

―¿De verdad quieres saberlo, Rin?

―Bueno, sé que fuisteis… ―"Amantes"― Esto… tú y ella… ―"Amantes".

―¿Sí? ―la animó a continuar con una imperceptible ironía.

"Amantes, niña tonta. ¡Dilo de una vez!".

―Amigos ―completó por fin con voz entrecortada.

Sesshomaru miró al frente, de nuevo desinteresado. Si no era capaz de pronunciar esa inofensiva palabra, no estaba preparada para escuchar nada acerca de ese asunto. No es algo que él considerara confidencial, en realidad era una trivialidad, pero si ella insistía tanto pero luego no iba a ser capaz de encajarlo, se lo callaría igualmente. Era demasiado niña para entender algunas cosas. No pensaba hacer nada que pusiera en peligro la armonía del grupo y provocara un retraso para conseguir su objetivo. Eso era lo único que debía preocuparle: el Elíxir de Kami.

Regresaron poco después a la mansión de piedra. Rin miró a un lado y a otro, perpleja. ¿Cuándo habían dado la vuelta? Tal vez había estado tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no había reparado en que el camino era siempre igual. Se bajó torpemente del caballo y vio como Himeko, quien se había sentado a esperarles cuando marcharon, se acercaba a ellos con una gran sonrisa. En el momento en que quiso irse rápidamente antes de que hiciera nada extraño delante de Sesshomaru, recordó que él pensaba que temía a la mujer. ¡No le tenía miedo! Era sana precaución. E incomodidad. "¡Es que es demasiado rara!", se quejó mentalmente.

―No me he olvidado de que tenemos una charla pendiente, pequeña Rin ―dijo con voz melosa y sonriente― ¿Tú sí? Espero que no. Me romperías el corazón ―Hizo un gesto melodramático acompañado de una caída de ojos.

―No lo he olvidado pero ahora estoy cansada. Mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

―Muy bien ―aceptó divertida a todas luces por la firmeza en la voz de Rin―. De todos modos tenía que hablar con Sesshomaru.

Rin frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que asentía. ¿De qué tenían que hablar? Mientras se alejaba, se encogió de hombros. Daba igual, total, no era asunto suyo. Sesshomaru no había demostrado un afecto especial por Himeko ―lo cual no quería decir que no se lo guardara para sí―. Eso era lo más importante para ella. No hubiese soportado verles haciéndose carantoñas como una pareja de enamorados. Trato de imaginárselo, pero no lo consiguió. ¿Cómo podía haber llegado a pensarlo antes? El amo Sesshomaru no era de ese tipo de hombres. Por una vez, Rin agradeció ese carácter frío y seco que Kami le había dado. Con un suspiro satisfecho, se preguntó dónde estaría Jaken. Había dejado al pobre con todos los preparativos. Se dirigió al cuarto del demonio para ver si necesitaba su ayuda ―o desahogarse, lo cual a fin de cuentas era lo mismo―.

―Ya veo que sigues gustando de provocar a los demás con tus ardides, Himeko ―comentó como de pasada viendo perderse tras el umbral de la puerta la espalda de la joven―.

―Pero tú siempre has sido mi favorito, Sesshomaru, así que no te sientas mal ―le aseguró con falsa dulzura y una sonrisa astuta.

―Con ella no te funcionará ―continuó ignorándola―. Es una humana demasiado joven.

―¿Eso es lo que te dices cuando la miras? Aparentas frialdad, pero yo sé lo que oculta tu coraza de hielo ―ronroneó posando una mano en su pecho.

―Recordarás entonces qué es lo que ocurre cuando tu lengua se mueve más de lo debido ―dijo a su vez con velada amenaza.

―Sé que tratas de asustarme, pero esas palabras no me acaban de dejar de sonar excitantes ―soltó una risita que se cortó cuando Sesshomaru estrujó con fuerza los dedos de la mano que seguía puesta en su pecho. Dolorida, se quejó ―: Nunca cambiarás, ¿verdad? Sólo bromeaba. Sé que nunca tendrías nada con una humana. Y suéltame, me haces daño.

Sesshomaru lo hizo con indiferencia y se volvió para dar las riendas del animal a un siervo de la caballeriza.

―Si es así, no entiendo a qué viene toda esta inútil conversación. Deberías prepararte para salir mañana temprano en vez de perder el tiempo aquí.

―Yo siempre estoy preparada ―continuó quejándose. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la voz de Himeko sonó dolida― No nos vemos desde hace siglos, ¿y así es como me tratas? Yo me ilusioné mucho cuando me comunicaron que me habías requerido.

―Requería una persona que supiera la supuesta localización del Elíxir de Kami. Y no te lo tomes tan a pecho, Himeko. Si no hubieras tardado tanto, tal vez me hubieras encontrado de un humor más… apacible.

―Sí, la culpa siempre es mía. Incluso cuando apenas eras un demonio recién salido del vientre materno siempre llevabas razón ―gruñó con ojos entrecerrados.

―Perdóname la vida―pidió con ironía palpable.

―¡No te burles de mí! ―exclamó, pensando que esa situación ya la había tenido mucho tiempo atrás. De pronto, esbozó una sonrisa suspicaz―: Por cierto, cuando salí antes con unos guardias a hacer el reconocimiento rutinario me pareció ver más demonios que de costumbre. ¿Sabes tú algo, Sesshomaru? ¿O tal vez éste sea otro asunto que "no es de mi incumbencia"?

―Tu deber es guiarme hasta el Elíxir de Kami ―explicó acercando su cara a la de Himeko, quien se puso nerviosa de pronto. Parecía que fuera a besarla. ¡Maldita sea, si era mayor que él! Pero siempre había sido superior a ella. ―Yo me encargaré de los pequeños contratiempos que pueda ocasionar el viaje.

―Por supuesto, tú podrás con todo, como siempre ―gruñó cruzándose de brazos y retrocediendo un paso.

―Dada la tendencia que tenías en el pasado a hacer el vago, mucho me temo que tu rendimiento y fuerza habrán decrecido notablemente. Por eso, sí, yo me encargaré de todo.

Sesshomaru le dio la espalda y se dirigió a la mansión por el mismo camino que antes había seguido Rin. Himeko, aún sabiendo que aquello era un gesto propio de infantes humanos, le sacó la lengua. ¿Vaga, ella? ¡Ja!

* * *

_*Neissa se pone ansiosa* ¿Y bien? ¿Os ha gustado? Lamento las faltas que podéis haberos encontrado, es que ando sin beta u.u_

_Espero que os haya gustado aunque sea un poquito :) Si es así, ¡un review! Y si no... ¡pues un review con lo que no! De los errores se aprende xD_

_Hasta la próxima,_

_Neissa._


	8. Corazón blando

_¡Hola, hola! Como dije, ¡ya estoy aquí! Y tal y como prometí, traigo el nuevo capítulo. No sabéis cuanto me alegra que no os hayáis tomado a mal mi tardanza ( que no me tiréis tomates, ejem)._

_Es tarde aquí, así que no me entretengo más y os dejo el capítulo. ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!_

* * *

**~Capítulo siete.- Corazón blando~**

* * *

Los árboles en flor daban la bienvenida a la primavera moviendo sus ramas llenas de flores al ritmo de la suave brisa del sur. Por todas partes se oía el cantar de los pájaros y el rumor de las ardillas saltando de rama en rama alegremente. Lejos se apreciaba el agua pasar en lo que sería un río de agua fresca y cristalina. Todo este escenario habría bastado en cualquier otra situación para limpiar el corazón de Rin de preocupaciones y saltar de alegría junto a los pequeños animales del sendero pedregoso. No obstante, los bufidos burlones de Himeko ante tal empalagosa escena frenaron cualquier intento de disfrutar de su juventud sin pudores.

―Primavera, qué época tan dulce. Es normal que se llene de insectos queriendo devorarla.

―Oh, vamos, señora Himeko. La primavera es una estación para disfrutar. El invierno ha pasado y llega el sol, las flores, las cosechas,… ¡Es todo diversión y felicidad!―exclamó Rin con una sonrisa alegre.

Jaken soltó un gruñido mientras la demonio se reía.

―Divina juventud. Qué graciosa resultas. Nosotros los demonios preferimos cien, no, mil veces más el invierno. Es mejor época para la caza ―comentó insinuante mostrando sus afilados dientes.

―Bueno, cada quien tiene su opinión ―repuso la joven, tolerante―, pero para mí es especial.

Himeko la miró esperando que continuara pero al ver que se había perdido en ensoñaciones, rodó los ojos con exasperación. Carraspeó para llamar su atención.

―¿Vas a decirme por qué te parece especial o sólo pretendías hacerte la interesante? El misterio no casa contigo, pequeña humana.

Rin soltó una risita.

―Perdón, suelo estar en las nubes. Como mis dos acompañantes (además de Ah-Un) no hablan mucho, lo mejor es perderse en una misma para no aburrirse. Pero vuelvo a irme por las ramas ―sonrió Rin. Miró directamente a los ojos de la demonio. Sus profundos ojos verdes la atraparon por una milésima de segundo―. En primavera fue cuando conocí al amo Sesshomaru. En realidad, él me salvó la vida.

―¿Oh? Qué interesante ―comentó frunciendo levemente el ceño―. ¿Te salvó sin más? Me cuesta creerlo, pues por algo de cariño que te haya podido coger en los años en los que le has acompañado, dudo que de buenas a primeras salve a una humana.

―Tiene explicación ―intervino Jaken con voz aburrida―. El amo Sesshomaru había adquirido recientemente a Tenseiga y quería probarla con alguien para ver su efectividad. Encontró a la niña asesinada por los lobos y se presentó la oportunidad, nada más.

―Eso sí que es más propio de Sesshomaru. Es un demonio práctico.

―Decid lo que queráis, pero para mí sigue siendo especial ―dijo Rin sonriendo dulcemente a la espalda de Sesshomaru. Aunque él no se había incluido en la conversación, sabía que oía cada palabra.

―Rin, recuerdo que teníamos una charla pendiente, ¿no? ―La joven se sobresaltó con la pregunta de Himeko, pero se dejó arrastrar por ella viendo resignada como Jaken se adelantaba y se quedaba sola con la demonio y Ah-Un― No te preocupes, los pies de Sesshomaru son ligeros, pero puedo alcanzarle sin mucho esfuerzo si nos deja muy atrás.

"No es consuelo", pensó Rin con una sonrisa cansada. Himeko no parecía peligrosa, mas poseía un aura inquietante. Por muy amigable que fuera, no dejaba de ser una demonio desconocida y letal. En ningún momento iba a despistarse y bajar la guardia. Puede que fuera injusta, pero la vida le había enseñado que sólo podía confiar en unos pocos. En el viaje, solamente en el amo Sesshomaru y Jaken.

―¿Y de qué queréis hablar? ―preguntó educadamente.

―¡Oh, vamos, Rin! Ya te he dicho que me tutees. Soy vieja, pero es descortés de tu parte demostrarlo a cada instante ―se rió de su propia broma y continuó―: Ya que estamos solas, ¿por qué no hablamos de algo de chicas?

―No sé… ―Rin no parecía muy convencida. Los temas considerados femeninos eran algo aburridos. Cuando hablaba de kimonos con las mujeres de la aldea, sólo conversaba porque le interesaba la conservación de la ropa que le había regalado Sesshomaru. Había crecido, pero seguía gustando de jugar con los jóvenes en vez de sentarse a bordar, bailar o parlotear con el resto de mujeres. En el mundo ser un hombre era mucho más fácil y divertido, eso lo tenía claro.

―¡Venga, aburrida! ―la animó con voz ridículamente infantil. La codeó con mofa― ¿Y si hablamos de Sesshomaru? ¿Qué te parece?

―¿Del amo Sesshomaru?, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

―No sé―Himeko se sostuvo el mentón como si lo pensara y tras un rato, golpeó con un puño su otra mano como si hubiera llegado a la respuesta―. ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué tal tu opinión sobre él?

A Rin se le iluminaron los ojos. Esa era una pregunta fácil.

―Él es lo más grande para mí. Es un honor para mí que me acepte a su lado. Siempre, desde que era una niña, lo he admirado muchísimo. Creo que es capaz de cualquier cosa, incluso de llegar al poder absoluto. Yo seré feliz mientras le siga acompañando allá donde vaya.

―Aburrido… ―siseó Himeko para sorpresa de Rin.

―¡Pero si has sido tú la que me ha pedido que te diera mi opinión sobre el señor Sesshomaru!

―Sí, sí ―repuso la demonio con un resoplido―. Pero no me esperaba esas bobadas de honor, acompañar y demás. Lo que quería que me dijeras ―se acercó a su cara más de lo debido con una sonrisa maliciosa― es qué opinas de Sesshomaru como hombre. Y no me sueltes de nuevo tonterías empalagosas.

―¿C-como hombre? No es correcto hablar de esos temas, y si te digo la verdad, me incomodaría bastante conversar contigo sobre esta clase de cosas―dijo Rin con un levísimo rubor.

―Muy bien, pero quien calla otorga, pequeña Rin ―canturreó Himeko divertida.

―Sólo guardo mi opinión para mí, gracias.

―¡No te enfades, tonta! Era una pregunta inocente ―dijo la demonio parpadeando lentamente, en un risible intento de imitar a una doncella.

"Dudo que cualquier cosa que haga sea inocente" pensó para sí Rin sin poder evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se le escapara. Himeko era, sin duda, la demonio más extraña que había conocido nunca ―y había visto muchos demonios extraños―. ¿Sufriría algún tipo de bipolaridad?

―¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? Que eres demasiado parada. Tienes que pasar a la acción, lanzarte al cuello de tu presa y devorarla sin pensártelo dos veces.

―¿Perdón? ―exclamó retrocediendo un paso con ojos muy abiertos. Procedió a hablar con mucha lentitud, para que se le entendiese a la primera― Himeko, recuerdas que soy humana y no caníbal, ¿no?

―Era una metáfora ―bufó la otra con desdén―, ¿no sabes lo que es?

―Evidentemente, no me han enseñado este tipo de cosas ―replicó Rin ofendida―. Si quieres te hago una corona de flores. Las hago muy bonitas. A todo el mundo le gustan.

―Qué adorable, cielo. Pero no, gracias, prefiero vomitar. A lo que iba con lo de antes es que debes ser más atrevida y lanzarte en las situaciones. Siempre estás con "sí, amo Sesshomaru", "lo siento, amo Sesshomaru", "lamento ser tan infinitamente inferior, amo Sesshomaru", "¿deseáis que os arrope y os cante una nana, amo Sesshomaru?".

―¡Yo no hablo así!

―Si hicieras caso de mi consejo ―continuó ignorando su queja―, avanzarías mucho con él. ¿No es lo que quieres? ―inquirió mientras enrollaba un mechón del pelo de la joven en su largo dedo.

―De pequeña siempre era así, no veo que avances lograría ahora ―Rin intentó apartarse, pero como Himeko no quería soltarle el pelo, le dio un buen tirón.

―Deja de quejarte ―ordenó como si nada―, y escúchame, pequeña humana. ¿Eres tonta o te lo haces? Porque ya tienes una edad en la que estas cosas se sobreentienden. Por supuesto que ser atrevida ahora tiene mucho más significado que cuando eres todavía una cachorrita.

―Llámame tonta si lo deseas ―dijo Rin con una sonrisa. No se sentía con ganas de discutir. Hacía un día tan bello…

Rin trató de apretar el paso para alcanzar a Jaken y a Ah-Un, pero Himeko tenía otros planes. La asió fuertemente del hombro y la encerró entre sus brazos, imposibilitándole la huida. Su sonrisa volvía a ser maliciosa. Parecía estar divirtiéndose mucho, lo cual no gustó a la joven humana, quien se debatía por liberarse como ya hizo en los baños de la mansión de Ryota. Pero un día no hacía mucha diferencia; Himeko no se había debilitado, como era evidente.

―¿Quieres una muestra de cómo debes tratar a Sesshomaru para que te haga caso?, ¿para que aparezcas ante sus ojos? ¿Quieres convertirte en una mujer audaz y atrevida?

―¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con el atrevimiento! Y al amo Sesshomaru no le gustaría que…

―Hablas demasiado ―le espetó mordiéndole el labio inferior y luego besándoselo. Con la mano que tenía a la espalda, le acarició el pelo―. ¿Por qué no te dejas llevar, pequeña Rin?

La joven humana le sonrió dulcemente sin atisbo de miedo. Himeko parpadeó, sorprendida porque no temblaba de miedo o molestia. En realidad, no parecía asustada ni incómoda.

―No te ofendas, Himeko, pero ni eres mi tipo ni nos conocemos tanto. Agradezco la atención que me dedicas, en serio, pero debo decir que no. Podemos quedar como conocidas.

La joven le pegó una patada que la demonio apenas sintió, pero sirvió para que aflojara su agarre por la sorpresa. Echó a correr tanto como pudo para alcanzar a sus compañeros de viaje antes de que Himeko se recuperara. Jadeando, miró hacia atrás para comprobar que la había dejado muy atrás. Esta vez fue ella la sorprendida al ver andando tranquilamente a la mujer demoníaca tras de ella con una leve sonrisa. Se apresuró a pegarse a Jaken, quien se quejó. Rin le ignoró.

―¿Cómo te atreves a rechazar a alguien que no se te ha declarado? ―inquirió tras de ella con voz peligrosamente suave.― Tienes mucho valor.

―Oh, disculpa, creí que lo de antes era una declaración y me pareció que lo más justo era cortarlo por lo sano. No quiero herir tus sentimientos.

Himeko parpadeó. ¿La humana se burlaba de ella? ¿En qué maldito instante habían cambiado las tornas? Era hora de remontar. Si había algo que odiara de verdad, era no controlar la situación. Su belleza siempre había bastado con los humanos, ya fueran hombres como mujeres. Pero como ya había dicho Sesshomaru antes: ella era una humana demasiado joven.

―Vaya, no eres la mosquita muerta que tratabas de mostrar al mundo. Sin embargo, ¿me dirías eso si fuera tu amo Sesshomaru? ¿Me tratarías con tanta crueldad? ―añadió agitando melodramáticamente su mano.

Rin no se dejó molestar. Sonriente, se giró para decirle risueña:

―Si fueras el señor Sesshomaru, no estaríamos ni en esta situación ni manteniendo esta conversación, para empezar.

―Buen punto ―estuvo de acuerdo Jaken, interviniendo por primera vez.

―Sois unos aburridos ―Himeko les sacó la lengua.

―¡Eh! ¿A ella no le llamas niña tonta, abuelo Jaken?

―Deja de parlotear y molestar al viejo Jaken, niña tonta.

Rin bufó de exasperación mientras Himeko se reía a carcajadas.

* * *

En aquel pueblo del Este todo era devastación y horror. Los gritos de espanto cortaban el aire como afiladas cuchillas; desgarradores gemidos humanos de dolor y miedo que en ocasiones se confundían con risas frenéticas y despiadadas. Y sangre, sangre por donde se mirara. Había tanta, que podría formarse un tenebroso río carmesí bordeando lo que había sido una tierra alegre y sin muchas preocupaciones días antes, en el festival que daba la bienvenida a la primavera. Los niños que habían acompañado a la comitiva de la ofrenda estaban desparramados por el suelo y miraban al vacío con lágrimas en los ojos, tal vez preguntándose dónde estarían sus padres en un mundo que ellos no entendían ni del que podían marcharse.

En eso se había convertido el pueblo de la roca de Kitami. La gente corría despavorida tratando de escapar de las garras de los demonios pantera, que aullaban con satisfacción y carne humana entre sus fauces. El fuego, probablemente originado por una lámpara tirada en un intento por huir, estaba arrasando con los tejados de madera de las cabañas. A lo lejos, se oía el llanto desgarrador de un niño que llamaba a su madre. Era un espectáculo sobrecogedor. Una pesadilla estando despierta.

―¿Ves? Estas cosas son las que me gustan de la primavera. Las panteras y los lobos salen a cazar poblados sin piedad. Resulta increíble, ¿verdad? ―inquirió Himeko admirando la escena con una sonrisa perversa―. Ellos también tienen derecho a compartir su alegría por la llegada de la estación del amor, ¿no?

Se hallaban en una colina, no muy alejados del pueblo. Jaken fruncía el ceño. Los felinos no le gustaban, tal vez por ser su amo un demonio perro. Y habían llegado en el peor momento posible. ¡Así era casi imposible llegar intactos a la roca de la Bruja! Por supuesto que el señor Sesshomaru podría ir solo, pero el pequeño demonio sabía que no les dejaría allí, expuestos a tantos demonios voraces y hambrientos. Echó una mirada a la mujer demonio y gruñó. Entendía su éxtasis, pero debía reprimirse si no quería molestar a su amo. Ese tipo de comentarios estaban totalmente fuera de lugar.

Sesshomaru observaba la escena sin un sentimiento claro en la cara. No denotaba alegría, como Himeko, ni molestia, como Jaken. Él sólo era un espectador impasible de aquel infierno en la Tierra. Había visto miles de batallas, muchas más sangrientas que aquella diversión nocturna de las panteras. No obstante, notaba a su acompañante humana muy nerviosa. En realidad, Rin no podía parar de temblar con violencia. Sesshomaru supuso que tenía miedo, pues hacía una temperatura agradable ―y aunque no fuera así, las llamas que devoraban al pueblo entibiaban el ambiente―.

―Rin.

La muchacha no le miró. No podía moverse, se sentía como si le hubieran lanzado un hechizo petrificante. Aquello era demasiado horrible para ser verdad. Sin poder evitar que su voz temblara, sonrió ligeramente al decir:

―No os preocupéis, amo Sesshomaru, estoy bien.

No era verdad. Ambos lo sabían, pero ninguno comentó nada.

―Amo Sesshomaru, ¿qué hacemos? ―inquirió Jaken. Las panteras los olfatearían pronto y deseaban pasar desapercibidos. Un aullido cercano puso los pelos como escarpias a Rin.

―Nos adentraremos en el bosque.

Sesshomaru sabía que las panteras eran voraces, pero impacientes. Acabarían su comida antes del amanecer y se marcharían a su tierra. Lo mejor era esperar en el bosque. Pensó en lo fácil que sería matarlas a todas con el filo de Bakusaiga. Sería rápido y más limpio que la carnicería en la que se había convertido el pueblo.

―Sesshomaru, ¿por qué no las matas? ―inquirió Himeko con una voz tan suave que podía confundirse con el viento. Parecía que le había leído el pensamiento. El demonio siguió mirando con indiferencia al frente, ignorando a su compañera― ¿Es por la humana? ¿Temes que le pase algo? Vamos, ya es un poco mayor para que tengas que preocuparte así… Ya no te reconozco apenas, querido.

―Yo tampoco a ti, Himeko. Antes sabías lo peligroso que era provocarme.

―Oh, ¿eso estoy haciendo? ―preguntó con inocencia― No deberías…

―¡Señor! ¡¿Está bien?

La voz de Rin tras de ellos les hizo girarse para saber el motivo de su grito. La joven había visto a un hombre mayor tirado en la falda de la colina con una fea herida en el costado. Corrió hacia él mientras Jaken le perseguía refunfuñando, y se arrodilló a su lado. Murmuró rápidamente uno de los últimos hechizos de curación que había aprendido. La herida era grave y no se curaría del todo, pero sí lo suficiente para que sobreviviera y pudiera andar medianamente bien. Gruñidos a su espalda la sobresaltaron.

―¡Atrás! ―gritó Jaken blandiendo con violencia su báculo y dejando que lanzara numerosas bolas de fuera a las panteras, quienes no se dejaron amedrentar. Cuando una saltó en dirección a Rin, el animal soltó un gruñido de confusión. Acto seguido, se convirtió en un amasijo de músculos sin forma alguna. Rin, quien ya se sentía un poco descompuesta de antes, apartó la vista del demonio muerto y musitó una palabra de agradecimiento al demonio blanco, que miraba con fijeza a las panteras restantes. Ellas, observando a su compañero caído y a su verdugo, decidieron retroceder y volver al pueblo, donde les esperaban presas fáciles e inofensivas.

De un grupo de humanos que escapaban por un camino secundario se separó una mujer al ver cómo las panteras se alejaban. Vino corriendo hacia ellos con mirada desesperada y preocupada.

―¡Padre! ¿Estás bien? ―Levantó al débil hombre del suelo mientras éste no cesaba de toser. Le acarició sus cabellos blancos para tranquilizarlo.

―No te preocupes, le he lanzado un hechizo de curación. En unos días estará bien si guarda reposo y se alimenta bien ―dijo Rin con una pequeña sonrisa. Aún le duraban los mareos.

―Para eso primero debemos escapar de aquí ―farfulló lanzando miradas nerviosas al pueblo desolado.― Vos también deberías, sacerdotisa.

―¡Ah, no soy sacerdotisa! Sólo una aprendiz.

Pero la mujer no le escuchó. Cogió a su padre y se apresuró a alcanzar al grupo que habían logrado huir de la masacre. Los grotescos sonidos habían disminuido, tal vez porque las presas estaban muertas o se habían marchado.

―Vamos ―ordenó impasible Sesshomaru.

Siguieron el sendero hasta el bosque. Con la luna nueva parecía más oscuro de lo que en realidad sería. Los rugidos de las panteras sedientas quedaron atrás.

―¿Por qué has ido corriendo a salvarlo? No era más que un humano ―La voz de Himeko sorprendió a Rin, quien se había hundido en cavilaciones para olvidar toda la sangre que había visto en la última hora. Había sido como recordar su propia muerte.

―Yo también lo soy ―le espetó Rin con fiereza. Los insensibles comentarios de ella y los últimos acontecimientos habían arruinado su buen humor. Bueno, ¿y a quién no?

―Cierto, inexplicablemente siempre se me olvida ―comentó ella soltando una risita.

Sesshomaru se detuvo en un lugar resguardado por árboles de gruesos troncos y gran altura. Rin miró hacia arriba; no eran difíciles de escalar si se diera el caso de tener que hacerlo. Después de dar a Jaken unas bayas secas para comer de las alforjas de Ah-Un, se tumbó en la hierba. Había muchas flores bonitas, pero la joven ni las miró. Había sido un día demasiado largo. Jaken se acercó y se sentó junto a ella masticando ruidosamente.

―¿No comes nada, Rin?

―No, se me ha quitado el apetito. Tengo el estómago cerrado.

―Esta mañana no has comido nada tampoco. Deberías comer algo.

―Jaken, no…

―Me adelantaré ―la cortó secamente Sesshomaru dando un par de pasos en su dirección―. Cuando vuelva, quiero que te hayas alimentado correctamente.

Rin suspiró. A él no le podía negar nada, por poca hambre que tuviera.

―Sí, amo Sesshomaru.

―Bien. Quedaros aquí.

Sesshomaru se fue con paso ligero y decisión entre los árboles. Rin se preguntó cómo no podía perderse. Para ella, cada árbol, piedra o marca en la tierra era exactamente igual en todo aquel bosque. ¿Sería su instinto de demonio o que simplemente sabía orientarse?

Himeko siguió al demonio y le alcanzó en pocos segundos. Le sonrió al situarse a su lado. Su cara adquirió una expresión contrariada al notar la molestia de Sesshomaru.

―Creo haber dicho claramente que os quedarais donde os dejé, ¿o me equivoco, Himeko? ―le espetó fríamente.

―¿Por qué debo quedarme allí? Puedo ayudarte a pelear si hay demonios esperándonos en la roca de la Bruja.

―Creo que todavía no me he explicado con claridad ―siseó el demonio deteniéndose y situándose frente a la descontenta Himeko.

―No, tranquilo, te has explicado divinamente, como siempre ―dijo con idéntica frialdad―. Es por ella, ¿no? ¿Por qué ese afán por protegerla?

―Yo protejo aquello que me pertenece ―Sesshomaru le dio la espalda y continuó caminando―. Vuelve a donde se te ha mandado y obedece por una vez en tu vida.

* * *

―El señor Sesshomaru está tardando bastante, ¿le habrá pasado algo? ―preguntó por tercera vez Jaken. Rin suspiró mientras mordía pasivamente un trozo de zanahoria. Si al menos pudiera hervirla y preparar un caldo… Pero encender un fuego era en ese momento muy peligroso.

―¿A quién le importa lo que le pase a ése? ―gruñó Himeko desde una rama alta. Desde que había llegado, no había pronunciado palabra. Rin y Jaken no le habían dicho nada porque supusieron que había discutido con el señor Sesshomaru al ver su cara de enfado.

―A todos nos importa. Pareciera que no le conocieras nada, aunque has pasado mucho tiempo con él. Si el amo Sesshomaru dice algo, es porque espera ser obedecido al instante.

―Lo sé, sapo. Pero él ya no es el mismo que en esa época. Se ha ablandado ―escupió con desprecio.

―¿Cómo te atreves? ―exclamó Jaken levantándose de un salto. Rin decidió no intervenir, rumiando su zanahoria― ¿Ablandarse, el gran señor del Oeste? Nunca, jamás, había sido tan poderoso como lo es ahora. Tras vencer a ese despreciable de Naraku, alcanzó la cúspide de su fuerza.

―Sí, algo he oído ―admitió a regañadientes.

―Una pregunta, Himeko ―dijo Rin de repente―, ¿Sesshomaru ya perseguía el Elíxir de Kami cuando estaba contigo?

La demonio resopló y no añadió nada más. Tras unos minutos, cuando Rin pensaba que no contestaría, dijo con aburrimiento:

―Sí, él ha seguido esa quimera desde joven. Siempre ha estado obsesionado con ser más fuerte. Bueno, miento, lo que quiere es ser el más fuerte, el más poderoso. Que los demás demonios reconozcan su superioridad. Siempre ha pensado únicamente en él.

―Te equivocas ―le contradijo la joven con una sonrisa tranquila―. Puede que no de esa impresión, pero el amo Sesshomaru se preocupa por los que están alrededor. Pone excusas de que lo hace porque eso le daba beneficios también, sin embargo, creo que lo haría aunque eso le perjudicara a él mismo. Es un ser compasivo.

―¿Compasivo?, ¿preocupado por sus amigos? ¿Sesshomaru? ¿Hablamos del mismo demonio? ―soltó una carcajada seca y saltó de la rama para caminar hacia Rin, quien se puso en pie― Hablas de lo que no sabes. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo estuve junto a Sesshomaru? Más de un siglo. Y tú crees que le conoces mejor que nadie cuando sólo has estado a su lado, ¿cuánto? ¿Cinco, seis años? No me hagas reír, pequeña humana. Por tus palabras, no me cabe duda de que no le conoces en absoluto. No sabes las cosas que ha hecho por el poder, a cuántos ha matado por pura diversión, cuántas vidas ha destrozado con sencillez. ¿Te ha impresionado el espectáculo de las panteras? Llorarías de miedo si vieras lo que puede hacer Sesshomaru cuando el cuerpo le pide sangre. Es un demonio, bonita, no un ángel de la guarda.

―Un demonio no tiene por qué ser malo. Inuyasha es un medio demonio bondadoso; Shippo y Jaken son demonios inofensivos y buenos.

―¡Cuidado con lo que dices, niña tonta!

―Y el amo Sesshomaru no es tan perverso como lo quieres mostrar. Sí, es muy poderoso, pero sé que nunca me haría daño; ni a mí ni a nadie que le importe un poco. Puede ser despiadado con sus víctimas, pero no por diversión sino porque han sido ellas quienes le han provocado o atacado. No es un demonio cruel.

―Rin, esa ingenuidad me gusta, pero a la vez me pone de los nervios ―comentó Himeko con una sonrisa extraña.

La joven iba a protestar de nuevo, pero su voz se perdió en su garganta cuando entre los árboles se escuchó el llanto desgarrador de un niño. No se oía muy lejos de allí. ¿Estaría herido o abandonado? Rin no se paró a pensarlo. Corrió hacia la espesura hasta que alguien le cogió del brazo y le tiró al suelo. Sorprendida y aturdida por la caída, vio la cara de Himeko mirándola con desaprobación, de pie junto a su cuerpo tendido.

―¿A dónde te crees que vas? ―le espetó.

―¡A ayudar a ese niño, claro! ―le contestó ella con enfado poniendo de pie.

―Ahora mando yo y seguiremos aquí, donde el señor Sesshomaru nos ha dejado, ¿entendido?

―¡No tengo por qué obedecerte! ―gritó Rin al tiempo que salía de nuevo en busca de la fuente del llanto. Jaken y Himeko la vieron desaparecer tras una magnolia.

―Entiendo por qué la llamas niña tonta.

El pequeño demonio suspiró por el día que estaba teniendo. Una mujer en el grupo era una molestia, pero dos resultaba un quebradero de cabeza. Con lo bien que habían estado solos el amo Sesshomaru, Jaken y Ah-Un. Sólo faltaba ese idiota de Inuyasha para acabar con él de muerte cerebral.

―Es joven e impulsiva, sí ―convino resignado echando a correr por donde se había ido la chica―. ¡Rin, espérame!

Himeko se vio de pronto sola en el lugar. Ah-Un se había marchado tras Rin sigilosamente antes que Jaken. Frunciendo el ceño, soltó un bufido.

―Creo que yo también voy.

Rin estaba sentada a lomos de Ah-Un, que la llevaba a través del bosque rápidamente. Era extraño, pero el niño no estaba por los alrededores. ¿Cómo podía haberlo escuchado tan cerca? Apartó una rama con el brazo y se arañó ligeramente la piel. "Oh, espero que las panteras no me detecten", gimió interiormente al ver como una fina línea de sangre empezaba a brotar de la pequeña herida. No iba a ayudar mucho atrayendo a una manada de felinos deseosos de sangre.

―¡Mamá! ¿Eres tú? ―Una voz gimiendo se escuchó débilmente.

―¡Para, Ah-Un! ―le apremió Rin con impaciencia. Saltó de su lomo después de darle unas palmaditas en el cuello de agradecimiento.

La joven se acercó corriendo a la figura encogida de un niño de no más de seis años, quien ocultaba su carita contra sus piernas flexionadas. No parecía herido, pero estaba solo en aquel lugar infestado de demonios. Debía llevarle con alguien que pudiese hacerse cargo de él. Con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, le tendió la mano:

―Vamos, pequeño. ¿Qué haces aquí tan solo? Ven, te pondré a salvo.

El niño dejó repentinamente de llorar, lo cual extrañó a Rin. Pensó que no podía moverse al ver que se quedaba petrificado en la misma postura. Hizo un gesto a Ah-Un para que se acercara.

―Por favor, Ah-Un, llévale encima hasta que…

Soltó un grito cuando el demonio fue lanzado violentamente contra un árbol, que se rompió por la fuerza del choque. Ah-Un gimió. Sobre él había una pasta espesa que lo estaba envolviendo. Parecía ácido. Rin se volvió al niño asustada, comprobando que estaba bien. El pequeño despegó su cara de las piernas y sonrió con ojos rojos y afilados dientes a Rin.

―Tú me pondrás a salvo pero ¿quién te salvará a ti, deliciosa humana?

De su boca salieron una hilera de telas de araña que capturaron a la joven, quien cayó con un golpe sordo al suelo. Cuanto más intentaba liberarse, más se comprimía la pegajosa masa. Llegó un momento en el que no pudo moverse en absoluto. Se mordió el labio con impotencia. Se había confiado demasiado. Cerró los ojos esperando que el demonio araña empezara a devorarla, pero cuan fue su sorpresa al ver que empezaba a arrastrarla. ¿Intentaba llevarla a su guarida? ¿Habría más como él esperando su cena?

―¿Qué haces, demonio? ¡Suéltame! ―exclamó Rin con enfado.

El niño la miró apenas por encima del hombro y soltó un bufido de burla.

―No estás en condiciones de ordenar nada, humana, así que te recomiendo que te calles. Él quería verte, pero no dijo que tuvieras que llegar sana. Tampoco entera. Y tengo algo de hambre…

Rin cerró los ojos y empezó a recitar un complicado hechizo que nunca le había salido bien. Como era de esperar, bajo presión surtió menos efecto. Su corazón se encogió y, aunque deseaba no depender de su amo Sesshomaru, rezó mentalmente por que éste la salvara como tantas veces había hecho.

―¡Rin!

La joven sonrió de alegría al ver aparecer a Jaken agitando su báculo de las cabezas. Nunca se había alegrado tantísimo de verlo. Himeko apareció tras de él con expresión enfadada, y con ella aparecieron cuatro demonios serpiente, despertados por el bullicio de su sueño nocturno.

―¡Esto es lo que pasa cuando se me ignora, niña! ―exclamó hundiendo furiosamente sus uñas en dos de los demonios. Estos se deshicieron al instante. Jaken hizo lo propio con el demonio araña, pero se vio envuelto en una densa tela de araña. Mascullando una maldición, la derritió con el fuego del báculo.

Rin vio como Ah-Un también se librara de sus ácidas ataduras y aplastaba al demonio serpiente que intentaba morder su escamoso cuello. Se puso más furiosa, pero sólo con ella misma. Por su culpa estaban así,. Ella era el eslabón débil del grupo. No, nunca más. Por eso quiso ser sacerdotisa y pidió a Kagome que la entrenara, para no tener que depender de nadie que la salvara, para poder ella rescatar a los demás de los peligros. No iba a ser débil. Por una vez, demostraría fuerza.

―¡Que del polvo nazca una chispa y de la chispa una llama! ¡Ayúdame, Kami!

De sus manos empezaron a salir llamas que deshicieron la tela de araña. Bailaron hasta el origen y envolvieron al demonio araña. Éste gritó de dolor y se protegió la cara con sus pequeños brazos. Rin se levantó de un saltó y se acercó cautelosamente a él. De sus manos seguían saliendo pequeñas chispas de fuego, por lo que el niño reprimió sus ganas de lanzarse a su cuello y arrancárselo.

―Antes habías dicho que alguien quería verme. ¿Hablabas en serio? ¿Quién te ha enviado por mí?

El niño abrió la boca y de ésta salió sangre. Por su pecho se asomaron las garras de Himeko, que impasible se había acercado por su espalda, preparándose para atacar. Rin vio caer al demonio mientras la mujer se limpiaba las manos ensangrentadas con su yukata como si nada. En esos momentos era muy parecida a Sesshomaru. No tenía ni una sonrisa traviesa ni furia en los ojos. Su mirada era de total indiferencia.

―¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¡Iba a contestarme! ¡Puede que me fuera a decir algo importante, y tú lo has matado como si nada!

―Iba a matarte. Te he salvado del peligro ―refutó Himeko fríamente. Jaken se acercó jadeando hacia donde se encontraban. Había tenido problemas con el último demonio serpiente. Dio una patada al demonio araña muerto.

―¡Maldito tramposo! ¡Sólo los demonios débiles utilizan esta clase de tretas para alimentarse en vez de atacar de frente! ¡Cobarde!

―No soy tan débil, Himeko, no necesitaba que me salvaras ―dijo Rin a la demonio desafiante. Sabía que lo que le había descolocado es que ella misma hubiera podido liberarse con magia. Himeko no sabía de los años que ella había estado entrenando para ser una sacerdotisa fuerte e independiente.

―Esto me pasa por ayudar a una humana. Recibo menos quejas cuando los mato ―siseó con rabia rechinando los dientes. Quedaron a un palmo de distancia. Rin no apartó su mirada de sus ojos, aunque con dificultad (Himeko le sacaba una cabeza de altura).

―Lo que no entiendo es por qué has venido a salvarme. Has estado diciendo lo interesante y entretenido que es cazar humanos, pero lo patético que es salvarlos. Que es mejor dejar que se las apañen solos para que aprendan a "sobrevivir en el mundo". Yo soy humana y ¿sabes qué? No necesito que me salven la vida. Ya no soy una niña débil que necesita de guardaespaldas.

―Ya, claro, porque Sesshomaru nunca ha ido a rescatarte, ¿no? Por como hablas parece que has sido tú, la increíble humana, quien le ha salvado a él.

―Es diferente ―musitó Rin ruborizándose.

Sabía que estaba siendo desagradable con la demonio, pero no podía evitarlo. Puede que a ratos estuviera de buenas con ella –si es que así se podía llamar― y se rieran juntas, hasta que le compartiera alguna confidencia. No obstante, Rin no dejaba que esa visión la enturbiara la realidad. Ella era una mujer demonio que adoraba matar y que pensaba que la vida humana no valía nada. La experiencia con el niño araña era aún reciente, mas le había servido para volverla más cautelosa. Tal vez Himeko resultara al final una buena amiga con sus más y sus menos, mas hasta el momento debía ser precavida. Y bajo ninguna circunstancia se iba a dejar criticar por que le gustara que la gente fuera feliz y estuviera a salvo. Y si tenía que ser desagradable ―cosa que odiaba y le costaba mucho ser―, lo sería.

― ¿Queréis dejar vuestra pelea tonta para otro rato? Deberíamos volver ahora. El señor Sesshomaru podría regresar en cualquier momento y molestarse porque no estamos donde nos dejó.

―Inteligente apreciación, Jaken ―dijo una voz mortalmente fría en las sombras.

Jaken pegó un brinco del susto al ver acercarse a Sesshomaru con cara tranquila. Demasiado tranquila. El demonio blanco echó una mirada al lugar. Cuatro demonios serpientes asesinados. Dos por las garras de Himeko, uno por prenderle fuego con el báculo de Jaken y el último, aplastado por Ah-Un. Había un demonio araña junto a Rin, también muerto. Himeko le había atravesado el corazón en un movimiento limpio. Ah-Un presentaba alguna herida grave en el costado, parecía que le habían atacado con alguna sustancia ácida; Jaken y Himeko estaban bien en general, sólo algo desaliñados. Rin presentaba dos heridas: un corte superficial en el brazo y un rasguño en la cara. Tenía marcas de haber sido atrapada con algún tipo de cuerda muy fina. Sólo había estado fuera media hora. Su cara adquirió un matiz sombrío. ¿Nunca iba a ser obedecido a la primera? Si les había ordenado que se quedaran en un sitio determinado, era porque sabía que en caso contrario podían pasar cosas como estas. Fijó su mirada en Rin, quien se removía incómoda en el sitio. Ella no deseaba nunca contradecirlo, pero siempre lo hacía cuando pensaba que existía alguna razón de peso para hacerlo. Para molestia de Sesshomaru, últimamente siempre aparecían esas malditas razones.

―Amo Sesshomaru, yo… ―empezó Rin con mirada baja.

―No digas más. Lo sientes, ¿verdad? ―inquirió él con suave desdén.

El comentario del demonio fue como una sacudida eléctrica. Los ojos de Rin chispearon. ¿Sentirlo? Era verdad, se disculpaba muy a menudo con el señor Sesshomaru. Tal vez lo decía más de lo normal. Pero es que parecía que todo lo que hacía estaba mal. Si intentaba echar una mano, era culpa suya. Si intentaba ayudar a alguien, también. Una cosa era pedir perdón por algo grave, y otra muy distinta por cosas que se hacían con buena intención. ¿Y qué había hecho esta vez mal? ¿No quedarse esperándole como una buena chica mientras escuchaba de fondo como un niño lloraba sin parar atrayendo muchos demonios hambrientos?

―No, amo Sesshomaru, no lo siento.

―¡Rin!

―No, abuelo Jaken, déjame hablar ―pidió Rin con tristeza pero decisión. Miró al demonio, quien no apartaba sus fríos ojos de ella.―. Sé que mis actos han terminado de la peor manera posible, pero eso no ha sido culpa mía. Yo sólo trataba de ayudar y no me arrepiento de mi acción. Si mañana volviera a ver a un niño que necesita mi ayuda, no vacilaría. Esa soy yo, amo Sesshomaru, y no puedo cambiar lo que soy.

―Haz lo que quieras.

Sesshomaru les dio la espalda y empezó a caminar por donde había venido con expresión inescrutable. Pero todos sintieron que algo no andaba bien en él. Rin lamentó sus palabras al ver la reacción de Sesshomaru mas no se retractó. Sería peor si se desdecía. Se dijo a sí misma que no había hecho mal, pero si era así, ¿por qué se sentía tan culpable?

―¡Niña tota, has hecho que el amo Sesshomaru se moleste! ―Jaken le atizó con su báculo en la cabeza― ¡Siempre incordiando, nunca cambiarás!

―¡Ay, me has hecho daño! ―se quejó la joven quitándole el bastón y esquivando los intentos del pequeño demonio por recuperar enfadado su arma― ¡Ahora no te lo devuelvo!

Mientras discutían, Himeko se fue sin decir nada siguiendo la estela dejada por Sesshomaru.

* * *

―¿Has tenido problemas cuando has llegado aquí antes?, ¿había muchos demonios por aquí? ―inquirió Himeko aún sabiendo la respuesta. Su agudo olfato había captado la presencia de ocho demonios, uno de ellos poderoso.

―Nada importante ―respondió escuetamente el demonio blanco. Estaba recostado contra la roca de Kitami con los ojos cerrados. Habían llegado hacía una hora escasa. Sesshomaru se había apartado del grupo y se había sentado lejos, para pensar mejor y aclararse las ideas. Como era de suponer, Himeko le siguió. Tampoco cuando le acompañaba en su viaje respetaba sus momentos en soledad. Era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado y por eso lo toleraba medianamente bien, pero no por ello iba a contestar a sus molestas preguntas.

―Estás molesto por el incidente de la araña, ¿no es cierto? ―insistió con voz suave.

―No es de tu incumbencia.

―Últimamente no tienes otras palabras para mí, ¿no es cierto? Y empiezo a hartarme. No olvides que estoy aquí para echarte una mano y que lo hago porque te aprecio, porque nadie me paga. Ryota me advirtió que no me daría nada por este servicio y decidí hacerlo aún así ―le espetó con expresión seria. Sesshomaru por fin la miró y ésta sonrió. Se acercó a él y puso una mano en su pecho y otra en la roca― ¿Estás todavía enfadado porque no fui inmediatamente a tu encuentro? ¿O tal vez porque no te di una bienvenida… apropiada? ―esbozó una sonrisa sensual.

―No digas tonterías.

―Oh, vamos, Sesshomaru. ¿De dónde viene toda esa indiferencia tuya? Hablas como si nunca hubiéramos tenido nada. ¿Debo recordarte nuestro vínculo? ―preguntó con suavidad en su oído. El demonio blanco la asió de los brazos y la empujó contra el suelo. Aunque se situó encima de ella, Himeko no sintió que fuera igual que hacía siglos. No tenía las mismas intenciones.

―Tal vínculo sólo existe en tu imaginación ―comentó con fría crueldad―. Una vez tuvimos una relación física, pero no fue nada del otro mundo. Estaba en una época en la que necesitaba experimentar nuevos campos y tú estabas ahí; no vi que te quejaras nunca. Deja de darle la importancia que no tiene. A mí ese tipo de cosas no me interesan. Lo que una vez pudimos tener son fue más que un… idilio de juventud.

Himeko soltó un bufido indignado y le empujó fuertemente en el pecho. Sesshomaru apenas lo sintió, pero aún así se apartó y volvió a recostarse. Esperaba que ella lo entendiera de una vez por todas. Nunca se le había dado bien tratar con la gente, prefería luchar o estar solo con sus pensamientos. Himeko siempre había sido un quebradero de cabeza, pero cuando era joven lo llevaba mejor. Si bien era alguien fuerte e inteligente, le gustaba mucho meterse en sus asuntos y controlarlo todo. Eso con él nunca había funcionado.

―¿Idilio de juventud? ―repitió la demonio de pelo azabache con voz en grito. Se levantó lentamente temblando de furia. ― No puedo creerlo. Eres… eres…

Dio media vuelta y empezó a irse a zancadas con los puños apretados a los costados.

―¿Dónde crees que vas ahora? ―inquirió Sesshomaru sin emoción alguna en la cara. Ni siquiera abrió los ojos al decirlo.

―A dar una vuelta. Después de escuchar tantas tonterías, necesito despejarme.

Rin vio como Himeko se marchaba en dirección al bosque con la cara colérica. ¿Qué le habría pasado? Con lo afable que siempre estaba, creía que era difícil que llegara a ese estado. "Ella también habrá tenido problemas con Sesshomaru", se dijo. Quería arreglarlo con él. Al principio no había entendido la razón de su molestia. Pensó que era únicamente porque le había desobedecido. La conversación que había tenido con Jaken le hizo ver su error más tarde:

―Rin, parece mentira que tú seas la misma persona que defendía de esa manera al amo Sesshomaru. ¿No eras tú la que decía que se preocupaba siempre por todos aunque trataba de ocultarlo? ¿Qué solía proteger a quienes tenía aprecio? El hecho de que te expongas deliberadamente al peligro le molesta. Pero bueno, qué voy a saber yo. ¡Sólo llevo siglos a su lado como su fiel sirviente!

Rin suspiró mientras se acercaba al demonio blanco. Ahora sí que tenía razones para disculparse. Había sido una egoísta al pensar que estaba libre de toda culpa cuando él siempre la sacaba de los problemas en los que se metía. Cuando era pequeña y Naraku la secuestró, él fue a rescatarla. Lo mismo pasó con Kentiru, cuando conoció a Karin. Siempre se había portado bien con ella y estaba actuando como una malcriada. Pero ahora pediría perdón.

―Amo Sesshomaru ―le llamó suavemente. Él no contestó. Rin se acercó un poco más. Parecía dormido, pero sabía que sólo estaba descansando con los ojos cerrados. ¿Dormiría alguna vez de verdad? Su aspecto era completamente angelical. Sus largos cabellos blancos reposaban en sus hombros y se deshacían en desordenadas hileras por su pecho. Su media luna resplandecía con débil luz e iluminaba las marcas de su rostro. No parecía un demonio frío y calculador. Si lo viera por primera vez, diría que en cualquier momento se despertaría y la saludaría con una amplia sonrisa. Pero le conocía, y más de lo que todos pensaban ―, amo Sesshomaru, ¿puedo hablaros?

―Deseo estar solo, Rin ―dijo con voz cortante, sin mirarla.

―Pero, yo…

―Solo, Rin.

La joven se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Cómo iba a disculparse en primer lugar si ni siquiera tenía su total atención? Estaba siendo difícil. Debía cambiar de estrategia. No se iría a la cama hasta que consiguiera arreglar las cosas con él, agradecerle su preocupación y a la vez explicarle mejor su posición. Pero no se le ocurría nada para abordar la situación. Cuando era pequeña le soltaba cualquier tontería para romper el hielo, pero ahora parecería una idiota cría. Además ya debía estar molesto por la discusión con Himeko ―aunque no tanto como ella―. ¿Interiorizaría sus emociones porque no le gustaba mostrarlas o es que en realidad no sentía nada? Le gustaba pensar en lo primero, pues se podía arreglar. Ella lo lograría.

"Por supuesto que ser atrevida ahora tiene mucho más significado que cuando eres todavía una cachorrita. ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? Que eres demasiado parada."

Himeko tenía razón. Era demasiado parada. Pero después de tanto tiempo escuchando de la boca de las mujeres de la aldea que ser atrevida era lo más mortificante para una mujer, había decidido cambiar poco a poco. Sus costumbres y maneras les habían escandalizado y trataron de convertirla en una joven hecha y derecha. Y había cosas que una mujer hecha y derecha ni tan siquiera pensaría. Lo que iba a hacer no era propio de una mujer así.

Cogiendo aire y soltándolo lentamente, cogió impulso para no arrepentirse a medio camino con la mala suerte de tropezar y arruinar la elegancia que deseaba. Cayó literalmente encima de él, clavándole el codo en el estómago. Sesshomaru abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero no por el golpe. Rin había depositado sus labios sobre los suyos con dulzura. No había nada de pasión en ese beso, por lo que el demonio no hizo nada ante el casto gesto. Esperó a ver qué era lo que se proponía su pequeña humana. Se quedaron un rato en esa misma postura, incluido el codo en el estómago. Rin no se dio cuenta de la postura precaria que había adoptado ni que ese beso estaba durando más de la cuenta. En principio había querido hacer probar a Sesshomaru su propia medicina. Ella sabía la razón de los besos que le había dado. No eran de amor, pasión o cariño. Eran una forma de avasallarla; y lo más triste es que siempre funcionaba. Pero esta vez era ella la que controlaba la situación. No se había esperado eso sí, que fuera tan difícil separarse del demonio. Finalmente, tomó conciencia de la realidad y abrió los ojos. Las doradas orbes de Sesshomaru la habían estado observando desde hacía un rato, impacientes por saber cuál sería su siguiente paso. Como si le hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica, se separó de él bruscamente. Se sentó a su lado y carraspeó con turbación. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente enrojecidas.

―Bien, ya tengo vuestra atención.

―Rin, ¿qué te ocurre ahora? ―preguntó Sesshomaru con voz aterciopelada.

―Nada, sólo decidí utilizar vuestra táctica para que me obedecierais y me hicierais caso, amo Sesshomaru.

―¿Mi… táctica?

―Sí, los besos ―dijo impaciente la joven haciendo un gesto significativo con la mano―. Sé para qué los habéis estado usando conmigo y he pensado que si lo hacíais es porque vos creíais que funcionaría.

―¿Y ha funcionado? ―¿Era su impresión o Sesshomaru tenía la misma expresión de alguien que estaba a punto de reírse a carcajadas?

―Bueno, no sé, decídmelo vos ―musitó Rin, contrariada. No había pensado en qué hacer después de besarle. Había sido atrevida y ya está. Ahora tenía que organizar rápidamente sus ideas.

―Tienes mi atención, ¿no? ―indicó con una levísima sonrisa.

―Sí, la tengo. Ahora soy y quien controla la situación.

―¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto?

―Disculparme, amo Sesshomaru.

Todo rastro de diversión se borró del apuesto rostro del demonio.

―Creí que no tenías razones para hacerlo ―comentó fríamente.

Rin agitó los brazos frente a ella, como protegiéndose de unos enemigos invisibles. No podía perder el escaso control que había ganado con su ataque sorpresa. "Mira que llamar ataque a eso, Rin…", se quejó la voz de Karin en su cabeza. "Bah, has hecho bien. ¡La próxima vez haz lo mismo sin ese engorroso kimono!", escuchó a Himeko alegremente. Sus mejillas ya se pusieron totalmente rojas. No se lo decían ellas, ¡lo estaba pensando la misma Rin! La influencia de Himeko, aunque fuera de apenas dos días, la estaba volviendo una descarada.

―¡N-no! ¡Sí que tengo de que disculparme! Escuchadme, por favor ―al ver que se mantenía en silencio, continuó―. Yo tengo bastante de qué disculparme, pero antes no lo vi. Lo lamento tanto, señor Sesshomaru. La cuestión no es la de salvar a gente en peligro, sino la de involucraros a vos. Os preocupáis por mí, y eso me hace muy feliz. En el futuro trataré de ser más precavida.

―¿Y cómo sabes que mi molestia fue por preocupación y no por tu desobediencia? ―inquirió Sesshomaru. No había burla ni desdén en su voz, sólo pura curiosidad.

―Sé que en parte os enfadasteis porque soy una desobediente sin remedio, pero lo que menos os gustó fue llegar y ver lo que había pasado ―dijo Rin con convicción―. Os conozco, amo Sesshomaru.

―¿Es así? Últimamente mucha gente me dice lo mismo ―comentó el demonio mirando las estrellas con ironía.

―¿Me perdonáis, amo Sesshomaru?

―No tienes que buscar mi perdón constantemente. Pero no, ya no estoy molesto contigo, si es lo que buscabas.

Rin esbozó una amplia sonrisa de felicidad. Por una vez, todo le había salido a pedir de boca. "¡Y gracias al consejo de Himeko! Tengo que recordar darle las gracias… aunque mejor no. Luego se estará burlando de mí durante semanas y pasará a mayores. Le mandaré un agradecimiento mental.", decidió Rin asintiendo con los brazos cruzados.

―¿Deseabas algo más? ―inquirió Sesshomaru al verla poner caras extrañas.

―No, era todo. Muchas gracias, amo Sesshomaru.

―Vete a acostarte, Rin.

―Sí. ¡Buenas noches! ―se despidió con alegría regresando a su manta junto a Jaken, que dormía a pierna suelta ajeno a los sucesos del grupo.

Sesshomaru la vio acostarse y dormirse poco después. Miró a las estrellas. Pensó en aquel demonio que osaba ponerse una y otra vez en su camino. Le había enviado de nuevo a un esbirro, aunque tal vez fuera sólo casualidad. Al llegar a la roca de la Bruja por primera vez, se había topado con el pintor de sombras. Éste se había mostrado muy sorprendido de verle y había desaparecido antes de que Sesshomaru hubiera tenido tiempo de descargar a Bakusaiga contra él. Ahora tenía claramente su olor. Si volvía a aparecer por los alrededores, se encontraría con la muerte.

El demonio empezó a trazar el camino que seguirían mañana mas no conseguía concentrarse. El rostro de Rin abalanzándose sobre él le intrigaba. Últimamente tenía cambios de humor muy frecuentes. ¿Sería propio de los humanos volverse así con la edad? Lo desconocía, ese tipo de cosas nunca le habían importado. Si era así, sería difícil predecir sus movimientos. Eso lo haría más interesante.

Dejó escapar un suspiro tan suave como el viento primaveral.

―Juegas con fuego, Rin. Sigue así, y acabarás quemándote.

* * *

_Y ahí se queda la cosa. No sé si me podréis dejar reviews los que me hayáis contestado la nota, así que cruzaré los dedos si no veo mensajes por que os haya gustado :)_

_Y a los que se pasan por aquí, ¡espero que a vosotros también os haya gustado! xD_

_Nos leemos,_

_Neissa._


	9. Aquello qe te destruye y te hace renacer

_Hola, hola. Ha pasado un tiempo, ¿no? Lo sé, he tardado mucho en volver, pero ha sido por culpa de la universidad, que me agota. Y también de la falta de ganas, a quién quiero engañar. Pero bueno, últimamente he sacado algún tiempo y he podido terminar este capítulo, que se me ha hecho eterno. Lamento decir que no me ha quedado como esperaba, pero tal vez sea porque lo he ido haciendo por rachas y ha pasado mucho tiempo entre párrafo y párrafo. Aún así, ya está acabado y ahora lo publico._

_Muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis dado ánimos y me ayudáis a continuar este fic cada día. A los que me comentan que soy una maleducada por dejar esto a medias... ¿me pagáis por escribir? Porque si es así, dejo la uni y me dedico sólo a esto para teneros contentos. Que ya entiendo la rabia que da estar sguiendo un fic y ver que no continua pero... que yo también tengo mi vida, ¿eh?_

_Y dicho esto, no os entretengo más. Espero que quede algún alma perdida que siga todavía la historia, ¡que tiene para rato! (y no tengo planeado abandonar)._

_Y... ¡dentro!_

* * *

**~Capítulo ocho.-Aquello que te destruye y te hace renacer~**

* * *

Sesshomaru no estaba contento. Ese evidente hecho se podía apreciar sin tan siquiera abrir los ojos para comprobarlo. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como él lo había planeado, y nada le molestaba tanto como aquello. En aquella maldita roca no había nada. No había visto ningún rastro que hubiera podido indicar que el Elíxir de Kami había estado allí recientemente ni tampoco alguna pista sobre él. La sensación de estar perdiendo el tiempo le hacía hervir la sangre, aunque a simple vista su rostro fuera una máscara inexpresiva. Nada, no había nada… salvo el repugnante olor del pintor de sombras. Se preguntó si les había seguido desde que Rin se encontró con él tiempo atrás. Esos estúpidos se estaban volviendo descuidados si se mostraban ante él sin el más mínimo disimulo cuando tenían un poder tan ridículo. Podría haber pensando que encontrarse el día anterior con ese demonio se hubiera tratado de una treta por su parte, pero la cara del enemigo sólo reflejaba desconcierto, sorpresa y alarma. No se esperaba verlo… ¿o tal vez sí? No se apresuraría a sacar conclusiones. Si la guerra le había enseñado una lección importante, esa había sido la de no subestimar al adversario ni etiquetarle demasiado rápido. Muchos habían muerto por estas razones.

―Himeko, ¿había algún motivo trascendental por el que quisiste arrastrarme hasta aquí?

La demonio tumbada en el pasto le miró detenidamente con aire pensativo.

―Mmm… Tal vez, pero ¿sabes? Ahora mismo no lo recuerdo ―contestó sin hacer caso a la sombría aura que despedía el ser de Sesshomaru.

La mujer llevaba así desde por la mañana, cuando había vuelto de su paseo nocturno. Contra todo pronóstico, no parecía furiosa ni molesta. Su carácter estaba siendo realmente apacible y relajado ―lo cual no ayudaba mucho a calmar al demonio blanco, quien sentía que esa resentida demonio trataba de burlarse de él―. Y él no estaba de humor para ignorarla simplemente.

―¿Necesito recordarte la razón por la que estás aquí, Himeko? Tal vez te guste hacerte la estúpida, pero yo no pienso tolerar esa actitud.

―¿No? ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ―inquirió Himeko alzando una ceja―. Tengo curiosidad. Sé que me habrías castigado duramente hace siglos, ahora…

―¿Insinúas algo, mujer? ―En la voz de Sesshomaru se apreciaba la sutil amenaza. Jaken, quien no había abierto la boca, pensó que lo mejor era no intervenir. Sesshomaru podía resultar peligroso cuando algo lo irritaba. Si se quedaba callado pasaría desapercibido y…

―¡La comida está lista! ―anunció alegremente Rin acercándose desde el fuego que había encendido a unos metros de ellos, ajena a la tensa situación.― ¿Alguien quiere un poco de perdiz aderezada por mí misma?

―Rin, éste no es un buen momento ―siseó Jaken tironeándole del brazo.

Rin se agachó para decirle al oído:

―¿No ves que el amo Sesshomaru y Himeko están un poco nerviosos? Igual si llenan el estómago se les pase.

―Eres tan simple ―resopló el demonio sapo.

Himeko les miró de soslayo y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que no denotaba alegría o diversión. Sesshomaru frunció el ceño al suponer que se disponía a atacar de nuevo. Habían sido demasiados años juntos.

―¿Y cuándo vas a arreglar eso, Sesshomaru? Va a ser un problema y lo sabes.

Estaba mirando a Rin, así que supuso cuál sería el "problema".

―Lo sé, lo sé, "eso no es de mi incumbencia"―dijo con una paródica imitación de la voz de Sesshomaru―. Ella te causará problemas y tendrás que decidir si resulta conveniente tenerla a tu lado. Como he dicho pronto, eres un demonio práctico. Me imagino que ya sabrás lo que ella siente aunque la humana no lo vea todavía, pero ¿qué harás cuando…?

―Tu presencia empieza a fastidiarme de sobremanera, Himeko. Si no empiezas a hacer aquello por lo que te hice venir, mañana a primera hora te volverás con Ryota ―comentó el demonio con frialdad.

―Espero que no creas que me pondré a llorar y suplicarte que no me apartes de tu lado, Sesshomaru, porque te llevarás una decepción ―gruñó con rabia.

―No lo esperaba ―contestó con ligereza―. Voy a volver a rastrear la zona. Te aconsejo que en este tiempo te esfuerces en recordar por qué me has hecho venir hasta aquí. En caso contrario, podrían no gustarte las consecuencias.

Himeko observó al demonio alejarse para rodear la linde del bosque tras la Roca de Kitami. Ese maldito arrogante… ¿cómo se atrevía a despacharla así? ¡No era su criada! Por todos los infiernos, tenían casi la misma edad ―sólo era unas pocas décadas mayor― y habían viajado muchísimo tiempo juntos. ¡Eran iguales, maldita sea!

―"Podrían no gustarte las consecuencias…". ¡Bah, qué idiota!

―Te aconsejo que no imites al amo Sesshomaru ni le insultes, no suele tomárselo bien ―comentó Rin alegremente junto a Himeko. Se había acercado al ver a su señor alejarse de nuevo y a Himeko hablando sola (¡qué bien, ya no era la única rarita!).

―Gracias por la información, no había caído ―se burló con una sonrisa seca. Se tumbó en el suelo y suspiró. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Marcharse por la mañana como le había dicho ese presumido demonio? No estaba en sus planes irse tan pronto. Tal vez debiera darle alguna otra pista del Elíxir de Kami para estar junto a él un tiempo más. Esta opción era arriesgada pues si descubría que mentía, la mataría. La culpa era de Sesshomaru, por supuesto. ¿Cómo podía estar tras esa quimera después de tanto tiempo? Había pensado que los siglos le habrían hecho ver que había otros tesoros al alcance de su mano que lo habrían hecho más rico o poderoso. Pero no, él siempre quería lo mejor que existía. Maldito presuntuoso y ególatra hijo de…

―¿Seguro que no quieres nada para comer? ―insistió Rin sentándose a su lado después de dar su ración a Jaken.

―Acércame tu cuello y veré lo que puedo hacer.

―Bromeas… ¿no?

―No te recomiendo descubrirlo ―aseguró la demonio bostezando muy poco femeninamente.

―A veces das miedo, ¿lo sabías? ―rió Rin tumbándose descuidadamente sobre el pasto. Vio junto a ella una bonita flor y se la acercó para olerla.

―¿Sólo a veces? Cielos, estoy perdiendo mi toque―se lamentó arrastrando las palabras. Observó a la joven sonreír ante el dulce aroma de aquel ridículo matojo y ponérselo en el pelo de adorno.

―¿Nunca te cansas de ser así?

―No ―admitió Rin tranquilamente, consciente a qué se refería.

Himeko se encogió de hombros y se recostó nuevamente. Cuando se dispuso a ignorar la presencia de la humana a su lado, ésta habló, directa y franca:

―Himeko, necesito hablar contigo.

* * *

No había ni rastro de algún demonio por la zona. Era algo que no le habría extrañado demasiado si no fuera porque el día anterior había pasado por el mismo lugar y se había encontrado todo un festín de demonios menores. ¿Dónde habían ido? El bosque estaba sumido en un silencio sepulcral. No se oía el rumor de los pájaros, ni tan siquiera el correr de los pequeños arroyos que cruzaban a través de los árboles.

Sesshomaru echó una larga mirada al horizonte. Algo no andaba bien, pero no sabría decir qué. Eso lo puso de peor humor del que ya se encontraba. Tenía en la nariz un suave olor que no le decía nada, ni siquiera era algo extraño ni nauseabundo, sólo desconocido. Su intuición le decía que ese olor era la causa de la desaparición de la vida del bosque. No se parecía a ningún aroma demoníaco que hubiera percibido antes. Más bien, era similar al de las flores venenosas que se encontraban en los bosques del sur. No obstante, aquello no tenía sentido. Aquel no era un clima en el que pudieran sobrevivir más de dos días esas flores.

Su mirada se ensombreció. ¿Sabría algo Himeko? Por el bien de su cuello le convenía no ocultarle información. Esa mujer se creía que por haberle conocido en el pasado tenía más privilegios que cualquier otro demonio con el que hubiera tenido trato. Qué ridiculez. Sus continuas alusiones a la protegida del señor demoníaco habían pasado de ser una ligera molestia a considerarse enormemente irritantes. ¿Por qué infiernos se metía en su vida de esa manera? ¿Celos? ¿Venganza por su desdén? Sesshomaru bufó con burla. ¿Qué debería haber hecho al verla? ¿Prometerle la luna mientras recitaba unos versos? Qué visión más repugnante.

El cielo empezaba a oscurecer, por lo que decidió regresar. Normalmente no se preocupaba por dejar a Jaken y a Rin solos durante días, pero esa vez sentía que algo iba mal. Y no confiaba en Himeko para solucionarlo.

* * *

Himeko rió a carcajadas al escuchar la petición de la joven humana de sonrosadas mejillas.

―Por todos los infiernos, niña, ¿acaso te gustaron tanto mis consejos que vuelves a mí a pedir más? ¿Nunca has hablado con nadie de estas cosas? Te detesto, me haces sentir como una sabia y experimentada vieja ―comentó arrastrando suavemente las palabras mientras sus ojos relampagueaban con encubierta malicia y burla.

―Bueno, vieja eres.

―Disculpa, ¿me puedes repetir eso?

―Yo… no he dicho nada ―se corrigió atropelladamente Rin al ver la furia en las hermosas facciones de la mujer. Lo había dicho sin pensarlo mucho, como usualmente solía hacer (cosa que Jaken le reprochaba a menudo), aunque debería corregir su actitud con ella. Se llevaban mejor, pero seguía sin conocerla mucho y podría a llegar a causarle mucho daño en ausencia del amo Sesshomaru por sus sinceras palabras.

Jaken se había ido en cuanto escuchó a Rin pedir otra charla "de mujeres" a Himeko mientras farfullaba y rememoraba lo bien que habían estado hace años cuando solo estaban él y Sesshomaru, sin la presencia de féminas con cursilerías triviales. Rin lo observó marcharse aguantándose las ganas de pedirle que se quedara. Si no había dicho nada, es porque no pensaba quedar como una cobarde ante Himeko. Eso nunca.

―Bien, me había parecido ―Himeko recompuso una perfecta sonrisa―Ahora que estamos solas, hablemos. Sesshomaru tardará en regresar. Me crispa tantos los nervios con esa indiferencia en la cara. Siempre tan recto, siempre tan serio… dan ganas de hacerle daño para que demuestre un poco de pasión, furia, ¡algo! Pero me voy por las ramas ―añadió mesándose la melena de forma insistente. Su mirada clavada en el suelo parecía querer que el pasto se incendiase. Suspiró―Pero no hablemos de él, ¿qué es lo que querías?

Rin la observaba fascinada. Himeko transmitía sus emociones como un libro abierto ―no abierto de par en par, quizás sólo un poquito, lo suficiente para entrever la sombra de las palabras escritas en él―. No opinaba como ella. Sesshomaru no sería Sesshomaru si no fuese serio ni indiferente a lo que pasara a su alrededor. Y ella admiraba y quería a ese demonio, no a otro. Y eso la llevaba a estar allí. Debía ir al grano ya.

―En realidad, era de él de quien quería hablar ―musitó con una sonrisa vaga y encogiéndose de hombros―. Espero que no te moleste.

―¿A mí? ¿Molestarme? ―gruñó―¡Como si pudiera! Pero al tema, ¿tienes algo interesante que contarme?

―Antes que nada, Himeko, ¿has… estado enamorada?

Se hizo el silencio durante largos segundos. Rin casi se arrepintió de haber preguntado eso cuando vio el aire sombrío que había adoptado la demonio. ¿Era demasiado personal? Tras pensarlo unos instantes, llegó a la conclusión que no. ¡Cielos, esa mujer era demasiado sensible! ―cosa que no le diría, claro―. Sólo cuando había estado en la aldea había tenido que refrenar su lengua para ser "aceptada en sociedad", por llamarlo de alguna manera, y había pensado que ahora que había vuelto con Sesshomaru podía ser ella misma de nuevo. Si eso era una pregunta tan personal como para ser ofendida, ¿cómo debía ella tomarse el hecho de que la hubiera acosado sexualmente? Porque puede que no fuera una entendida en el tema, pero no era tonta. Esa mujer tenía más cara que espalda.

―¿Cómo te atreves a…?

―¡No me vengas con esas! Ni que te hubiera preguntado nombres, lugares y fechas ―se atrevió a decir con un gruñido sumida en sus pensamientos. No iba a ceder, por Kami que no cedería. Aunque le arrancara la garganta de un mordisco―Contesta a la pregunta con un sí o un no o no lo hagas, pero no te hagas la mujer ofendida porque después de estos días sería muy poco consecuente de tu parte ―se esforzó en esbozar una sonrisa al decir esto. No era por burla o malicia, simplemente odiaba discutir y las sonrisas siempre calmaban los ánimos y los insultos quedaban suavizados.

―Esa audacia te matará algún día ―siseó Himeko, aunque ya no tan sombría ni enfadada como momentos antes. Se recostó un poco más en el pasto.

―Bueno, de algo había que morir, ¿no? ―inquirió Rin con una sonrisa ya natural.

―¿Por qué quieres saber eso? ¿Y qué tiene que ver con Sesshomaru? Si estás insinuando algo, pequeña mocosa, te juro que…

―¡No es lo que piensas! ―se apresuró a decir la joven― Eso vendrá después. Solo quiero saber si has estado enamorada para preguntarte qué se siente. Cómo supiste que lo estabas. Es algo vergonzoso para mí hacer esto pero… no sé, creo que es necesario y tú pareces muy dispuesta a meterme en "este mundo" ―rodó los ojos con esto último. Qué tiempos aquellos en los que se limitaba a recoger flores y a contar nubes. Fue una época poco complicada.

―Ya veo, ¿me echas a mí la culpa? ¿Lo haces porque no tienes a nadie más en quien recurrir? Me resultas exasperante, niña. Eres muy atrevida para preguntarme cosas del… ¿cómo has dicho? Mundo adulto.

―¡Yo no he dicho eso! No sólo los adultos pueden enamorarse. El amor no tiene edad ―explicó mientras asentía muy convencida. La señora Kagome le había hablado muchas veces de eso, y de cómo sus compañeras de clase en la otra dimensión habían escritos cartas románticas desde una temprana edad, mucho más de la que tenía ella. Ahora se lamentaba de no haber sido más curiosa en ese tema.

―¿Qué no tiene edad? No sabes de lo que hablas. Tal vez deba mostrarte hasta que punto estás equivocada. Permíteme.

Rin debía habérselo esperado, pero en aquel momento su cabeza se embotó y no salió de su aturdimiento hasta que golpeó con ella la tierra seca. Himeko reptó encima de su cuerpo y trató de besarla. Al sentir el suave roce de su lengua en sus labios, Rin se estremeció de disgusto. Ah-Un gruñó bajo la sombra de un enorme cedro. Al ver que Himeko ni se molestaba en mirar al demonio y preocupada por lo que podía llegar a hacer, pensó con desesperación: "Que aquello que me daña sienta su poder. Ayúdame, Kami".

―¡Repulsión! ―gritó con los ojos cerrados. Eso tomó desprevenida a Himeko, quien no dejo de sorprenderse cuando algo la impulsó con fuerza hacia atrás. No le costó mucho estabilizarse en el aire y aterrizar elegantemente en tierra aunque con expresión confundida. Rin suspiró con un poco de decepción. Debía mejorar un poco más.

Himeko se tambaleó un momento en el sitió. ¿Qué había pasado exactamente? La chica había gritado algo y luego… ¿Magia? ¿Esa chica realmente podía hacer magia? Sólo la había visto hacer cosas inútiles, como salvar al humano de aquella aldea. Pero al parecer había aprendido magia de sacerdotisa: de curación y ofensiva. Podía ser interesante. No se enfadaría con ella por ese maleducado desplante… por el momento.

―Eres muy molesta, Rin ―sólo dijo la mujer arqueando las cejas. Se sentó sobre sus talones con una pose ya formal. Rin jadeó por el susto y el esfuerzo. Al día siguiente retomaría de nuevo su entrenamiento, se estaba quedando oxidada.

―Me lo dicen a menudo, sí.

―Pero has conseguido acaparar toda mi atención ―continuó Himeko como si no hubiera dicho nada―. ¿Por qué te interesa este tema del amor? ¿Es tan importante como para que se lo preguntes a alguien como yo? ―inquirió con sorna enjugando una lágrima invisible.

―Debo admitir que tus otros consejos me han servido de ayuda.

Himeko sonrió de forma extraña y cambió de postura para acercarse de nuevo a ella. Rin se alejó un metro más por precaución.

―Eso es interesante. ¿Cuál de mis consejos te ha servido con Sesshomaru? Y en qué, claro. Por favor, niña, no te guardes los detalles sórdidos. No será nada que no haya visto o probado yo antes, no te preocupes ―se pasó la lengua por los labios al decir esto.

―Te repito que no es lo que piensas. Yo no he dicho que tuviera algo que ver con Sesshomaru ―aseguró Rin tratando de poner un tono neutro y práctico.

―Oh, lo lamento mucho. En ese caso, por favor, dime cómo te han servido con Jaken.

―¿Con…? ¿QUÉ? ¡No, no, no! ¡Con él tampoco! ―exclamó llena de turbación. Como siguiera burlándose así de ella, le preguntaría al demonio sapo. Por lo menos no se sentía incómoda con él y, aunque no supiera mucho del tema (porque, por favor, dudaba que ese gruñón hubiera tenido una novia en toda su vida), sacaría la misma información que había conseguido con Himeko, es decir, nada.

Himeko soltó una risita.

―Pues hacéis buena pareja.

―Volviendo a lo que te preguntaba ―cortó Rin de raíz―, necesito saber si has estado enamorada porque, bueno, necesito saber cuáles son los síntomas del amor.

―Qué graciosa eres, hablas de ese estúpido sentimiento como si fuera una enfermedad. Aunque no vas tan desencaminada, a veces te sientes como si tuvieras las fiebres.

―¿Las fiebres? ¿Tan horrible es? ―exclamó Rin alarmada.

―Sólo era una exageración, tonta. Y no voy a ponerme a hablar de esto contigo. Es tan patético.

―¿Por qué? ¡Tú fuiste la que…!

―Sí, sí, lo que digas, pero no es lo mismo ―la interrumpió Himeko con un ademán de mano. Resopló con fastidio. Si alguien en su vida le hubiera sugerido que llegaría ese momento en el que una humana le pediría consejos románticos, primero se hubiera reído de él y luego le arrancaría la piel a tiras. ¡Preguntarle sobre el amor a ella! ¡Un demonio! Esa chica confiaba demasiado en gente que apenas conocía. Eso le traería problemas en el futuro. No obstante… ¿quién había dicho que ella no podía divertirse un poco? La joven estaba hecha un lío con sus sentimientos hacia Sesshomaru (como para no, ese demonio no había hecho nada para aclararle las cosas ni parecía interesado en hacerlo en un futuro próximo). ¿Estaría enamorada de él? Quién sabe. Quizás sólo se había quedado prendada de su belleza y poder. No la culpaba, muchas antes de ella habían caído por lo mismo, pero no debía llamársele amor. Y sólo ella sabría si estaba de verdad enamorada de él o no. Himeko no tenía intención alguna de hacerle notar ese pequeñísimo detalle.

―No necesito que me cuentes mucho, sólo cómo te sientes en general. A cambio, puedo cocinarte algo que te guste ―ofreció Rin con una amplia sonrisa.

"Como si pudieras llegar a preparar algo digno de mi paladar, pequeña humana"

―Oh, en ese caso, puedo comentarte alguna cosa…

―¿De verdad?

―No tienes que mostrarte tan entusiasmada, niña. Resulta algo penoso ―se sintió decepcionada al ver que sus duras palabras no hacían mella en la sonriente joven. Se aclaró la voz y empezó―: Bueno, quieres saber del amor, ¿no? El amor…

―Por favor, no me digas que te vuelve débil. Eso ya lo tengo muy oído.

―No vuelvas a interrumpirme ―le advirtió Himeko con ojos brillantes. Esperó a que Rin asintiera para continuar con voz severa― Como iba diciendo, el amor se puede resumir como algo que te destruye y te hace renacer. Te sientes débil… ¡no me interrumpas!―le espetó al ver que abría la boca para quejarse―¡Déjame seguir hasta el final! Decía que te sientes débil cuando estás con la persona que amas. Tus fuerzas flaquean, no dices cosas con coherencia, haces cosas inoportunas y esperas su aprobación con ansias, pues su opinión es la única que cuenta para ti. Sin embargo, si algo le amenaza, recuperas todo tu poder, hasta puedes llegas a aumentarlo. No es algo directamente relacionado con el amor, más bien implícitamente. Lo que te guía es la desesperación, el miedo a perder a esa persona. Por eso ganas fuerzas por unos breves momentos, luego vuelves a ser la misma persona. Eres destruido y luego renaces más fuerte, más hermoso que nunca. Por supuesto, es un arma de doble filo. Si la persona que amas dejara de sentir lo mismo por ti, tardarías en recuperarte mucho tiempo. Puede que nunca.

Rin estaba sin habla. Era demasiada información cuando esperaba algún que otro comentario burlón.

―Vaya… de verdad has tenido que estar enamorada para saber todo eso.

―Eso no es de tu incumbencia ―contentó ella mirando y acariciando su pelo negro.―Y creo que… no, estoy segura de que estás enamorada de Sesshomaru.

Rin se sobresaltó. Su corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza.

―¿Qué? Yo no te he preguntado nada de eso. Además, nunca…

―Crees que es el más hermoso, el más inteligente, el más fuerte,…

―Por supuesto. Pero no es cuestión de sentimientos, él es así.

―Sus besos se sienten distintos a todos los demás. Te sientes como transportada a otro mundo.

Como si pudiera comprobar eso. Él había sido el único hombre que la había besado, y nunca románticamente. Más bien, era su forma sutil de mandarla callar.

―Estás enamorada, se ve claramente ―le aseguró Himeko con una sonrisa tierna que no le pegaba nada. Parecía un lobo que tentaba a la oveja a refugiarse en sus fauces de la lluvia.

Rin no estaba tan segura de eso, pero las palabras de la demonio fueron como un soplo aire cálido. Por un lado, si se enamoraba alguna vez, sería del señor Sesshomaru, pues no existía nadie igual en la Tierra. Por otro, el miedo al rechazó la asustaba. Él claramente no sentía lo mismo que ella. No es que se lo reprochara, ella era una diminuta mota de polvo en su camino, pero aún así, podría…

―¿Qué podría hacer si se diera el caso? ―la pregunta fue lanzada al aire sin un destinatario en particular, más bien era un pensamiento en voz alta. Sin embargo, la demonio respondió con una sonrisa llena de afilados dientes:

―Decírselo, obviamente.

―¿Qué? ―Rin se puso tan colorada como su kimono―¡No puedo hacer eso!

―¿Por qué no?

Eso, ¿por qué no? Después de todo, de pequeña nunca tuvo reparos de decirle todo lo que pensaba, fuera a contestarle o no. Hasta se podrían considerar declaraciones algunas de las conversaciones que mantuvo con él. ¡Por Kami, le propuso ser su compañera! ¡Su compañera! Si bien en aquella época no sabía las connotaciones que traía dicha etiqueta, para sus oídos debieron haberse escuchado muy descarado. Eso era hasta peor que decirle que le quería, sin duda. Rin lo pensó, eso era lo peor que le había dicho nunca. Al lado una confesión sonaba hasta inocente ―lo cual era irónico dadas las edades que había tenido y tenía en esos momentos―. De pronto la idea de explicarle cómo se sentía no le parecía tan mala: dejaría clara su postura y él le daría una buena o mala respuesta ―mala seguramente, pero ella siempre había pecado de optimista así que no había que descartar nada―. Aun así… ¿dejar clara su postura? ¡Si hacía apenas unos instantes no sabía ni lo que sentía por el amo Sesshomaru! ¿Cómo iba a explicarle entonces nada? Siempre podía llevar a Himeko para que hablara por ella. Rin se rió ante su propia ocurrencia.

Himeko frunció los labios al ver a la joven mirar al vacío y seguidamente reírse como si hubiera recordado un divertido chiste. Odiaba ser ignorada. Carraspeó suavemente para llamar su atención.

―¿Y bien? ¿Qué has decidido hacer?

Rin, confundida por la expresión molesta de la mujer, se encogió de hombros.

―No sé, dudo que vaya a hacer nada por el momento. Es algo que no se puede hacer así, a la ligera. Podría acabar con la buena relación que tenemos.

Himeko se rió falsamente. Llevándose la mano a los labios, comentó con sorna:

―Claro, buena relación. ¿Qué tienes, cinco años? Si le confesaras que estás enamorada, podrías…

―No, Himeko. He tomado una decisión. Hasta que no esté completamente segura de lo que siento, no diré nada. Y lo hago precisamente porque no tengo cinco años ―añadió con una dulce sonrisa.

―¿No estás cansada de ser su mascota? No eres su vasalla, ni su amante. Él no debe verte de otra forma.

―¿Tú también te cansaste de ser vista como su mascota y trataste de subir en el escalafón, Himeko? ―Rin se arrepintió de esas palabras tan pronto como salieron de su boca. No le gustaba decir cosas crueles aunque fuese en defensa propia.

Himeko soltó un gruñido de rabia. Rin jamás sabría de lo que habría sido capaz de hacer en ese momento la mujer gracias a que Jaken llegó en ese preciso instante con lo que parecían dos grandes conejos. Orgulloso de sí mismo, los tiró a los pies de la joven, que primero los miró con ojos vidriosos y luego dirigió su mirada al demonio sapo.

―Oh, abuelo Jaken, ¿era necesario? ―se lamentó acariciando el suave pelaje de uno. Su cuerpo todavía despedía calor aunque sus ojos estaban desprovistos de vida― Eres tan cruel…

―¡Por supuesto que soy cruel! Soy un demonio ―presumió sacando pecho y agitando su bastón. Al ver que Rin lo ignoraba por esos sucios animales, gruñó y pegó le pegó con el bastón en la cabeza―¿De qué te quejas? ¡Es la cena, si tantos reparos tienes, ya me como yo tu parte! Eres tan… ―Una piedra le dio en la nuca, pillándole por sorpresa. Se levantó maldiciendo, pero una voz fría detuvo su perorata:

―Jaken.

El pequeño demonio empalideció. Sesshomaru pasó a su lado con indiferencia, aunque en un último momento le echó una mirada heladora. Jaken bajó la mirada. Le había visto dar con el bastón a Rin, seguro. Bufó para sus adentros. El amo Sesshomaru la mimaba demasiado, así sólo conseguiría que fuese débil el resto de su vida… aunque él no era nadie para cuestionar sus métodos, no, señor.

―¡Amo Sesshomaru! ―exclamó felizmente Rin incorporándose y sentándose frente a él. El demonio blanco había apoyado su espalda en el mismo cedro en el que Ah-Un dormía plácidamente.― ¿Habéis encontrado algo nuevo en el camino?

Sesshomaru enarcó levemente una ceja. Los últimos días Rin había estado bastante reservada, hasta distante. No lo pensó mucho: las mujeres, tanto humanas como demoníacas, tenían un carácter bastante volátil. No obstante, agradecía que alguien por lo menos del grupo estuviera de buen humor. Echó una larga mirada a Himeko, tumbada sobre la tierra. Ella no parecía contenta, dado el fruncimiento de labios y la mirada insatisfecha. Más molesta se sentiría unos minutos más tarde, cuando Sesshomaru le empezara a cuestionar sus intenciones de venir aquí. Estaba completamente seguro: allí no estaba el Elíxir de Kami. Pero había algo más, y si tenía razón en sus deducciones, la mataría.

―¿Eso es un no? ―preguntó Rin inclinando la cabeza con una sonrisa alegre. El demonio blanco despegó la mirada de Himeko y la posó en la joven humana. Había olvidado que estaba allí. Recostándose suavemente contra el tronco del árbol, cerró los ojos.

―No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte, Rin.

La joven se sintió decepcionada. Estaba claro que tenían que preocuparse por algo, pero el amo Sesshomaru no le decía nada. Ni a ella ni a Jaken, se vio obligada a rectificar. Sólo hablaba con Himeko de sus planes, aunque se viese a veces demasiado claro que no quería tenerla consigo. Por mucho que su relación hubiera cambiado hacía años ―o siglos―, algo de tácita complicidad se captaba en el ambiente. Eso hacía sentir a Rin como una intrusa, alguien que no debía estar allí. Su permanencia con Sesshomaru se limitaba a unos pocos años de los cuales la mayoría había sido una cría que no aportaba nada. "Aunque, ¿acaso ahora yo ayudo más?". Un puente destruido había sido lo máximo a lo que había llegado. Dudaba que el señor Sesshomaru tuviese su "poder" en alta estima. Casi se rió de sí misma. Él sólo valoraba como adversarios a quienes eran capaces de igualarle en una batalla ―también de vencerle pero, siendo francos, ¿cuántas veces había pasado eso?―; ella moriría a los dos segundos de pelear con él siendo muy optimista.

"_¿No estás cansada de ser su mascota?"_

Ella sabía que no era una mascota para el amo Sesshomaru, pero entonces ¿qué? En este caso daba igual la edad con que se lo preguntase, él le daría una respuesta esquiva, como siempre. ¿Por qué estaba ella allí? Porque admiraba al señor demoníaco desde la primera vez que lo vio, sin brazo y debilitado bajo la sombra de un árbol, en la misma posición en la que se encontraba ahora. Le respetaba no como a un padre, ni como a uno de sus hermanos mayores. Era algo más. Se divertía yendo con él, viendo mundo y aprendiendo cosas nuevas, conociendo gente rara e interesante. Sin embargo, ¿por qué él la había ido a buscar como prometió? Seguramente ya había decidido no hacerlo cuando no fue a su encuentro en la fecha señalada, pero aún así regresó a por ella finalmente. La pregunta era, ¿por qué? Su cabeza estaba hecha un lío.

―Vete a comer, Rin ―la suave orden de Sesshomaru le hizo bajar de las nubes. Seguía frente a él, mirándolo por unos largos instantes con ojos nublados. Suspiró. No le gustaba el conejo, pero si él lo mandaba…

―Sí, amo Sesshomaru.

Se echó a dormir una vez que cenó con los ojos cerrados y sin saborear la comida. En la estrecha franja entre el sueño y la lucidez, pensó en que quizás no fuese tan mala idea decirle a Sesshomaru algo. No que le amaba, pues ella no estaba completamente segura de que sus sentimientos fueran tan intensos. Además, él odiaba todo lo relacionado a amar. Lo consideraba algo inútil que te volvía débil y torpe; tal vez se sentiría decepcionado si Rin le confesaba que lo quería. O tal vez no. Una vez, la señora Kagome le dijo que los hombres ―especialmente guerreros― eran muy complicados y no sabían lo que querían; que siempre iban pavoneándose y presumiendo de no haberse enamorado nunca, pero cuando una mujer insinuaba algún sentimiento hacia ellos, se derretían como adolescentes.

Rin sonrió acomodándose en su improvisada cama. El amo Sesshomaru era un demonio, y uno de los mejores en realidad. Él no seguía las reglas de los humanos por lo que no se podía predecir qué haría. ¿Mirarla con burla? ¿Besarla? Soportaría todo, salvo la indiferencia. Si él escuchaba lo que tenía que decirle y luego se iba o no contestaba nada…

"Kami, dame fuerzas"

* * *

El ruido de gruñidos la despertó súbitamente. Rin abrió los ojos y recorrió con la mirada su alrededor. Estaban rodeados. Se quitó las mantas que la cubrían y de un salto se puso en pie. Situó a Sesshomaru unos metros más a su derecha y a Jaken a la izquierda. Ninguno de ellos la miraba. Jaken mantenía ante sí su bastón de forma amenazadora; una de las cabezas estaba preparada para lanzar fuego sobre un demonio de ojos rojos y cara de reptil. Sesshomaru escuchaba lo que decía el que parecía el jefe del grupo con una mezcla de fastidio y aburrimiento. Sólo faltaba…

―Buenas días, dormilona. ¿Cómo has amanecido?

La alegre voz de Himeko venía de detrás de ella. Se giró y vio que estaba cómodamente echada sobre la tierra mientras mordisqueaba los huesos de la cena de la noche anterior. No parecía en absoluto preocupada por los intrusos que los habían rodeado. Se acercó a ella sin dejar de mirar a su espalda.

―¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cuándo han llegado? ―le susurró con voz queda. Echaba miradas fugaces a los demonios que, a pesar de no moverse de su posición, parecían listos para saltar en cualquier momento sobre ellos.

―¿Has visto la de cosas que te pierdes? ―dijo Himeko con voz melosa.― Estas encantadoras criaturas llegaron con el amanecer, pero no cogieron a Sesshomaru desprevenido por eso, no, señor. No quiero ni imaginarme lo que pasaría si él durmiera como tú ―soltó una risita mientras se tumbaba completamente en el pasto. Rin frunció el ceño. ¿A qué venía ese buen humor? No era el momento para…

―_Señor Sesshomaru, comprendo su postura pero insisto en que debe venir con nosotros―_siseó el demonio jefe arrastrando las palabras. No se le veía visiblemente temeroso ante Sesshomaru, lo cual era extraño.

―¿O si no? ―inquirió con voz sombríamente suave.

―_Todos morirán._

Sus palabras fueron como una orden para el resto de demonios. En apenas un parpadeo, Rin los vio abalanzarse sobre ellos con eufóricos chillidos, abriendo unas bocas repletas de triangulares y afilados dientes. Jaken golpeó al que tenía frente a sí con fuerza y luego roció con fuego al que le seguía. Rin gritó cuando uno le sujetó un brazo con tanta fuerza que parecía querer arrancárselo.

―Sois patéticos.

Con un solo movimiento, Sesshomaru sacó la Bakusaiga, la cual resplandecía de júbilo ante la sangre que preveía devorar. Elevó suavemente la hoja de la espada y cortó el aire, provocando que el demonio que retenía a Rin y cinco más se deshicieran en un montón de cenizas y carne carbonizada. Himeko ronroneó de placer. Rin cayó sentada al suelo por el impulso y compuso una mueca incómoda. Estaba aliviada de que él la hubiera salvado, y le encantaba verle luchar con la Bakusaiga. Pero definitivamente la visión de la sangre o de los miembros seccionados del cuerpo no le llenaban de tanta satisfacción excitación como a Himeko.

Sesshomaru se acercó lentamente hacia el reptil que le había amenazado antes y colocó el filo de su espada en su garganta. El demonio, lejos de amedrentarse, se rió en voz alta.

―_¡Vaya, esa es sin duda una buena espada! ¿Quién la ha forjado?_

―Como si fuera a decírselo a una escoria como tú ―comentó con frialdad Sesshomaru presionando más la hoja contra su cuello.― Dime quien te envía o acabarás como esas otras serpientes.

Se rió de nuevo, provocando una expresión de molestia en las suaves facciones del demonio blanco.

―_Oh, ¿no lo he mencionado? Nuestra tribu no muere, es inmortal. Podemos sobrevivir siglo tras siglo mudando nuestra piel, de forma que no envejecemos nunca. De la misma forma, nuestras heridas sanan. No hay manera de matarnos._

Sesshomaru miró unos instantes a la vanidosa criatura y luego compuso una media sonrisa burlona. La serpiente frunció el ceño ante eso. ¿Era estúpido y no entendía lo que significaba la palabra "inmortal"? ¡Estaba acabado! Dirigió una mirada triunfante a los restos de sus hermanos, como animándoles a que volvieran a recomponerse y continuaran la lucha. Pero algo malo sucedía. Ellos no reaccionaban. Estaban como… muertos. Soltó un siseo apremiante. ¿Por qué tardaban tanto? La hoja ardiente que le presionaba resplandeció con una azulada luz que lo alarmó. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

―Por todos los infiernos ―empezó Sesshomaru sin borrar la media sonrisa de su rostro. La serpiente le miró con temor por primera, cosa que saboreó al instante―, ¿acaso no has oído hablar de mí? Me decepciona, creí que hasta la más ínfima alimaña me conocía.

―_¿De qué estás hablando? _―le espetó con voz estrangulada. La garganta empezaba a quemarle y, por mucho que lo intentara, no se curaba.

―Qué estúpido sois. Venís aquí a desafiar al amo Sesshomaru sin tan siquiera saber sus habilidades en combate. Muy patético ―Jaken se encogió de hombros y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro con condescendencia. El demonio le miró con ojos vidriosos y él aprovechó para presumir de sus conocimientos―. ¿De verdad no conocéis el poder de la espada más poderosa de todas, la espada del gran señor del oeste, la Bakusaiga? Es capaz no sólo de destruir a su oponente con su simple roce, sino de impedir la regeneración ya que te destruye lentamente por dentro. ¿No es agradable?

―No lo creo ―intervino en voz baja Rin. Himeko, quien la había oído, se rió.

―_¿En-entonces…? ¿Mis camaradas…?_

―¿Por qué crees que usé mi espada para eliminar a demonios como vosotros cuando tengo mis garras?―preguntó Sesshomaru con una indiferencia en la voz que le heló la sangre―¿Vas a decirme algo útil ahora, insecto?

No era un demonio, era un monstruo.

―_Yo… yo…_

―Mátalo de una vez, Sesshomaru. No le veo muy por la labor de decir nada― comentó Himeko con una sonrisa tranquila. Rin la miró con molestia, ¿por qué siempre tenía que instigar a la violencia una y otra vez?

Sesshomaru ejecutó al demonio en un seco movimiento de mano. Rin miró hacia otro lado, pero no pudo evitar oír el ruido de la carne consumiéndose. Himeko volvió a reírse. Verdaderamente, eran tal para cual.

Jaken desplazaba los cuerpos hacia la linde del bosque mientras Sesshomaru miraba fijamente al demonio caído, sumido en sus pensamientos. Himeko no se había movido un centímetro, con una sonrisa satisfecha surcando su cara. Parecía haber olvidado que estaba enfadada con Sesshomaru, tuviera las razones que tuviera y que Rin desconocía.

Sesshomaru había obedecido la orden de Himeko, y ella se había sentido complacida. Los antiguos miedos de Rin reaparecieron con fuerza. ¿Por qué tenían que parecer tan perfectos juntos? ¿Por qué eran hermosos? ¿Por su fuerza? No, por su apego a la batalla, su placer al derrotar a su contrincante de forma absoluta. Ella nunca podría llegar a eso. Sabía lo que era la muerte de primera mano ―odiaba por ellos a los lobos y los bandidos―, y por eso no quería ser partícipe de ella. No obstante, los demonios dedicaban su vida a la muerte, por muy contradictorio que sonara eso. Ella, como humana, no podía entenderlo. Lo que sí empezaba a entender es que tenía miedo de que Sesshomaru dejara esa apariencia cortante con Himeko y se distanciara de ella. Después de todo, ambos demonios tenían muchas cosas en común. Ese miedo le hizo comprender que debía hablar con Sesshomaru como Himeko le había dicho. Tal vez así se quitara ese peso que se había instalado en su pecho tiempo atrás. No necesitaba una respuesta, sólo contarlo, aunque todavía no tenía muy claro de cuáles eran exactamente sus sentimientos. Lo haría ese mismo día y luego empezaría a entrenar. Necesitaba ser fuerte para permanecer a su lado, para no tener que depender siempre de su fuerza. Para no verse débil a sus ojos.

Sesshomaru había olfateado los alrededores y no había captado ningún indicio de que los estaban acechando. Era ese maldito olor a plantas lo que estaba confundiendo sus sentidos. Debía alejarse de ese bosque por unos días para recuperar su agudo olfato y no dejarse atrapar de una forma tan ridículamente fácil. Alguien estaba jugando con él; los sucesos acontecidos así lo demostraban. No era la primera vez que era el objetivo de algún demonio que rivalizaba con él por poder, pero siempre había sabido exactamente quién era el que estaba buscando su muerte. La ignorancia lo enfurecía.

―Amo Sesshomaru, disculpe.

La tímida voz de Rin hizo que bajara su mirada hasta ella, quien a su vez no despegaba la suya de sus pies.

―¿Estás herida, Rin?

―No, estoy bien, pero… ¿puedo hablaros?

Sesshomaru pensó con extrañeza qué estaría rondando por la cabeza de su joven protegida. Efectivamente, no parecía haber sufrido daño, aunque sujetaba sus manos entrelazadas entre sí con tanta fuerza que se habían puesto blancas.

―Claro, habla ―contestó simplemente él.

Rin echó una mirada hacia atrás y vio a Himeko dormitando en el mismo lugar y a Jaken dando de comer a Ah-Un ―aunque sabía que no se estaba perdiendo una sola palabra de la conversación―. Suspiró y le miró a sus dorados ojos.

―Aquí no ―musitó dándole la mano y dirigiéndole al bosque.

Sesshomaru se dejó llevar sin decir nada. Mientras se introducían en la espesura, el demonio no dejaba de pensar en el Elíxir de Kami. ¿De verdad estaba allí? No, su instinto le decía que en esos momentos no se encontraba en la Roca, aunque podía haber sido su hogar durante muchos siglos. ¿Lo habían movido? ¿Por qué le perseguían esos demonios? Tal vez sabían que él buscaba el Elíxir ―tampoco lo guardaba en secreto, aunque tal vez eso hubiera sido lo más sensato―. ¿Le estaban tendiendo una trampa? No acostumbraba a ser paranoico dado que poca gente se atrevía a enfrentarse abiertamente con él, pero también era cierto que se había vuelto descuidado desde que tenía la Bakusaiga. La sensación de poder podía estar jugando en su contra.

Después de andar durante un cuarto de hora, Sesshomaru se detuvo. Rin, quien le tenía sujeto por la mano, se vio tironeada hacia atrás. Le miró con sorpresa.

―Rin, dime lo que deseas decirme ya. No vamos a alejarnos más.

Rin asintió con la mirada baja. Si había alargado la caminata era porque tenía miedo de que ese momento llegara. Pero ya estaba allí. Se agarró las manos a la espalda para que dejaran de temblar.

―Sé que éste no es un buen momento, pero no quería dejarlo correr más tiempo. Podrían pasar más cosas y luego me arrepentiría de no haberlo dicho cuando tuve oportunidad.

Sesshomaru respiró profundamente. Nada, sólo podía oler el punzante aroma de plantas venenosas. Con fastidio, la apremió:

―Muy bien, basta de innecesarios preludios.

Rin tomó una bocanada de aire y la dejó salir lentamente. Bien, estaba preparada.

―Amo Sesshomaru, puede que sepa poco de estas cosas, pero me he dado cuenta de que tengo ciertos sentimientos por vos que no son de simple respeto. Yo… ―suspiró. "Allá va"―Os quiero, amo Sesshomaru. He comprendido recientemente que no podía seguir guardándome esto para mí y por eso… bueno…

Sesshomaru captó un olor diferente en el ambiente. Más demonios, muchos más. Si podía olerlos era porque poseían un considerable poder que superaba al pestilente aroma de las flores. Iban a la roca de Kitami.

Rin tragó saliva. Qué mal se le había dado. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo si era su primera declaración amorosa? Y no a cualquier muchacho de pueblo, no. Tenía que ser a un demonio muchos siglos mayor que ella y que con su dedo meñique podía aplastarla. Aún así lo había hecho. Sólo faltaba…

―Rin, ahora no tengo tiempo para esto ―La voz cortante de Sesshomaru la sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Cuando lo miró, no vio alguna emoción que demostrara que la había escuchado. Se sintió muy dolida, a pesar de haberse prometido que no se entristecería si no le daba la respuesta que quería.

―Amo Sesshomaru…

―Tengo que volver. Tú quédate aquí.

El demonio dio media vuelta y se alejó a gran velocidad, confundiéndose con una gran y confusa mancha blanca. En apenas unos segundos, estaba sola.

Rin se quedó ahí quieta, sin saber qué decir. Sintiendo sus piernas temblorosas, se apoyó contra un árbol para no caerse. Sabía que era torpe para las palabras, pero tampoco había dicho algo tan aburrido, ¿no? ¿O acaso la reacción en sí misma de Sesshomaru era una respuesta? Ya se lo esperaba, pero al menos podía tener la delicadeza de rechazarla adecuadamente y… Rin refrenó esa línea de pensamientos dado lo absurda que era. ¿Delicadeza? ¿Sesshomaru? Él no actuaba así, era duro, frío e implacable. Aunque no siempre, ahora que lo recordaba. Las únicas veces que no había sido cortante y seco… Soltó una risa para burlarse de sí misma.

―Tal vez deba tirarme de un precipicio o que me ataque un demonio para que me rechace dignamente. Igual hasta me acepta y todo ―musitó irónicamente.

―Con eso te puedo ayudar, niña―le susurró una voz al oído.

Rin se incorporó bruscamente y se alejó a zancadas. Giró su cabeza para encontrarse con su mirada, pero recibió antes una bofetada que la tiró al suelo, levantando polvo que se incrustó en su garganta. Tosiendo, miró sus manos y vio sangre salir de pequeños cortes causados por la caída; lejos de parecer asustada, bufó con furia mientras se volvía a poner de pie.

―Cuánto tiempo, Shin. No pareces muy contento.

El pintor estaba apoyado contra el árbol del que se había separado Rin. Cambió su expresión seria por una mueca burlona y se llevó la mano a la cabeza, desordenando sus cabellos castaños.

―Mira quién fue a hablar. A mí no me han dado calabazas―se mofó señalándola despectivamente.

Rin retrocedió un paso, sorprendida.

―¿Estabas aquí?

¿Cómo no lo había percibido Sesshomaru? Si hubiera sabido que estaba allí, no la habría dejado sola… ¿verdad?

―Sí, y lo he oído todo. Pobre niña, ni siquiera le dicen directamente que no quieren saber nada de ella. Siento tanta pena por ti que podría llorar ―hizo un risible intento de cara entristecida y volvió a sonreír ampliamente.―En realidad, me haces gracia de lo penosa que eres.

―¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí, Shin? ¿Vienes a matarme? ―le espetó desafiante Rin, harta de sus burlas y buscando por el rabillo del ojo una ruta de escape.

―Nada me gustaría más, te lo juro ―le aseguró el chico asintiendo como si fuera un asunto de especial importancia.―No me gustas nada. Las humanas sois tan frívolas e insignificantes…

―Claro, así somos las mujeres. Somos tan poca cosa ―admitió alegremente mientras sostenía con fuerza la piedra que había cogido momentos antes, cuando la había tirado al suelo, fingiendo que limpiaba su kimono del polvo.

―Mira, esto sí que es una sorpresa. Por ser sincera, te voy a hacer esto más fácil. Ven aquí lentamente, no te…

Rin lanzó la piedra con todas sus fuerzas, con la suerte de darle en la frente del joven demonio ―ella no tenía muy buena puntería normalmente―, quien se quedó momentáneamente aturdido. Sin perder el tiempo o esperar que se recuperara, la joven corrió hacia la Roca de Kitami, donde suponía que se encontraba Sesshomaru. Su respiración era acelerada y le dolían las piernas. Los árboles se desdibujaban de forma irreal al pasar a su lado. Sesshomaru había tenido razón: se habían alejado mucho. Y ella no tenía su destreza para desplazarse a gran velocidad sin esfuerzo. Se rió frenéticamente sin dejar de correr. Hasta pensaba en él en una situación como en la que se encontraba. ¿Se estaría volviendo una masoquista? Se quejó cuando una zarza se le enredó en el kimono. Pujó por quitársela con desesperación, sin siquiera pensar que podía usar la magia por el miedo que sentía. Se volteó para ver si la seguía y gritó por la sorpresa de encontrarse su cara a unos centímetros de la suya con expresión furibunda. Shin avanzó un paso y Rin lo retrocedió, olvidando la zarza que aún no había conseguido desenredar de su ropa.

Cayó al suelo de espaldas. Se quejó al sentir clavársele una piedra en el hombro, pero un peso le impidió incorporarse, enterrándola más en la tierra. Shin, manteniéndola paralizada con una sola pierna, le cogió los brazos con facilidad y los ató, a pesar de la resistencia que ponía Rin, con unas finas cuerdas negras. La joven le pegó patadas a tientas, tratando de despegarse de él. Sólo consiguió sorprenderlo un segundo; el chico se recuperó al instante y la volvió a abofetear, aturdiéndola. Cuando Shin intentó atar sus piernas, Rin recuperó la lucidez y gritó:

―¡Repulsión!

Shin se lo esperaba. Aunque el hechizo dio en el blanco, sólo provocó que se apartara un poco de ella, lo suficiente para que reptara por el suelo. Ya casi estaba de pie cuando Shin le cogió del pie para tirarla nuevamente. Mientras la joven tosía violentamente, Shin se echó sobre su espalda.

―Preferirías que esto lo hiciera ese arrogante demonio, ¿verdad? ―le susurró al oído con desdén.

―¡Vete al infierno!

―De allí vengo y allí te llevo, bonito y molesto insecto.

―¿Trabajas con el demonio araña? ¿Quieres llevarme al mismo sitio que él?

―No hables de ese debilucho. Me enferma ―le ordenó con aburrimiento. Se puso en pie y la cogió de la cintura, colocándola en su hombro para cargar con ella. Rin se debatió violentamente mientras le amenazaba con lo que pasaría si no la dejaba en el suelo.

Un seco golpe en la nuca hizo que todo lo que la rodeaba fuese tragado por la oscuridad. Lo último en lo que pensó, fue en unos ojos dorados.

* * *

Himeko bostezó mientras observaba tumbada a Sesshomaru y a Jaken luchar con lo que parecía una horda de demonios. No todos eran fuertes, algunos estaban sólo para ocupar espacio y ralentizar el avance del demonio blanco. Y habían hecho bien su trabajo.

Con un suspiro, se levantó del suelo y se estiró con pereza. Ya iba siendo hora de irse, pensó mientras se alejaba del epicentro de la batalla. Contoneándose, acarició a un demonio que llegara en dirección a la Roca de Kitami. Sonrió mientras avanzaba a través del bosque, dejando la roca atrás.

―El amor es algo curioso. Puede hacerte renacer, reunir fuerzas, y a la vez, destruirte de una forma patética. Pero que voy a saber yo de eso, ¿verdad, pequeña Rin?

* * *

_Y se acabó el capítulo. Como he dicho más arriba, me ha costado horrores escribirlo, así que comprendo que no haya quedado como esperaba. Como siempre aprecio comentarios y críticas siempre que estén dichas en un buen tono._

_Hasta la próxima, chicos._

_Un beso,_

_Neissa._


	10. Ya no soy una niña

_Buenos días, ¿cómo os va? Espero que estéis disfrutando al máximo del verano (si soy españoles como yo, si no... ¡feliz invierno! :D). Traigo el noveno capítulo de la historia. Es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora y espero que os guste._

_Responderé personalmente los reviews, pero sólo deciros que me animáis cada día a continuar y que, sin vosotros, seguramente no estaría aquí. ;)_

**Un aviso importante:**_ En el próximo capítulo, **cambiaré el rating a M**. No digo que vaya a pasar ya algo fuerte (puede que sí, puede que no). Lo que quiero es que el cambio no sea abrupto y que no os pille desprevenidos (si sólo leéis el fic cuando lo veis actualizado en la lista de la página, desaparecerá de ahí pues está predeterminado a que se vean sólo los fics desde K+ hasta T). _

_Que disfrutéis del capítulo._

* * *

**~Capítulo nueve.- Ya no soy una niña~**

* * *

Rin se despertó al sentir el roce de una margarita cosquilleándole la mejilla. Antes de levantarse y ver en dónde estaba, respiró profundamente, llenando sus pulmones de aire fresco. Sabía que estaba rodeada de flores, sin verlas captaba su dulce e intenso olor. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando unos instantes más del momento. Aquello era la gloria. No le preocupaba dónde estaba ni por qué estaba allí. Apenas recordaba su nombre. Un conejo apareció sin que lo oyera. Le olfateó una pierna y la miró con curiosidad. Rin sonrió al gracioso invitado incorporándose. Iba a acariciarle cuando éste huyó de su mano pegando un par de saltitos. Sintiendo un gran buen humor, se levantó del pasto para seguir al pequeño animal. Se detuvo unos instantes, maravillada ante el precioso jardín que se abría paso en el gran claro del bosque. Corrió tras el conejo, divirtiéndose como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Aquello debía ser el paraíso. Sentía como si en ese lugar no fuese a necesitar nada ni nadie.

―¿No crees que olvidas algo?

Rin sintió que su corazón se paraba al escuchar tan cerca de su oído esa siniestra voz. Se giró lentamente, esperando encontrar algún monstruo. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al solo ver a una niña sentada en una roca plana como tantas que había en el paraje. Era realmente extraña; tenía el pelo rojo como el fuego y ojos violáceos. Unas marcas negras se dibujaban en su cara de forma exótica, y las facciones de su rostro eran similares a las de una muñeca. La había visto antes, no recordaba dónde. Trató de hacer memoria pero su mente se obcecó en no ubicarla.

―¿Decías algo, pequeña? ―preguntó Rin con una sonrisa alegre. Le extendió la mano para que se levantara y se uniera a ella.

La niña miró su mano y le dirigió una mirada de despreció que caló hondo en la joven. Rin se mostró desconcertada por su rechazo y retrocedió sin saber por qué. La intimidaba. Buscó algo con la vista, a su alrededor. Los sonidos de la naturaleza se habían apagado. Los pájaros y el conejo con el que rato antes había jugado no estaban. Habían desaparecido de repente. No se oía ni el rumor del viento. Un estremecimiento recorrió a Rin. Sabía que algo andaba mal, muy mal. Miró a la niña con temor renovado, sin fuerzas para pensar en un hechizo.

―No temas, humana. No estoy aquí para hacerte daño. ―La voz de la niña seguía siendo igual de siniestra que antes, tal vez por eso Rin no le creyó.― Tú no me conoces, pero yo a ti sí. Y lamentablemente te necesito.

―¿Me necesitas? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién eres?

La niña ladeó la cabeza y sonrió. Rin volvió a estremecerse; ¿cómo podía caberle esa hilera de grandes y afilados dientes en una boca tan pequeña? Buscó una salida, pero el bosque parecía alejarse de ella ante sus ojos. ¿Estaba dentro de una zona encantada? Desesperada, intentó buscar algún contra-encantamiento, pero sin saber qué hechizo habían lanzado, difícil era combatirlo.

―Te lo explicaría pero mi tiempo se está acabando ―de pronto, sonaba muy débil. Su piel ya clara desde un principio palideció aún más. Levantando su mentón con aire altanero para disimular du flaqueza, repitió― ¿No crees que olvidas algo?

―¿Algo…? ¿A qué te…?

Un torrente de recuerdos la atravesó en ese momento sin piedad. Los demonios, Jaken, Himeko, su declaración a… ¡Sesshomaru! ¿Dónde estaba? Tocó su nuca y recordó su caída. Shin. Ese maldito demonio la había dejado inconsciente. Pero no estaba por allí. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿La había abandonado en aquel hermoso claro? ¿No era su intención llevarla ante alguien? No entendía nada.

―Decías que me conoces, ¿quién eres? ―preguntó a la niña con ansiedad, dispuesta a obtener respuestas. Quizás era la persona que había ordenado su captura.

Esta abrió la boca para replicar algo, pero de ella sólo salió un gran cúmulo de oscura sangre. Cayó al suelo mientras escupía y tosía, aferrándose con sus blanquecinos dedos a la tierra. Rin se acercó para ayudarla, espantada por el charco de sangre que poco a poco se estaba extendiendo bajo sus pies. La niña le apartó de un golpe la mano y levantó débilmente la cabeza hacia ella.

―Tienes que dejar esa conciencia humana para sobrevivir. Las niñas no sobreviven en el mundo de los demonios.

―Si tan solo me dejaras ayudarte…

―No me has entendido ―suspiró― y mi tiempo aquí se ha acabado.

Rin, sin comprender, acercó su mano nuevamente hacia ella, pero un temblor en la tierra la desestabilizó. No tuvo tiempo de gritar; una mano de sucia y grasienta le tapó la boca y tiró de ella hacia abajo. Lo que vio a sus pies la hizo chillar con horror.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Estaba jadeando y su frente estaba sudorosa y caliente. Tardó unos largos momentos en apaciguar el acelerado ritmo de su corazón. No había manos que la atrapaban, ni flores teñidas de sangre. ¿Todo había sido un sueño? ¿O estaba muerta? Su pecho subiendo y bajando al compás de su respiración la inducía a pensar que no, pero suficientes engaños había sufrido ya. Intentó aclarar su mente para averiguar qué estaba pasando. No veía nada. Trató de levantarse pero sus brazos no reaccionaron. Asustada, lo volvió a intentar con el mismo resultado. Le dolían todos los músculos del cuerpo. Con un quejido, movió con fuerza sus manos. Un sonido metálico le avisó que se encontraba encadenada a la pared, contra la que su espalda estaba apoyada. Inspiró y espiró varias veces con el propósito de calmarse y pensar con la cabeza fría. Volverse histérica no la ayudaría en absoluto. Poco a poco, sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad reinante y pudo inspeccionar el lugar en el que se encontraba. La visión no fue muy reconfortante, precisamente.

Aquel sitio parecía una especie de mazmorra. La mugre cubría las paredes apestando el lugar. Una imponente puerta de madera oscura se situaba frente a ella, al otro lado de la sala. Al sentir algo corretear por el suelo rápidamente hizo un gran esfuerzo para no chillar. Casi agradecía el ver poco; odiaba las ratas. Se removió en el sitio. Tanto sus manos como sus piernas estaban cubiertas de pesadas cadenas. No podía moverse ni cambiar de postura. Sin perder la calma, trató de recordar qué había pasado. Los acontecimientos están difusos y entremezclados en su mente, pero poco a poco fue recomponiendo el día anterior. Había estado en un bosque con Sesshomaru. Le había declarado sus confusos sentimientos ―y eran confusos porque ni ella los tenía claros―y él la había rechazado. Él se fue dejándola allí, entonces apareció Shin, el pintor de sombras, y lucharon. La había dejado inconsciente y supuso que después la secuestraría. ¿Había acabado allí por él? ¿Dónde estaba Sesshomaru? ¿La había abandonado a su suerte? "No, el amo Sesshomaru jamás haría eso", pensó Rin desechando esa idea tan pronto como pasó por su mente. Aunque tal vez su declaración le había hecho plantearse las cosas. ¿Le habría parecido tan estúpida que no le importó dejarla sola? Ella misma se sentía como una idiota, más aún por su respuesta ―mejor dicho, su falta de ella―. Pero no debía pensar en ello ahora. Tenía que escapar de allí.

Su mente aún estaba enturbiada por su extraño sueño. Ella no acostumbraba a tener pesadillas así. Era aquel lóbrego lugar el que le hacía asustarse y tener pensamientos tan sombríos. En ciertas ocasiones ser práctica era lo único de utilidad. Dispuesta a recuperarse y salir de esa mazmorra cuanto antes, repasó mentalmente su lista de hechizos. Alguno le debía servir para librarse de las cadenas. Había uno para abrir puertas selladas, ¿le serviría también para el cerrojo de su atadura? Rezó a Kami porque así fuera.

―Que aquello sellado a mis ojos se abra ante mi orden. Ayúdame, K…

Rin soltó un estridente grito de dolor. Sus muñecas le abrasaban como si un hierro candente las presionara. Con lágrimas en los ojos miró hacia arriba. Los brazaletes metálicos que la sujetaban estaban al rojo vivo. El calor que despedían era insoportable. No pudo evitar seguir gimiendo ante el dolor. Tardó unos minutos en volver a su antiguo aspecto, pero a Rin se le hicieron eternos. El calor se apagó más lentamente. Tembló con fuerza al sentir sus muñecas quemadas. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué, de pronto…?

Unos fuertes ruidos provenientes de detrás de la puerta la distrajeron. Gritó pidiendo ayuda. Procuraba no moverse mucho, pues si antes le dolían los músculos, ahora sentía su cuerpo atrofiado por el dolor. Gritó durante un largo rato, pero nadie contestó a su llamada. Los sonidos se alejaron de la puerta, volviendo a sumir la mazmorra en su inquietante silencio. No sabía cuánto tiempo pasaba, ni si era de día o de noche. A pesar de haber dormido hasta unas horas antes, se dejó dominar por el sueño. Así, al menos, dejaría de sentir dolor. "Amo Sesshomaru, venid a buscarme".

Aquella noche apenas descansó. Las pesadillas volvieron a acosarla sin darle un minuto de sosiego. Esta vez había vuelto al bosque donde vio a Sesshomaru por primera vez. Cargaba un gran cuenco con frutas de diferentes sabores y tamaños mientras se dirigía al gran castaño bajo el que reposaba el hermoso demonio. ¿Aquel día comería? Esperaba que sí, pues estar varios días sin moverse ni llevarse nada a la boca podían hacer que enfermase. No dio importancia a sus raídas ropas ni a los ruiditos molestos que hacía su estómago, rugiendo de hambre. Todo eso no era para ella; era para aquel impresionante ser. Sonrió al ver el final del camino y caminó más deprisa, ansiosa por volver a verle.

No estaba allí. Decepcionada, buscó con la mirada por los alrededores, tratando de captar el destello blanco que emitía su largo y liso pelo. Pero él había desaparecido. El bosque estaba en calma, igual que los días anteriores. Parecía que sí que se había ido de verdad. Lamentaba no haber podido averiguar su nombre. Dio un mordisco a la manzana que le había traído aun con el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. Ya no tenía sentido seguir guardándola, ¿no?

―Sigues jugando y olvidando. ¿Es eso lo que deseas?

Rin se volvió hacia el gran castaño con sorpresa y alerta. Una pequeña sombra le rodeó y se sentó bajo él, exactamente donde había estado el demonio el día anterior. Se acercó con cautela a la criatura. Ella también era impresionante. Pelirroja, con ojos violetas. Siempre había deseado tener una muñeca que se pareciera a esa joven.

Al ver como se acercaba lentamente a ella, la niña emitió un siseo que asustó a Rin, quien se alejó deprisa.

―Penoso. No has contestado. ¿Deseas olvidar? ¿Olvidarle a él? ―La pequeña Rin sólo miraba desde detrás de un árbol. Nada de lo que decía tenía sentido para ella. ¿Quién era esa pequeña y temible criatura?

Abrió la boca para hablar, pero de su boca no salió ningún sonido. No le extrañó; llevaba demasiado tiempo sin articular palabra como para que consiguiera hacerlo de nuevo al primer intento. Se limitó a seguir mirándola con aire inquisitivo.

―Maldición ―se lamentó la pequeña criatura levantándose y acercándose a Rin, quien ahora la observaba con brillantes ojos asustados―, esta vez el tiempo se me agota más rápido. Atiende, humana ―la sujetó de los hombros para impedir que escapase―. Él te necesita. No puedes continuar viviendo en el sueño de que aún eres una niña. Debes avanzar si no quieres que le hagan daño.

Rin se debatió contra ella. ¿De qué hablaba? ¡Ella era una niña! Y nadie la necesitaba. Nadie la había necesitado nunca. Con ojos llenos de lágrimas, hizo un último esfuerzo por desasirse. Al conseguirlo milagrosamente, quiso correr hacia la protección de su aldea. El hilillo de sangre que salía de la boca de la criatura se lo impidió, paralizándola en el sitio. Ante sus ojos, vio como caía y se quedaba a cuatro patas sobre la hierba. De su cuerpo no paraba de salir sangre oscura, sucia, mientras se convulsionaba violentamente.

―Aún… No… ―Rin gritó al sentir la mano de la criatura en su tobillo desnudo.― No debes temerme… todavía. Estoy aquí porque… necesito… tu ayuda ―Vomitó más sangre por el esfuerzo de pronunciar claramente sus palabras. Su cuerpo se deshacía en estremecimientos― Debes dejar… de pensar como una niña… Ya eres… una mujer… Ayúdame a mí… Ayuda a… Sesshomaru…

―¡El amo Sesshomaru!

Mientras lo exclamaba en un gemido ahogado, se dio cuenta de que todo aquello era un sueño. Debía despertar antes de que algo la atacara. Miró desesperada a la niña ensangrentada a sus pies. Volvía a verla, pero seguía sin saber quién era ella.

―¿Cómo puedo ayudar al señor Sesshomaru? ¿Está en peligro? ―preguntó alarmada y con miedo por su vida. ¿Dónde estaba el amo Sesshomaru?

―Ya… no eres una niña…

Rin ahogó un gemido de frustración al ver como el ser se desplomaba frente a ella y empezaba a consumirse. Debía despertarse, ahora. Unos gruñidos a su espalda la congelaron. No quería mirar pues sabía lo que se encontraría al darse la vuelta. Lobos. No podía pasar de nuevo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y chilló con desesperación.

Estaba gritando cuando despertó bruscamente. Se sentía mareada y sucia por el sudor que la cubría. Su cuerpo estaba entumecido por el dolor y el cansancio. Apenas consciente, vio cómo unos débiles rayos de sol iluminaban la estancia. Entonces no estaba bajo tierra… El olor de la comida hizo que todos sus sentidos se agudizasen. Venía de detrás de aquella puerta mohosa. ¿Volvería a oír ruidos tras ella para que luego se decepcionase al percibir cómo se alejaban? Sabía que no debía hacerse demasiadas esperanzas, pero su estómago vacío no opinaba igual. De repente, la puerta de madera dejó pasar unas fuertes voces:

―Te digo que no. El amo no me ha dicho nada de que tú fueras a atender a la prisionera.

Se escuchó una risa burlona.

―¿Por qué debería decírtelo a ti? Eres el último en la escala demoníaca. Conténtate con que te deja servirle en las mazmorras y pasadizos subterráneos ―se mofó la voz.

El otro balbuceó algo que Rin no alcanzó a comprender, pero le llegó la voz clara del que le insultaba:

―No me vengas con idioteces. Cállate de una vez y dame eso. Y abre esta maldita puerta.

La madera chirrió por la fricción de los oxidados engranajes y tardó en entreverse algo del exterior. La luz deslumbró a Rin, acostumbrada ya a la oscuridad de su prisión. Una figura entró en la sala con lo que parecía una bandeja de comida. La boca se le hizo agua. Parecía que habían pasado días desde su último almuerzo. Una de las razones por la que estaba tan cansada, además de las terribles pesadillas, era el hambre que la asolaba. El intruso rió entonces, desvelando su identidad al situarse donde los rayos que se asomaban por la rendija incidían en la celda. Rin no se alegró de verle.

―Mira quien ha decidido dejarse caer aquí. Una pequeña rata muerta de hambre.

La rabia dominó a la joven de tal forma que olvidó la comida. Si había pensado encontrarla triste y temerosa, ese demonio se llevaría una gran decepción.

―Shin, ¿dónde me has traído? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ―Su voz rezumaba más desafío del que le gustaría al carcelero.

―Aún no es momento para eso ―dijo obviando con un gesto todas las preguntas que le lanzaba. Sonrió al ver su deplorable aspecto. Su pelo moreno estaba completamente enmarañado y su piel estaba casi tan sucia como su kimono destrozado. Se fijó en las quemaduras que tenía en las muñecas y soltó un silbido de admiración― Vaya, pero si funciona de verdad. Le debo a Kuro una disculpa, jamás pensé que su baratija fuera a ser tan eficaz― Se acercó más a ella para observar las heridas más de cerca.

Rin, al ver que se elevaba la mano para tocar su dolorida muñeca, le pegó con la rodilla en el estómago. No le dio muy fuerte dado que estaba firmemente atada y tenía poco margen de movimiento, pero sirvió para que Shin, quien se encontraba ensimismado, se apartara de ella de golpe y maldijera entre dientes.

―¡Maldita zorra! ¡Sólo iba a comprobar si era grave! ―escupió con veneno. Sus ojos llenos de odio no afectaron a Rin. Ella también estaba furiosa.

―¡Como si yo te importara! No vuelvas a intentar tocarme nunca más. ¿Qué pretendes trayéndome aquí? Eres un cobarde. Planeas atraer al amo Sesshomaru hasta aquí, ¿verdad? No tienes el suficiente valor como para enfrentarte cara a cara con él porque sabes que no tendrías la más mínima oportunidad. Él es demasiado para ti.

―Hablas de forma muy valiente para ser alguien que debería temer por su vida. ¿Qué te hace pensar que nos interesa Sesshomaru? Tus días están contados, bruja.

Se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a la salida. Se llevaba la comida de nuevo con él. Las defensas de Rin flaquearon. Su estómago gemía de dolor. Pero no debía suplicar. Aunque se estuviera muriendo de hambre, jamás le suplicaría nada a ese ser despreciable. Las palabras, sin embargo, se escaparon de su garganta:

―¿Pretendes dejarme morir de hambre?

Shin se detuvo junto a la puerta. Sin girar la cabeza, contestó cargando con gran desdén lo que decía:

―Tienes demasiada energía para ser alguien que se muere de hambre. Sesshomaru te ha enseñado muy mal dándote siempre lo que pedías. Con gran placer, contribuiré a arreglarlo. Tal vez la próxima vez me recibas con algo más de amabilidad.

La puerta se cerró de un portazo. Rin dejó caer su cabeza, abatida y enfadada al mismo tiempo. ¿Amabilidad? Desde que le conoció, no había parado de intentar hacerle daño a ella y a las personas que más quería. ¿Y pedía amabilidad? ¡Pues que esperase sentado, que sino igual le dolían luego las piernas! Su cabeza le daba tantas vueltas que no le hubiera sorprendido que le dijeran que era la habitación la que rotaba sobre sí misma. Si no había vomitado todavía, era porque no tenía nada que expulsar. Eso sólo le hacía sentir peor. De repente, se enfureció consigo misma. ¡Autocompadecerse no iba a servirle de nada! La misteriosa criatura de sus sueños tenía razón: "Ya no soy una niña".

Shin era un hipócrita. Primero se burlaba de ella y se atrevía a mostrarse complacido al ver sus heridas. Luego, se ofendía al ver que dudaba de su terrible preocupación por sus quemaduras. El amenazarla con la muerte había sido sin duda la guinda perfecta del pastel. No obstante, no había averiguado nada. Todavía no sabía dónde se encontraba ni por qué estaba allí. Era evidente que buscaba hacer caer al amo Sesshomaru en su trampa, aunque no conocía la razón de su odio. Pero… ¿y si el objetivo era en verdad ella, como había dicho Shin? No, mentía como tantas veces lo había hecho. Recordó una conversación que había tenido tiempo atrás, pero no recordaba con quien ni tampoco cuándo. Le había dicho que sólo había dos razones por las que un demonio se interesaría por una humana: deseo o hambre. Los demonios acostumbraban tanto a aprovecharse de sus víctimas como a devorarlas sin piedad. En cualquier caso, sólo les interesaban sus cuerpos. Los consideraban demasiado inferiores para otra cosa. Pero el señor Sesshomaru no era así. Ella sabía que, en cierta forma, le tenía algo de aprecio. No le haría daño. "Bueno, ya te lo ha hecho, ¿verdad?" dijo una voz en su mente terriblemente parecida a la de su amiga Karin. "Él te debe una respuesta clara, Rin. No has hecho nada que merezca ese trato tan mezquino". "El amo Sesshomaru no es mezquino, y su falta de respuesta no debería ofenderme. Estaba claro que jamás me diría que sí. Tal vez, al irse, protegió mis sentimientos. A veces, puede ser algo brusco al hablar…". "JA, ¿te das cuenta de que te estás montando una historia tu sola? En realidad estás molesta, Rin. Lo primero que debes hacer es aceptarlo.". "No estoy molesta con él. Sesshomaru no sería Sesshomaru si hubiera actuado de otra forma". "Entonces, ¿estás destinada al sufrimiento? ¿O tal vez ocultas tu cobardía y la justificas con su actitud? No eres una niña."

―¡Ya basta de decir eso! ―exclamó en voz alta con los ojos cerrados. El sonido rebotó en las paredes de su celda, produciendo un débil eco que avergonzó a Rin.

Estaba tan cansada que discutía con ella misma. Si seguía por ese camino, se volvería loca. Pero no estaba dispuesta a dar a Shin esa satisfacción. Debía dormir para que sus fuerzas volviesen. No obstante, el hambre le impedía relajar su mente. El miedo a las pesadillas era mucho, mucho peor.

* * *

Habían pasado tres días desde que llegó. La molestia que había sentido por las cadenas se iba apagando poco a poco, negándose a desaparecer por completo. Su estómago ya no rugía por la falta de alimento. El siguiente día al encuentro con Shin, un demonio entró en la celda con otra bandeja de comida. Le soltó tanto manos como pies, seguro de que no escaparía. Y no le culpaba por pensarlo, apenas tenía fuerzas para masticar el manjar que tenía ante ella y que en cualquier otra ocasión hubiera rechazado por su nauseabunda apariencia. El hambre decidió por ella. Devoró la comida sin importarle el aspecto que tenía, después de todo, las normas de educación allí estaban fuera de lugar. Increíblemente, después de comer el demonio ―que debía ser en parte rata, por la forma de su cabeza― le dejó unos momentos de intimidad para que "aliviase su cuerpo" de forma más cómoda que el día anterior. La consideración la dejó atónita, pero sabía que no debía confiar en él. En suficientes problemas se había metido hasta el momento por creer que todas las personas eran buenas en el fondo.

Las pesadillas no habían desaparecido. Rin, tras pensarlo fríamente, llegó a la conclusión de que no podía ser fruto de la casualidad. ¿Cuándo había tenido tan de seguido esa clase de sueños? Dejó de atribuírselo a su cautiverio, pues no soñaba nada relacionado con el lugar en el que estaba retenida. No, lo más extraño es que soñaba siempre siguiendo el mismo patrón. Primero, se despertaba en un lugar conocido por ella. Un lugar que había amado en el pasado, ya fuera relacionado con Sesshomaru como si no. Después, algo en el ambiente se torcía y la atmosfera se volvía sombría. Aparecía entonces aquella niña tan peculiar con su brillante pelo rojo y los ojos más violetas que había visto nunca. El ser nunca trataba de caerle bien o le mostraba su afecto, muy por el contrario solía alejarla de ella con el mayor de los desprecios. Ella la odiaba, pero no sabía la razón. ¿Acaso la conocía? Rin lo pensó. Le resultaba extrañamente familiar, como si ya la hubiera visto antes. No obstante, no conseguía asignar un nombre a su rostro, y la niña tampoco dio indicios de querer darle esa información. Lo que ella siempre buscaba en Rin era su ayuda. No dijo en ningún momento qué clase de ayuda, ni siquiera cuando se lo preguntó. Siempre esquivaba el tema y le recordaba que había crecido y que debía demostrarlo. Por ella, para ayudarla… y para salvar a Sesshomaru. Pero, ¿de qué?

Rin se estiró haciendo caso omiso al dolor que se esparció por sus muñecas, dañadas el día anterior por el nuevo intento de fuga de la joven. Al parecer la cadena reaccionaba siempre que captaba el más mínimo indicio de magia. No podía decir que sus carceleros no eran precavidos.

Pensó en el último sueño que había tenido, esa noche. El sitio esta vez fue la aldea de la señora Kagome e Inuyasha. Se dirigía junto a Karin a buscar algo de agua cuando un gran viento se levantó. Al darse la vuelta su amiga no estaba. Era el extraño ser quien la miraba con sus grandes y serios ojos. Sabiendo lo que quería, la ignoró. Estaba dispuesta a disfrutar de un sueño tranquilo antes de que la niña se deshiciera en dramáticos vómitos ―no quería parecer una insensible, ¡pero ya iban cuatro sueños así! ¿No había otra salida más llamativa?―. Se detuvo cuando la criatura le agarró el brazo, impidiéndole moverle. Ella era fuerte.

―Si no vas a decirme qué quieres, no te molestes en…

―Silencio ―ordenó interrumpiendo su queja. La criatura esa vez parecía más cansada que anteriormente―. Si te ves en alguna situación comprometida, no actúes bajo tus instintos. Tu inmaduro e infantil carácter haría que todo saliera mal.

―¿Qué sabes? ―inquirió impaciente― ¿De qué situación comprometida…?

―En ese caso, sólo debes pensar en una cosa. Debes pensar en qué haría Himeko en tu situación.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de mostrarse sorprendida, todo terminó. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente con visión nublada. El desenlace en esa última ocasión no había sido violento y abrupto, cosa que agradecía. Pero seguía teniendo sueño, se cercioró dando un sonoro bostezo. Desconocía cómo iba a ayudar a esa niña si ni tan siquiera podía ayudarse a sí misma.

¿Himeko? ¿Qué tenía que ver en todo esto? No sabía a lo que se refería con "pensar en qué haría Himeko". Ella era una demonio muy fuerte y despiadada ―además de una acosadora sexual confesa―. ¿Cómo iba a compararse con alguien así? Sus habilidades de lucha eran muy diferentes, y sus mentalidades prácticamente opuestas. Si bien había logrado entablar algo parecido a "amistad" con ella, no comprendía del todo sus motivaciones. Las cosas que a simple vista parecía que decía en serio, luego resultaban ser broma, y lo mismo pasaba al contrario. ¿Cómo ponerse en la piel de alguien tan complejo?

"Rin, das demasiada importancia a tus sueños" admitió para sus adentros. Debía ser la fatiga.

El sonido se la puerta abriéndose la sobresaltó. Se quejó al moverse bruscamente cuando una hilera de sangre bajo por su brazo. Genial, las quemaduras ahora sangraban.

Una mujer desdentada entró hablando por siseos con el guardia con cara de rata. Ambos se adelantaron y desataron a Rin, quien cayó sin poder evitarlo sobre sus rodillas. La vieja chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación y la arrastró fuera de la celda con la ayuda del otro. Rin se deslumbró tanto por la luz del exterior que no supo dónde se encontraba. El guardia les acompaño hasta lo que parecía el fin de las mazmorras, volviendo a su puesto nada más hacerlo. Ya comenzaba a distinguir figuras y colores aunque todo pareciese desdibujado. La mujer subió unas empinadas escaleras y la llevó a una sala blanca donde había unas doncellas de aspecto humilde llenando una gran bañera. Sin mediar palabra, las jóvenes se acercaron y la despojaron de los harapos en los que se había convertido su bonito kimono. Quiso resistirse, pero la fuerza la había abandonado por completo. La alzaron y depositaron en el centro de la bañera y, mientras Rin soltaba una exclamación al sentir el frío agua cubriendo su piel, comenzaron a limpiarla. Sus movimientos eran rápidos y bruscos, como si tuvieran prisa por terminar de una vez. Al ver sus muñecas, varias de ellas gritaron con espanto. Rin pensó que era por la gravedad de las heridas, pero estaba equivocada.

―Señora Higi, ¿por qué no lleva sus cadenas puestas? ¿Y si la bruja nos ataca? ―le reprochó una de ellas a la anciana sin despegar la vista de Rin, que daba cabezadas. A pesar del agua, seguía adormilándose por momentos.

―No seas estúpida, niña. ¿No ves que esta no puede ni andar sola? Acaba con ella de una vez que el amo está esperando.

Rin gimió cuando frotaron sus heridas sin piedad, aunque ellas la ignoraron y siguieron con su labor. Cuando terminaron, su piel estaba limpia y roja por la fuerza con la que habían frotado el trapo contra su cuerpo. La vieja mujer le vendó descuidadamente sus muñecas al ver que sangraban y acto seguido mandó que la vistieran. Llevaba un kimono blanco bonito, pero no pudo evitar pensar en los que el señor Sesshomaru le había regalado. Una ola de nostalgia la invadió.

Sin perder tiempo, la señora Higi la cogió del brazo y la sacó del lugar. Rin dejó atrás las murmuraciones a su espalda y se introdujo en un sinuoso pasillo lleno de puertas cerradas. No había muchos criados, sólo vio a dos limpiando el mobiliario y encerando el suelo de madera. Estos no le prestaron atención, ni siquiera cuando las mujeres pasaron a su lado. La joven creyó ver miedo en sus ojos gachos. ¿A qué temían esas personas? Más confusa que cuando estaba en su celda, se tropezó con la anciana mujer al detenerse esta frente a una puerta adornada con detalles de madera muy trabajados. Apenas dándole tiempo a recobrar el aliento, abrió la puerta y le ordenó que entrara. Como la joven no obedeció con suficiente rapidez, la apremió empujándola con sus huesudas manos.

La mujer no le siguió. Tras cumplir su labor, cerró nuevamente la puerta en silencio, dejando a Rin a su suerte. Por fin con la vista completamente recuperada y sin el temor que en un primer momento la había embargado, recorrió la habitación con la vista. El primer vistazo la dejó asombrada. Aquella debía ser la casa de un señor muy rico. Los muebles estaban forrados con suaves y brillantes tejidos que recordaban a la seda ―sin duda, porque eran de seda―; una gran alfombra cubría el lustroso suelo de forma elegante y cálida. Había dos ventanales en aquella inmensa sala, cubiertos en los laterales por hermosas cortinas de logrados estampados. La pared estaba llena de impresionantes pinturas, la gran mayoría dedicadas a la guerra. El tema era común: la guerra entre humanos y demonios. Rin se estremeció.

Un sesgado carraspeo le avisó que no estaba sola. Rin dirigió su mirada al hombre que se había levantado del sillón que estaba de espaldas a ella, bebiendo de una copa con un denso líquido rojizo. Al girarse y sonreírla, cayó en la cuenta de que era un demonio. Desde luego, no lo parecía. Su estatura estaba dentro de la media, y su cuerpo era esbelto y delgado, como un noble que jamás hubiera trabajado. El pelo le llegaba hasta los hombros, de un profundo color moreno. Vestía con ropas elegantes y extrañas, parecidas al kimono masculino tradicional pero sin serlo. Si no se hubiera vuelto hacia ella, habría jurado que era un hombre joven, un humano. Sus ojos le habían delatado. Tenían la tonalidad tan púrpura y dorada que difícilmente podrían pertenecer a un hombre corriente. No obstante, no era el color aquello que los hacía tan especiales: parecían capaces de ver hasta el más ínfimo secreto que escondía su alma. A pesar de su aspecto jovial y su sonrisa amistosa, supo que era un demonio peligroso.

―Bienvenida a mi humilde morada, humana ―la acogió cálidamente extendiendo sus brazos. La expresión seria de Rin no varió, lo cual no desanimó a su anfitrión ―. No pongas esa cara, no te voy a hacer daño. Tan solo quería darte la bienv…

―¿Quién eres y por qué me has traído hasta aquí? ―le interrumpió Rin sin ánimo de prolongar una conversación superficial con quien parecía ser su enemigo.

El demonio pareció sorprendido.

―¿Traerte hasta aquí? Sin duda esa ha sido una terrible equivocación de la que yo no he tenido nada que ver.

Una pequeña luz de esperanza se prendió en el interior de Rin. ¿Una equivocación? ¿Acaso aquel infierno había acabado?

―¿De verdad? ¿No queríais traerme hasta aquí y meterme en vuestra mazmorra, señor?

―¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Qué interés podría yo tener en una humana? Tengo asuntos más importantes que atender, sin duda ―aseguró mesándose pensativamente un cabello negro que caía por su frente.

Rin sonrió por primera vez desde que había acabado en aquella casa. ¡Todo había sido un error! Y ahora que el señor del lugar se había dado cuenta, la dejaría ir y podría encontrarse con Sesshomaru. Aunque tampoco es que supiera dónde estaba en ese momento. ¿Seguiría en la Roca de Kitami? Dada la costumbre de viajar del señor Sesshomaru, era improbable. Tal vez debería buscar una aldea cercana y enviar un mensaje a la señora Kagome para ver si podía decirla algo. Cielos, cuántas complicaciones. Igual tendría que dejar una nota en la casa por si Sesshomaru se pasaba por allí, buscándola. ¿Estaría muy preocupado? Esperaba que no. Sin duda el abuelo Jaken estaría de los nervios.

Mientras trazaba los planes que tendría que llevar a cabo para reencontrarse con el grupo, el demonio apuró de un trago lo que quedaba de su copa y se acercó con un sigilo felino. Sólo cuando se inclinó sobre su oreja derecha, Rin tuvo conciencia de que estaba junto a ella. Su voz, antes educada y amistosa, era ahora demasiado suave:

―¿No crees que eres un poco ingenua, bruja?

El insultó impactó a Rin, quien se separó como un resorte de él. Su sonrisa se había tornado maliciosa. Casi sin aliento, exclamó:

―¿Me habéis mentido? ¿Planeasteis entonces el secuestro?

―Por supuesto que sí. ¿De verdad creías que no iba a estar informado de lo que pasa en mi hogar? En verdad, eres una ilusa ―comentó riendo entre dientes mientras se sentaba en una silla tapizada y la observaba con aire condescendiente.

―A veces peco de creer que la gente no tiene por qué mentirte continuamente ―contestó con voz tensa. Sólo había estado burlándose desde que entró por la puerta. ¡Qué hombre más despreciable!

―Mal hecho, todos mienten.

―Que tú lo hagas no quiere decir que…

―¿Vuelves a tutearme? ―inquirió con falsa sorpresa. Apoyó la cabeza en una de sus manos flexionadas sobre el reposa-brazos de la silla. ― ¿Cómo es la cuestión? ¿Cuándo te agrade me tratarás de vos y cuando me odies, de tú? Muy graciosa, pero creo que las normas de protocolo no siguen esas premisas.

Rin se ruborizó, aunque suplicaba para su fuero interno que la sangre no se agolpase en sus mejillas de forma tan evidente. Si tan solo ese hombre se limitara a tratarla cruelmente como había ordenado que se lo había ordenado a sus vasallos, no se sentiría tan incómoda en esa situación. Pero el hombre, a pesar de haber admitido que era culpable, se negaba a parecer antipático. ¿Qué buscaba? Sin reparos, se lo preguntó directamente.

―¿Por qué estoy aquí? No tengo nada que te pueda interesar.

―Oh, querida niña, te subestimas ―le aseguró recorriéndola con la mirada y deteniéndose más tiempo de lo necesario en su cuerpo.

A Rin esa actitud se le hizo tan condenadamente familiar que no se amedrentó. ¡Jugaba con ella como Himeko! Trataba efectivamente de intimidarla por todas las vías disponibles, buscando puntos flacos por donde atacar. Si ella se mostraba débil o aturdida por sus palabras, el hombre aprovecharía eso en su favor.

―¿Quién eres? ―preguntó en cambio.

Levantándose de la silla, procedió a rodearla sin contestar inmediatamente. "Una pausa dramática, sin duda", pensó Rin para sus adentro. "O quizás me ronde como si fuera su presa". Aquel pensamiento la dejó fría. Un hechizo le vendría bien en esta ocasión, pero temía que el efecto de las cadenas aún durase en su cuerpo. ¿Por qué si no se las habrían quitado sin titubear? Tal vez podía atacar, pero no quiso arriesgarse. Si volvía a hacerlo seguramente acabase desangrada. La impotencia la dejó tiesa sobre el suelo.

―Mi nombre es Rantiru. Tengo entendido que conociste a mi hermano, ¿puede ser?

La mente de Rin estaba en blanco. No había oído hablar nunca del hermano de ese demonio. Rantiru, el demonio de ojos púrpura… Oh, Kami. No estaba segura, pero recordaba vagamente un incidente producido hacía ya casi seis años. Una banda de bandidos humanos la habían secuestrado para venderla junto a otras muchachas en el mercado esclavista. Si no hubiera llegado Sesshomaru para salvarla… Él había luchado contra el líder de la banda, a quien parecía conocer de antes. El líder resultó ser un demonio. Kentiru. Rantiru y Kentiru. Oh, cielos, ¿en qué lío estaba metida?

―Ese nombre no me dice nada ―mintió con descaro. Esperó resultar lo suficientemente convincente. Podría utilizar su aparente ignorancia a su favor para escapar. Porque no quería que Sesshomaru volviera a salvarla mientras ella se limitaba a esperar ser rescatada o hacer intentos a la desesperada. Rin se había metido en ese problema y sería ella quien saliera de él. Quizás entonces el amo Sesshomaru se sentiría satisfecho con ella. Se aferró a ese pensamiento. ― No me has dicho para qué me quieres aquí.

―Yo creo que te lo he dejado bastante claro ―replicó con sorna. Sus ojos estaban echando chispas, interesados.

Otra vez con lo mismo. Seguramente ese demonio sabía que ella desconocía todo en ese aspecto de la vida y estaba intentando que se asustara lo suficiente para que confesara algo o que le suplicase por su vida. Sin embargo, sabía que él no la deseaba. Si bien no conocía todos los indicios para que se diera ese caso, era evidente que la joven no era particularmente bonita o deseable. Mucho menos para un demonio. Se portaba como Himeko, diciendo cosas provocativas y esperando su reacción. Por supuesto, Rantiru jugaba con ella como había hecho desde que formuló la primera mentira. Esa conclusión le dio la seguridad y el impulso necesarios para hablar con un descaro bien ensayado.

―No lo creo, en ningún momento me has demostrado qué esperas de mí. De hecho, me has llamado bruja. Eso es ofensivo ―comentó con voz suave y una pequeña sonrisa. Rin se sintió orgullosa del resultado. Al final, su experiencia con Himeko iba a servirle de algo.

Rantiru parpadeó con perplejidad al ver el inesperado giro de los acontecimientos. ¿Esa niña tan insolente trababa ahora de seducirlo? Sus cambios de humor eran casi tan extraños como su línea de pensamientos. Cuando había entrado en la sala, el cansancio transpiraba por cada poro de su piel, y aún así se había mantenido desafiante. Luego dio a su corazón esperanzas, provocando la alegría de la joven, para proceder a continuación a destrozarlas ―esa parte siempre era divertida―. Ahora estaba intentando provocarlo con sutiles insinuaciones, aun con cierto miedo e incertidumbre en la mirada. Rantiru sonrió. No era tan aburrida como había visto en los informes de sus subordinados.

Rin sintió una gran tirantez en el cuerpo cuando el demonio se le acercó con una expresión que no le gustaba nada. No apartaba su mirada de la de ella. "No dejes que te asuste. Sesshomaru es mucho más intimidante y jamás le has temido. Puedes hacerlo". A pesar de sus ánimos, tembló al tenerle a un solo paso de ella. Estaban demasiado cerca para su gusto.

―¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? Quítate ese horrible kimono y gustoso te lo mostraré.

La parte que más le había intimidado siempre de un demonio había sido su boca, más concretamente, sus dientes. Si de niña no había temido a Sesshomaru al verle era porque su dentadura normalmente era similar a la de un hombre humano ―aunque cuando se transformaba en perro mutase por completo―. No había una sola vez en la que no se hubiera fijado en los afilados dientes de sus enemigos, y pensaba que no había nada tan aterrador. Pura ignorancia al no conocer la crueldad en los ojos de Rantiru. Su sonrisa pasaba completamente desapercibida cuando te miraba directamente con aquellos orbes púrpuras. Era increíble que algo tan inofensivo a simple vista le resultara tan terrorífico. No pudo caer en la tentación que compararlo con Sesshomaru. Todos decían que su mirada helaría los infiernos, pero ella jamás había visto maldad en esta. Sus dorados ojos sólo transmitían indiferencia, aburrimientos, interés y una demoledora furia. Jamás odio o crueldad. "Jamás amor o alegría"

Rin no respondió ni se ruborizó. Tenía demasiado miedo como para hacerlo, y ya gastaba muchas de sus energías ocultándolo y aparentando una serenidad que no sentía. No sabía cómo contestar. Pensó en la criatura de su pesadilla y en el último consejo que le había dado. Pensar qué haría Himeko. Eso no era muy difícil de deducir. Con seguridad deslizaría el kimono por su hombro y le animaría a quitárselo completamente, haciéndolo ella misma si no se daba prisa. De esa forma, consolidaría su postura y haría que confiase en ella ―o, por lo menos, que pensara que no debía lealtad a nadie y que no tenía que preocuparse de ella―. Si bien el plan podía considerarse bueno, Rin no se veía capaz de ejecutarlo. Ella no era Himeko. Tenía que haber pasado por alguna experiencia de esa clase para ser natural, cosa que no se daba en su caso. Pensándolo mejor, ni habiéndola pasado creía que podría hacer algo así.

Rantiru se sintió fastidiado al no hacer nada Rin, perdida de nuevo en sus pensamientos. No le gustaba que le ignorasen. Con un movimiento que pasó desapercibido a la vista de la joven, le desató el obi que cerraba firmemente el kimono y sonrió al ver cómo contenía la respiración al ver caer la prenda al suelo. Rin se agachó de inmediato a recogerlo, movimiento que fue interceptado por Rantiru, quien de un tirón la obligó a levantarse y a mirarlo a la cara.

―¿Eso es que me rechazas? ―dijo con voz interrogante. Sus labios se fruncieron en un mohín de disgusto. Sus ojos se estaban riendo ―Imaginaba que eras demasiado niña para responder de otra forma. Sigue siendo una decepción, pero es culpa mía por esperar más de una humana campesina ―se burló.

Acogió la crítica con rabia. Todo el mundo la consideraba una niña a pesar de tener casi veinte años. La culpa era suya, desde luego, pues nunca había tenido la oportunidad de madurar correctamente. La mayor parte de su vida había estado dividida en su viaje con dos demonios sobreprotectores y en su entrenamiento como sacerdotisa. En este último, la señora Kagome siempre la había tratado como si fuera demasiado ingenua e inocente, aunque fuera mayor que cuando ella había empezado a viajar junto con Inuyasha para buscar los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon. Por otro lado, Jaken y Himeko se quejaban y burlaban, respectivamente, por actuar como una niña tonta buena para nada.

Aunque estuviese deseando gritarle a ese demonio lo que pensaba de él y de su repugnante proposición, no lo haría. Eso no sería más que otra de las meteduras de pata de la inmadura Rin. Su impulsividad echaría por tierra todos sus avances. No, no sería esa niña tonta que el amo Sesshomaru había rechazado. El pecho se le encogió ante el recuerdo y pensaba en lo lejos que estaba de él. "No puedo seguir con eso", se reprochó a sí misma. "Lo primero es escapar de aquí".

¿Qué haría Himeko en esta situación?

Entre tanto, Rantiru se había girado, dándole la espalda, y con un bufido desdén fue a coger la copa que había bebido antes. Al verle rellenarla, Rin tragó saliva. Era ahora o nunca. No había tiempo para acobardarse.

―Espera ―dijo con voz queda mientras se acercaba. El demonio la miró de reojo y acabó por llenar su copa, sin hacer caso a la joven. Molesta, Rin decidió ser audaz. Le cogió el brazo y lo apretó. La mirada que le dirigió Rantiru a su mano tocándole casi le hizo retroceder, pero se recompuso a tiempo. Con voz más calmada, continuó―: No te he rechazado, es sólo que me sorprendió tu proposición. No imaginé que había sido traída aquí por algo así. La reacción que has tenido al tocarte me demuestra que tampoco estaba muy equivocada, ¿no?

―Me ha sorprendido, eso es todo ―repuso él de forma cortante. Rin sonrió con ganas: estaba a la defensiva. Eso era una muy buena señal.

Rantiru no sonreía. Eso hizo que le costara mantener el gesto. Con el ceño fruncido, le pasó el dedo por la clavícula. Rin no pudo evitar un estremecimiento ante esa nueva intimidad a la que la sometía. Sus manos estaban muy frías.

―¿Tiemblas de miedo? Extraño, teniendo en cuenta que no quieres rechazarme.

Se sintió muy molesta por la satisfacción que dejaba entrever.

―No es por miedo ―mintió con una sonrisa despreocupada. Dispuesta a devolverle todas las burlas anteriores, continuó―: Debes ser terriblemente inexperto para confundir mi reacción con el miedo ―Soltó una risita desdeñosa, tal y como haría Himeko al decir eso. Le salió un sonido muy extraño.

El demonio no pareció tomarse nada bien el sarcasmo. Rin esperaba no haberse extralimitado en su actuación de mujer descarada y seductora. No obstante, para su desgracia, la cara del hombre estaba tan pasmada que sintió unas ganas irrefrenables de reír. No lo haría porque si estaba procediendo así era para que no la considerara un problema. Si se desenvolvía como una leal y hostil sierva de Sesshomaru, él podría considerar que llegaría a serle útil. Por el contrario, si se mostraba como una mujer de mentalidad cuestionable y sin ataduras de honor… Era su oportunidad. Por primera vez, sería ella la que engañaba y no la que era engañada. Tenía miedo, pero era normal. Lo desconocido daba miedo. Y Rin lo enfrentaría.

La broma no le había hecho ni pizca de gracia. Cielos, ¿y si la enviaba de nuevo a la mazmorra y no la dejaba salir nunca más? No tendría ya oportunidades para escapar, su cuerpo se debilitaría progresivamente. Si se sentía tan mal por sólo tres días, ¿aguantaría una semana? No se consideraba una mujer débil, pero jamás se había enfrentado a algo parecido. Necesitaba valor. Debía ser fuerte. Por Sesshomaru.

Cuando vio que el rostro del hombre se ensombrecía y abría la boca para decirle algo ―sin duda, mandarla al infierno―, Rin se impulsó hacia delante y posó sus pequeñas manos en los hombros de Rantiru para obligarle a agacharse. Sus labios se posaron sobre los suyos con fuerza. La joven contó mentalmente hasta tres y se separó. Su mirada reflejaba expectación, pero la dirigía al suelo. ¿El demonio la mataría por su audacia?, ¿o estaría demasiado sorprendido para hablar? No se atrevía a levantar la vista para comprobarlo.

El sonido de unas carcajadas la atravesó como una espada en el costado. Sin dar crédito, vio al demonio doblado sobre sí mismo riéndose como si le hubiera contado el chiste más gracioso de la historia. Lo miró un tiempo y al final pareció calmarse. Rantiru empezó a decir algo, pero la risa volvió a dominarle. Rin esperó con paciencia. Más que ofendida por su actitud, estaba avergonzada. Pero bueno, eso era preferible a que estuviese muriéndose de hambre en su celda. Sí, había sido un desastre. ¡Ella no acostumbraba a ir repartiendo por ahí besos! Y estaba el importante hecho de que no era Sesshomaru. Él jamás se reiría así de ella, aunque sí que se molestaría por andarse con tonterías. Tratando de no sonar nada turbada por su incesante desdén hacia ella, soltó:

―Vale, lo he cogido. Acepto de buen grado críticas constructivas.

―¿De verdad? ―Había dejado de reírse y la observaba con una extraña sonrisa que repelía. Cuando él dio un paso hacia ella, Rin se alejó otro. Exasperado por su huida, le cogió por ambos brazos y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. ―Para ser alguien que se burla de la inexperiencia de otro, besas horriblemente mal. ¿Sesshomaru te lo ha dicho alguna vez? ―preguntó divertido al ver la mueca que hacía ella. ―Pero te doy otra oportunidad. Acércate y bésame como corresponde, niña.

Rin sintió el impulso de negarse y apartarse con un empellón. Fue el acento condescendiente y burlesco que impregnó en la palabra "niña" lo que le dio fuerzas para volver a unir su boca con la del demonio, ligeramente entreabierta. No permitiría que continuase jugando con ella. No obstante, esta vez fue diferente. Él la obligó a abrir la boca sujetándole la cara sin delicadeza alguna. Empezó a oponer resistencia golpeándole con los puños en el pecho. Sin embargo, paró al notar cómo se ponía tenso por su rechazo. Si se detenía ahora, todos sus esfuerzos habrían sido en vano. ¿Y por qué? Por su actitud infantil. No dejó entonces que se apartara, colocando su mano en la nuca del hombre y dejando que profundizase lo que quisiera el beso. Agradeció a Kami que el demonio supiera lo que se hacía, pues si llegaba a sentir el asco, sin duda lo notaría y la mataría.

Sentía repugnancia, pero de sí misma. ¿Cómo podía estar haciendo eso? Se sentía terriblemente mal, aunque no tuviera a nadie esperándola. Aquello quizás le venía grande. Era demasiado mojigata, como la había llamado reiteradamente Himeko, para comportarse así aunque fuera falsamente. Después de unos segundos más, Rantiru se separó y suspiró ―aunque Rin hubiera jurado que era provocado―.

―Bueno, no tan horriblemente mal ―admitió con una sonrisa. Sorprendentemente, no era de sarcasmo ni cruel. ¿Estaba consiguiendo su objetivo? Si era así, todo había valido la pena. Eso hizo que se sintiera un poco mejor.

Le sonrió a su vez tratando de parecer complacida por halagarla. En su mente sólo rogaba por que no quisiera llegar a más, pues en ese caso sí que no sabría qué hacer. Si bien estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse por un bien mayor, se negaba a volverse carne de cañón.

―Realmente me confundes, pequeña humana. Primero pareces asustada de mí, más tarde tratas de seducirme, me ofendes con un insulto grave y, sin comerlo ni beberlo, me besas no una, sino dos veces. Compadezco a Sesshomaru, debes volverlo loco con tus intrigantes y curiosos cambios de humor.

―No sé a qué te refieres ―replicó esquiva. No pensaba tocar el tema de Sesshomaru con él. Si pensaba que le pasaría información, estaba loco. Antes prefería pudrirse en la mazmorra que tanto odiaba.

Se sentía nerviosa por qué hacer ahora. Si seguía por el mismo camino, corría el riesgo de que Rantiru pensase que quería llegar hasta el final en ese mismo instante. Debía hacerle creer eso, pero no comprometerse del todo. Cielos, ser Himeko era más complicado de lo que parecía ―y, en realidad, le había ayudado mucho. Jamás hubiera pensado salir así de su peligroso problema―. ¿Tenía que decir algo ahora? Su mente estaba completamente en blanco. Alarmada, cayó en la cuenta de que había llegado a su límite.

―Creo que este es el momento en el que debes volver a tratarme de vos ―bromeó maliciosamente volviendo a mesarse el pelo.―Ah, no dormirás en la mazmorra a partir de ahora ―comentó de pasada ante su silencio. Había cogido de nuevo la copa y bebía su extraño contenido a grandes tragos. La depositó en una pequeña mesa que había junto a la silla y se volvió hacia Rin. Confundida, se preguntó a qué venía la diversión que leía en sus ojos. ¿Qué había hecho ahora para provocar su risa?

Tampoco lo pensó mucho, estaba sumamente complacida por el resultado de su engaño ―no tanto de sus métodos para llevarlo a cabo―. Refrenó el impulso de reír por su triunfo ―cosa nada, infantil, por descontado―. "¿Quién es una niña tonta, abuelo Jaken?" Había conseguido solucionar y solventar un gran obstáculo por su cuenta, sin ayuda de nadie ―dudaba que sus sueños contasen como ayuda exterior―. Ahora todo iría mejor.

La joven volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó llamar a Shin. El aparente adolescente apareció en el rellano de la puerta con aire aburrido. Escuchó con mal humor lo que le decía su amo y asintió un par de veces con desgana a las órdenes que le dio. Rantiru le hizo una vaga señal con la mano y él entró en la sala para coger a Rin del brazo y sacarla de allí. Molesta, comprobó que no importaba cuánto corriese, el chico siempre avanzaba más rápido para poder arrastrarla. Hablando de comportamientos infantiles…

Rantiru contempló divertido el forcejeo entre la cautiva y su vasallo. Los jóvenes siempre le habían resultado muy entretenidos. "De una forma u otra", pensó con una media sonrisa al acordarse de un par de ejemplos. Se sentó en el sillón que había ocupado antes y observó la pintura que descansaba en la pared frente a él. En ella, una mujer y un demonio eran los protagonistas en un escenario lóbrego y desolador, sobre las ruinas de un castillo occidental. Lo había mandado dibujar hacía cuarenta años y aún era su cuadro preferido. Con trazos precisos y significativos, estaban plasmadas las artimañas con las que pretendía el demonio hacer sucumbir a la mujer, totalmente ajena a la naturaleza perversa de su acompañante. A Rantiru los juegos de mentiras siempre le habían fascinado.

Cuando había mandado capturar a la protegida humana de Sesshomaru, ya estaba informado sobre todo lo que pudiera interesarle de ella. Como guerrera dejaba bastante que desear a pesar de su preparación para ser una sacerdotisa, pero estaba mejorando a velocidad alarmante ante las situaciones de peligro. Pensó que tal vez podría ser un problema. Su carácter, sin embargo, era débil: alegre, bondadosa, preocupada por los demás, servicial,… En resumen: un aburrimiento. Pero ella no le interesaba; su objetivo desde el comienzo había sido Sesshomaru. Él podía haberle olvidado, mas le haría recordar. Había asesinado a su hermano Kentiru sin miramientos y se lo haría pagar muy caro. En principio, su plan había sido sencillo: distraer al señor demoníaco con la perspectiva de una buena batalla, separarle de la chica, llevársela a su casa y esperar pacientemente a que el demonio blanco hiciese su estelar aparición. Simple, pero efectivo. Le hubiera gustado ver con sus propios ojos al burlado Sesshomaru.

Su plan había cambiado esa misma mañana. La bruja Rin no era como esperaba. Había aguardado a que le suplicase por su vida o que le escupiera que su glorioso Sesshomaru vendría a rescatarla y que tenía los días contados. Ni una cosa, ni la otra, ¡lo estaba tentando! Y aquello le dio la mejor idea que podía ocurrírsele, una que ni siquiera había contemplado. ¿Qué ocurriría si Sesshomaru, cuando llegara, encontrase a su pequeña y dócil humana entre sus brazos? ¿Su clara traición le dejaría sin habla? ¿Lucharía tan bien al sentirse como un idiota? Esperaba que no, y lo comprobaría pronto. Él se estaba acercando a pesar de que no hubiera dejado apenas pistas en el lugar del secuestro. Por algo era un perro de presa.

Rantiru siguió mirando el cuadro con una sonrisa creciente. Se tocó sus finos labios, aún calientes por el brusco sometimiento al que había sometido a la ilusa mujer. Con que quería seducirle y escapar, ¿eh? Al parecer, a ella también le gustaba jugar. Bien, aceptaba el reto. Si creía que iba a ser tan fácil burlar a un demonio, le haría ver su prematuro error. Ella era inocente, aquello haría la partida más entretenida. Nunca se había sentido así con una humana, era una experiencia totalmente nueva para él.

¿Pensaba engañarle y escapar? Él conseguiría que se pusiera la soga al cuello.

Salió de la sala pensativo. Se tropezó con algunos sirvientes de la casa, quienes huyeron asustados y con la vista baja de él. Sin embargo, estaba de demasiado buen humor como para que eso le molestase. Nunca había considerado que su habilidad para leer los pensamientos de quienes lo rodeaban fuera útil para algo más que la batalla. Pocos sabían de su don, y Sesshomaru no estaba entre ellos. Si bien no era excepcionalmente fuerte, el saber qué movimiento ejecutaría su adversario antes de que lo efectuase le había servido para no perder una lucha desde hacía dos siglos. Bien, Rin le había demostrado que podía darle otros usos más entretenidos.

* * *

Cuando Shin la arrojó a la mazmorra, la muchacha no se mostró sorprendida. Le habría extrañado mucho que el demonio le hiciera esa promesa de darle comodidades sólo por mostrarse un poco complaciente. Efectivamente, no le había defraudado. Su avance fue que Shin no le volviera a atar las cadenas, cosa que en su cara veía que lamentaba. Bien, aquello empezaba a marchar como debía.

Al dejarla sola, Rin se sentó en suelo apoyando su espalda en la sucia pared. Casi suspiró de alivio; hacía muchos días que no podía sentarse con mediana comodidad. Para que Rantiru se hubiera olido su plan, le había hecho alguna concesión. Eso era, claro está, porque la subestimaba. Aunque supiera que lo que más deseaba era escapar, le quitaba importancia como si de un insecto se tratara. Eso era bueno. Considerándola débil, nunca se esperaría su ataque, sólo su inminente huida. De ahí que se limitara a encerrarla. Había hecho bien ocultando su magia al demonio. De esa forma, podría haber llegado a la conclusión de que sus hechizos no eran nada del otro mundo.

La joven sonrió. Sabía que él había invadido su mente. Se había dado cuenta casi al finalizar su conversación, encajando las piezas sueltas en su cabeza. Tanta expresión extraña había despertado su interés. Cuando la idea de que podía saber que pensaba cruzó por su cabeza, la desechó inmediatamente para no levantar sospechas. De pequeña, ella misma había sido capaz en una ocasión de leer los pensamientos de Jaken y Sesshomaru como consecuencia de un mordisco venenoso. Estaba curada, pero la herida le había dejado secuelas, al parecer. Que él creyera que su único plan era seducir y escapar. Así sería más fácil averiguar qué tenía planeado para el señor Sesshomaru. Contaba con que emplease su propia táctica contra ella. No obstante, sabía que al señor Sesshomaru no le importaría saber qué haría ella para salvarlos. Era frío y decidido por naturaleza. Lo comprendería y apoyaría si así conseguía ganar. Estaba completamente decidida. El temor la había abandonado.

No iba a limitarse a escapar. Protegería al amo Sesshomaru como tantas veces había hecho él con ella.

Continuó sonriendo como una tonta al recordar los besos que había tenido con Rantiru. Sin duda, el segundo había sido el más apasionado que había recibido en la vida. Sesshomaru era más suave y controlado, sus emociones apenas se percibían al acariciarle los labios con los propios. Aún así, esta vez no había sentido nada. Rantiru besaba bien, pero nada más. Su pecho no se había agitado, sus manos no comenzaron a sudar y en su estómago no aparecieron pequeñas descargas electrizantes. Sesshomaru, siendo mucho menos apasionado y emotivo, le había hecho vivir toda una experiencia de impresiones que la habían exaltado. Con un pequeño gesto, apenas era capaz de respirar por la tensión que se acoplaba en su pecho. Estaba feliz. Ahora que conocía la diferencia, todo había cobrado sentido.

Sí, estaba enamorada de Sesshomaru.

Era una lástima que hubiera tenido que sufrir el enclaustramiento para verlo claro. La vida solía ser así de injusta. Tal vez tuviera otra oportunidad de hablar con Sesshomaru de sus sentimientos. La primera vez había estado en desventaja por no saber con exactitud qué la embargaba, animada por Himeko. Ella debió esperar, pero su impulsivo carácter se lo impidió y por eso acabó allí. Si no se hubiera internado en el bosque… No, no podía saber qué habría pasado. Tal vez Shin se las hubiera apañado para cogerla desprevenida en cualquier otro momento. Era su plan, después de todo. Afligirse por algo que no podía evitar le provocaría más mal que bien. Tenía que dormir para recuperarse. Seguía demasiado cansada. Cerró lentamente los ojos. Un pesado sopor empezó a hacer mella en su cuerpo. En apenas unos instantes, cayó rendida.

Durmió quince horas. En ese tiempo, sólo soñó con unos hermosos ojos dorados.

* * *

_¡Vaya, pero si a Seshomanu lo ha abducido un ovni! Que no, es broma. Está sano y salvo, por lo menos de momento. Era necesario que no apareciera en este capítulo, pues sólo entorpecería el mensaje de una Rin más independiente. Espero que no os duela mucho su partida, ¡porque volverá muy pronto! (Si es que decido sacarlo de mi sótano, ejem)._

_Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y que me digáis qué os ha parecido. Como siempre digo, las críticas constructivas están bien recibidas (¡menos las referentes a como beso, eh!). Y recordad lo del rating, para el próximo el capi no estará en la categoría T._

_Esta misma semana me pondré con el décimo capitulo. Espero no retrasarme en su publicación._

_Nos leemos,_

_Neissa._


	11. Valentía

_¡Feliz navidad! Espero que estéis disfrutando las fiestas y que no queráis matarme mucho. Estos meses he estado metida en la universidad a fondo y no podía estar a otra cosa. Me ha costado mucho ponerme, pero he aprovechado las fiestas para adelantar trabajo. Y como veis, aquí estoy (ahora sólo falta que vosotros también sigáis por aquí para leerlo xD)._

_Como siempre, muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo. Sin vosotros, me costaría mucho seguir avanzando. ¡Un beso enorme!_

_Y ahora, el capítulo. Espero que os guste._

* * *

**~Capítulo diez.- Valentía~**

* * *

―¡Rin, deja de jugar y sal! ¡Al viejo Jaken no le divierte esto!

No hubo respuesta alguna, aunque eso no sorprendió al demonio sapo. ¿Por qué esta vez iba a ser diferente a las veinticuatro anteriores? Nada en el claro, nada en el bosque, nada junto al río y, en ese momento, nada en la roca de la bruja. Rin había desaparecido, como si se hubiera esfumado en el aire. Hacía ya día y medio que no la veía, justo antes de internarse en el bosque con el amo Sesshomaru. No se había preocupado al no regresar la chica más tarde porque había supuesto que su señor la había dejado en un lugar seguro. Sin embargo, cuando él fue a buscarla siguiendo las indicaciones secas del demonio, no consiguió dar con la joven. Estuvo llamándola incansable durante lo que le parecieron horas, pero jamás hubo respuesta.

Cuando había vuelto al claro donde había finalizado la batalla ―con Sesshomaru como claro vencedor, por supuesto―, encontró a su amo con expresión abstraída, pero de forma diferente a su habitual indiferente rostro. Algo le rondaba por la mente, pero como Jaken sabía que nunca compartiría sus pensamientos con él, ni se molestó en preguntar. Se acercó y le informó de la desaparición de Rin. Su reacción fue inmediata: se adentró en el bosque a una velocidad inhumana, dificultando al demonio sapo seguirle. Llegó tras él a duras penas y con un gran esfuerzo. Sesshomaru se encontraba inspeccionando la zona en la que antes había estado llamando a Rin. Le informó de sus sospechas con voz ronca:

―No hay nadie, amo Sesshomaru. Eso es que la han secuestrado como ya hicieron otras veces. Encontraremos al responsable y rescataremos a la chica, ¿verdad?

Sesshomaru continuó sin decir una palabra. Su olfato había captado un fino rastro que desaparecía unos pocos metros al sur. Era evidente quien había estado allí, la cuestión era quién de los dos le había enviado.

―Sí, la encontraremos y aplastaremos al causante de esto. Deseará no haberse topado nunca con nosotros, ¿a que sí? Y Rin volverá a molestarnos con sus tonterías y sus…

―Silencio, Jaken.

La voz cortante del demonio le habría hecho callar en otra ocasión, pero se encontraba muy nervioso en esos momentos. Con voz temblorosa, lo intentó otra vez:

―¿Pero no es cierto? Vos podréis traerla de vuelta y…

―Puede estar muerta.

La voz calma del demonio escandalizó a Jaken. ¡Era imposible que su amo demostrase tan poco corazón en una situación así! Rin no podía estar muerta, era demasiado tozuda y obstinada para estarlo. Las personas como ella sólo podían morir de viejas en una cama. No, no podía haber sido asesinada.

―Pero no hay cadáver ―le señaló el sirviente.

―Se lo podrían haber llevado. Ahora deja de molestarme, Jaken. Vuelve al claro.

El demonio sapo asintió con la cabeza gacha y volvió al lugar de la batalla sumisamente, aunque con sentimientos encontrados. Admiraba y respetaba al amo Sesshomaru más que a nada en ese mundo. Él era su guía y su modelo a seguir, el demonio perfecto. No obstante, no entendía a que venía ese desapasionamiento ante la desaparición de la humana. ¿Acaso Rin no le importaba? Hasta se había hecho un hueco en el pequeño corazón de Jaken, aún a pesar de lo molesta que resultaba. La verdad es que estaba muerto de la preocupación, y ya se las vería Rin con él por causarle esos malos ratos por su torpeza.

Sesshomaru no podía estar pensando que en verdad estaba muerta. Si fuera así, no estaría tan tranquilo. Por todos los infiernos, nunca podrían recuperarla si había vuelto a morir. La Tenseiga del amo sólo resucitaba una y sólo una vez por cada ser. En la última ocasión que Rin había caído en el infierno, el demonio se había sumergido en él sin pensarlo dos veces para salvarla, y había demostrado lo mucho que le importaba esa pequeña niña humana. ¿Y ahora? ¿Asumía su muerte sin más? "Habéis demostrado por qué os consideran el más cruel de los demonios, amo Sesshomaru", pensó con tristeza.

Sesshomaru volvió al claro por la noche, trayendo junto así a dos demonios lagarto. Jaken se levantó de un salto del suelo sobre el que había estado tirado medio día para ver mejor la escena. Supuso que los soldados eran desertores que habían huido de la batalla al ver la clara superioridad en poder del amo Sesshomaru. Éste los arrojó junto a sus compañeros caídos, destrozados por lo que parecían rayos. Si bien uno de ellos mostró un claro temor, el otro lagarto soltó un bufido de desdén por el evidente intento de intimidación. El silencio reinó en el lugar entonces. Nada ni nadie se movía. Sesshomaru dio un paso al frente y el más débil de los demonios gritó.

―¡No, por favor! ¡Nosotros sólo seguimos órdenes, no queremos problemas!

―Cierra la boca, Sylas, estúpido ―gruñó su compañero.

Sesshomaru habló con una voz tan suave que apenas resultaba audible:

―¿Quién os ha enviado?

Los lagartos se miraron. No podían hablar.

―Si no queréis acompañar a vuestros patéticos compañeros, os recomiendo hablar rápido. Hoy no me siento especialmente benevolente ―les advirtió sin cambiar el tono de voz.

Sylas gimió con temor. El otro le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

―No se te ocurra decirle nada, imbécil. Sea lo que sea que tiene planeado para nosotros, el amo puede ser mil veces peor. Como digas algo, quien te matará seré yo. Esta piltrafa de demonio no…

Sesshomaru rió suavemente, llamando la atención de los presentes.

―Sea quien sea el que os ha mandado tras de mí, no dudéis que yo soy mucho peor. Si pensáis lo contrario, tal vez os deba demostrarlo con algo más que palabras ―Con un gesto, desenvainó a Bakusaiga. Ambos lagartos retrocedieron por el suelo, con una súbita alarma. Sesshomaru comentó arrastrando las palabras―: En los últimos tiempos mucha gente me ha comenzado a subestimar; encuentro esa nueva actitud molesta. Sin embargo, entiendo que no comprendáis mi fuerza ya que no os la he mostrado debidamente. Después de todo, ¿cuántos demonios necesito para obtener la información que quiero, Jaken?

El demonio sapo, que se había acercado a su señor, miró con superioridad a los asustados lagartos. Esbozó una sonrisa amplia al contestar.

―Sólo uno, amo Sesshomaru.

Sylas vio horrorizado al compañero que antes le había amenazado caer, soltando un denso vapor de su carbonizado cuerpo. El olor putrefacto invadió su nariz y le provocó una oleada de nauseas.

―¿Qué pasa si al final éste no habla, señor Sesshomaru?

―Siempre acaban hablando. De una forma… o de otra.

La pausa hizo que el lagarto se sintiera dominado por el pánico. De un salto se puso en pie y señaló con su mano escamosa a Sesshomaru. El demonio blanco seguía imperturbable a pesar de su reciente masacre. Era un verdadero demonio.

―Monstruo… ¡monstruo!

― Que me diga eso otro demonio, por inferior y débil que sea, es el colmo ―dijo con aire aburrido y frunciendo el ceño. Elevó de nuevo a Bakusaiga ―Acabemos con esto.

―¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo esto? ¿Por la humana? ¡Entonces eres tú el débil, no puedes compararte a mi elegante y poderoso señor! Eres una triste sombra, moviendo tu espada como podría hacerlo cualquier humano. Mi señor tiene algún tipo de poder mental que tú suplicarías por poseer. ¿Yo, inferior? Yo no lloro por una zorra humana que lo más seguro es que esté ya muert…

Esas fueron las últimas palabras del desdichado Sylas. Sesshomaru había arrojado a un lado su espada y había seccionado la garganta del enemigo con sus propias manos. Jaken gruñó. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así a su señor? Merecía una muerte más dolorosa que esa. Si fuera él…

―Jaken, vámonos.

―¿Irnos? ¿A dónde? Aún no sabemos dónde está Rin… ¡espéreme, señor Sesshomaru! ―exclamó corriendo con sus diminutas piernas para ponerse a la par del demonio. Él no contestó. Al dirigirle la mirada, vio la furia contenida en sus dorados ojos. Jaken asintió satisfecho. Al final todo había resultado ser una fachada; a su amo no le daba igual el estado de su protegida. Estaba fuera de sus casillas.

Sesshomaru iba a encargarse de todo.

* * *

Estaba enamorada de Sesshomaru.

Lo que antes había pensado que era sobrecogedor y extraño, ahora le resultaba del todo natural, como si hubiera estado ese sentimiento ahí siempre. Saberlo le hacía sentir rara. Por una parte, le alegraba el poder aclarar sus ideas y conocer con seguridad lo que le pasaba. Por otra, le entristecía que no pudiera hacer nada con esa información. Él no sentía lo mismo, ni remotamente parecido. ¿Su futuro iba a ser el de aquellas mujeres que suspiraban por un hombre que jamás de fijaría en ellas? Posiblemente sí.

"Pero da igual", se convenció. Aunque así fuera, no importaba que él no le correspondiera. Lo único que contaba era lo que había en su corazón. Sí, amaba a Sesshomaru. Era normal, claro. No había conocido a alguien que le superara en cualquier detalle ―salvo, tal vez, en el carácter, se vio obligada a reconocer―. Si no fuera tan frío… "No sería Sesshomaru", le dijo una vocecita en su cabeza. Volvió a reconocer que era verdad.

Ahora que sabía qué era lo que la embargaba, su misión se hizo obvia: proteger a toda costa al demonio, como tantas veces había hecho él con ella. No sabía cómo, pero algo tenía que hacer. Estaba segura de que Rantiru planeaba una venganza contra Sesshomaru, posiblemente usarla como cebo para que cayera en alguna pérfida trampa. Debía impedirlo. Cómo hacerlo era otra historia. Había pasado un día desde que la volvieron a arrojar a la celda y no parecía que esa situación fuese a cambiar pronto. Sus manos no fueron encadenadas, pero los grilletes que la abrasaban cuando usaba magia estaban firmemente sujetos a sus muñecas. No tenía hechizos ni fuerza. Sólo podía valerse de la astucia para escapar, y ese era un rasgo que no solían asociar con ella.

Aunque no tuviera sus grilletes, sólo había una salida: la puerta. Detrás de esta había una decena de guardias apostados por toda la mazmorra que seguramente no dudarían en matarla al ver que trataba de huir. Kami, para proteger a Sesshomaru debía encontrarse con Rantiru y enfrentarlo, pero tal vez no le quedase más remedio que esperar a que la convocara de nuevo ―volvería a verlo, sin duda: le había gustado mucho burlarse de ella―. La pregunta era, ¿cuándo? Debía moverse de allí cuanto antes. Cada segundo que pasara acercaba a Sesshomaru al peligro.

Kami pareció escuchar sus súplicas esa misma tarde. Shin y dos guardias irrumpieron en su celda de forma ruidosa. El muchacho no parecía nada contento con algo, y ellos respondían que sólo seguían órdenes. Le cogieron de los brazos y la elevaron para llevarla fuera mientras Shin supervisaba los movimientos con aire ausente y malhumorado. Sus miradas se cruzaron. Al ver la chispa de esperanza en los ojos de Rin, soltó una risita seca.

―No te hagas ilusiones, sólo vamos a cambiarte de celda ―le aseguró indicando con un gesto a los guardias que le siguieran fuera.― Por mí te dejaría aquí, no lo dudes, pero el demonio que capturamos esta mañana igual te devora "sin querer" ―sonrió a la expresión furiosa de la joven―. Rantiru ha ordenado tu traslado a otra celda en la que seguro que disfrutarás de la sibilina compañía de otras féminas como tú. Entenderás que no te envidie.

A pesar de la desazón de saber que no saldría de la mazmorra ―y el desagrado que sintió al ver la repugnancia con la que se refería Shin a las de su género―, se emocionó ante la perspectiva de estar con más gente. ¡Mujeres! ¿Hacía cuanto no estaba en presencia de mujeres normales? Sería un cambio agradable con respecto a Himeko.

No la llevaron muy lejos. Al final del pasillo había una puerta distinta a las demás, metálica y brillante en la oscuridad, bastante más ancha que el resto. En esta ocasión tampoco vieron necesario atarla, sino que simplemente la dejaron dentro de esa extraña celda. Un sonoro chasquido le indicó que volvía a estar encerrada. Rin apartó la mirada de la puerta, que la cegaba en contraste con la oscuridad del resto de la sala, y trató de adaptar sus ojos a la escasa iluminación. Buscó con la mirada a las mujeres que había mencionado Shin, ¿por qué no hacían ruido? Caminó unos pasos y se tropezó con algo. Soltando una velada maldición, se recompuso rápidamente y miró con el ceño fruncido qué había en el suelo. La sorpresa la dejó muda.

La niña de su sueño estaba tendida en el suelo, aparentemente inconsciente. Lucía igual a como la recordaba: estatura pequeña, labios finos y cabellos tan rojos como las llamas del fuego. Estaba tendida en medio de un círculo mágico, aunque no comprendió la mayoría de las runas ―su aprendizaje se había limitado a las oraciones más básicas; aquello era auténtica magia negra―. Se agachó para inspeccionarlas mejor, posicionando su rostro cerca del de ella. Cayó sobre su trasero cuando la niña abrió los ojos de repente y la miró.

―¡Kami, qué susto! ―exclamó Rin llevándose la mano al corazón acelerado.

La niña la observaba con sus grandes ojos violetas. Fascinada, Rin comprobó que brillaban en la oscuridad del mismo modo que la puerta. Eso significaba…

―Eres un demonio, ¿verdad?

La criatura hizo una mueca irónica.

―¿Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntas, deduces eso por el color de mis ojos?

―¡Tú también puedes leer la mente! ―dijo Rin impresionada sentándose correctamente en el suelo.

―¿Leer la mente? Es fácil deducir lo que piensas, humana. ¿Pero a qué te refieres con que "también"?

La joven iba a decirle la verdad, pero calló. No conocía de nada a esa niña demonio y lo mejor sería no desvelar todo lo que sabía por si acaso. Mujer precavida valía por dos.

―A nada, creo que me he confundido ―confesó con una pequeña sonrisa.― A propósito, ¿cuál es tu nombre? Te he visto muchas veces en mis sueños, pero nunca me contestabas. ¿Eras de verdad tú?

―Obviamente sí. Mi nombre es Senna, y soy un demonio adivino. Mi capacidad me permite introducirme en los sueños para transmitir mensajes (capté tu esencia cuando llegaste), o incluso provocar que mi víctima nunca despierte ―añadió con una nota sardónica.

―Es un poder un poco… siniestro.

―No sabes nada ―replicó ella moviendo su rojiza cabellera.

―Podrías iluminarme ―comentó Rin recelosa. ― ¿Como que captaste mi esencia? ¿Me conocías de antes? Me has dicho quién eres, pero no qué quieres de mí, o por qué me buscabas en mis sueños. Y a propósito de eso, ¿era necesaria toda esa sangre cada vez que se acababa? Un poco dramático, ¿no crees? Con un "fin" hubiera bastado.

―Mi salida era abrupta porque no sabía cuándo tendría que irme. Cuando uno de esos malditos me torturaba, tenía que salir del trance. Discúlpame si herí tu delicada sensibilidad ―dijo con sarcasmo.

Se arrepintió de haber pensado sólo en ella al escuchar eso. ¡Y se había quejado de lo incómoda que era su celda o la fastidiosa compañía de Shin! Senna había estado sufriendo de verdad, y encima le recriminaba cómo se aparecía en sus sueños. Rin se sintió como una egoísta caprichosa. Era tan pequeña… ¿cómo alguien podía torturar tan duramente como le había parecido en su sueño a alguien con un aspecto tan infantil, casi angelical? Eran auténticos bárbaros.

―Lamento lo que he dicho. No sabía que tú…

―¿Por qué demonios hacéis tanto ruido? Ya ni en una celda en el culo del mundo se puede descansar tranquila.

Rin se giró sorprendida hacia la fuente de esa voz clara y joven. No había visto antes a esa figura recostada en una esquina dormitando. Sus ropas eran muy extrañas, no se parecían a ningún kimono que hubiera tenido o visto antes. Eran similares a las que usaban los cazadores de demonios como Sango, aunque los materiales eran claramente distintos.

―¿Descansar tranquila? Una campesina no puede permitirse esos lujos en ninguna parte.

―¡¿Me has llamado campesina, demonio pequeñajo?! ―exclamó la desconocida con voz iracunda, acercándose a ellas.

Rin soltó una exclamación de sorpresa. ¡Era extranjera! No sólo se notaba por su extraño y enrevesado acento, sino por su cara. Cuando se puso la mujer a la luz, se remarcaron los duros rasgos del rostro. Pelo tan rubio que podría haber pasado por blanco, ojos de un azul grisáceo, labios gruesos y piel muy pálida. O era una extranjera, o un fantasma.

―¿No eres de aquí, chica? ―inquirió dirigiéndose directamente a la mujer que fulminaba con la mirada al demonio. Ésta no la miró al contestar.

―Claro que no. Vengo de muy lejos, de occidente. He cruzado medio mundo para llegar hasta aquí… ¡y no pienso dejarme insultar por un maldito demonio que no me llega ni a la cintura! Ah, ―Miró a Rin entonces con los ojos entrecerrados―y no me llames chica, chica. Tengo un nombre.

―Perdona, me llamo Rin ―se inclinó levemente al presentarse―, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

―Soy Kristen, simplemente Kristen.

―¿Simplemente? ―se extrañó la joven― ¿Por qué simplemente? Por cierto, ¿vienes de tan lejos sola?

El bello rostro de Kristen se ensombreció. Antes de contestar, fue silenciosamente a la esquina donde había estado durmiendo hasta poco antes y se sentó. Tras unos minutos, dijo fríamente:

―Simplemente Kristen, porque hasta que mi venganza haya sido ejecutada, no merezco el honor de llevar el apellido de mi padre. Vengo sola, porque toda mi familia fue asesinada por demonios. Nunca les perdonaré ―gruñó con los dientes apretados por la furia.

Senna bufó con desdén mientras que Rin se acercaba a ella y se sentaba a su lado. Cuando Kristen hizo el ademán de apartarse, cogió su mano y la obligó a permanecer donde estaba.

―Sé lo mucho que sufres. Yo misma perdí a mi familia cuando apenas era una niña.

La mujer aferró su mano con fuerza. Sus ojos la miraban con tal intensidad que parecía que deseaban atravesarla.

―¿También mataron a tus padres los demonios?

Rin negó con la cabeza. Acarició su mano para calmar a la alterada mujer. Era evidente que sufría intensamente por la muerte por sus familiares, no por sus palabras, sino por la fuerza con que salían de su boca sin alzar apenas la voz.

―Mis padres y hermanos fueron asesinados por unos bandidos. Fui la única que sobrevivió a la masacre. La tristeza me embargó durante mucho tiempo, hasta que encontré a personas con las que compartir el afecto que me habían dispensado mis padres. Gente a la que amar de nuevo.

Kristen apartó su mano como si quemara. Sacudiendo la cabeza rápidamente, exclamó:

―¡Yo no quiero sustituir a mis padres! Quiero vengar su muerte con sangre, así es como podrán descansar en paz. Dios perdonará mis actos pues esto es justicia.

―Aquí tenemos un dicho ―le informó con tristeza Rin―, "antes de embarcarte en un viaje de venganza, cava dos tumbas".

―Sólo habrá una, te lo aseguro.

―La tuya, campesina ―intervino Senna mofándose.

Kristen se levantó de un salto con las manos cerradas en un puño y se lanzó sobre la demonio atada en el suelo. Rin también se levantó para evitar que se hicieran daño, pero la extranjera tenía mucha fuerza. Senna reía y reía mientras los golpes caían uno tras otro en su cuerpo.

―Pegas como una campesina ―se burló antes de recibir un fuerte golpe en la cara que le partió el labio. Siseó con furia.

―¡Basta, parad de pelear! ―gritó Rin para llamar su atención. Al notar el poco efecto que causaban sus palabras, tironeó el largo pelo de Kristen para apartarla de la niña demonio. La mujer reaccionó como si le hubiera apuñalado en el costado. Tumbó de un empujón a Rin y la agarró con tanta fuerza que le hizo daño en los brazos.

―¿Tu también quieres pelea, Rin? ―gruñó con los ojos echando chispas.

Aquello era el colmo. Cogió impulso y golpeó a Kristen en el estomago con sus piernas flexionadas. Fue esta vez ella quien cayó de espaldas con un quejido de dolor. Sin embargo, sólo tardó unos momentos en recuperarse, y cuando iba a levantarse de nuevo para volver a la carga, Rin le propinó una sonora bofetada, enfadada.

―¿Cómo puedes…?

―¡CÁLLATE Y TRANQUILIZATE! ¿No tienes absolutamente nada en la cabeza? ¡Entiendo lo mal que lo has pasado, pero descargando tu ira sobre nosotras sólo conseguirás que te maten los guardias! Es evidente que no te consideran una amenaza pues ni te han atado como a ella ―señaló a Senna, quien lanzaba miradas asesinas a Kristen― ni te han puesto unos grilletes repelentes de magia como a mí ―Más calmada por haber obtenido por fin la atención de la mujer guerrera, habló con un tono razonable― Eres fuerte, así que tienes muchas más posibilidades de escapar que nosotras. Deja de caer tan fácilmente en las burlas de Senna, los demonios se divierten así.

―Te equivocas, preferimos comer niños.

―No ayudas, Senna.

―Ni falta que hace ―replicó chasqueando la lengua―. Mira, campesina, por mucho que me cueste admitirlo, la niña tiene razón. Tú eres la que más posibilidades tiene de escapar, pero nunca conseguirías llegar fuera del edificio.

Rin puso cara de interés.

―¿Tienes algún plan?

―Por supuesto, siempre los tengo. Lo primero es quitarte esas cosas de las muñecas, y luego huiremos con magia.

―¿Huir con magia? ―Las esperanzas de Rin se desvanecieron tan pronto como llegaron― Lo siento, pero mi poder no llega tan lejos como para desaparecer de un lugar y aparecer en otro, y menos llevar conmigo a alguien…

―Ya me lo imaginaba, tranquila ―comentó con una sonrisa maliciosa―, pero no me refería a hacer tal cosa. La campesina tiene algo que puede ayudarnos en su antebrazo izquierdo.

Kristen se sorprendió cuando recibió las dos miradas. Contrariada, se arremangó la camisa que llevaba por la manga y se lo mostró:

―Más suerte la próxima vez, pero aquí no hay nada para escapar, demonio.

Rin se fijó en el extraño brazalete que adornaba el fuerte brazo. Lo había visto antes, en un libro que le había mostrado la señora Kagome. ¿Cómo había logrado la mujer semejante herramienta? Era única en el mundo. Senna tenía razón: eso les podía ayudar para escapar. Pero aún había un problema.

―¿Sabes utilizar objetos sagrados, Kristen?

―¿Qué? No, ¿cómo voy a hacer eso? ¿Y cómo que objetos sagrados?

Rin miró a Senna apesadumbrada. ¿De qué servía ese brazalete si nadie podía utilizarlo apropiadamente? Ella podría intentarlo, pero con sus grilletes era imposible. Senna era posible que tampoco dada la situación precaria en la que se encontraba ―¿actuaría igual ese círculo con respecto a la magia? Supuso que sí― y Kristen era una humana corriente, aunque con gran fuerza. Estaban como al principio.

―Aún hay una oportunidad si la campesina demuestra que puede no ser bruta cuando la ocasión lo requiere ―ronroneó la niña mirando de reojo a Kristen, otra vez roja por la furia.

―¿Bruta? ¿Yo? ¿Sabes mi posición acaso? ¿Tienes idea de quién es mi padre?

―Ahora con seguridad un amasijo de carne putrefacta y gusanos.

―¡No, Kristen! ―la detuvo Rin interponiéndose entre ambas conflictivas mujeres― ¡Sabes que quiere provocarte! Pelear ahora no va a solucionar nada. Aclarad vuestras diferencias fuera, cuando estemos todas a salvo ―propuso algo cansada por la hostilidad del ambiente. Y pensar que había deseado volver a estar con mujeres… Estaba más tranquila en su celda.

―Bien, tienes razón ―dijo Kristen para sorpresa de Rin. Ésta asintió satisfecha y miró a Senna esperando también su colaboración. La niña suspiró teatralmente.

―Como parece que la campesina no tiene sentido del humor, tendré que reservarlo para gente más inteligente.

―Por favor…

―Está bien, esa fue la última.

―De acuerdo, eso está mucho mejor ―Rin se alegró de que por fin hubiera conseguido llamar a la calma, aunque fuese momentáneamente. Ya se le ocurriría algo cuando salieran. ―Ya que hemos arreglado las cosas, dinos a qué te referías antes, Senna.

―Sencillo, sólo tú puedes activar el objeto sagrado. Yo lo haría, pero primero necesito salir de este círculo y descansar apropiadamente, y no hay tiempo. No obstante, estás con esas cosas ―añadió al ver que Rin iba a replicar algo―y no puedes hacer nada. Afortunadamente no han considerado un peligro a nuestra valerosa guerrera ―Kristen frunció los labios ante el evidente sarcasmo―, así que ella debe quitarte los grilletes. Una vez hecho, me liberarás y entonces saldremos de aquí.

―¿Esto puede sacarnos de aquí? ―inquirió con incredulidad señalando su pulsera.

―En las manos adecuadas puede excavar en casi cualquier material, sí.

―¿Pero cómo va a quitarme los grilletes Kristen? ―preguntó con frustración. ¡Estaban dando vueltas en círculos!

―Tengo una ganzúa ―dijo de pronto Kristen.

Rin se la quedó mirando boquiabierta y exasperada.

―¡Esa era la información que llevaba queriendo escuchar desde hace media hora, mujer!

―¿Y yo qué sabía? ―se puso a la defensiva la otra. Sacó de su extravagante pantalón unos hierros plegados que a primera vista parecían inofensivos e inútiles, pero que colocó correctamente tras unos pocos movimientos. ―Ven, te quitaré eso.

―¿Estás segura de que sabes?

La poca confianza que había en la voz de Rin divirtió a la joven, que soltó una carcajada.

―Descuida, mujer de poca fe, llevo forzando cerraduras desde que apenas tenía seis veranos. Es una de mis aficiones favoritas, aunque trajese a mis padres de cabeza.

Rin comprobó admirada que decía la verdad. Sin apenas esfuerzo, trabajó con la ganzúa en sus grilletes hasta que se escuchó un chasquido en la celda y cayeron ruidosamente al suelo. Rin pegó unos saltitos de euforia al verse liberada y abrazó a Kristen, a quien esas demostraciones de entusiasmo le hicieron más gracia todavía.

―Idiotas, aún no hemos acabado ―dijo Senna con sequedad.

Rin asintió ―no le molestó el insulto como a la guerrera, ya que estaba acostumbrada a las puyas del abuelo Jaken― y se preparó junto a la niña para borrar el círculo. No era un encantamiento complicado, lo difícil era trazarlo, no destruirlo por suerte para ella. Iba a comenzar cuando Kristen le tironeó del brazo.

―Espera, no es el momento.

―¿Pretendes esperar a que Kami descienda de los cielos y nos de su bendición? Porque puedes quedarte aquí si lo prefieres ―gruñó Senna, impaciente por levantarse.

―¿De qué serviría quitar esos dibujos ahora? Empezaríamos inmediatamente a excavar, ¿verdad?

―Esa era la idea, evidentemente.

―¿No has pensado en el ruido que haría, demonio idiota? Dudo que este mágico y poderosísimo brazalete sea instantáneo, tardará unos minutos como poco. En ese tiempo los guardias (que son estúpidos, pero no sordos) vendrán a ver qué pasa.

―¿Cuándo sugiere su majestad que salgamos de aquí, entonces? ―se burló la niña.

Kristen ni se inmutó. Es más, sonrió.

―Esperaremos a la hora de la cena. El ruido ocultará lo que hacemos. Además, a esa hora están apostados muchos menos guardias.

Senna borró su sonrisa de suficiencia y palideció. Con voz ligeramente temblorosa, dijo:

―Pero… a esa hora es cuando se efectúan las torturas. Vendrán a por mí.

La sonrisa de la mujer se ensanchó.

―Ya, esa era la idea, evidentemente ―repuso repitiendo sus palabras burlonamente.

―No ―intervino Rin por primera vez. Hasta ese momento había escuchado la conversación barajando las opciones, pero la conclusión de Kristen no le pareció aceptable―. No estaremos aquí cuando lleguen a por Senna.

―Pero debemos aprovechar el ruido para huir ―se quejó la extranjera pegando una patada al suelo.

―Lo haremos, pero nos iremos antes de que lleguen aquí.

―¿Por qué? Si vienen, no comprobarán que estamos en la celda hasta mañana, y entonces será tarde.

―No volverán a torturar a Senna ―aseguró Rin con decisión.

Kristen rechinó los dientes con ira. Comenzó a pasearse por la estancia como una leona enjaulada y rabiosa.

―Claro, a salvar a la pobrecita Senna. Total, por ella sí que merece la pena arriesgarlo todo, aunque no la conozcas de nada. ¿Y qué pasa conmigo? ¿Cómo sé que no me dejaréis aquí cuando llegue el momento?

―Confía en mí, no voy a abandonar a nadie.

― ¿Cómo voy a confiar en alguien que defiende a un demonio y que acabo de conocer? No sé nada de ti. Hasta tú podrías ser un demonio muy inteligente camuflado.

―Sí, y yo un hada del bosque ―dijo Senna con una risita.

―Kristen, ahora no puedo demostrar nada, pero confía en mi palabra. No voy a dejaros a ninguna de las dos aquí. Es una promesa.

La mujer se la quedó mirando fijamente unos largos momentos y Rin supo que había ganado cuando suspiró y bajó los hombros.

―No hagas que me arrepienta de haber confiado en ti, Rin.

―No lo harás, Kristen. Senna, ¿sabes cuánto tardan en venir a por ti?, ¿es siempre a la misma hora?

―Soy siempre la tercera a la que hacen una visita, lo cual nos da una hora y media más o menos de margen.

―Bien, tendremos que andar con prisa. Por el momento voy a soltarte, pero deberás permanecer tumbada. Igual alguien se asoma; si continuas en la misma postura no sospecharán.

Se arrodilló junto al pequeño cuerpo de la niña y puso ambas manos sobre su vientre. Rezó por que el hechizo que antes había utilizado con ella misma esta vez fuera de más utilidad.

―Que aquello sellado a mis ojos se abra ante mi orden. Ayúdame, Kami.

Una de las líneas del entramado se borró lentamente, aunque el resto del círculo permaneció inalterable. Supuso que cada línea era una cerradura y que no podría quitarlas todas de golpe. Suspiró. Eso iba a llevarle tiempo.

Y en efecto le llevó tiempo. Estuvo gran parte de la tarde borrando una a una todas las líneas de extraño dibujo hasta que no quedó ninguna. Después de tanto esfuerzo, Rin se echó contra la pared para dormir un rato a la espera de la hora señalada. Senna comprobó que podía levantarse con dificultad y volvió a echarse para seguir obedientemente la orden de Rin. Kristen siguió con la mirada todo el proceso, pero parecía ausente y algo intranquila. Ninguna dijo nada a partir de entonces, para alivio de Rin. Estaba demasiado cansada como para seguir haciendo de mediadora.

Durmió como si hubiera muerto, aunque no fue necesario que nadie la despertara para saber que había llegado la hora. Un agudo chillido de dolor perforó su tímpano como si el torturado gritara en su oído. El ruido la sobresaltó e hizo que se resbalara y se diera un golpe con la pared. Kristen la ayudó a levantarse y la instó a que se diera prisa; no tenían mucho tiempo. Rin sabía eso. Posicionó el brazalete de la mujer en el centro de la celda y puso sus manos sobre él. No sabía que hechizo era necesario para esa ocasión, pero no importaba. Esa clase de objetos guiaban a las sacerdotisas en su uso. Con premura, empezó en voz baja una letanía de palabras que ni ella alcanzaba a comprender ante la atenta mirada de las dos mujeres. Le llevaron diez minutos terminar ―le costó lo suyo pronunciar correctamente aquel extraño lenguaje antiguo―, pero el brazalete demostró ser rápido. Más silenciosamente de lo que habían supuesto, comenzó a agrandarse y formar un túnel bajo sus pies. Esperaron veinte minutos más y se hizo el silencio. Kristen miró a Rin interrogante.

―¿Eso es que ha terminado?

―Creo que sí ―vio la incertidumbre en el hermoso rostro y propuso―: Tranquila, iré yo primero.

Kristen asintió y la siguió por el oscuro túnel. Senna cerró el grupo sin soltar nada malicioso a la irascible mujer. "Ella también debe estar con los nervios a flor de piel", pensó Rin echándole un ojo disimuladamente. El brazalete había abierto un camino espacioso y limpio, sin apenas rocas con las que tropezarse en la oscuridad. Rin tanteaba las paredes para guiarse por el camino. No tenía miedo, por extraño que a ella misma le pareciera. Tal vez el hecho de que Kristen estuviera tan nerviosa era lo que provocaba su tranquilidad ―debía ser fuerte por las dos―. Caminaban despacio pero sin pausa, atentas a cualquier indicio de que su escape había sido descubierto.

―Mirad, allí hay luz ―señaló Kristen al final del túnel.

En verdad había una luz que a cada paso que daban se hacía más grande y potente. Rin hizo un gesto para que se detuvieran.

―Debemos tener cuidado. No sabemos si hay guardias ahí fuera.

Senna meneó la cabeza.

―La finalidad del brazalete era excavar un túnel a un lugar relativamente seguro, así que me extrañaría que hubiese guardias apostados ahí. Y si los hay, ¿no crees que todo esto está muy silencioso? Imagino que se armaría un gran escándalo si un agujero aparece de repente en la pared.

La niña demonio demostró tener razón. El final de ese túnel daba con el descansillo intermedio de unas escaleras. Como no habían subido en ningún momento, debían seguir a la altura de las mazmorras pero en otra parte de la mansión. Salieron a la luz con cautela y Rin buscó con la mirada algo fuera de lugar. Casi se le sale el corazón por la boca cuando vio una cabeza moviéndose en unos de los peldaños de la escalera que tenían que subir.

―Un niño ―señaló a las otras con un susurro quedo.

Senna y Kristen miraron a pequeño demonio que jugaba con un dragón de madera, ajeno a las nuevas presencias de las mujeres. Senna dio un paso hacia él y éste levantó la mirada, paralizándolas. "¿Y ahora qué?", pensó Rin cayendo víctima del pánico.

―Hola ―saludó la criatura con curiosidad. Kristen endureció su cuerpo al ver los ojos rojos y los pequeños colmillos. Se adelantó como había hecho Senna con una mirada asesina.

―No, Kristen ―le ordenó Rin con apremio. Miró al niño, que para su alivio había vuelto a sus juegos infantiles, ignorándolas. No las delataría. Se dirigió a la mujer, quien tenía claras intenciones asesinas ― Es un niño, no puedes hacerle daño.

―Es un demonio, Rin. Los niños crecen. Todos los demonios fueron una vez como él, incluidos los que mataron a mi familia ―sentenció con voz sombría.

―No todos son iguales. Hay demonios buenos y él no te ha hecho nada. Ni siquiera ha ido corriendo a dar la voz de alarma. Por favor, Kristen, no…

―La campesina tiene razón. Lo más sensato es matarle. No sabemos si dirá a los guardias nuestra ubicación cuando nos alejemos un poco.

―Y por lo que sabemos, ni siquiera podría ser un niño ―añadió Kristen haciendo un gesto elocuente en dirección a Senna, quien la miró mal.

―Es un niño, te lo dice alguien experta en el tema ―aclaró Rin, cansada de la discusión―¿Por qué no nos movemos? A este paso nos van a encontrar.

―Sí, matémosle y corramos.

―¡Que no vamos a…!

―¡LAS PRISIONERAS HAN HUIDO! ¡BÚSCADLAS, RÁPIDO!

El grito las dejó heladas. Habían encontrado el túnel.

―Mierda, hemos perdido mucho tiempo ―soltó Kristen con un gruñido.

―¡Tenías que haber matado al crío! ―la echó en cara Senna lanzando una mirada nerviosa al camino por el que habían llegado.

―Entiendo por qué quiere matarla Kristen, pues odia a los demonios, pero no entiendo tu insistencia.

―¿Queréis empezar a correr? ―ordenó Kristen, empezando a desesperarse. Se acercó a Rin para tironearla del kimono, pero esta no la hizo caso.

―Es el enemigo, por pequeño que sea ―contestó Senna rondando los ojos. Ella también era "pequeña" y no se podía considerar inofensiva―Ahora lo ves como un niño, pero no sabes el daño del que es capaz, así que no es muy inteligente dejarlo vivo. Como ha dicho la campesina, lo niños crecen. En unos años en una situación similar puede no pensar como tú.

―¿Crees que mi compasión me hace tonta? ―dijo Rin ofendida.

―¡A lo lejos se oyen voces! ¡Rápido, por aquí! ―se escuchó el eco de las voces por el túnel.

Kristen soltó a Rin con un audible gemido de miedo y corrió escaleras arriba, empujando al niño que jugaba tranquilamente sin hacer caso al alboroto. El golpe hizo que se impulsara para delante y rodara escaleras abajo, cayendo con un quejido sobre su cabeza. Al ver al pequeño gimotear tirado en el suelo, el corazón de Rin casi se para.

―¡Cielos! ¿Estás bien, pequeño? ―Se agachó a su lado y empezó a murmurar rápidamente su cántico de curación. La herida de la cabeza empezó a cerrarse, pero lentamente. Demasiado lento.

Senna bufó burlona ante la tierna escena.

―Lo que te hace tener compasión es ser débil, creo que tonta eres de nacimiento. Recuerda, la seducción va a ser tu única baza. Suerte, humana.

Dicho esto, corrió por el camino que había recorrido Kristen. Con cada vez más temor, siguió curando al niño, deseando dejarle y huir como habían hecho las otras. Pero no podía hacer eso. Jamás se lo perdonaría. Suspiró derrotada al terminar de cerrar la herida, pues se vio rodeada de guardias. El niño abrió sus grandes ojos rojos y la miró con interés. Ella sonrió al infantil rostro y quiso preguntarle si ya se encontraba mejor, pero un fuerte golpe en la sien la dejó inconsciente.

* * *

Al recuperar el sentido, se encontró completamente desorientada. La cabeza le palpitaba dolorosamente en donde el guardia le había propinado el golpe. Estaba echada sobre algo duro ―no tan duro como el suelo de la mazmorra, pero más que la hierba donde tantas veces había dormido― y también pequeño, porque estuvo a punto de caer al girarse. Poco a poco consiguió levantarse con un suave quejido de incomodidad. La luz de la luna se filtraba por una diminuta ventana situada en lo alto de la pequeña y desnuda habitación. No había nada en las paredes, ni tampoco muebles a excepción de sobre el que estaba acostada. Era una cama frugal, sin adornos, pequeña y con un colchón duro, sin sábanas. Ella siempre había preferido dormir en un futón en vez de ese extraño invento; lo consideraba muy poco práctico y propio de extranjeros. Nada como las costumbres de siempre.

―¿Ya has despertado? ―inquirió Rantiru con cara de pocos amigos.

Rin gritó por la sorpresa y casi cayó de la cama. No había visto a la larga figura que se apoyaba en la pared, fundiéndose con las sombras. Él se acercó lentamente al mueble y la miró desde los pies de la cama con fría ira. Rin tragó saliva.

―Sólo llevas unos pocos días aquí y por tu culpa ha escapado uno de mis prisioneros más valiosos. He de admitir que eres un verdadero incordio.

Rin no se dejó intimidar por su mirada, aunque se vio tentada de hacerlo.

―Si piensas así, mátame o déjame en paz ―lo desafió con voz confiada. Retrocedió hacia el cabecero al hacer Rantiru un ademán de acercarse. Debía mantener las distancias en todo momento.

―Te muestras descarada de nuevo, ¿crees que no lo haré? ―la agarró del pelo y se lo tironeó hasta que Rin dejó escapar un quejido ―Sólo estás aquí para atraer a Sesshomaru, pero no te necesito viva para eso.

―¿Entonces por qué no me has matado todavía? ―preguntó dolorida. Sentía como si le estuviese arrancando todo el cuero cabelludo.

―No suelo actuar impulsivamente y menos en una situación de esta importancia. No tenía un plan definido para ti, hasta que trataste de seducirme tan torpemente en el salón ―comentó con una nota sarcástica. Su cara se tornó seria ―Pero eso ya carece de interés. Es probable que te mate ahora, ya que gran parte de la culpa por la muerte de mi hermano fue tuya. Que hoy hayas hecho huir a mi prisionera me ha hecho ver más claramente las cosas.

Rin descendió lentamente de la cama. El rostro del demonio desprendía decisión. Iba a matarla de verdad. Pensó en un hechizo rápido de repulsión y se lo lanzó con las manos extendidas. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que le habían colocado nuevamente los grilletes. Cayó sobre sus rodillas y se retorció de angustioso dolor por las quemaduras que se extendían por su antebrazo. Dolía mucho, mucho más que la primera vez. Rantiru escuchó ese pensamiento y sonrió.

―El dolor es proporcional al hechizo que lances. Si planeas atacarme… bueno, lo estás viendo ―comentó con voz suave a la chica que luchaba por no gritar.

Por fin, el punzante dolor desapareció. Rin jadeó por el esfuerzo. Estúpida de ella, no había comprobado que podía lanzar sin peligro su magia. Y ahora estaba débil e indefensa en la misma habitación con un demonio que clamaba por su sangre. No era su mejor momento del día.

Miró con anhelo la puerta aún sabiendo que era una vía de escape inútil. Debía haber uno o dos guardias fuera. Después de su huida, no iba a dejar Rantiru cabos sueltos. Empezó a alejarse de él cuando éste se acercó a ella con expresión indescifrable. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Kami, la iba a matar. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera invadía la mente de la chica. "Está decidido a matarme, por eso le da igual lo que piense ", adivinó alarmada.

"_Recuerda, la seducción va a ser tu única baza. Suerte, humana."_

Rin gimió interiormente. No, eso no. Eso nunca. Suficiente había hecho besándolo, y entonces él estaba de buen humor y se había divertido burlándose de ella. Le había dicho incluso que besaba horriblemente mal. No sabía seducir, ni quería aprender con ese despreciable ser. Iba a morir.

"¡No!", gritó una voz en su interior. No podía rendirse, no allí, no en ese momento. No ante el enemigo de Sesshomaru, un demonio que deseaba verlo muerto. ¿Y si Senna tenía razón? Dijo que era un demonio adivino. Tal vez sus palabras se debían a eso. Quizás había visto algo. Durante sus sueños repetía siempre lo mismo, que su objetivo era seducirlo para escapar. ¿Sería verdad?

Las manos de Rantiru se cerraron en torno a su cuello con fuerza controlada. Planeaba matarla lentamente. Rin luchó por respirar mientras golpeaba su cuerpo. No quería seducirlo, jamás, pero no tenía otra opción. No podría proteger a Sesshomaru si moría en ese momento. Moriría como un ser débil e indefenso que necesitaba la ayuda de otros para cualquier cosa. Himeko hubiera hecho un gran papel sin apenas pestañear. Ella no iba a ser menos.

Iba a ser valiente.

En los ojos de Rantiru se leía una fría determinación. Rin pensó rápido.

―¿De verdad quieres matarme? ―preguntó con voz entrecortada. Le faltaba el aire.

―¡Infiernos, sí! ―exclamó el demonio con furia. ―Me alegrará infinitamente el día dar tu cadáver a Sesshomaru. Estoy seguro de que le encantará. ¿Crees que llorará? Joder, espero que sí.

―¿No crees que puedes hacer algo mejor conmigo?

―Puedo arrancarte los ojos y hacértelos comer, pero no me veo con la paciencia suficiente. Esto acaba ahora.

Rin tragó saliva y jadeó. Sintiendo que el sudor frío recorría su frente, utilizó las manos que antes le habían estado golpeando para acariciarle levemente el rostro. La caricia le recordó a Sesshomaru, a las veces que había tocado su hermoso rostro. Sintió ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo. "Valor"

―¿De verdad es lo mejor que puedes hacer conmigo? ―inquirió con esfuerzo. Empezaba a marearse.

Tras la cólera, Rin vio la comprensión en el rostro crispado del demonio. En ese momento no supo si era buena o mala señal. Quitó las manos de su cuello, pero su expresión no cambió. Le dirigió una sonrisa sin alegría.

―Veamos que puedes ofrecerme.

Rantiru empujó a Rin sobre la cama y se posicionó encima suyo. Su peso la aplastaba. Trató de apartarlo un poco, pero él aprovechó para unir sus labios en un beso violento. No era como el primer beso que le había dado, ni el segundo. Le hacía daño, y la forma en que la invadía con su lengua no le provocaba nada más que asco. Rin entendió que lo único que buscaba el demonio era provocarle dolor. Y aquello no había hecho nada más que empezar. Rantiru se abrió el kimono con una mano mientras retenía a Rin con la otra. Hizo entonces lo mismo con ella. De un fuerte tirón desgarró parte de la tela y mostró el torso de la joven. Rin gimió por la vergüenza que sentía. Movió su mano para cubrirse, pero Rantiru se lo impidió.

El demonio parecía mucho más calmado ahora. Con lentitud descendió y enterró su cara en el cuello de la chica, mientras que con una mano apretaba uno de sus pechos. Rin gimió de nuevo, esta vez de dolor. Quiso apartarlo y Rantiru sólo se rió ante su escasa fuerza.

―Tenías razón, cariño, esto es mucho mejor que hacerte tragar tus ojos ―comentó divertido agarrando sus muñecas con una sola mano.

―Acaba de una vez, maldito seas.

―Los jóvenes y sus prisas ―suspiró con dramatismo el demonio apoyando todo el peso de su cuerpo en Rin. Se sonrió ante la expresión de dolor de su bonito rostro. Iba a reclamar otra vez su boca, cuando unos fuertes golpes en la puerta lo distrajeron. Se incorporó, molesto ― ¡¿Qué demonios queréis?! ¡Estoy ocupado!

Unas voces susurraron algo tras la puerta y Rantiru, que comenzaba a impacientarse, les instó a hablar más alto con enfado.

―¡Mi señor! Él se está acercando por el norte, en dos horas estará en vuestros terrenos. ¿Qué hacemos?

―¡Ahora voy! ―rugió frustrado. Dirigió una mirada ceñuda a Rin y sonrió al ver su expresión. Lamió las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas con pereza.

―¿No tenías que irte? ―le recordó la joven con voz débil.

―Descarada, siempre descarada ―la amonestó aún sonriente dándole un toque en su nariz― No te preocupes, pequeña mía, por ahora debo marcharme, pero volveré en poco tiempo para terminar lo que has empezado. Durante toda la noche, posiblemente. No pongas esa cara ―le ordenó volviendo a tocarle con el índice la nariz ―. Piensa que, si me agradas, no te mataré. Puedes ser un buen pasatiempo, tal vez te conserve si das la talla. En realidad esto es una gran idea. Continuaré con ello. Sesshomaru vendrá y te encontrará a ti, pequeña traidora, retorciéndote en mi cama. Le volverá loco ―rió con ganas mientras se separaba y se acomodaba la ropa. Dejó la habitación con una gran sonrisa y a Rin más hundida que nunca.

Traidora.

Rantiru la había llamado traidora. ¿Eso era, de verdad? Ella no había pensado en que sus actos podrían suponer una deslealtad hacia Sesshomaru puesto que sólo trataba de protegerlo, pero claro, ¿él la aceptaría a su lado si se entregaba, aunque fuese de mal grado, a su enemigo? Rin sintió que más lagrimabas inundaban sus ojos. Kami, ¿por qué habría hecho caso a Senna? La niña no la conocía a ella, ni a Sesshomaru. Pero había aceptado su consejo sin pensarlo mucho. Se había convertido en una zorra, se dijo Rin llorando. Seduciendo a Rantiru había pasado uno de los peores ratos de su vida, similar a cuando los lobos la habían desagarrado. Ella volvía a ser la presa. Y había sido quien había firmado su propia sentencia de muerte. Qué estúpida.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

Rantiru llegaría otra vez y acabaría la faena con toda la crueldad que era capaz. No quería suplicar, pero temía el dolor y la vergüenza. Y Sesshomaru… nunca podría volver a mirarlo a los ojos. ¿Le daría la espalda? Se abrazó para autocompadecerse y algo pinchó su mano. Se quejó y tanteó el kimono para ver qué era el objeto punzante. Incrédula, sacó de unos de los pliegues la ganzúa montada que antes había utilizado Kristen. ¿Cuándo se la había pasado? ¿Al huir? No se había dado cuenta de nada. Rin sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Una sonrisa verdadera.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Luchar, por supuesto.

* * *

Rantiru acabó de dar instrucciones a los soldados de la zona este y se dirigió al interior de la mansión con aire satisfecho. Todo salía según lo planeado, aunque le había sorprendido que Sesshomaru llegara tan pronto. Había pensado que tardaría un mes en dar con él, pero al fin y al cabo ya no importaba. La sorpresa que le tenía planeado sería mayúscula. Llegaría con facilidad hasta él, hasta su cuarto. Hasta él con su protegida rodeando su cuerpo, gritando. Se estremeció de placer anticipado. Se pondría furioso; trataría de atacarle. Pero contaba con una defensa infranqueable. Estaba todo dispuesto. Su venganza se llevaría a cabo esa misma noche si no surgía algún contratiempo ―y él se encargaría de que no pasase nada inapropiado―. Sólo faltaba ese maldito arrogante para ponerlo en marcha. Hoy se iría a dormir con el sabor de la sangre del demonio perro en los labios.

¿Qué más se podía pedir?

Tuvo entonces una repentina prisa. Aligeró el paso gradualmente. Poco le faltó para llevarse por delante a un niño que andaba distraído. Rantiru le ordenó ir con más cuidado o le haría colgar de los pies en la mazmorra. No esperó a ver si había conseguido intimidarlo; reanudó su rápido paso. A él mismo le confundía su propia actitud. Quería, deseaba verla. En un principio había sido como un insecto en su camino, una herramienta fácil para cumplir su plan, hasta la culpable de que uno de sus planes se fuera al infierno. Pero ella le intrigaba. No era una humana normal y corriente como le había parecido a primera vista. Le tenía miedo, sí, mas no por ella misma, sino por lo que podría hacerle a Sesshomaru ―sentimiento inútil dadas las circunstancias, por descontado―. ¿Acaso no valoraba nada su vida para sí misma? Rantiru no lo entendía. La vida le pertenecía a cada uno, y se luchaba para conservarla y enriquecerla en el proceso. Entregarla o jugar con ella por un tercero era algo que ni comprendía ni quería comprender. Menudo desperdicio.

Además, era bastante bella. No una belleza clásica o desbordante de sensualidad, sino una belleza más oculta en sus pequeños rasgos, pequeños matices. Entendía por qué Sesshomaru la mantenía a su lado. ¿Ya la habría tomado? Bueno, eso era algo que no tardaría en comprobar. Rantiru sonrió mostrando su larga hilera de dientes blancos.

Sí, sería una noche inolvidable.

Llegó a su destino como una exhalación que alarmó a los guardias antes de ver que era él. Les envió a las zonas sur y oeste para reforzar la seguridad y les ordenó no actuar hasta que les diese la señal. No podían matarlo antes de tiempo, debía entrar en la mansión. Sus soldados asintieron y se apresuraron a cumplir el mandato. Rantiru se giró hacia la puerta y suspiró. Había decidido que la conservaría. Su actitud era divertida, así como su frecuente descaro ―se vería obligado a ponerle límites, obviamente― y la forma en que reaccionaba cuando estaba con él le ponía el vello de punta. Adoraba el temor y la cautela de su mirada, sus gritos cuando la hacía daño. Iba a ser perfecta durante un tiempo. Luego… bueno, otra utilidad le encontraría. Amenazar con la muerte a alguien que siente que no tiene nada de perder no servía de nada. Y por todos los infiernos que a la muchacha no le quedaría nada cuando la noche acabara.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y se asomó por el hueco que dejó. Localizó a Rin sentada sobre la cama, de espaldas a él. Tenía una pose demasiado rígida para estar cómoda. Con una risa suave, entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí con un sonoro portazo para llamar su atención. No surtió efecto, la joven ni se volteó ni dio muestras de haberlo oído. Rantiru carraspeó, molesto porque se le ignorara, y se dirigió a ella a paso lento.

―¿Estás nerviosa, cariño? ―preguntó con una sonrisa lobuna. Observó con placentera satisfacción como un estremecimiento sacudía su espalda.

―No ―contestó débilmente Rin, dándose la vuelta para mirarle a la cara.

Rantiru se tiró al centro de la cama y estuvo a punto de desequilibrar a Rin y hacer que acabase en el suelo. Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que acercara. La joven obedeció al instante, consiguiendo que el demonio se sintiera complacido y a la vez contrariado ―hubiera deseado un poco de resistencia―. La colocó encima de él, situándose entre sus piernas. Rin se dejó hacer sin variar la expresión de su rostro, inmutable. Tampoco hizo nada cuando le acarició el rostro con una uña, haciéndole un finísimo corte en la mejilla.

―¿Ya te has rendido, niña?

―Nunca me rindo. En este caso, he aceptado lo inevitable ―le confesó con voz grave. Le abrió el kimono para dejar a la vista el pecho del demonio, e hizo descender sus manos por él.

Rantiru arqueó las cejas ante la atrevida iniciativa. ¿Se había perdido algo la hora que estuvo fuera? Rin parecía decidida. No obstante, no acabó de fiarse. Se internó en su mente para saber en qué estaba pensando la joven, pero lo único que vio fue a él mismo tumbado en esa cama. Imposible, ¡estaba concentrada en él! Rantiru admitió que era un cambio sorprendente. ¿Se había olvidado de Sesshomaru para salvar el pellejo? Las cosas marchaban muy, pero que muy bien.

―Has demostrado que eres una muchacha inteligente, Rin ―la halagó dejando que sus manos acariciasen su piel desnuda. Eran roces torpes, pero la inexperiencia de Rin encendió su sangre.

―Gracias.

―¿Por qué no te subes un poco las mangas para tocarme mejor? Debe ser incómodo ―le aconsejó señalando las largas mangas del kimono, que ocultaban sus manos.

El rostro de Rin pareció alterarse, pero se recompuso rápidamente. Le explicó con voz queda:

―Tengo… frío. No quiero quitarme la ropa todavía.

Rantiru rió, divertido por sus palabras temerosas.

―Oh, descuida, yo te haré entrar en calor ―cogió su cara con ambas manos para que lo mirara―. Sé lo que te pasa. ¿Tienes miedo al dolor, verdad? Es evidente que eres virgen. No te preocupes, aunque te va a doler como si te estuviese partiendo el cuerpo por la mitad, eventualmente se te pasará. O no. Hay mujeres a quien nunca se les pasa ―comentó con crueldad, volviendo a reír por el rostro pálido de la joven.

―Eso no es muy tranquilizador.

―Pequeña, te lo haré más fácil. Prometo portarme bien ―mintió con voz burlona.

Rin suspiró agitada y se recostó contra su cuerpo, con las manos aún tocando su pecho desnudo.

―Te lo agradezco ―le dijo con una sonrisa dulce. Él arqueó una ceja sarcásticamente ―Tienes razón, tenía miedo del dolor. Pero si te vas a portar bien, me quitas un gran peso de encima. A cambio yo… ―Presionó sus manos contra sus pectorales con fuerza―, yo convertiré la carne en piedra, paralizada y dura piedra, inmóvil a mis deseos ―le confesó con voz melosa.

―Rin, pequeña pervertida…

Ella bajó su cabeza hasta situar su boca en su oído. Su aliento acarició la oreja del demonio, sonriente por como avanzaban los acontecimientos.

―Ayúdame, Kami.

Rantiru comprendió demasiado tarde. Soltó un aullido de rabia y trató de abalanzarse contra esa hechicera, tan pagada de sí misma en aquel momento. No pudo. Era como si un millón de cuerdas invisibles le mantuvieras atado a aquella cama. No podía moverse. Enfurecido, llamó a sus guardias con voz en grito. Rin meneó la cabeza. Ahora era ella la divertida.

―Ah, "pequeño", ¿olvidaste que mandaste a los guardias lejos de aquí?

―Maldita zorra, ¿cuándo demonios has conseguido quitarte los grilletes?

―Como si te lo fuera a decir. ¿De verdad no sospechaste nada con mi cambio? Kami, y luego soy yo a la que todo el mundo tacha de tonta. Eso debe ser porque no te conocen. Tonto y cruel demonio ―le insultó con voz seria, recordando sus promesas de hacerla daño. Estaba segura de que las habría llevado a cabo si no le hubiera paralizado. Se estremeció al imaginárselo.

―Cuando me libere…

―¿Qué te hace pensar que no te mataré? ―insinuó Rin con las cejas arqueadas. Se sentía repentinamente poderosa y confiada sentada en la cintura del inmóvil demonio.

Rantiru soltó una seca carcajada que a Rin le desagradó.

―Oh, claro. Vamos, despiadada asesina, poderosa bruja, descarga tu ira sobre mí ―se burló de ella casi escupiendo las palabras. Con una sonrisa tensa, siguió con voz suave ―Ni aunque te hubiera conseguido montar como a la zorra que eres, no me matarías, ¿verdad? No eres más que una simple y estúpida humana.

Rin enrojeció, por furia y vergüenza. Él tenía razón, no pretendía matarlo. Ella no se veía capaz de hacer algo de esa magnitud. El asesinato era algo en lo que no pensaba caer, por muchas ganas que le diese acabar con ese despreciable ser. Ayudaría a Sesshomaru y se vengaría por todas las humillaciones a las que se había visto sometida… pero no podía. Aunque le odiara, no le mataría. No dejó que ese pensamiento la desanimara. El que su hechizo hubiera funcionado tan bien a la primera había hecho que su hundida moral subiera. No debía dejar que sus afiladas palabras le afectasen.

―No me mancharé las manos con tu sangre, de eso se encargará el amo Sesshomaru ―le advirtió fríamente―. Crees que puedes con él, pero podría matarte simplemente con sus garras. No sabes quién es él.

―Si crees que esto va a acabar bien, estúpida mocosa, espera y verás. Nunca conseguirás salir de mi casa con vida.

―¡Repulsión!

El cuerpo del demonio se sacudió y quedó inconsciente. Rin bajó de la cama de un salto y se arregló la ropa. Se arremangó hasta el codo y observó sus muñecas, exentas ahora de quemaduras gracias a los hechizos de curación con los que las había hecho desaparecer antes de que llegara Rantiru. Contempló pensativa sus posibilidades. Rantiru había tenido razón al mencionar lo difícil que le sería escapar. Seguramente no había muchos guardias en la casa, pero sí en los alrededores para esperar a Sesshomaru. Si no andaba con pies de plomo, acabaría muerta. Inspiró y espiró profundamente. Ya había llegado muy lejos. No iba a dejarse acobardar por el último contratiempo.

Salió de la habitación con urgencia. Sus hechizos tendrían efecto a lo sumo una hora, quizás menos. En ese tiempo debía alejarse todo lo que pudiera de allí. Con ese objetivo, recorrió pegada a la pared los pasillos de la enorme casa. Cuando oía voces, se detenía y esperaba a que pasasen de largo con aliento contenido. Descendió al primer piso sin mayor problema, y entonces se descuidó. Sorteó la esquina de un corredor y se vio de frente con el mismo niño que había estado jugando con un dragón de madera en las escaleras esa tarde. Ambos se miraron paralizados. Él, con interés; ella, con cautela. Iba a pedirle que no la delatara cuando el pequeño demonio la cogió de la mano y la llevó por donde la joven había llegado.

El niño corría a una velocidad pasmosa. Rin jadeaba por el esfuerzo de mantenerse al paso, pero la verdad es que era prácticamente arrastrada por él. Temió que fuera a llevarla ante los guardias para entregarla, así que trató de desasirse. Fue inútil: no sólo era rápido, tenía una gran fuerza. Rin casi gimió. ¿Terminaría muerta en el último segundo, después de todo lo que había pasado?

Se detuvieron frente a una estantería que no tenía ni libros, ni vasijas ni ningún adorno. Rin no le prestó mayor atención, pero el demonio la señalaba insistentemente.

―¿Por qué me has traído aquí, pequeño? ¿Planeas entregarme a los soldados?

El niño la miró con graciosa confusión y se rascó la cabeza ladeada.

―No quiero entregarte. Eres humana, pero salvaste mi vida. Por el camino que seguías habrías acabado en las cocinas y los criados te habrían hecho daño. Por aquí ―señaló la estantería― puedes escapar. He visto al amo utilizarlo dos veces.

―¿Vas a ayudarme? Kami, gracias a los cielos ―Rin reprimió los deseos de postrarse y rezar a Kami (por lo precaria de su situación y lo ridícula que se habría visto a los ojos del niño demonio).

―Vete rápido. Te pueden ver.

―Gracias, ¿cuál es tu nom…?

Pero el extraño niño había desaparecido. Rin no se entretuvo. Movió la estantería y tanteó rápidamente la pared en busca de algún tipo de mecanismo que la ayudara a escapar. Resultó estar en el suelo, y lo accionó accidentalmente cuando empezaba a desesperarse. Se lanzó al oscuro pasaje sin pensarlo dos veces. Podría haber caído en algún tipo de trampa, o que en ese sitio le esperasen los guardias, pero no le importó. Corría como si la vida le fuese en ello por el túnel escasamente iluminado por velas mágicas, tropezándose y levantándose sin tiempo para sentir el dolor. Descendió rondando una cuesta empinada y cayó en una densa capa de polvo. Tosió con todas sus fuerzas y se levantó para continuar. Las rodillas le sangraban y había perdido sus sandalias. Rin se sentía completamente sucia y pegajosa. Con esfuerzo, recorrió el último trecho y salió a la luz nocturna.

Estaba en un bosque sin mucha vegetación, los árboles no abundaban. Eso sería un problema a la hora de ocultarse. Se giró y a lo lejos vio sorprendida la alta mansión de la que había escapado, en lo alto de una siniestra colina rodeada por un grueso muro. ¿Había hecho toda esa distancia en tan poco tiempo? ¿O sí que había tardado sin darse cuenta? A la vista de las connotaciones de esto último, no se paró a descansar en la fresca hierba que refrescaba sus pies con el rocío. Era necesario alejarse más, el peligro no había pasado. Era posible que los guardias de Rantiru estuvieran merodeando por los alrededores atentos a cualquier movimiento inusual. Como la atraparan, volvería a las manos del demonio. "No lo permitiré", se dijo Rin con fiereza.

No caminó mucho antes de encontrarse una sombra obstaculizando el sendero de tierra que había encontrado. Ella y la alta figura se miraron durante lo que parecieron horas. Desfallecida, Rin se tambaleó y se vio recogida por el hombre. Él le quitó con delicadeza los cabellos negros que caían sobre su rostro. Sus dedos le hicieron cosquillas. Rin lo miró de cerca. El pelo blanco tapaba su cara, y esa zona del bosque estaba tan oscura que apenas distinguía sus pies. Pero lo sabía. No necesitaba sus ojos para saberlo. Sonriente, acarició el rostro del hombre que la sostenía en sus brazos como si fuese una pluma.

―Se os ve cansado, amo Sesshomaru.

* * *

_Finito por ahora. Agradezco opiniones y críticas constructivas._

_Nos leemos,_

_Neissa._


	12. Celos

_Hola a todos, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que aparecí. Sinceramente, sufrí un bloqueo. entre la universidad y algunos problemillas que tuve, no tenía ninguna gana de escribir. Cero patatero. Pero al final lo he conseguido. ¡He renacido! :D_

_Este es el capítulo que más me ha costado escribir nunca. Lo he reescrito varias veces hasta que me ha gustado cómo ha quedado, aunque haya tardado la tira. También es el capítulo más largo que he escrito nunca. Bueno, supongo que es una buena forma de volver, ¿no?_

_Muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis escrito, opinando sobre el último capítulo y la historia en general. A veces encuentro la inspiración leyendo vuestros ánimos. ¡Me hacéis sentirme mal por tardona! xD_

_Os recuerdo el rating de la historia y la advertencia que hice sobre éste al principio de todo. Espero que realmente disfrutéis leyendo este capítulo. _

_Bueno, vamos allá._

* * *

**~Capítulo once.- Celos ~**

* * *

Unos agudos chillidos atravesaron la imperturbable quietud del bosque, dejando a su paso un estridente eco. Un rato antes, el absoluto silencio habría llevado a pensar que ningún ser habitaba en él, pues ni tan siquiera se oía el rumor del viento. No obstante, una bandada de pájaros emprendió el vuelo, asustada por el atemorizador grito proveniente de entre las raíces de un centenario árbol, en el mismo centro de la frondosa foresta. Las gruesas y rugosas raíces salían de la tierra y se entrecruzaban formando retorcidos puentes entre sí en el aire, dando un improvisado cobijo a las criaturas que se internaran allí. Debajo de dos de ellas había estado durmiendo Rin, quien ahora se hallaba completamente despierta. El sudor frío le recorría su pálida frente y gran parte de la espada, a la que se había pegado incómodamente su ya bastante usado kimono. Desorientada, buscó la fuente de aquellos entrecortados lamentos. Sólo vio a Jaken, arrodillado junto a ella. La miraba con un ceño de preocupación, agitado.

—Rin, ¿qué ocurre?, ¿has visto algo? Para de gritar. Alguien podría oírte —Miró hacia atrás con expresión vigilante, entrecerrando sus ojos para inspeccionar la serena y sombría naturaleza que los rodeaba.

La joven se llevó la mano a la garganta, sorprendida de no haberse dado cuenta de que ella era la que emitía esos desagradables sonidos. Calló al instante y se sumó al silencio de Jaken, mirando también por encima de las raíces con cautela. Esperaba no haber llamado la atención de algunos de los demonios que los perseguían. Ambos, agazapados encima de la húmeda tierra, esperaron largos minutos. La quietud del lugar parecía verdadera. Si alguien la había oído al menos no lo demostraba. Suspiraron de alivio y relajaron su rígida postura. Jaken se volvió nuevamente hacia ella, más molesto que otra cosa.

—Tonta, ¿acaso te has mordido la lengua? ¡Ten más cuidado, que no estamos aquí por puro placer! Si nos matan porque eres una niña torpe, volveré de entre los muertos y oirás al viejo Jaken, ya verás que sí. ¿Es que tengo que explicártelo todo?

Rin le miró ceñuda sin decir nada. No se había mordido la lengua, evidentemente —le ofendía que pudiera pensar que pegaría semejantes alaridos por una razón así de estúpida—. Se recostó otra vez en el suelo, blando por las lluvias de los últimos días. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había estado tan cómoda. Su espalda al menos agradecía el cambio. Mirando al cielo, apenas visible entre las hojas de los altos árboles, suspiró quedamente. ¿Por qué entonces no podía dormir? Puede que su cuerpo estuviera bien en ese agradable lugar, pero su mente aún permanecía lejos de allí. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, la fría y cruel mano de Rantiru recorría cada parte de su ser sin contemplaciones, mientras se burlaba de ella al oído susurrándole las atrocidades que pensaba hacerle. En sus sueños —en sus pesadillas— nunca había llegado a escapar de ese abominable lugar. En ocasiones se encontraba en la sucia mazmorra, pero no estaban ni Kristen ni Senna. Solamente Shin y su taimada sonrisa. Otras, las peores, se hallaba en aquel minúsculo cuarto, sobre la cama con aquel duro colchón. Nunca llegaba a quitarse los brazaletes de las muñecas, pues Kristen nunca había llegado a darle la ganzúa para poder escapar. Mientras luchaba, Rantiru hacía lo que quería con ella. Su mente había trazado un retorcido escenario, lleno de dolor y espanto para la pobre Rin. Una auténtica tortura. En este lugar, el demonio cumplía la amenaza que le había formulado: pasar toda la noche divirtiéndose a su costa. Era un sueño, lo sabía, pero no por ello podía evitar despertarse con el corazón en un puño, a veces llorando y dolorida. Había tratado por todos los medios de no preocupar a Jaken, así que no le mencionó lo de sus pesadillas porque eso significaría tener que contarle lo que había sufrido en la lóbrega mansión. Aún no estaba preparada para eso.

Esa última vez se había despertado chillando. Afortunadamente Jaken la tenía por un desastre de persona. El que pensara que se había mordido la lengua la salvaba de dar una excusa que con seguridad olería a mentira. Sin embargo, algo en aquel asunto la inquietaba. ¿Por qué soñaba ese tipo de cosas cada vez que dormía? No había tenido un segundo de paz. Además, no tenía sentido. En sus pesadillas no pasaba nada de lo que en realidad había ocurrido. Era un historia reescrita. Un final alterno a los verdaderos acontecimientos. Soñaba con torturas o violaciones que jamás se habían llevado a cabo. ¿Cómo podía su mente imaginarse eso, si nunca había visto ni oído nada igual? Muchas de las cosas que Rantiru le hacía mientras su mente divagaba no las entendía, dada su poca experiencia en ese aspecto de la vida. Entonces, ¿por qué se las imaginaba con tanta claridad? Rin se abrazó el cuerpo con ambos brazos, de espaldas a Jaken. Tampoco entendía por qué se despertaba dolorida, como si en verdad pasara lo que soñaba. No, no tenía sentido.

—Abuelo Jaken, ¿crees que el amo Sesshomaru tardará mucho más en regresar?

El demonio sapo estaba recogiendo ramitas secas de entre las raíces y las apilaba para encender un fuego con su bastón. Su tripa rugió entonces por el hambre. Se acercó a gatas hacia la pequeña fogata.

—¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? Cuando esté aquí, habrá regresado —le espetó malhumorado arrojando hojas marchitas al fuego y preparando el conejo que iba a asar.

—Lleva dos días fuera ya —repuso Rin ayudándole a colocar la comida adecuadamente sobre la fogata. Arrugó la nariz ante el olor. Detestaba comer conejo, pero esos momentos devoraría hasta a Ah-Un —. Este sitio no me gusta. Es demasiado silencioso.

—A mí tampoco me gusta, pero el señor Sesshomaru dijo que esperáramos aquí a que volviera, así que es seguro. Y tenía razón, como siempre. No hemos sido molestados por nadie desde que se fue, y eso que antes nos había estado atacando una veintena de demonios día tras día, después de encontrarte. Ah-Un ha sobrevolado varias veces la zona y no ha visto nada sospechoso. Deja de quejarte y duerme si tanto te aburres.

—No quiero dormir —murmuró Rin mirando como las llamas crepitaban.

Sesshomaru no había hablado con ella desde que abandonó la mansión. Se había limitado a acomodarla sobre el lomo de Ah-Un y a ordenarle a Jaken que se diera prisa. Ella actuaba como de costumbre —alegre y optimista, con su habitual sonrisa en la cara— para que nadie se preocupara, sólo que más cansada por el mal trago que había pasado, pero no conseguía respuesta alguna por su parte. Apenas la había mirado. Rin se temía que estuviera enfadado con ella, tal vez por la última vez en que se habían visto. Se ruborizó al recordar su declaración. Mientras había paseado a lomos del demonio dragón, observaba el suave balanceo de los cabellos de Sesshomaru. Entendía que no quisiera hablar de lo ocurrido hacía dos semanas, pero… ¿Y su secuestro? ¿No le preguntaba quién le había hecho eso, ni qué había pasado? Había querido contárselo, pero su mirada distante le hizo cambiar de idea. Se deprimió pensando que le daba igual.

Hacía dos días se había marchado por donde habían venido. Lo único que les dijo es que permanecieran en aquel bosque hasta que regresara. No mencionó ni a donde iba ni por qué. Rin y Jaken tampoco preguntaron. La joven cogió el muslo que le tendía su acompañante. Pegó un mordisco a la rojiza carne, pensativa. Tal vez había sido lo mejor, que no preguntara. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Sabía que debería informarle de todo lo que había visto y oído, pero le avergonzaba mucho su actitud. Lo había hecho por supervivencia, lo tenía asumido, aunque eso no la hacía sentir menos incómoda. Si no hubiera conocido a Himeko, jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza hacer la mitad de las cosas que hizo. Kami, sólo era una simple chica de campo.

Volvió a escudriñar el estrecho y musgoso camino por el que habían llegado. Si bien no estaba en los mejores términos con Sesshomaru, le echaba mucho de menos. Apenas había pasado tiempo con él y había vuelto a irse. Y aquel lugar era horriblemente silencioso. Si tuviera que quedarse a vivir allí, estaba segura de que se volvería completamente loca. Dio otro mordisco desganado al conejo asado.

"Bueno, al menos tengo a Jaken".

* * *

La mansión estaba refulgente de vida. Criados, tanto demonios como humanos, corrían arriba y abajo con gran ansiedad. Su amo estaba en un estado de completa furia y no toleraba el más mínimo desliz de nadie. En lo que llevaban de mañana, ya habían sido ejecutados tres miembros del servicio. El mozo de cuadras no había controlado con la suficiente fuerza al caballo del amo y éste había salido galopando, dejando atrás a un rojo Rantiru, que se cayó sobre su trasero al no esperar que saliese en estampida. Ese sí había sido un error garrafal y todos estaban de acuerdo en que ese mocoso idiota había tenido lo que se merecía. Pero la criada a la que se le había derramado un poco de vino de la copa del señor o el mozo que había tropezado y caído a sus pies… Bueno, todos estaban frenéticos, pensando quien sería el siguiente en recibir toda la cólera de su amo. Además, la bruja había escapado y era posible que aún andara por ahí. ¿Qué harían si se la encontraran? Las brujas eran seres perversos y crueles. Se comentaba que se bañaban en la sangre de sus víctimas para permanecer siempre jóvenes. Los criados tenían muchas cosas de las que preocuparse. Tanto era su afán de que todo fuese perfecto y tanta su concentración, que no notaron que una alta figura caminaba entre ellos con paso sereno y elegante.

Una regordeta criada que no miraba por dónde iba se cruzó en su camino y se chocó contra el intruso. Retrocedió varios pasos al rebotar en el duro pecho. Vio el elegante atuendo del hombre y lo recorrió con la mirada, ruborizándose por el camino. Al llegar a sus ojos, perdió todo el color de golpe y se escabulló a toda prisa mientras murmuraba una torpe disculpa. Sesshomaru no dio importancia al asunto y continuó caminando, imperturbable. Pocos le intentaron frenar dentro de la casa —casi toda la resistencia había estado en los alrededores y la entrada—, y quienes lo intentaban retrocedían al verlo mejor. No necesitó preguntar dónde estaba su objetivo; podía olerlo. El rastro lo guió hasta el piso superior. Allí apenas había criados —estos se escondían en la planta baja—, pero hizo cuenta de un par de guardias. Detrás de ellos había una gran puerta de roble, adornada con detalles fruto de una gran labor de artesanía. Pero a Sesshomaru esas cosas no le interesaban. No se detuvo al ver a los guardias ponerse alertas y sisearle que se quedara donde estaba. Sólo tuvo que hacer un ligero movimiento y letal con sus garras para que la sangre de ambos demonios salpicara las paredes y el suelo. Uno de ellos, aún con vida, se sujetaba la garganta, que sangraba a borbotones. No intentó detener a Sesshomaru, quien en esos momentos entraba en la sala. La puerta derecha se descolgó de la bisagra y cayó hacia delante, tirando a su vez un extraño jarrón que adornada la estancia sobre una delicada mesita. Los pedazos de cerámica se esparcieron por la alfombra.

—Siempre tan destructor, Sesshomaru. Tu madre no te enseñó a llamar en casas ajenas, ¿verdad?

Sesshomaru posó su tranquila mirada en un sillón del fondo de la sala, dónde descansaba de forma aparentemente apacible el dueño de la casa. En su mano derecha tenía cogida una copa de vino. Un anillo de oro con una extraña piedra oval en su centro abrazaba uno de sus delgados y fríos dedos. Era la viva imagen de la despreocupación. Al verle parado en el umbral de la puerta, rió suavemente y le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

—No te quedes ahí, hombre. Entra y charlemos. ¿Quieres una copa de vino? —le ofreció arqueando las cejas, haciendo un gesto hacia su mueblebar.

Sesshomaru avanzó en la sala con parsimonia, sin echar un triste vistazo a las obras de arte de las paredes o a los lujosos y trabajados muebles. Él sólo tenía ojos para el demonio que le observaba sentado con una sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara, como si fuese el mismísimo emperador. Soltó un leve carraspeo antes de hablar:

—¿Así va a ser? ¿Falta de modales y una copa de vino? No sé por qué, pero no me extraña.

Rantiru le miró con inocencia y sonrió más ampliamente.

—Oh, vamos, Sesshomaru. Nunca es tarde para aprender modales. Aunque igual sí que lo es para ti. Y creo que una copa de vino es lo mínimo que puedo ofrecer al hombre que no va a salir vivo de esta sala —comentó como si tal cosa, saboreando para sí cada palabra. Realmente era la viva imagen de la despreocupación y la seguridad en sí mismo.

Sesshomaru simplemente arqueó una ceja para fastidio del otro.

—Ah, ahora entiendo que solamente te estás dando un último homenaje. ¿Debo esperar entonces a que acabes para terminar la decoración de esta sala? El color de tu sangre combinará muy bien con las cortinas —Una de sus afiladas uñas rasgó las finísimas cortinas borgoña de la habitación mientras hablaba. Rantiru se removió en la silla, un poco más tenso.

—Vaya, normalmente no eres tanto de amenazar de forma tan poética, Sesshomaru. ¿Qué ha sido del simple "Te mataré, bastardo" al que tan acostumbrado nos tienes? Se nota que a tu lado está una compañía femenina que te enseña a hablar con más florituras. Encantador. Muy encantador.

El ceño del demonio blanco tembló ligeramente. Rantiru se sintió complacido de que sus pullas por fin empezaran a dar resultado. Si no estaba enfadado, sería aburrido matarle. No, le quería furioso y rabiando como el perro que era. Sólo había comenzado a crisparle. Cuando acabara con él y se lanzara a su cuello, lentamente lo eliminaría. Se tomaría su tiempo porque quería verlo retorcerse. Sería su sangre la que decorara la sala. No se le ocurría adorno mejor. Sus tripas se removieron ante la expectación.

—Tienes buen gusto, Sesshomaru —le comentó balanceando su copa con la mano suavemente. Rozó con sus labios el anillo de oro y rió por lo bajo—. Bueno, un gusto un poco basto, pero bueno al fin y al cabo —le observó por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba quieto como una bella estatua, verdaderamente inexpresivo. Eso le molestaba de sobremanera. Le preguntó con un tono ligero, sólo para provocarlo—: Dime, ¿ya la has besado?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Rantiru. Aunque veo que te sigue gustando meterte en asuntos ajenos —contestó con voz suave y fría. Pero a él no le engañaba esa aparente indiferencia.

—¿Eso es un sí? Me decepcionas, amigo. La pobre besaba tan mal que parecía que fuera una cría a la que le dieran su primer beso. Eso con un buen maestro no pasa —le reprendió con sonrisa indulgente, como si él fuera su torpe alumno.

Sesshomaru dio un amenazador paso hacia él, pero ninguno más.

—No soy tu amigo, escoria. Y es normal que no disfrutes de un beso cuando obligas a una mujer a dártelo. Hasta alguien tan estúpido como tú debería saber algo tan simple como eso. Tal vez te estoy sobreestimando.

Sin dejarse amedrentar e insultar, Rantiru pegó un sorbo a su copa de vino. Seguía con una sonrisa en los labios. ¿Cómo no iba a estar contento? Su desagradable enemigo pasaría a mejor vida esa noche. Pero antes le mostraría lo insufrible que podía ser esta.

—¿Obligando? —inquirió elevando las cejas con exagerada incredulidad— Me parece que te han informado mal, _amigo_—remarcó con placer la última palabra. Soltó una risa gutural antes de proseguir—¡Obligada! Por Kami, ¿hablamos de la misma mujer? ¿La misma que me besó dos veces en esta misma sala? Aunque admito que el segundo beso fue mucho más interesante que el primero —Le confió mientras le guiñaba un ojo—. Sesshomaru, te equivocas de medio a medio si piensas que no disfruté de aquello. Esos labios sabían a gloria —Llevo su mano izquierda a la boca y se la acarició con sus delgados dedos.

—Inventado esas ridículas historias sólo empeoras tu ya de por sí precaria situación, Rantiru—le previno Sesshomaru. Su voz no sonó totalmente calmada, sino que tuvo un leve altibajo.

—Confieso que me gusta inventar historias para provocar a la gente, pero en este caso es innecesario. Ella me ha dado bastante material. Tendrías que ver cómo se agarraba a mí cuando mi legua invadía su boca. Aún me estremezco al pensarlo.

Ahora que había dado con un blanco seguro a la serenidad de Sesshomaru, no podía parar viendo cómo se desmoronaba su soberbia estampa. Rantiru había exagerado al decir eso, ahora sí que se estremecía de placer. Su gran afición había sido siempre la de enfurecer a sus adversarios con sus viperinas palabras, pero no recordaba haber disfrutado nunca tanto. No era para menos, pues ahora se enfrentaba al "gran y poderoso señor de las tierras del oeste", Sesshomaru, hijo de Inu no Taisho. El asesino de su hermano. Reprimió la oleada de ira que le embargó y la escondió bajo una sonrisa confiada. No le convenía caer él en su propio juego.

—Sigue por ese camino y te arrancaré la lengua —gruñó el demonio blanco. Sus dorados ojos brillaban con un indescriptible fulgor.

Vaya, se estaba enfadando.

—¿Oh? ¿No te gusta este tema de conversación? —preguntó con falsa sorpresa— ¿A qué viene esa agresividad, Sesshomaru? No es muy educado de tu parte atacarme así mientras me limito a informarte de lo ocurrido aquí hace unos días. Otra persona me agradecería la consideración.

El demonio lo miró con fijeza, sin mediar palabra. Rantiru no se dejó intimidar por aquella taladradora mirada, ni por asomo. Continuó con ligereza:

—Creo que en el fondo sabes que tengo razón, ¿no es cierto? Sabes que ella no se negó. Al principio es verdad que se resistió, pero más tarde demostró que era pura fachada. Las mujeres son así, les gusta hacerse las difíciles.

—Esta conversación me aburre. Creo que ya es hora de matarte.

—Me sorprendió que me encontraras tan rápido y que cuando llegaste a mi hogar fueses directo hacia mí sin vacilar —siguió mirando la copa distraído, como si tomase su amenaza como un simple comentario del tiempo—. Pero luego comprendí que era normal. Después de todo, te envié a alguien cargado con mi olor, ¿no?

Sesshomaru comenzó a caminar tranquilamente hacia él. Su cara volvía a ser un rostro inexpresivo, como si estuviera esculpido en piedra. Rantiru pasó por alto aquel gesto que otro habría considerado como un avance peligroso.

—De todas formas, hay algo que no entiendo. La pequeña bruja ha vuelto a ti. Y eso que parecía arder en deseos de quedarse, porque no escapó cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Pero el hecho es que la tienes. Ya no tenías nada que hacer aquí. Me enfadé bastante cuando se fue (en un descuido mío, debo admitir) porque pensé que entonces ya no te vería. No obstante, aquí estás —Se inclinó hacia delante en el sillón—. La pregunta es: ¿por qué tanta molestia? ¿Por qué no la cogiste y te fuiste lejos? ¿Por qué arriesgarse?

El demonio blanco se detuvo. Rantiru pensó que no respondería. Esa pregunta no había ido con intención de provocar —bueno, no mucho—, en realidad era un asunto que le carcomía de curiosidad. Él de verdad había creído que no volvería. Su anzuelo había sido la chica, y al escapar ésta pensó que había perdido su oportunidad de venganza. Había llegado a la conclusión de que se encontraría a la chica en su huida y que se irían por donde habían venido. Su alegría fue mayúscula al enterarse por la mañana —una desastrosa mañana, dicho sea de paso— de que el demonio se acercaba con paso tranquilo pero constante a su hogar. Sí, el momento de ajustar cuentas estaba cerca. Casi podía saborearlo.

Sesshomaru le sorprendió al responder con un tono que podría cortar el aire:

—Yo protejo lo que es mío, y ella es mía.

Rantiru se echó a reír, como si hubiese contado un chiste.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿y eso lo sabe Rin? Porque no lo parecía cuando me acariciaba el pecho con esas suaves manos y me pedía que la follara, sentada a horcajadas encima de mí. Al principio parecía muy inocente, pero al final, como el resto, resultó ser una put…

No pudo terminar la frase. Se sintió golpeado violentamente por un duro y filoso muro de aire, que lo impulsó varios metros hacia atrás, contra una estantería llena de libros que se desplomó con él debajo. Varios gruesos tomos le golpearon la cabeza con ruidos sordos. Maldiciendo furiosamente, se quitó de encima el mueble haciendo un esfuerzo con la espalda. Sesshomaru observó serenamente cómo se arrodillaba farfullando y se arreglaba la ropa, desgarrada parcialmente por los golpes. Al demonio le faltaba el aliento.

Rantiru se tocó la mejilla y vio con incredulidad que en su mano había sangre. ¿Sesshomaru había hecho eso? "No puede ser", pensó aturdido. De alguna manera, él había conseguido alcanzar su rostro con la garra derecha, de la que goteaba sangre del confundido demonio. Había pasado en un segundo, incluso si había parecido fuera de su alcance, a varios metros de él y quieto. Su mejilla le escocía por la honda y sangrienta herida. Gruñó sentidamente al caer en la cuenta de que no había sido golpeado con un muro de aire, sino que simplemente le había rozado con las uñas. Al entender las implicaciones de aquello, se puso pálido. Demonios, ¿qué había salido mal? Sesshomaru no debería ser capaz ni siquiera de acercarse a él a menos de un metro sin caer presa del dolor. Todo su poder debería haber sido sellado. En eso se basaba su plan. Al fijarse mejor, descubrió alarmado que tras su tranquilo y frío rostro se ocultaba la fuerza con la que tantos habían perecido. ¿Por qué? Miró su anillo con trémulo terror. El plan estaba fallando, ¿qué había ido mal? Había seguido cada paso minuciosamente.

—¿Eso es todo, Rantiru? Tanta palabrería y resulta que no eres más que una piltrafa —se burló Sesshomaru con una ligera sonrisa. Sus ojos seguían fríos como el hielo. — Levántate. Me gusta ver arrodillados a mis pies a los gusanos como tú, pero prefiero matar a la gente cuando está de pie. Cuestión de comodidad. Arriba —ordenó con su tan característico tono suave, pero cargado de autoridad.

No podía leer su mente. No sabía cómo, pero Sesshomaru siempre había sido un experto en poner la mente en blanco, como si no pensara en nada. Por mucho que lo intentaba, no lograba captar el más ínfimo pensamiento. Desconocía cómo lo había hecho para estropearlo todo, pero lo había hecho. Si conservaba su poder, él no era capaz de vencerlo en una pelea de iguales.

—¿Qué has hecho con los reszorns, maldito? —gruñó Rantiru poniéndose de pie de un salto, ofendido por cómo era insultado.

Sesshomaru lo miró sin dejar traslucir su sorpresa. Echó un detenido vistazo a la habitación, reparando en ciertos objetos a primera vista inofensivos. Sí, allí había reszorns. Recordaba haberlos visto en otra parte, aunque no sabía entonces lo que eran. Tampoco recordaba dónde. Debía proceder cuidadosamente.

—Lo cierto es que no he hecho nada. No esperaba ni que tuvieras algo como un reszorn. Creo que ya entiendo a que venía la arrogancia de antes, debiste pensar que me tenías. Tu cobardía no deja nunca de sorprenderme. En fin, es evidente que alguien de tu limitada inteligencia no sabría usarlos correctamente contra mí. Vas a tener que pelear con tu poder, por insuficiente que sea —La sonrisa sin alegría de Sesshomaru le asustó más que la amenaza velada. Intentó no traslucir su temor y sonrió a su vez con sorna. Control. Debía recuperar el control de la situación. Era el único camino para salir vivo de aquello.

—Sí que te tomas en serio lo de esa niña, ¿eh, Sesshomaru? Aunque la palabra "niña" no es la que mejor la define. Ya tuve tiempo de comprobar detenidamente que ya estaba hecha toda una mujer —Pasó la legua sobre sus resecos y ensangrentados labios para reforzar lo que decía.

Esperaba que el demonio se lanzara contra él, furioso, y que le diera tiempo a trazar una huida adecuada. La furia no era una buena aliada en un combate de mentes. Si atacaba sin pensarlo, Sesshomaru perdería la frialdad necesaria para deducir el siguiente paso del adversario. La chica era su talón de Aquiles e iba a usarlo en su contra. Sin embargo, sentía que empezaba a repetirse, aunque la baza de la pequeña Rin era una apuesta segura. Contra todos sus pronósticos, Sesshomaru lo miraba con total aburrimiento.

—No entiendo por qué sigo aquí escuchando tonterías. Está claro que sólo deseas provocarme para que te mate rápidamente, pero no pienso caer en una trampa tan burda. Algo así sólo lo harías tú… o tu hermano, Kentiru. Patética familia de imbéciles.

Al oír mencionar a su amado hermano en esa sucia boca burlona, los ojos de Rantiru lo vieron todo rojo. Olvidó todo pensamiento de huir. Le mataría. Él lo mataría y vengaría a su hermano. Ese maldito demonio prepotente y traicionero. Creí que era mejor que ellos, pero iba a demostrarle lo contrario. No sabía quién era él, el nuevo poder que tenía. No conocía el dolor que había sufrido, ni las cosas que había hecho por crecer en la escala demoníaca. Se plantaba ante él, con su aire indolente y siempre seguro de sí mismo, como si el resto no fuera digno de estar en su presencia. Aquello se acabaría. Iba a matarle.

Sesshomaru observó el cambio en su adversario sin exteriorizarlo. No pensaba ejecutar un movimiento más de lo necesario. Aquel no era un rival lo suficientemente digno como para batirse contra la Bakusaiga. Cuando se arrojó contra él como una bestia embravecida, se limitó a apartarse de su trayectoria y a golpear duramente su nuca con el dorso de su mano. Rantiru cayó al suelo con un quejido. Con un pie, Sesshomaru dio una vuelta al cuerpo tendido ante él y se lo plantó en el pecho.

—Como estaba diciendo: patética familia de imbéciles. Nunca debiste cruzarte en mi camino, ni tu hermano, dicho sea de paso. Los seres débiles e insignificantes como vosotros no tienen nada que hacer contra mí.

Rantiru empezó a reírse. Su risa estaba a veces entrecortada por una violenta tos, que hacía que su cuerpo se convulsionase bajo su pie. Un fino hilo de sangre le cayó por la comisura del labio, pero eso no borró la sonrisa del demonio. Qué estúpido había sido al ceder a su provocación. Él mejor que nadie sabía cómo era ese juego, y aún así había caído como un principiante. Nunca había subestimado a Sesshomaru, y por ello había trazado un elaborado plan para poder luchar con él con superioridad en poder y fuerza. No contó con que los reszorns fallaran. Y ahora se lanzaba contra él como si la situación hubiera cambiado, como si el plan estuviera yendo sobre ruedas. Miró directamente a esos dorados ojos, que parecían capaces de helar hasta un volcán en erupción.

—Nuevamente te fallan los modales, Sesshomaru. ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo?

—La escoria como tú nunca aprende a callarse —comentó el hombre de cabellos plateados mirándolo con indiferencia, como quien observa una hormiga.

—Deberías darme las gracias. Después de todo, ahora que la he enseñado a besar, la zorrita podrá complacerte mejor. Fue un verdadero placer, aunque es un poco lenta, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Sesshomaru hincó una rodilla a su lado, acto que Rantiru aprovechó para escabullirse. Una rápida mano le cortó el paso, agarrando su garganta con fuerza e impulsándole bruscamente contra el suelo. Jadeó, tratando de respirar. Notaba la sangre agolpándose en su cara. Con sus manos trató de despegar la garra del demonio, que lo tenía bien asido, pero fue inútil. Sin soltarle un ápice, Sesshomaru acercó su rostro tranquilo al de Rantiru. Sus ojos brillaban con gélida furia.

—Te lo advertí, bastardo. Creí haber sido claro—con el índice y el pulgar, cogió la lengua de Rantiru, que ya no sentía ganas de reír— Debes saber que yo siempre cumplo mis promesas —el demonio trató de apartarse de él con todas sus fuerzas al sentir como las uñas se incrustaban en su lengua cada vez más y más. Poco después, de un brusco tirón, Sesshomaru le enseñó su propia lengua, poniéndola frente a sus ojos. Rantiru, atónito, la miró unos instantes sin reaccionar. Luego, soltó un fuerte alarido.

Sesshomaru se puso de pie, posando su vista en los reszorns. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí y cuánto habrían recolectado? Miró al ser que se retorcía en el suelo escupiendo sangre y analizó fríamente la situación. No debía permanecer allí mucho rato. Esos malditos aparatos estaban operativos, aunque el estúpido demonio no parecía saber cómo funcionaban. Si se quedaba más tiempo a su alcance, podría llegar a tener problemas. Tenía que acabar ya con ese asunto.

Al volverse de nuevo hacia Rantiru, comprobó que el demonio ya no respiraba. Miraba el techo con ojos sin vida, vidriosos. Sesshomaru se quedó un momento ahí, observándole en silencio. Luego limpió con la ropa de Rantiru sus garras manchadas de sangre, dio medio vuelta y volvió por donde había venido, sin mirar el cadáver que dejaba atrás. Nadie opuso resistencia, pues a la ida ya había matado a todos los guardias que trataron de frenarle. Los criados se apartaron discretamente de su camino sin atreverse a mirarlo demasiado. Habían oído los ruidos y gritos de su amo en la planta superior. Proceder con cautela era lo más sensato.

Abandonó la mansión y pronto se internó en la espesura. Siguió el sendero que había utilizado a la ida no prestando atención a los cuerpos de los guardias que habían salido antes a recibirle. En cuestión de minutos, había dejado la mansión atrás. El silencio lo rodeaba, sólo roto por la brisa colándose por el bosque. Poco a poco fue ralentizando su paso hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Estuvo unos momentos así, mirando a la nada, de pie en medio del camino empedrado. Con un rápido movimiento, cortó el rugoso tronco de un árbol junto al sendero. Luego, otro, y después, otro. A su paso dejó taladas una docena de gruesas magnolias, obstaculizando parte del camino que había dejado atrás. Paró para coger aire y expulsarlo muy lentamente. Como si eso fuera a servir para algo. Sus ojos ya no eran dorados. Brillaban rojos, letales. Siseó con furia mientras derribaba un par de árboles más.

Había sido un idiota. En vez de escuchar sus palabras, debía haber pasado directamente a lo que había ido: matarle. Pero no, había oído detenidamente cada una de las tonterías que habían salido de la boca de esa repugnante criatura. Si hubiera seguido el plan, podría haberse dedicado a hacerle sufrir con cada segundo. Hasta respirar se le habría hecho un suplicio. La continua alusión a Rin le había hecho perder los estribos y hablar de más, uniéndose a su juego. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Él nunca perdía el control. Pero lo había perdido, y por eso murió tan rápidamente Rantiru. Se sentía furioso consigo mismo.

Sabía que el demonio había pretendido burlarse de él para que se enfadara y cometiera un error. En otra ocasión no habría funcionado ya que él sabía mantener sus emociones a raya. Su problema fue que Sesshomaru no se enfureció cuando le escuchó decir esas cosas. No, el ansia de sangre le había estado matando bastante antes de llegar, mucho antes de ver su desagradable cara. Desde que encontró a Rin con mirada cansada y malherida. Desde que el olor de Rantiru le llegó desde el cuerpo de su protegida, que tan descuidadamente él había dejado a merced de su enemigo.

Con un amplio movimiento, descargó un golpe en el abedul que se había quedado mirando. El tronco del árbol se hizo astillas y salió disparado hacia atrás, derribando árboles más frágiles y pequeños a su paso y quedando al final atrapado entre las ramas de otro más grande.

Su enemigo estaba muerto. Había realizado aquello para lo que había vuelto. No obstante, no estaba satisfecho. La ira seguía en cada fibra de su ser, y ya no podía escudarla tras un rostro tranquilo. La misma idea le rondaba la cabeza, una y otra vez.

Ese cerdo no había sufrido lo suficiente.

* * *

—¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Holaa?

Rin y Jaken se levantaron de un salto, repentinamente alertas. El día había trascurrido tranquilo desde que habían hablado esa mañana. Rin estaba aburrida de no hacer nada y pensar en sus sueños y en su situación con Sesshomaru —sobre todo esto último—. La espera se le estaba haciendo eterna, y Jaken no era el mejor conversador. En un momento de locura, casi deseó que Himeko estuviera allí con sus gestos raros y palabras sarcásticas, pinchándola con cualquier tema vergonzoso o comprometido que se le hubiera ocurrido en ese instante. Reparó en su ausencia al reincorporarse al grupo, pero como Sesshomaru no le había dirigido la palabra, no supo qué había sido de ella. Tampoco Jaken resultó muy esclarecedor. Cuando se quedaron solos en ese lugar, tras la misteriosa partida del demonio, le comentó que se le hacía raro que Himeko no estuviera allí, esperando tirarle de la lengua. Jaken simplemente soltó un gruñido y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Rin no insistió más en el tema, aunque le picara enormemente la curiosidad.

—No te muevas, Rin. Podría ser alguien peligroso —le dijo quedamente Jaken recogiendo el bastón que había dejado en el suelo.

Rin asintió con la vista puesta entre los árboles, de donde había venido una voz.

—¿Hay alguien ahí? —se volvió a oír, esta vez más cerca.

La joven notó esa voz familiar, pero aún estaba demasiado lejos para saberlo con seguridad. Un destello rubio se vislumbró subiendo una cuesta formada en la foresta. La figura avanzaba con facilidad entre rocas y raíces, con una gracia que Rin soñaba con tener algún día.

Jaken se pasaba el báculo de las cabezas de una mano a otra, preparado para atacar a la primera oportunidad. Unas hojas secas crujieron un poco más cerca, aplastadas por alguien que se caminaba bordeando su emplazamiento. La joven forzó su vista para tratar de distinguir los rasgos de su repentina compañía.

La voz volvió a sonar, ahora próxima a ellos.

—¡Holaa! ¡Si hay alguien ahí, conteste por favor!

Rin abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida, al recordar dónde había escuchado esa voz. Encantada, dejó de ocultarse y corrió al encuentro de la persona, ignorando la alarmada orden de Jaken de volver a ocultarse. El pequeño demonio trató de seguirla, pero se tropezó con una raíz baja y se estampó de cara contra el suelo. La joven bordeó unos árboles y subió una resbaladiza cuesta, tropezando en varias ocasiones con piedras picudas o resbalando en el pringoso barro, pero no llegó a caer, aunque sí pegó un par de traspiés. Sonrió al ver a una mujer rubia apartar furiosamente con un palo unas zarzas que se le habían enredado en el pelo.

—¡Kristen!

Unos ojos azules se volvieron hacia ella, olvidándose por un momento de las plantas que la retenían sin piedad.

—¿Rin? —dio un paso para acercarse pero la zarza le impidió dar otro. Soltó una maldición por el tirón de pelo y volvió a tratar de desembarazarse de aquellas espinas. Rin se acercó para ayudarla y, en dos o tres movimiento, liberó a la mujer. Ésta suspiró aliviada acariciando el dolorido cuero cabelludo —Vaya, sí que eres oportuna. Gracias.

Rin sonrió al notar la turbación en la voz de la mujer. No parecía muy complacida de que hubiera necesitado ayuda. Realmente era una mujer guerrera, tan obstinada y orgullosa como cualquier soldado. Le acomodó sus extrañas ropas, desordenadas con el forcejeo con la planta.

—No hay de qué —contestó arreglando su manga, torcida y arrugaba en un codo. La miró de reojo mientras lo hacía —. Me alegro mucho de verte sana y salva, Kristen, pero ¿qué haces aquí?

La última vez que la había visto, era cuando intentaron escapar de las mazmorras de la mansión de Rantiru. Ella y Kristen, una occidental mujer humana, junto a Senna, un extraño demonio con la apariencia de una niña, unieron fuerzas para huir utilizando el brazalete que llevaba la extranjera. No sabía que se trataba de un objeto único y sagrado, para asombro de Rin, que se preguntaba cómo habría llegado a su poder. Siguiendo el plan de Senna, Kristen utilizó una ganzúa para quitarle los hierros que la impedían usar su magia, para entonces poder borrar las líneas sobre las que la niña demonio estaba tumbada y que la retenían. Todo salió bien, y usaron el brazalete de Kristen en un tiempo record, excavando un túnel para aparecer lejos de allí. En ese punto se complicaron las cosas.

—Escapé, como puedes ver. Salí por la entrada de servicio, caminando para no llamar la atención. El alboroto que había por la casa me ayudó bastante. En cuanto me alejé un poco, eché a correr como alma que lleva el diablo y no miré atrás.

—¿Sólo tú? —inquirió Rin extrañada — ¿Y Senna? Os fuisteis por el mismo camino.

El rostro de Kristen se ensombreció ante la mención de su compañera de celda. No habían congeniado bien el tiempo que pasaron juntas y por poco se matan, de no ser que Rin estaba allí para templar los ánimos de ambas. La mujer ya había dejado claro su intenso odio a los demonios, y el hecho de que Senna fuera una víbora en miniatura no arreglaba mucho a calmar las cosas.

—Esa maldita demonio se largó, no sé cómo. En un momento me seguía corriendo, y al siguiente había desaparecido. No puedo decir que me preocupara mucho por ella, ni mucho menos. Por mí puede pudrirse en el infierno —de golpe interrumpió su acalorada réplica y la miró a los ojos con fijeza. La cogió los brazos con involuntaria fuerza, haciendo que Rin pegara un respingo, y le preguntó meneando la cabeza—. ¿Pero qué importa esa tarada? ¡Me preguntas que qué hago aquí, pero fuiste tú la que se quedó en ese horrible lugar! ¿Cómo conseguiste escapar? Creí que te habrían atrapado los guardias. Te esperé dos horas en un sitio elevado para ver si salías, pero no fue así. Me fui pensando que jamás te vería, pero aquí estás. Me alegro de que tu mala decisión no te robara tu última oportunidad de irte de ese sitio.

—¿Mi mala decisión? No te entiendo.

—¡Maldición, chica, lo del crío monstruoso! —Kristen movió ambos brazos en un impaciente aspaviento, como si fuera obvio a lo que se refería— ¡Te quedaste ahí para ayudarle aunque fuese un enemigo! En aquel momento pensé que habías perdido el juicio. Los guardias nos perseguían y tú insistías en pasar al lado de esa cosa como si nada.

Rin puso los brazos en jarras, empezando a enfadarse.

—¡Tú querías matarlo! ¿Y yo soy la loca? Alguien debería ayudarte a controlar tu genio, algún día te jugara una mala pasada y no estaré ahí ni para ayudarte ni para decirte: "te lo dije".

—Pues gracias a mi genio logré salir de ese sitio en perfectas condiciones.

Con un bufido, Rin dio una vuelta sobre sí misma con exagerada lentitud.

—¿Te parece que me falte un brazo?

—No seas tonta y contesta a la pregunta que te he hecho, venga. ¿Cómo lograste escapar, por el amor de Dios?

—Es un historia… complicada.

—Pues ya puedes empezar a…

Un furioso grito distrajo su atención. Rin se volvió para mirar cuando se escucho de nuevo su nombre, pronunciado con gran enfado. Jaken se abría paso entre la maleza a duras penas, cojeando de una de sus cojas piernas. La joven se mordió el labio, culpable. Había oído al demonio caerse, pero no se había detenido para comprobar que estaba bien. La visión de Kristen la había hecho olvidarse de su entorno. Pobre abuelo Jaken.

—¡RIN! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo o te vas a enterar de quién soy yo! —gritaba mientras se acercaba a paso lento pero decidido hacia donde se encontraban las dos mujeres.

Rin iba a ir donde él, pero Kristen se movió más rápido. Le arrojó una piedra que encontró en el suelo, que le pegó en medio del pecho. Jaken soltó un violento resuello. Clavó su amarilla mirada en la mujer desconocida. Era muy alta, le sacaba una cabeza a Rin, y lo miraba de manera amenazadora.

—Eres una chica muy problemática, Rin. Sales de un problema para meterte en otro —la regañó Kristen sin apartar los ojos del demonio sapo. Puso la punta del palo que asía en su dirección— No tengas miedo, yo me libraré de él. Ponte detrás de mí.

Jaken, quien tampoco despegaba sus ojos de ella, traía consigo su báculo. Hizo un gesto a Rin hacia su espalda, apremiándola.

—Cuántas tonterías. Rin, ponte a mi espalda. Esta noche cenaremos algo con un poco más de consistencia —sonrió maliciosamente.

Kristen pegó una patada al suelo, levantando polvo.

—¡En tus sueños, demonio del infierno! —le escupió iracunda.

Rin refrenó su deseo de acercarse a un árbol y darse de cabezazos contra él. Actuaban como si el otro fuera un temible adversario y aquello fuera una pelea a muerte. Oh, y la estaban ignorando completamente, como siempre, ¡para protegerla del otro! Aquello era de risa.

—No pienso moverme de aquí —Jaken y Kristen le soltaron casi al mismo tiempo que era peligroso que se quedara ahí, y ella replicó, exasperada—: ¡Kami, que sois un demonio sapo que apenas levanta dos palmos del suelo y una mujer humana con un palo! Estoy bastante segura de que hasta yo podría con vosotros —dijo con el rostro encendido, señalándose con el dedo.

Kristen se echó a reír, perdiendo un poco de su amenazador aspecto, pero sin apartar el palo de la dirección a Jaken.

—No digas tonterías, Rin. Tú no harías daño ni a una mosca.

Jaken avanzó hacia ellas un par de pasos más, cojeando visiblemente. Su rostro estaba serio, y Kristen volvió a adoptar una postura de ataque, pero éste ni siquiera la miraba.

—¡No pienso repetirlo! Ven aquí ahora mismo.

Rin soltó un hondo suspiro y se puso frente a él arrastrando los pies. Se arrodilló para ver mejor si su pierna no había sufrido un daño grave, pero Jaken la puso en pie de un tirón de su kimono.

—¿Ahora te preocupas? —rezongó el demonio sapo situándose delante suyo y moviendo su báculo amenazadoramente frente a las narices de Kristen, que lo miraba como si fuera un molesto insecto. —Mira, humana, no sé quién eres, pero tienes tres segundos para desaparecer. Yo soy Jaken, el humilde servidor del gran amo Sesshomaru. Corre ahora que puedes, o luego será demasiado tarde.

Rin rodó los ojos ante tanto dramatismo, pero Kristen pareció tomarse en serio la amenaza. No conocía a Jaken, así que no podía saber que era pura fanfarronería. Se preparó para defenderse con mirada fiera.

—Parad ya, los dos —les dijo Rin tratando de ponerse en medio suyo, pero el demonio se lo impedía con sorprendente facilidad, a pesar de su corta estatura —. ¡Kristen, él es mi amigo, el abuelo Jaken! Y ella es Kristen, abuelo Jaken. Me ayudó a escapar hace unos días. Dejad esta estúpida pelea vuestra.

Ellos la ignoraron y se dispusieron a atacar, lanzándose contra el rival y blandiendo su arma. Rin cerró los ojos y se concentró en el báculo y el retorcido palo. Cuando los abrió, observó complacida cómo Jaken y Kristen miraban, incrédulamente, sus armas en el suelo. Cuando intentaron cogerlas de nuevo, no pudieron. Era como si estuvieran pegadas a las piedras. Volvieron la vista hacia Rin, muy pagada de sí misma.

—¿Veis? No soy tan inútil como parece —sonrió la joven—. Ahora, nos sentaremos y hablarem…

Pero volvieron a pasar de ella. Kristen lanzó un grito de guerra y agarró a Jaken por un brazo para golpearle, pero el cuerpo del demonio era resbaladizo. Intentó llegar a su garganta y Jaken le salió al paso abriendo mucho la boca. La mujer gritó de nuevo, esta vez con un chillido agudo.

—¡Rin, tu bicho me ha mordido! —se quejó Kristen dolorida. Agitaba su brazo para desembarazarse de Jaken, pero la tenía bien sujeta— ¡Y me sigue mordiendo!

—Como no paréis ya, os voy a dar el coscorrón de vuestra vida. ¡Ambos sois amigos míos, así que no hay peligro! Dejad de hacer el tonto —Rin se sintió rara reprendiendo a alguien, para variar.

El demonio se bajó con un elegante salto. Mientras Kristen se sujetaba y acariciaba el lastimado brazo, Jaken le dirigió una risita burlona.

—Tienes suerte de tener mal sabor, humana.

Más tarde, después de otra discusión y de que Rin quitara su encantamiento al palo y el báculo, estaban sentados otra vez entre las raíces. Kristen continuaba enfurruñada. Jaken, por su parte, había recuperado el buen humor al autoproclamarse vencedor en la pelea. Silbaba despreocupadamente mientras reordenaba las alforjas de Ah-Un, que llevaba un largo rato dormido. Cuando regresó, se sentó junto a ellas, apoyándose en el tronco del árbol. Fruncía el ceño.

—He estado pensando y hay algo que no entiendo. Rin, dijiste que ella te ayudó a escapar, ¿no? —Espero a que la joven asintiera para continuar—: entonces, ¿por qué no os encontramos juntas?

—Porque yo escapé antes —explicó Kristen, peinando distraídamente sus dorados cabellos con los dedos. Afortunadamente, sus ganas de pelear se habían esfumado. No la conocía mucho, pero Rin ya había comprendido que era de naturaleza conflictiva. Estaría ahora demasiado cansada para replicar algo ofensivo.

El ceño de Jaken se intensificó.

—¿Antes? ¿Por qué? ¿Escapasteis por turnos? Eso no tiene sentido.

—Ella quiso quedarse, a saber por qué. Huyó después, tampoco sé cómo.

—Yo no quería quedarme y lo sabes —protestó Rin. ¿Acaso era algo tan extraño que quisiera salvar una vida? Siempre le habían enseñado que cada ser tiene derecho a vivir, ya fuera un animal, un humano, un demonio, hasta un árbol. ¿Tan malo era que lo creyera?

Kristen se encogió de hombros.

—Pues no parecía eso. Si hubieras querido irte, te habrías ido con la rarita y conmigo.

—¿Rarita? ¿Había alguien más con vosotras? —preguntó Jaken, a quien seguir la conversación le estaba costando horrores.

—Sí, Selena o algo así. Un demonio. Un bicho raro, si me preguntas. No te pierdes nada por no conocerla —le aseguró sin dejar de acariciar su larga cabellera. Rin resopló. No pensaba dejar así el asunto.

—¿Por qué razón habría querido yo quedarme en ese sitio, eh?

—Esa es, sin duda, una buena pregunta.

Todos se sobresaltaron al escuchar esas palabras tan suavemente formuladas y tan cerca de ellos. El corazón de Rin latió con fuerza en su pecho. ¿Cuándo había llegado? No habían oído pisadas, ni nada que rompiera el silencio del bosque. Sin embargo, había aparecido a su lado con su tranquila y regia estampa. Jaken se puso de pie apoyándose en el báculo y esbozó una sonrisa de completo placer.

—¡Señor Sesshomaru, estáis aquí! No os oímos llegar. Sentaos y descansad, por favor —le ofreció cediéndole su sitio bajo el árbol.

Sesshomaru no le hizo caso. Miraba a Kristen, quien a su vez lo observaba boquiabierta. Nunca había visto a nadie remotamente parecido a él. Siempre había considerado a su padre como el hombre más guapo del mundo, rubio, alto e imponente; pero ante el ser que la miraba desde arriba quedaba como un simple mozo medianamente atractivo. Los cabellos de —¿cómo había dicho el sapo que se llamaba?— Sesshomaru eran largos y blancos, tan lisos que parecían haber sido planchados. Su rostro era de facciones suaves y con elementos extraños, con dos marcas rojas en cada mejilla y una media luna en su frente. Sin embargo, lo más atrayente de él eran sus ojos, dorados como el oro. Más alto que su padre, pero no tan corpulento, tenía un aspecto felino, pero eso no le restaba masculinidad. No, en absoluto.

—Sesshomaru, eres realmente hermoso —le dijo sinceramente. Rin y Jaken se giraron hacia ella como dos resortes, impactados por la sorpresa. El demonio se recuperó primero y, enfadado, dio en la cabeza a Kristen con su báculo. Ella le gruñó frotándose donde le había golpeado.

—¡Eres una mujerzuela insolente! ¿Cómo te atreves a tutearle y a hablarse así? —la espetó echando chispas por los ojos— ¡Él no es un simple campesino para que te dirijas a él de ese modo! Pide disculpas y…

—Suficiente, Jaken.

—Pero, amo Sesshomaru, ella le ha hablado de forma tan maleducada que yo…

—He dicho que es suficiente —repitió con una advertencia implícita en la voz. Jaken bajó la cabeza, murmurando contra Kristen por lo bajo. Sesshomaru se volvió hacia ella—¿Cuál crees que es la respuesta a la pregunta?

Kristen parpadeó, confundida. Frunció el ceño tratando de comprender lo que le estaba diciendo.

—¿Pregunta? No me has hecho ninguna pr…

—Por qué habría querido quedarse en ese sitio —la cortó el hombre con voz dura.

Rin le miró sin entender. ¿Por qué le preguntaba a Kristen eso, si ni siquiera la conocía? ¿No sería más fácil hacerle esa pregunta a ella? Tampoco la había mirado desde que llegó. Inspiró profundamente, aprovechando que Kristen no decía nada y le habló por primera vez, con voz trémula:

—Amo Sesshomaru, ¿por qué no me preguntáis eso a mí?

El demonio se volvió hacia su tímido rostro y la miró con indiferencia heladora. Rin se estremeció bajo esos ojos que jamás le habían dirigido una mirada igual. ¿Qué ocurría? Algo iba mal.

—Porque prefiero preguntárselo a ella, Rin —Sesshomaru había vuelto su vista hacia Kristen para contestarla con frialdad— Ahora responde a la pregunta, humana. ¿Por qué habría querido quedarse en aquel lugar?

La pobre mujer abrió y cerró la boca en varias ocasiones, sin saber qué decir. Algo había cambiado. Notaba la tensión en el ambiente. Sesshomaru hablaba con un tono que se asemejaba a un cuchillo cortando mantequilla. Tenía una expresión tranquila, aunque sus ojos la hacían palidecer. Era como mirar dos heladores abismos de oscuridad. Ese hombre le daba miedo. Cayó en la cuenta entonces de que la había llamado humana. Volvió a despegar sus labios y se forzó a preguntar con la boca seca:

—¿Me has llamado humana? ¿Acaso tú no eres humano?

Se asustó al ver cómo el hermoso rostro de Sesshomaru se crispaba ligeramente, como molesto por lo que había dicho. Por el contrario, habló con voz serena, con una suavidad que podría confundirse erróneamente con dulzura.

—¿Te parezco un insignificante humano?

Cuando los ojos de Kristen se encontraron con los de él, se echó a temblar. ¿Lo había encontrado atractivo? No, un hombre tan aterrador no podía resultarle hermoso. Sentía que, si respiraba demasiado fuerte, podría molestarlo y aplastarla. No parecía de los que se lo pensaban dos veces antes de mancharse las manos de sangre. Sus manos. La mujer las contempló más detenidamente, conteniendo el aire que llenaba sus pulmones. No eran manos, más bien eran garras. Dios, era un demonio. Uno muy poderoso, lo presentía en los huesos. ¿En qué lío se había metido ahora? Tembló con más evidencia.

Rin captó el temor que inundaba el rostro de Kristen y se adelantó para protegerla.

—Señor Sesshomaru, la estáis asustando. Quizás, si no sois tan duro, ella podría tratar de…

—No interfieras, Rin—la acalló sin contemplaciones. No parecía que fuera a ceder. Su insistente mirada a la aterrada humada hizo que esta se apresurara a contestar su primera pregunta, obviando la de si parecía un humano pues a todas luces le había ofendido. Nada más lejos de su intención.

—Yo no sé por qué ella no huyó, señor. Yo insistí en que viniera con nosotros pero no me hizo caso. Quiso quedarse a ayudar a un niño, aunque fuera del enemigo. No entiendo por qué lo hizo si era un demonio y podría estar cayendo en una de sus trampas. La cogí del brazo para que escapara conmigo cuando oí que los guardias se nos echaban encima, pero ella se soltó y quiso quedarse. Yo me marché corriendo. Pero no penséis que soy una persona desagradecida, no, señor —se apresuró a señalar, segura de que la creía una cobarde sin escrúpulos—. Rin hizo mucho para que yo consiguiera huir, así que colé mi ganzúa entre los pliegues de su kimono por si le era útil en un futuro. No volví a verla hasta esta tarde.

Había hablado atropelladamente para no perder el valor y poder soltarlo todo. No deseaba quedarse a medias y enfadarle. El demonio fruncía el ceño mientras la escuchaba. Kristen esperó al terminar que le preguntara algo más, en vano. Los tres observaron después de unos instantes de silencio cómo Sesshomaru avanzaba a través de las enrevesadas raíces con fluidez y elegancia, ondeando tras de sí su pelo y holgadas ropas. Jaken y Rin intercambiaron una mirada entre ellos y asintieron. Kristen vio callada cómo los dos se ponían manos a la obra y recogían el campamento a una sorprendente velocidad, guardando la comida que habían recogido y doblando sus mantas. Rin aseguró las alforjas de Ah-Un, ya despierto y listo para partir, y siguió a Jaken, quien le decía que se apresurara o los dejaría atrás. La joven miró a su espalda y vio a la mujer agazapada en el suelo, con mirada baja. Se acercó a ella, compasiva. Parecía realmente intimidada. Cuando ésta levantó la cabeza, se topó con una mano tendida para ayudarla a levantarse.

—¿Vienes con nosotros, Kristen?

Ésta miró su mano y a ella. Después de una breve cavilación, la aceptó y se pusieron en marcha.

* * *

Dos días habían pasado desde que abandonaron aquel silencioso e inquietante bosque, aún de noche. No descansaron hasta varias horas más tarde, cuando Rin y Jaken tropezaron varias veces y cayeron por no ver el camino que seguían. Era una noche verdaderamente oscura. Sesshomaru le indicó a Jaken que se establecerían a un lado del camino y éste acató su orden ladrando a su vez otras a las dos mujeres que les acompañaban. Sorprendentemente, Kristen no discutió en ningún momento. Aún no se había recuperado de la charla con Sesshomaru y le faltaba mucho para acostumbrarse a su presencia. Rin trató de consolarla mas fue inútil. El demonio la había impresionado de verdad.

Ahora se hallaban atravesando unos campos de siembra bajo la anaranjada luz del atardecer. Los labradores que trabajaban allí los miraban pasar con curiosidad. Rin pensó que debían verse como un extraño y variopinto grupo. Inclinó la cabeza para espiar disimuladamente a la mujer rubia que caminaba cabizbaja a su lado. No había conseguido que le dijera cuál era su objetivo, a quién perseguía. Ella sólo hablaba de venganza, pero no entraba en detalles de contra quién en específico era esa venganza ni dónde se hallaban esos demonios. Rin se olía que ni siquiera ella conocía la respuesta y por eso le daba evasivas. Sentía pena por Kristen. Sabía bien lo que era perder a toda su familia y verse rodeada de pronto de extraños. No se le estaba haciendo muy fácil.

Miró entonces la espalda de Sesshomaru, delante de ella. No había hablado con Rin desde la conversación que habían mantenido en el bosque, ni siquiera para pedirle que fuera a buscar alguna rama, o decirle que se quedara donde estaba. Que comiera, que se durmiera, algo. Como hacía siempre. Al único que dirigía la palabra era Jaken, y estaba segura de que era porque Kristen le evitaba como si se tratara de un terrible monstruo. A Rin, ni los buenos días. Días antes había hecho contestar a Kristen una pregunta sobre ella, no permitiéndole participar. ¿Qué sentido tenía eso? Algo andaba mal, pero no sabía el qué. Una sospecha la sacudió violentamente. ¿Era por su confesión de amor? Tras pensarlo unos instantes, desechó esa posibilidad. Sesshomaru parecía distante con ella, pero dudaba que fuera por eso. Ante todo, era un hombre justo. No la castigaría con su indiferencia por algo que Rin no podía controlar. Debía haber algo más, pero no había conseguido quedarse con él a solas para preguntárselo en la intimidad. Le incomodaba airear sus problemas con él delante de Jaken y Kristen y que ellos vieran su mortificación cuando Sesshomaru le explicase por qué se comportaba así.

—Oye, ahí hay una cabaña que parece que está deshabitada. No me apetece volver a dormir al aire libre —dijo entonces Kristen, rompiendo el silencio del grupo.

Rin se dio cuenta de que estaba anocheciendo y se habían adentrado de nuevo en una zona boscosa, esta vez más animada. A lo lejos oía una cascada y el fluir de un río, junto al aleteo de un pájaro que se posaba en una rama y los escrutaba con sus pequeños ojos. Jaken carraspeó y miró inquisitivamente al demonio blanco, que no había dicho nada. Parecía ver algo que el resto no, entre la desordenada foresta.

—Amo Sesshomaru, ¿nos podemos quedar en ese lugar a pasar la noche?

Él lo miró y se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

—Haced lo que queráis.

Siguió caminando sin echar una última mirada atrás. Jaken le explicó a Kristen que no los abandonaba, que volvería al amanecer como solía hacer. La mujer sonrió, tranquila ahora al marcharse él con su amenazante aura demoníaca. Por fin podía estar despreocupadamente a sus cosas. Rin tan sólo observaba como el demonio desaparecía en el follaje, y salió de su estupor cuando alegremente la llamó Kristen, yendo hacia la cabaña. Entró tras de ellos sin decir nada. La casa de madera estaba frugalmente compuesta por una mesa llena de polvo, un par de sillas que cojeaban de sus patas y un futón lleno de pulgas saltarinas. El olor a cerrado era penetrante. Abrieron todas las ventanas haciendo un esfuerzo por que los marcos no se rompieran, prácticamente roídos por las termitas, para ventilar la única habitación. Rin miró por una de ellas el lugar por el que Sesshomaru se había marchado. Si bien su comportamientos de los últimos días había sido inusual, no le extrañaba que no durmiera con ellos. El demonio prefería descansar bajo el cielo nocturno. Ella también había llegado a apreciar lo bueno que podía ser un lecho de hierba y tierra.

Sus acompañantes hablaban de qué comerían, comentado haber visto unas jugosas bayas cerca y también unos árboles con fruta madura. Rin se disculpó diciendo que no tenía hambre y que iría a dormir ya. Acomodó un par de mantas mientras Kristen y Jaken iban a recolectar su cena y se echó sobre su improvisada cama. El sueño se apoderó de ella y sus párpados cayeron, de pronto pesados. No notó cuándo volvieron.

Una pesadilla la despertó pasada la medianoche, sacudiéndola. Rin se incorporó sobre un codo frotándose los ojos. Era extraño, pensó, esa vez no había sido tan terrible como las anteriores. Rantiru se había limitado a mirarla como si fuese a matarla, sin moverse de su sitio. De entre sus labios salía mucha sangre. Estaba muy herido, con una grotesca marca en la cara desgarrada por una afiladas garras. No llegaba a atacarla. Si bien la visión era siniestra, no iba con ella. Era como si los sueños perdieran fuelle.

Bostezando, vio que Kristen y Jaken dormían a pierna suelta sobre el desaliñado futón. Por lo que pudo comprobar, divertida, el demonio tenía una mano de la mujer plantada en la cara, sin inmutarse. Alguien había hecho un nuevo amigo. Sólo esperaba que hubieran desparasitado antes el futón. Un par de vueltas en su improvisada cama bastaron para que decidiera que no tenía nada de sueño. Se puso en pie despacio y sin hacer ruido para no despertarles —aunque con los ronquidos de Kristen podría haberse caído de morros al suelo y no habrían escuchado nada—. Fue hacia la puerta con cuidado de que ésta no hiciera muchos chirridos al girar en las oxidadas bisagras. El aire nocturno la acogió con su frescura. Por suerte estaban en primavera y aquel viento no le helaba los huesos —de hecho contrastaba agradablemente con el calor que hacía en el interior de la cabaña—. Cogió aire y lo soltó lentamente, tratando de decidir qué hacer. "Bueno, puedo ir a ver la cascada. Tal vez consiga darme un baño si el río no es muy profundo", se dijo pensando que hacía mucho tiempo que no se daba uno. Con esa idea en la cabeza, se guió por el ruido a través del bosque. Había una enorme luna llena, por lo que no le fue muy difícil ver el camino. Ah-Un, que dormía fuera de la cabaña, levantó un poco la cabeza al oírla pasar y luego volvió a cerrar los ojos enterrando la cabeza entre sus patas.

Llegó a su destino pasado un cuarto de hora caminando. La cascada caía como una fina y estruendosa cortina de agua sobre un pequeño estanque. Éste tenía una pequeña abertura que dejaba pasar pequeños hilos de agua al riachuelo que discurría sobre y entre escarpadas piedras. Rin se agachó hacia el estanque y comprobó encantada que cubría lo necesario para darse un baño, pero no tanto como para ahogarse. Además, la temperatura era perfecta. Se deshizo de sus sandalias con un par de patadas y el obi pronto le siguió. Se estaba abriendo el kimono y dejando que cayera a sus pies, quedando sólo con una camisa fina y la ropa interior, cuando oyó un ruido a sus espaldas.

—Rin, ¿qué haces aquí?

Casi la mata del susto. Dio casi una vuelta sobre sí misma para localizar el origen de la voz, y lo encontró tumbado a unos metros de ella, con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol. La observaba atentamente. Ruborizada hasta la raíz del pelo, Rin se acomodó sus ropas tan rápido como pudo. Por Kami, ¿cómo podía no haberle visto? ¿Y por qué él no la había avisado antes de que estaba allí? "Al menos no ha esperado a verte desnuda", dijo una molesta vocecita en su mente.

—Señor Sesshomaru, perdón por no haberos visto.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —repitió con tranquilidad él, sin despegar su mirada de ella.

—Pues… iba a darme un baño —contestó turbada, señalando con un dedo el estanque. De pronto esas atractivas aguas parecían muy lejanas.

—Deberías irte a dormir.

Rin negó con la cabeza. Lo último que le apetecía ahora mismo era volver a la cabaña, y no sólo por los ronquidos de Kristen. Superada la vergüenza de haberse encontrado con él en aquella vulnerable situación, se sentía feliz de haber conseguido al fin un momento a solas con el demonio después de tantos infructuosos intentos. Aquella era una gran oportunidad para poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

—Amo Sesshomaru, yo… me gustaría…

—Vete a dormir. Ya, Rin.

—No quiero irme a dormir. Quiero quedarme aquí —insistió tratando de no sonar lastimera.

Sesshomaru se incorporó un poco, separando su espalda del árbol y mirándola fríamente, tanto que Rin pudo verlo aun en la oscuridad sólo opacada por la luz de la luna.

—No pongas a prueba mi paciencia y vuelve con los otros, ahora.

Rin tragó saliva. Hizo un nuevo intento.

—¿Acaso hay peligro por aquí cerca y por eso no puedo quedarme?

Se miraron un rato en silencio. El viento agitaba y levantaba un mechón de pelo del demonio, colocado sobre uno de sus hombros. Rin se estremeció ligeramente de frío mientras esperaba.

—No, no hay peligro.

Se lo temía. Sesshomaru estaba echándola porque no quería quedarse con ella a solas. Esa idea le partía el alma. ¿Qué había hecho tan mal para que la tratara así? Él jamás la había ahuyentado de su lado. Aunque el resto no lo viera, se preocupaba seriamente por ella, y también por sus sentimientos. No diría algo que sabía a ciencia cierta que la lastimaba. Pero lo estaba haciendo.

—Creo que voy a tratar de poner a prueba vuestra paciencia —le dijo desafiante, tragándose el nudo de la garganta.

—¿Piensas que eso es inteligente? —inquirió frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—Yo sólo quiero hablar con vos, amo Sesshomaru. Por favor, sólo un momento. Lo necesito —le imploró mientras se acercaba. Se arrodilló a su lado, pero él ni la miró.

—Lo que necesitas es irte a dormir. Esta charla me aburre.

Su tono era en verdad de indiferencia. Rin sentía que poco a poco perdía el control de sí misma. Se esforzó por no llorar. Ya no era una niña. No iba a dejar que viese cuánto le afectaban sus palabras, aunque eso la matara. Antes debía descubrir lo que pasaba. Alguna razón oculta debía haber para todo aquello.

—¿Por qué estáis enfadado conmigo, amo Sesshomaru? —le preguntó en voz tan baja que creyó que él no la escucharía, pero lo hizo.

El demonio se apoyó de nuevo en el tronco. Relajó su postura y alzó su cabeza, con los ojos cerrados, dejando que su pelo cayera como una blanca cascada. Su boca se movió en una extraña sonrisa.

—¿Por qué iba a estar enfadado contigo? ¿Has hecho algo para merecerlo? —preguntó a su vez Sesshomaru. El desdén que teñía su voz provocó que Rin se sentara rígida, con la espalda tan recta que le dolía.

—Yo creo que no lo merezco, amo Sesshomaru —osó decir ella todo lo digna que pudo. ¿Y acaso mentía? Ella no había hecho nada. Siguió diciendo—: Os he seguido siempre y os respeto. Mi lealtad hacia vos es…

—¿Lealtad?

Se había incorporado de golpe y la miraba muy cerca de su cara. Rin soltó un gritó ahogado y trató de alejarse, pero una de las manos se situó a su espalda y le impidió huir de él. Casi respiraba el fresco aliento del demonio. Sus ojos estaban clavados en los de ella, mirándola con furia contenida. Trató de irse otra vez, pero él siguió sin dejarla.

—¿Me hablas de lealtad, Rin? ¿Sabes lo que esa palabra significa? —Su voz sonaba dura y seca. El corazón de Rin latía a toda prisa, por el miedo, pero no a él, sino a lo que pudiera decirle. Desconocía de qué estaba hablando, pero en esos momentos podría ordenarle que se marchara para no volver nunca más. Que se alejara de él. Eso no podría soportarlo.

—No sé de qué… ¿por qué decís eso?

El demonio la observó fría y detenidamente. No pareció compadecerse al ver a Rin temblar, afligida. Su rostro era pura determinación, cosa que asustó a la joven sobre todas las cosas.

—Tú lo sabes bien.

Rin entendía ahora que, por muy suave que fuera su voz, transmitía mucha fuerza. Nunca se había situado en el lugar de los contrincantes de Sesshomaru para llegar a comprender eso. Era aterrador.

—Os juro que no. Por favor…

—Bien, dime, Rin. ¿A quién debes lealtad? —preguntó con voz serenamente cruel.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—A vos, siempre a vos, amo Sesshomaru.

—¿Te unirías a mi enemigo por propia voluntad, sabiendo de primera mano que quiere matarme? —continuó ignorando su sollozo de manera implacable.

—No, nunca. Es la pura verdad. Por favor, creedme —suplicó Rin sin ya poder evitar que las lágrimas resbalasen por sus mejillas.

Sesshomaru la fulminó con la mirada y se levantó con brusquedad, dejando atrás todo rastro de tranquilidad y sosiego. La joven le observaba, de espaldas a ella abriendo y cerrando sus garras rápidamente. Parecía tener ganas de matar. Y sólo Rin se encontraba en el paraje.

—¿Entonces debo suponer que las palabras de esa basura son mentira? ¿Qué no lo besaste en más de una ocasión por propia voluntad? ¿Que no acariciaste el pecho desnudo de esa rata con tus manos, porque así lo deseabas? ¿Me has sido leal, Rin? —Sus palabras eran como dardos directos a la diana, que en este caso era el corazón de Rin, pronto a hacerse añicos. Inspiró profundamente antes de ponerse de pie y contestar.

—No, no es mentira.

Era lo único que Sesshomaru necesitaba oír. Sin decir nada más, echó a andar, lejos del lugar. Lejos de ella. Rin no podía permitirlo. Corrió tras de él para alcanzar su veloz paso y tironeó de su kimono para detenerlo. Su respiración era agitada mientras que la de él estaba completamente controlada. Y su voz sonó calmada cuando dijo:

—Suéltame, Rin. La paciencia nunca ha sido un rasgo con el que me hayan identificado, y esta noche no me siento muy paciente.

—Por favor, escuchad lo que tengo que deciros.

—He escuchado de ti más que suficiente —le aseguró con una frialdad que ni por asomo le había dirigido nunca. Se giró lentamente hacia su rostro lloroso y le explicó con una voz razonable que Rin odió—: Mañana vamos a hacer siguiente. Iremos a un pueblo cercano y te quedarás allí con tu amiga, la otra humana. Buscaremos un sitio apropiado para ti. Dudo que eches en falta nada —añadió esto último con dureza.

—El único sitio apropiado para mí es junto a vos —decía la joven, inundada por la tristeza. Todos sus temores se habían hecho realidad. Él, aunque no lo había dicho explícitamente, la creía una traidora. Iba a abandonarla al día siguiente. Su mundo se estaba derrumbando y ella no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Entre sollozos, trató de explicar—: Yo no quería besarlo porque me gustara. Le odiaba y le odio todavía, amo Sesshomaru. Sólo intentaba diferentes tácticas para huir.

—Interesantes tácticas, como poco —comentó Sesshomaru con sequedad.

—Es la verdad, creed en lo que digo.

—¿Cómo también debo creer en lo que me dijiste justo antes de que te secuestraran, cuando estábamos solos? ¿Qué parte de esta historia es verdad? No tengo tiempo para desperdiciarlo con algo así.

Rin se quedó pasmada ante el giro de la conversación. ¿Se refería a su confesión de amor? ¿Por qué sacaba a relucir eso en estos momentos? Sus ojos se llenaron de nuevo de lágrimas porque pensaba que intentaba reabrir su vieja herida. No había sido suficiente el haberla rechazado, sino que lo repetía ahora que se disponía a abandonarla. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo cruel que podía llegar a ser. Debía odiarla con toda su alma.

Sesshomaru la miró esperando una respuesta, impaciente. Rin se había quedado callada con mirada perdida. Bien, eso sería todo, supuso el demonio con estado de ánimo sombrío. Se puso en marcha para alejarse de allí. No quería permanecer a su lado y comprobar que todo lo que había dicho Rantiru era cierto. Había sido un estúpido yendo a vengarla, cuando había olido del cuerpo de Rin la esencia de Rantiru. Ahí debía haber atado cabos, pero no concebía entonces que Rin lo hubiera traicionado. Tampoco después de su encuentro con esa escoria demoníaca creía del todo en sus palabras. No obstante, ahora obtenía su confirmación de boca de ella. No podía confiar en nadie, por muy inocente y dulce que fuese en apariencia. Nunca, en sus más de mil años de vida, se había comportado de forma tan ilusa. Él no era un vengador. Había quedado en completo ridículo al pretenderlo. No podía continuar a su lado si no podía confiar en ella. No era un error que se permitiría repetir. La decisión estaba echada.

Si lo tenía tan claro, ¿por qué le costaba tanto dejarla atrás? Le había dado sobradas razones para hacerlo. A otros por mucho menos les habría partido por la mitad. Pensándolo detenidamente, estaba siendo compasivo, un rasgo que odiaba, pero no concebía el tener que matar a Rin, por mucho que se hubiera ofrecido alegremente a su enemigo. Esa idea le repugnaba más que el hecho de ser considerado compasivo.

Algo le golpeó el brazo, pero como apenas lo sintió, lo ignoró. Otra vez lo golpearon en su brazo, y luego en la espalda. Sesshomaru se detuvo y fue a quitarse de encima el molesto insecto cuando sólo encontró a Rin. Sorprendido, vio como descargaba sobre él sus pequeños puños con todas sus fuerzas, que no eran nada comparadas a la resistencia del demonio. Le agarró de los antebrazos y la obligó a mirarlo, con el ceño fruncido. El rostro de Rin denotaba furia.

—¡Atacadme!

—Basta ya, Rin.

—¡No, no quiero! ¡Atacadme, golpeadme! —gritaba sin dejar de hacer eso mismo con los pies, ya que sus brazos estaban atrapados. Sesshomaru pensó que debía de estar lastimándoselos, aunque él apenas sentía un cosquilleo.

—Es suficiente, Rin. Vuelve a la cama —La voz de Sesshomaru llegó a Rin, razonable y serena. Ella no estaba con ánimos para escuchar cualquier cosa, por muy razonable que pudiera ser.

—¡Repulsión! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Sus manos, que apuntaba a Sesshomaru gracias a que él la mantenía sujeta, lograron su objetivo. El demonio retrocedió con un par de saltos hacia atrás, sin ningún rasguño. Rin, llena de pesar, no se sintió horrorizaba por lo que acababa de hacer. Lo había perdido todo. Eso era lo único que le quedaba, y pensaba utilizarlo. Sesshomaru la miró duramente.

—Se acabó, Rin. Estás yendo demasiado lejos.

Rin sacudió la cabeza, con la cara húmeda por las lágrimas. Pero ya no lloraba, ahora sólo estaba furiosa. Y dolida, muy dolida.

—Pienso repetirlo otra vez.

—¿Quieres que te haga daño? —le replicó fríamente. ¿Acaso había perdido el juicio?

Con incredulidad, vio con asentía enérgicamente.

—¡Sí, eso es lo que quiero! ¡Hacedme daño, golpeadme con todo vuestro poder! —gritaba con voz que rozaba el histerismo. Estaba rota de dolor. Más calmada, prosiguió—: Si me odiáis, haced lo que hacéis siempre que alguien os molesta. Castigadme. Tal vez, después me perdonéis. No vais a hablar conmigo, ni escuchar lo que tengo que decir, así que esta es la única manera. Pegadme. Descargad vuestra ira en mí.

—No voy a hacer tal cosa, por todos los infiernos.

—Si no lo hacéis, será que me odiáis más de lo que pensaba. ¡Repulsión! —exclamó antes de que Sesshomaru se diera la vuelta y se marchara. Puede que ahora quisiera matarla. Llegados a ese punto, le daba igual. —¡Venid a por mí! ¡Repulsión! —Sesshomaru evitó los dos balanceándose sobre sí mismo y se acercó a ella con paso veloz. Antes de que le lanzara otro, le agarró las manos con fuerza, muy cerca de su pecho—¡Repulsión! —El hechizo impactó muy efectivamente, dada la cercanía del objetivo. Con seguridad, eso había tenido que doler. El demonio gruñó por la molestia y la tumbó utilizando su propio cuerpo para inmovilizarla, con sus manos por encima de su cabeza para evitar sus hechizos de repulsión— ¿Vais a castigarme ahora? —preguntó Rin esperanzada, sin preocuparse por su indefensa postura.

Sesshomaru la besó violentamente en respuesta. La joven abrió mucho los ojos al sentir esos finos labios apretarse con fuerza sobre los suyos. Lo estaba haciendo otra vez. Maldita sea, ¡volvía a hacer lo mismo! Le mordió y aprovechó que él retrocedía un poco soltando otro gruñido enfadado para espetarle:

—¡No pienso permitir que me beséis para hacerme callar! Desde que volvisteis no habéis hecho otra cosa. Dejad de jugar, estoy harta. ¿Para esto regresasteis? ¿Para darme la espalda a la mínima oportunidad, sólo porque os han hablado mal de mí? Dijisteis que después de todos esos años volvisteis a por mí porque no os disgustaba mi presencia, queríais que os acompañara. Pero me abandonáis a la primera de cambio sin darme la oportunidad de explicarme. ¡Dejaros de juegos, no soy una niña! Simplemente dejadlo —acabó gimiendo, sin poder evitarlo. Se sintió profundamente patética. Había vuelto a llorar.

Sesshomaru la escuchó pacientemente, sin liberarla ni cederle más espacio. Descendió otra vez sobre su boca, ignorando las acaloradas protestas de su pequeña cautiva, y la besó con firmeza aplastando cualquier resistencia que opusiera. Después de todo, él era más fuerte. Rin se debatía inútilmente, obcecada en no dejarse engañar de nuevo. Una de las manos de Sesshomaru fue hacia su rostro. Cruzándolo, la obligó a despegar sus labios. Sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco al notar la lengua del demonio internarse en su boca y acariciar su propia lengua, lenta pero implacablemente. Trató de ponerse en pie aún sabiendo que no iba a dejarla hacer tal cosa. La había fijado al suelo y no iba a moverse de allí. La mano que sujetaba su cara resbaló por su cuello, tal vez tratando de que aceptara lo inevitable. Pero eso ya no hacía falta. Poco a poco, la empezaron a atacar extrañas y hasta entonces desconocidas sensaciones. Unas electrizantes descargas recorrieron su cuerpo, deseoso de retorcerse bajo el de Sesshomaru sin conocer la razón. Soltó un gemido ahogado y se abandonó a él. Era tan posesiva como el demonio. Él la impedía pensar con claridad. Su lengua bailaba junto a la suya, primero tímida y luego con la misma exigencia. De pronto notó que los separaba demasiada distancia, por lo que elevó su cuerpo para pegarse al de Sesshomaru. Él descendió al ver que estaba en una postura incómoda, hasta que la espalda de ella volvió a tocar el suelo, sin dejar de besarla.

Ninguno de los anteriores besos podían compararse a ese. Apenas tenían sentimiento, sólo podían interpretarse como suaves caricias sin más significado que el de captar su atención o distraerle. Éste era diferente. No parecía tener la intención de callarla o cualquier objetivo similar. Rin sentía lo que era la pasión. Y aquel beso era violenta, ruda y desnuda pasión. Sesshomaru estaba plantando su reclamo a través de él, marcándola. No conocía ese lado tan primitivo suyo. Todo rastro de frialdad o calma brillaba por su ausencia. Ella respondía saliendo al paso con ímpetu, aunque seguía sin dejarle libres las muñecas. Únicamente le permitía moverse debajo de él, ansiosa por recibir algo que no lograba entender. Una emoción salvaje la embargaba. Con un jadeo, su boca se desprendió de la suya. Le pareció oír un suspiro por parte del hombre, pero fue algo tan bajo que no podía asegurarlo. Se dio cuenta de que por fin sus manos estaban libres y sonrió por el cúmulo de sensaciones.

Miró a Sesshomaru sonriente, contenta por cómo había terminado todo, pero lo que vio la dejó petrificada. El demonio se había quitado su estola, la armadura parcial y el obi y los sujetaba con una mano. Su rostro no traslucía ningún sentimiento. Nada por lo que se podría deducir que segundos antes había compartido un fogoso beso. Retrocedió en el suelo al ver que se acercaba de nuevo a ella. No entendía qué se proponía. Pasó de largo, junto a la joven en el suelo, y se sentó bajo el mismo árbol que cuando le había encontrado.

—Ven aquí, Rin —le dijo dando una ligeras palmaditas a la hierba junto a él.

La joven obedeció a paso vacilante. Le temblaron las piernas cuando se sentó junto a él.

—¿Por qué os habéis quitado parte de la ropa, amo Sesshomaru?

Él no contestó. Volviendo a incorporarse, la obligó a tenderse encima de la peluda y sedosa estola blanca. Rin lo miró sin comprender. Cuando quiso levantarse, él la detuvo.

—Amo Sesshomaru, ¿por qué me… ?

—No hables, Rin —le dijo acallándola. No fue una orden dura ni cortante, sólo una indicación de lo que debía hacer.

Suavemente se cernió sobre ella, sin tocar su cuerpo con el suyo en ningún momento. Rin contuvo la respiración, expectante, deseosa de que volviera a besarla. Suspiró de placer cuando él acató su silencioso deseo. La joven entrelazó sus dedos tras el cuello del demonio atrayéndolo hacia ella y mostrándose tan apasionada como le dictaba su cuerpo. Sentía mucho calor. Una débil ráfaga de viento frío le rozó su pecho. A su espalda, la esponjosa prenda la acariciaba. Sobresaltada, su dulce ensoñación se disipó de golpe. ¿Por qué sentía la estola en su espalda? Bajó su vista y comprobó que su kimono estaba por su cintura, al igual que su holgada camisa interior. Llena de rubor, trató de taparse, pero Sesshomaru se lo impidió agarrando su mano. Ella lo miró, con el corazón en un puño:

—¡Amo Sesshomaru! ¿Se puede saber que estáis haciendo?

—Sólo seguía tu consejo —le respondió éste tranquilamente, como si no estuviera medio desnuda bajo su cuerpo. Si algo había que concederle, era que en cualquier situación podía mostrarse perfectamente impasible.

—¿Qué consejo? —exclamó con voz aguda.

—Dijiste que me dejara de juegos, ¿no es verdad?

Rin soltó un hondo lamento. ¿Era eso? ¿Sólo le devolvía sus palabras? Kami, no se lo había esperado. Qué humillante. Aquello era peor a que la golpeara. Si buscaba una manera de avergonzarla al punto de querer huir a esconderse debajo de la piedra más cercana, lo había conseguido.

—Así que, después de todo, vais a castigarme. Muy bien, lo he entendido, dejad que me levante, por favor —le pidió dejando notar la decepción que sentía.

Sesshomaru la observó sin acceder a su petición ni decir nada. Su apuesto rostro estaba tenuemente iluminado por la luz de la luna. Los dorados ojos brillaban al contemplarla. Rin volvió a sentir cómo su corazón quería salir de su pecho, desbocado. Cayó llena de turbación en que permanecía todavía desnuda de cintura para arriba. Una de las manos del hombre acariciaba suavemente su clavícula, siguiendo el recorrido por su piel. La joven cerró los ojos disfrutando del toque, impotente. Los labios de Sesshomaru se posaron en su cuello, saboreándolo y dándole algún pequeño mordisco. Su mano había llegado al final de la clavícula y continuaba bajando. Cuando tuvo en su poder uno de sus pechos, Rin gimió sin poder contenerse.

La voz de él sonó ronca, suave y, al mismo tiempo, perturbadora.

—¿Castigarte? Eres de lo peor para el ego masculino.

La joven no pudo replicar, pues su boca volvía a estar ocupada. No entendía nada pero tampoco lo necesitaba. Su cuerpo temblaba ansioso por que las expertas manos del demonio lo recorrieran de arriba a abajo. Nunca había experimentado nada semejante. Después de un rato, ya no podía contener sus gemidos contra la boca de Sesshomaru. Estaba totalmente avergonzada de soltar semejantes sonidos y que él los escuchara. ¿Creería que era una tonta escandalosa? Esperaba que no parase por ello. Las manos del demonio sabían exactamente dónde necesitaba ser tocada. Su cuerpo ardía.

Cuando la boca de Sesshomaru bajó hasta su pecho y lo tomó, Rin creyó estar viendo las estrellas. Susurró su nombre ahogada entre estremecimientos. No sabía que esa parte de su cuerpo podía ser tan sensible. Su vientre se le revolvió, pidiendo algo. La joven sufrió ese extraño malestar con gran aguante, pues no le dolía exactamente. No le había ocurrido antes. Sesshomaru, notando su confusión, le abrió más el kimono. En un par de movimientos, estaba desnuda, y el demonio ni siquiera había parado de acariciarla. Rin gimió echando la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados, cuando la lengua de Sesshomaru insistió en rodear la cima de su pecho. Sus dedos bajaron por su vientre plano y siguieron descendiendo. Al sentir una caricia en un lugar tan íntimo, Rin protestó avergonzada. No creía estar lista para que se tomara semejantes libertades, pero Sesshomaru volvió a mostrarse intransigente y la besó para que no dijera nada. Sus caricias fueron ganando profundidad, y aunque Rin se resistía al principio por la nueva intimidad alcanzada, acabó agitándose y apretándose contra él, pidiendo con voz entrecortada que siguiera.

Sesshomaru sonrió mientras la complacía. No sin satisfacción, comprobaba que Rin se entregaba a él sin tapujos. Sabía que no debía continuar con aquello. Sólo traería complicaciones en el futuro, mas no deseaba detenerse. Su mente le ordenaba que no siguiera, recordándole por qué era una mala idea la unión con su protegida. Era demasiado pronto. Debía concentrarse en su objetivo, lo que hacía sólo serviría para distraerlo. Ella era demasiado inocente. Pero el dulce abandono con el que le obsequiaba su pequeña humana le encendía la sangre como no le había pasado en siglos, casi desde su juventud. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dejó los consejos de su experimentada mente en un segundo plano. Esa noche sólo hablaba su cuerpo.

—Dime, Rin, ¿decías la verdad?

Como no contestó pasados unos segundos, detuvo su caricia, para decepción de Rin. Se revolvió contra su mano para que continuara. Se sentía muy bien cuando la tocaba.

—Amo Sesshomaru, seguid.

—¿Decías la verdad aquel día, Rin? ¿Cuándo me llevaste al bosque para hablar a solas conmigo? —le preguntó con voz enronquecida, contemplando la expresión ruborizada por el placer de la joven tumbada bajo él. No sabía por qué, pero necesitaba conocer la respuesta.

Rin salió lentamente de la dulce y placentera ensoñación y se esforzó por concentrarse. Recordó ese día, su confesión. No había estado del todo segura de que esos eran sus verdaderos sentimientos, pues sólo había ido porque Himeko la alentó a hacerlo. Ahora no tenía ninguna duda.

—Sí, decía la verdad. Os amo —Rin gimió audiblemente al notar aquellos dedos volver a trabajar. Controlando su temblor, le preguntó tímidamente —Amo Sesshomaru, ¿estáis haciéndome el amor?

El demonio sonrió de tal forma que le derritió el corazón.

—¿No crees que es un poco tarde para hacer esa pregunta?

—Estoy asustada.

Sesshomaru se inclinó sobre su ella y aspiró la fragancia de sus morenos cabellos desordenados. Olían a flores y tierra. Aquel característico olor que había tenido desde que era una niña. Pero ya no parecía una niña, ni física ni mentalmente. Pecaba de ingenuidad e inocencia, pero realmente había cambiado con el paso de los años, madurado. Como demonio, apenas era un suspiro en el tiempo, aunque para ella realmente habían ocurrido muchas cosas. Y las que quedaban por pasar.

Se puso de pie para terminar de desnudarse. Rin lo observaba con ojos muy abiertos, ruborizándose más si cabe. Sin embargo, no podía apartar la vista. Kami, era tan hermoso. Apenas le había visto cuando le ayudó a lavarse en los baños de la casa de Ryota, sumergido como estaba en el agua. Ahora todo su cuerpo se le mostraba sin ningún tipo de obstáculo. Alto, imponente y pálido, parecía esculpido en piedra por un hábil artista. No había una gota de grasa en aquella gloriosa figura, que aunque era delgada tenía unos bien formados músculos, desde el amplio pecho hasta las piernas. Cuando siguió con la mirada más allá de su ombligo, se quedó sin respiración. Tal vez sería buena idea parar. No estaba preparada para continuar.

—Señor Sesshomaru, no deberíamos seguir. Hace un poco de frío y…

—Yo te quitaré el frío —¿Captaba cierta diversión en su voz? No, seguramente se lo imaginaba.

Rin se incorporó para sentarse, tapando su pecho con sus brazos. Ahora se sentía tímida y torpe. ¿Cómo había conseguido llegar a ese punto? Las caricias de Sesshomaru tenían gran parte de la culpa. Se sonrojó al pensar dónde la había tocado y cómo lo había disfrutado. Volvió a mirarle y el color la abandonó. Había sido muy agradable —más incluso que eso—, pero no podía dar el siguiente paso.

Cuando Sesshomaru volvió a posicionarse sobre ella y la tocó con sus habilidosas manos, balbuceó:

—No puedo continuar. Perdonadme.

Cerró los ojos para no ver su enfado. Cualquier hombre estaría molesto si la mujer se echaba atrás en un momento como ése. Al no escuchar una réplica, le miró y se encontró una suave sonrisa. Sus ojos, tan dorados como el oro, la contemplaban con una calma tranquilizadora. Era como si nada malo pudiera pasarle mientras él estuviera allí, simplemente mirándola. Movió los pies al sentir un leve cosquilleo en sus dedos.

—No tengas miedo, Rin.

—Pero… yo no… Yo nunca…

Quiso decirle que, aunque pensara que ella conocía lo que iba a pasar, nunca había experimentado una cosa igual. Lo sucedido con Rantiru había sido una pesadilla llena de dolor que prometía más dolor. Ahora se enfrentaba a un increíble reto que temía estropear por su ignorancia.

Sesshomaru la cortó meneando ligeramente la cabeza. Su largo pelo le hizo cosquillas en la cara.

—Lo sé, no esperaba otra cosa. No debes tener miedo, Rin. Yo voy a protegerte.

No necesitaba escuchar nada más. Sonrió como una tonta y dejó que él la colocara. Sí, él la protegería, como siempre había hecho. Si estaba con ella, podía superarlo. Sintió como todos sus temores se disipaban como una fría niebla, dejando desnudo algo más que su cuerpo.

—Pues ven a mí, Sesshomaru. Te estoy esperando.

No notó que lo estaba tuteando. Sesshomaru sí. Con un gruñido apenas contenido, se arrojó sobre sus labios como si fuera una bestia hambrienta. Lejos de sentir miedo, Rin respondió con su propio voraz apetito. Sus lenguas se entrecruzaban, luchando por quién tomaría el mando. El demonio parecía llevar una clara ventaja, pero la joven se defendía con gran habilidad. Aunque no poseyera una vasta experiencia, se dejaba llevar por lo que el cuerpo le pedía. Y pedía a Sesshomaru. Cuando un dedo la penetró arqueó involuntariamente la espalda, con un grito sofocado. El hombre comprobó que estaba de sobra preparada, por como arremetía contra él. Su propia necesidad no podía esperar más a ser satisfecha. Antes había dicho que esa noche no se sentía especialmente paciente, pero cada uno de sus actos lo había contradicho. Su límite había llegado. Lentamente entró en su cuerpo, y al llegar a la barrera que le impedía continuar, empujó con una firme y decidida embestida.

Rin sollozó de dolor y le empujó con ambas manos el pecho para separarse de él. Le suplicó que parara. Sesshomaru maldijo para sus adentros. No sabía cómo proceder con una virgen. Las veces que había necesitado a una mujer, se había acostado con algunas mujeres demonio que poseían bastante más experiencia que él. No sabía cómo tranquilizarla para que remitiese el dolor que le causaba. Además, era un suplicio estar en su interior sin moverse.

—Rin, relaja tu cuerpo. El dolor pasará pronto —le susurró suavemente acariciando su mejilla.

Ella asintió con lágrimas de dolor en sus ojos. No estaba muy convencida, pero no quería ofender a Sesshomaru. Hasta que la había penetrado, había sido increíble. Si tenía que sacrificarse para que él también disfrutara, lo haría. Le debía eso y más. Relajó su cuerpo como le había indicado, preparada para aguantar todo el dolor que vendría. Apretó mucho los labios cuando comenzó a moverse en ella. Entonces, la mano que había estado acariciando su estómago para tranquilizarla, bajó hasta donde sus cuerpos se unían y la acarició en su punto más sensible. Espasmos de placer la sacudieron violentamente. Clavó sus uñas en la espalda de Sesshomaru con fuerza. Con voz ronca y entrecortada, le pidió que hiciera eso de nuevo. El demonio se rió con voz suave y ronca, de una forma que Rin no había escuchado antes. En el momento en que empezó a moverse con ella, primero despacio y luego aumentando la fuerza y la velocidad, creyó caer en un dulce abismo. Su cuerpo se convulsionaba por el placer. Se apretó contra el cuerpo de Sesshomaru gimiendo su nombre. Entonces él, que había permanecido plenamente consciente de sus actos y procedía de manera metódica en su seducción, se dejó abandonar. Se movían al mismo tiempo con igual furia, dando y exigiendo de igual manera. Pronto, Rin sintió como su cuerpo se sacudía, invadiéndola una euforia con un placer indescriptible. No pudo contenerse. Simplemente gritó.

Cuando abrió los ojos, un rato después, la calma poco a poco se hacía espacio en su cuerpo, cubierto por una fina capa de sudor. Cada fibra de su ser temblaba. Soltó un suspiro entrecortado y sonrió. Le llevaría un rato recuperarse de la experiencia. Sesshomaru, por su parte, ya no se movía sobre ella y jadeaba ligeramente. Rin se sorprendió, pues no parecía que hubiera hecho un esfuerzo mayor a en cualquiera de sus peleas. Sin embargo, parecía algo cansado. Rodó y se colocó a su lado, tumbado también en su blanca estola. La joven se lamentó de que se hubiera separado de ella, pero una brazo la rodeó y la atrajo hacia él. Rin apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, con una sonrisa encantada. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante un largo momento. La brisa nocturna refrescaba sus acalorados cuerpos. Era realmente reconfortante.

—¿Os he complacido, amo Sesshomaru?

"Efectivamente, vuelvo a ser el amo Sesshomaru".

—Sí —la dijo acariciando su pelo, desperdigado por sus hombros y espalda.

Rin esperó algún halago, pero éste no llegó. Bueno, eso habría sido demasiado. Sesshomaru era Sesshomaru, después de todo. No era como si ahora fuera a hacerle una oda a su belleza o a alabar su habilidad en verso. Era un hombre de pocas palabras, y esa noche le había transmitido con su cuerpo más de lo habría podido soñar. Había estado magnífico. Mañana se despertaría ruborizada hasta los pies al recordar lo que había hecho, seguramente. Rin abrió los ojos. Mañana. Cielos…

Se separó de Sesshomaru y se sentó junto a su lado, con expresión seria. Se le había olvidado. El demonio la miró frunciendo el ceño al notar que dejaba su lugar sobre su pecho.

—Vuelve aquí, Rin.

Ella, de espaldas a él, no obedeció. En cambio, le preguntó con voz tranquila:

—¿Esto era una despedida, amo Sesshomaru, antes de que me dejéis mañana en un pueblo con Kristen?

Sesshomaru suspiró y alzó los ojos al cielo, pidiendo paciencia. ¿Realmente creía que tomaría su cuerpo y luego la desecharía? Aunque debía admitir de mala gana que su comportamiento podía interpretarse así. Después de todo, últimamente se había movido como un estúpido humano. Aquello era una buena lección de humildad para él, el poderoso demonio que había logrado alcanzar a su padre en poder y posición, sin conocer la derrota en combate.

—¿Vuestro silencio es un sí? —inquirió Rin en voz baja.

—Deja de decir tonterías y vuelve aquí, Rin —le ordenó cortante —No vas a irte a ninguna parte, ni mañana ni nunca —No, porque le pertenecía. Lo que había dicho a Rantiru era cierto. Ella era suya.

Esas fueron quizás las palabras más dulces que había escuchado en su vida. Volviendo a refugiarse en sus brazos, se acomodó somnolienta. El día que a todas luces le había parecido el más horrible de su existencia ahora lo encontraba como el más pleno e increíble. Era feliz, acurrucada contra el cuerpo del demonio que amaba. Él no le había dicho a su vez que la amaba, ni creía que fuera a hacerlo nunca. Eso no la apenaba pues sabía era un sueño imposible. No por ello se sentía menos llena o satisfecha. Sintió que el cúmulo de emociones y acontecimientos empezaban a hacer mella sobre ella. Cerró sus ojos sin dejar de sonreír. Esa noche, ninguna pesadilla consiguió perturbar su tranquilo sueño.

Sesshomaru notó el preciso momento en que la respiración de Rin se normalizó y se relajó en sus brazos. Empezaba a comprender por qué había actuado de la forma en que lo había hecho, siendo impetuoso, terco y hasta irrazonable. Cosas nada propias en él. Suspiró al rememorar todo lo acontecido en los últimos días.

Fue hasta la mansión de Rantiru sin escuchar la historia que Rin hubiera tenido que contarle, algún dato importante a tener en cuenta, sólo porque había percibido el olor de un demonio en ella. Había cedido a las provocaciones de esa basura sin pararse a pensar que sería más correcto interrogarle a fondo para conocer el nombre de su cómplice, pues sabía que no trabajaba solo. Era un simple peón manejado por alguien más importante que él. Había obviado todo eso por simple orgullo, enfurecido como un simple demonio adolescente. Cuando había vuelto, ignoró a Rin a propósito. Ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad de explicarse, aunque confesara que parte de la historia que Rantiru le había contado era verdad. La humilló, provocando su llanto y sus súplicas. Hasta la amenazó con abandonarla. ¿Y todo por qué?

Por celos.

Sí, esa emoción tan humana que no había padecido en toda su larga existencia. Ni siquiera había sentido envidia de su hermano, Inuyasha, cuando la Tessaiga lo escogió a él. Lucharon, la espada hizo su elección y él perdió. Fin de la historia. En esta ocasión había sido diferente. Le había hecho perder el control el simple pensamiento de que Rin podía no ser suya, que había decidido pertenecer a otro. Había caído presa de pura ira, que sumado a que era culpa suya que atraparan a Rin — pues él la dejó a su suerte después de que confesara sus sentimientos y él se fuera— había conseguido enloquecerlo. Siempre había sido posesivo con lo que consideraba suyo. Esta vez no había sido diferente. Lo extraño de la cuestión era que no había procedido como siempre, fría y sistemáticamente. Los celos le habían vuelto estúpido, y posiblemente débil. Miró a Rin, quien dormía plácida con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Debía encontrar el Elíxir de Kami. Si tenía que vivir con esos estúpidos sentimientos humanos, al menos sería lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrellevarlos.

* * *

_Me muero de la expectación. He estado preparando la transición de Sesshomaru durante capítulos, pero me temía llegar a este punto por si no lograba darle credibilidad. En fin, espero haberlo logrado. Prometí lemon y aquí os lo sirvo. Espero que os haya gustado._

_Como siempre, me alegra recibir vuestros review. Me ayudáis más de lo que pensáis._

_Un beso,_

_Neissa._


End file.
